Loin Des Yeux
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Rien ne va plus. Depuis un moment Tony se pose des questions. Il rompt avec Pepper et part se réfugié dans une de ses maisons secondaire. Thor décide de l'accompagner. YAOI.
1. Jeudi 4 juin

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Il y a un petit moment j'ai eu une petite idée de fiction assez spécial. Un genre de crossover entre le style littéraire à la première personne. Et en parallèle en conversation sur les réseaux sociaux.**

 **Je vais tenter d'écrire un chapitre par jour vécu par le narrateur sauf exception comme le premier jours qui se dividera en deux chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre.**

 **Enjoy it. Aline**

* * *

 **disclaimer: Tout ce qui est à Marvel. Reste à Marvel.**

 **sommaire: Depuis un moment plus rien ne va pour le Génie Milliardaire playboy et Philanthrope. Il finit par rompre avec Pepper et part se réfugié dans une des résidences secondaire. Thor décide venir avec lui.**

* * *

C'est au croisement entre la 12eme et la 13eme rue que j'ai seulement reflechi au conséquences de mes actes. Mais ma décision été prise. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Surtout après avoir embarquer thor dans mon délire. La rupture avait été si soudaine si abrupte. Jamais je n'avais parler ainsi à Pepper. Mes mots avaient été dur, mal choisit, désordonné. Mais il le fallait ,il fallait que je rompt, je lui mentais en restant avec elle, je me mentais à moi même. Et si mes sentiments envers elle n'avait été qu'illusion. Et si je ne l'avais jamais aimer autant qu'elle ne m'aime. Si mes sentiments ne sont pas aussi fort qu'elle n'en a pour moi. Et si je me trompais. Tant de question me trottaient dans la tête sur la route pour arriver à reviewstreet.

Reviewstreet Maison de campagne de mes parents. Une des toutes premières que je me souvienne.

Je me souviens de ma mère les lunettes sur le nez, un air serieux scrutant la moindre information que la television passait en boucle... je ne sais pas pourquoi je me souviennes de ca... mais je me rappelle de cette journee. Où mon pere s'était disputer avec un homme à propos d'un autres. Je m'en souviens ... je me souviens de l'odeur des cookies préparé par notre bon vieux jarvis. Notre majordome mon ami. Oui je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Je commence seulement maintenant à réaliser que thor était asgardien et que je l'emmener en plein campagne comme ça. .. sur un coup de tête. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il l'avait amené à me suivre. On s'était croisé dans l'ascenseur. ..moi j allais au garage prendre ma bagnole pour partir et lui montait. l'air dépité. Il m'a tout de suite demander où je m'en allais avec ce sac. Je lui ai dis que je prenais du recul . Que je partais quelques jours en vacance... il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimer faire de même.. je lui ai dis "viens." Il est venu. Je n'ai aucune idées de ce qu'il l'a pousser à me suivre. Nous étions à présent sur la route nationale et je posais enfin ma question.

\- Thor pourquoi es tu venu avec moi?

\- Pour Prendre des vacances comme toi.

\- Je... j'y vais pour me remettre en question. Pour réfléchir. Pour penser. Être au calme.

\- Penser à quoi ami Stark?

\- Je ne sais pas ... à tout à rien.

\- Que veut dire cette phrases mon ami?

\- Ça veut qu'on pense à rien en particulier mais on y réfléchit tout de même. Je ris puis je repris... laisse tomber Thor. C'est une expression .. ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Jane.

\- Oh je suis désolé mon ami. Pour te dire Thor. Pepper et moi nous venons juste de nous séparer, Et c'est un peu pour çà que je vais la bas. Que s'est il passé avec Jane?

\- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde

\- Ça c'est sûre.

\- Et vous ami Stark que s'est il passé pour que melle potts et vous, vous vous séparez.

\- On est malheureusement du même monde. Le monde Stark industrie. Je pense que nous nous ressemblons de trop. Nous nous connaissons trop bien.

\- Vous êtes trop amis.

\- On s'aiment c'est indéniable. Mais je ne suis pas sur que nous nous aimons d'amour.

\- C'est bien triste.

\- Ce qui est triste c'est que Pepper m'aime. Elle m'aime réellement ,sur ça je n'ai pas de doute. Mais moi... moi je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer comme elle voudrait.

\- Je comprend votre désarroi. Moi c'est tout autre chose. Jane voudrait que je reste sur midgard et que je m'adapte à ce monde. Odin voudrait que Jane et moi vivons sur Asgard pour régner sur mes disciples. Je suis entre deux mondes...

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le cul entre deux chaises.

 _Thor me dévisage._

\- C'est une expression également ça veut dire que tu es au milieu de deux choix cornélien.

\- Je comprends mieux vu comme ça.

Le silence envahit l'habitacle, je mets un peu de musique. Je commence à me détendre loin du brouhaha de la vie New Yorkaise.

Nous nous arrêtons à une station service. On achète un sandwich. Nous le mangeons en silence . Thor et moi avions vraiment besoin de nous receuillir dans le calme. Nous reprenons la direction de reviewstreet. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à 2 heures de la maison secondaire.

Thor dormait profondément lorsque le panneau Reviewstreet jaillit devant moi. Dans moins de 10 minutes nous arriverons dans la propriété familiale.

J'aperçois au loin le portail en piteuse état. Un peu de lasûre ne ferait pas de mal me dise je. Je me gare en face. Descend et ouvre la barrière. Ça change du quinjet. Les portail ouvert je remonte dans l'habitacle et remonte le chemin en gravier. Je redécouvre cette petite maison. D'à peine 7 pièce.

Les mains sur le volant je prend une grande inspiration cette maison me rappeler des souvenirs... des souvenirs enfouis... mes parents...

Je coupe le contact et me tourne vers Thor, le secous pour le réveiller.

\- Pointbreak ? On est arrivé.

Thor ouvre les yeux difficilement et s'étire comme il peut. Il frotte ses yeux comme un enfant. Puis se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

\- Allez viens... je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Je descend et avance vers la porte et constate que la maison était dans un état lamentable. Une odeur de bois se dégagea des que la porte s'ouvre. Je regarde les tableaux autour de moi. Un portrait m'appelle. Celui de ma mère. Elle était jeune et belle. Sa chevelure brune glissant sur son épaule gauche. Nous rentrons dans le salon. Tout était comme avant. La dernière fois que j'étais venu c'était en compagnie de Rhodey, Pepper et Happy. Il y a de çà au moins 10 ans. On avait amené de quoi relié la maison à la wifi. On avait décidé d'en faire notre QG. Jarvis, mon Intelligence Artificiel. Et non mon majordome n'était pas installé ici. Nous devions revenir avec Rhodey pour le faire mais nous ne sommes jamais revenus.

Dans cette pièce. Il y avait un canapé de deux personnes et deux fauteuil. Le tout devant une cheminée. Le meubles étaient poussiéreux. J'emmène Thor dans la cuisine et rebranche le frigo. Je souris en découvrant l'écran plasma qu'on acheté avec Rhodey lors de notre dernière venue. Accroché au mur de la cuisine. Elle faisais tâche dans le décor avec le frigo vieux de 1000 ans qui ronronnait.

La maison disposait de trois chambres. La première étant la mienne. La second celle de mes parents et la troisième celle de jarvis. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau et une minuscule salle de bain comparé à celles de la tour.

Je montre à Thor les chambres et les autres piè dormira dans la chambre de laisse Thor s'installer calmement Puis je retourne dans la cuisine. Je constate qu'il y a encore des boîtes de conserve et bocaux de nourriture dans le sellier mais me défends de manger des trucs qui date d'avant guerre.

Je me motive à aller au supermarché accompagner d'un thor qui ne passera pas inaperçu. Je dresse une liste de course et constate avec surprise que thor avait changer de tenue. Il était à présent vêtu d'un Jean et d'un tee shirt blanc. Nos courses se feront plus discrètement que je le croyais.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le magasin on ne traîne pas, je ne suis pas je fervent des supermarchés. Le caddie en main je remonte vite les allés et attrape tout ce qu'il me fait plaisir. Des plats rapides mais aussi des produits locaux et sains. Thor est bon cuisinier et moi j'étais de moins en moins novice en matière de cuisine. Pepper avait pris du temps pour m'apprendre. Quel patience avait elle. En caisse bien que thor était habillé de façon normal. Tout le monde nous dévisage. Dans le village toit le monde se connaissait. Et nous étions deux nouveaux. Une armoire à glace et homme d'affaire en costard trois pièce.

En arrivant je range les courses et thor allume la cheminée. Je le rejoins ensuite avec une bouteille de Scotch accompagné de deux verres et d'un paquet de chips. Je nous sers un verre puis trinque avec l'Asgardien. On déguste notre verres.

\- C'est seulement pour pepper que vous vous réfugiés ici?

\- A vrai dire c'est la raison principale. ..mais j'avoue aussi qu'il commence à avoir beaucoup de monde dans la tour. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être entouré. .. chez moi à asgard nous sommes sans cesse entouré. Nous avons nos gens pour nous servir. Quelque fois c'est embêtant je peux vous comprendre. ...

 _Thor se tait puis reprend._

\- Je me souviens de la fois où Loki et moi avions été surpris par dame neduc dans la bibliotheque. J'étais fort gêné.

\- Surpris de quoi? Que faisiez vous Loki et toi? _J'appréhende sa réponse._

\- Vous savez bien ami Stark. _Il me regarde drôlement._

\- Non non je ne sais pas ... dis moi. _J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense._

\- Nous avions une relation sexuelles.

\- De quoi? _Je m'étrangle._ Thor! Loki est ton frère. .. _Je suis Choqué._

\- Oh j'avais oublier que sur midgard ce n'est pas admit. A asgard nous pouvons avoir des relation entre liens de sang. Bien que Loki et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang.

\- Je suis Choqué Thor... _dise-je en tenant l'ark._

\- Avez vous déjà eut des rapport sexuel avec un homme ami Stark?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

\- Pour savoir .

\- Oui. Mais je te préviens je ne ferais rien avec toi. _Dis je en reculant._

\- C'est bien dommage.

\- Non non ce n'est pas bien dommage.

\- Je ne vous plaît pas?

\- Ce n'est pas là la question.

Thor pose son verre et se tourne vers moi.

\- Dites moi homme de fer. De toutes les personnes vivant à la tour. Lequel vous plaît le plus?

\- Aucun!

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Aucun je te dis.

\- Je suis votre ami. N'ayez pas peur.

\- Ne me dis pas "n'ayez pas peur" .. ça me fout encore plus la trouille. _Je vois son regard désolé... ses yeux pendant comme les petits chien qu'on pose à l'arrière des voiture... Je soupire..._ "le cap."

\- Ah... très bon choix... il me plaît également.

\- Oui ben ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se passerait quoique se soit entre lui et moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela...

\- Bon j'ai faim moi pas toi?

\- Si... je vais m'atteler à la tâche. _dit Thor qui se lève et qui se dirige vers la cuisine._

Je sors mon starkphone et me connecte à la wifi. Et en voit un message sur notre groupe sur wattapps. A peine j'eus envoyé un message que Thor revient. Et s'assoit devant moi. Et répond par message.


	2. Jeudi 4 juin bis

**Pour le premier jour .je me devais de vous l'envoyez en entier. Les partis en italique sont soit des précision de situation soit les pensées de Stark. Desolé pour la langage familier. Mais bon les réseaux sociaux c'est comme çà... j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **ah et oui Tony est le narrateur. Il renommé ses contact comme il le souhaite. :) et moi je peux rien lui refuser :D**

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **Vous** : Bien arrivé à Reviewstreet les amis._19.47

 **Capsicle** : ah cool_19.50

 **Legolas** : Tu te sents pas trop seul?_19.51

 **Vous** **:** Nope pointbreack est là aussi_19.51

 **Pointbreack** : justement puisque je suis là aussi pourquoi vous m'ajoutez dans la conversation?_19.52

 **Vous** : C'est un groupe prédéfinie tête de pioche._19.53

 **Legolas** : Oh...Un nouveau coupe se forme?_19.54

 **Bro** : Tu me l'avais pas dis._19.55

 **Pointbreack :** Stark ne m'aime pas_19.55

 **L'Arachnide** : Vous êtes trop mignon_19.55

 **Capsicle** : Ça fait longtemps? _19.55

 **Vous** : Hey ho vous me gonflez ! Il se passe rien avec thor. _19.56

 **Legolas** : c'est bizarre quand même que vous vous retrouvez à deux _19.56

 **Bro** : ouais pourquoi t'es parti frangin. _19.57

 **L'Arachnide** : reviens je m'emmerde _19.57

 **Capsicle** : t'es parti à cause de moi? _19.58

 **Pointbreack** : Dommage que vous ne m'aimez pas _19.58

 **Vous** : Hey c'est l'Asgardien qui est venu de lui même avec moi et non je reviens pas et arrête de fantasmer sur moi Thor _20.00

 **Legolas** : Oh c'est bon _20.01

 **Pointbreack** : vous me plaisez bien ami Stark c'est pas ma faute. _20.01

 **L'Arachnide** : Oh ça de concrétise. _20.02

 **Legolas** : Ah Nan tu m'as tué thor. _20.02

 **Bro :** T'as pas répondu à ma question bro_20.02

 **Capsicle :** A la mienne non plus _20.03

 **Vous** : Thor lâche moi ! T'es pas mon genre. Nat et Clint ne l'inciter pas c'est déjà assez dur comme ça bro j'avais envie d'être seul Cap ça répond à ta question? _20.06

 **Bro :** Bro mp _20.07

 **Legolas :** Bon je repars sur mon nid _20.08

 **Pointbreack** : Je vais faire la barbaye j'ai faim moi _20.08

 **L'Arachnide** : OK j'y vais aussi bonne nuit les amoureux. _20.10

 **Capsicle :** OK il reste que moi. _20.11

 **Bro :** cap sorry mp si tu veux. _20.11

 **Vous** : Nat ferme la clint bonne nuit. bro pourquoi cap mp? _20.12

 **Bro** : Pourquoi pas. _20.13

 **Vous** **:** On va pas se parler à 3 _20.13

 **Capsicle :** Tu me fais la gueule Stark? _20.13

Vous : Non _20.14

 **Capsicle :** On dirait pourtant _20.14

 **Vous** : Ah merde Steve ok? _20.15

 **Capsicle** : C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti? _20.15

 **Vous** **:** Je t'ai dis non et je te signale que c'est une conversation de groupe. :[ _20.16

 **Capsicle :** I plus que nous a moins que Banner soit encore là _20.16

 **Vous** **:** Non Banner attend désespérément que je lui répond en privé ! Ils ont beau être parti ils verront la conversation _20.18

 **Capsicle :** Ah :( désolé c'est juste que je voulais savoir c'est tout. _20.19

 **Vous** **:** Cap mp _20.19

Steve et la technologie... c'est pas son point fort... je lui répond en mp.

 **[ Capsicle.]**

 **Vous** **:** Steve fais gaffe à ce que tu dis _20.20

 **Capsicle :** J'ai rien dis _20.20

 **Vous** : Non tu l'as écris. _20.20

 **Capsicle :** J'ai écris quoi _20.20

 **Vous** **:** pfff laisse tomber bon je suis pas parti à cause de toi _20.21

 **Capsicle :** Je le pensais. _20.21

 **Vous** **:** Et ben détrompe toi c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'air on devient trop nombreux à la tour. _20.22

 **Capsicle :** Ouais je comprends mais t'es chez toi _20.22

 **Vous** **:** Je suis chez moi aussi ici t'inquiètes pas steve _20.23

 **Capsicle :** Tu reviens vite. _20.23

 **Vous** **:** Je te manque déjà XD _20.24

 **Capsicle :** Un peu oui. _20.24

 **Vous** **:** Ça fait que 8h que je suis parti mdr et puis t'as bucky. _20.24

 **Capsicle :** OK alors c'est à cause de bucky ...t'es jaloux? _20.25

 **Vous** **:** Sûrement pas il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ...et puis t'as Le droit d'avoir quelqu'un _20.25

 **Vous** **:** Bon je vais te laisser Bruce attend que je lui répond. _20.26

 **Capsicle** : Comme toi t'as Pepper. _20.26

 **Vous** **:** On s'est séparer sinon je serais avec elle ... bref... te tracasse pas pour moi . Biz _20.27

 **Capsicle :** Ok bisous. _20.27

A peine j'ai terminé avec Steve que je répondais à Bro. Bruce qui s'impatientait au vue des cinq messages qui m'attendait déjà. Je tente de lui répondre mais garde un oeil sur l'Asgardien qui n'avait pas l'habitude avec la modernité non plus.

 **[Bro]**

 **Bro :** Bon alors bro dis moi ce qu'il se passe?_20.08

 **Bro :** T'es pas du genre à fuir._20.09

 **Bro :** Surtout pour être seul. _20.10

 **Bro :** Bro _20.11

 **Bro :** Répond. _20.13

 **Vous** **:** Yo je suis là _20.27

 **Bro :** Enfin _20.27

 **Vous** : Désolé frangin j'étais occupé. _20.28

 **Bro :** Hum... avec cap? _20.28

 **Vous** **:** De quoi avec cap? _20.28

 **Bro :** Tu parlais avec cap... et oui tu pourras dire à cap que je vois la conversation de groupe. _20.29

 **Vous** **:** Ouais il est pas fute fute des fois... thor galère à faire la bouffe... je pense que mon four ne survivra pas à sa colère frénétique... je vais devoir te quitter _20.30

 **Bro :** Oh non tu me quittes? Non... bro ne me quitte pas ...je t'aime... _20.30

 **Bro :** OK je suis de tout coeur avec ton four... demain tu as intérêt de me mp ok? _20.30

 **Vous** **:** OK dacc à demain _20.31

 **Bro :** Tchuss _20.31

 **Vous** **:** Tchuss _20.32

A peine j'eus fermer l'application que je vois Thor revenir de la cuisine accompagné d'un poulet. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il s'approcha de la cheminée prend le tisonier et empale non sans mal le pauvre poulet. Il le pose dans la cheminée. Puis s'assoit à terre en tailleur.

\- On peut faire aussi comme ça ouais. Tu sais qu'on a un four Thor. _Lui dis je en souriant._

\- Rien de tel de faire à manger à l'ancienne. _Dit Thor en ne quittant pas les yeux de son poulet_

\- Mouais... dommage qu'on ait pas acheter de chamallow. _J'aurais du y penser_

\- Des shawarma? _Il me regarde surpris._

\- Non des chamallow. C'est des ... laisse tomber . _.je me lève et m'assois à côté de lui en emportant nos verres . Je lui tend le sien._

\- J'aime bien la cuisson au feu de bois...

\- J'espère que tu veux pas nous la faire à la "brokeback Mountain." _Il me fait peur des fois._

\- La quoi?

\- C'est un film... tu l'as pas vu?

\- Ça ne me dis rien.

\- Ça me rassure... _je souffle . Soulagé_

Le feu crépite doucement. C'est la première fois que j'utilise une cheminée pour cuisinier. Surtout pour cuire un poulet. Thor regarde les flammes il a l'air apaiser par celle ci. On discute calmement de nos batailles communes pensant que le poulet cuit. Puis il me dit qu'il est cuit, me dit de rester là qu'il s'occupe de tout.

Il va nous chercher deux assiettes et des gants de cuisines. Il enlève le poulet et le coupe en deux. Puis nous dépose un demi poulet dans chaque assiette et les pose sur le table basse.

notre premier repas se constitue donc d'un demi poulet mangé avec les doigt cuit à l'ancienne dans la cheminée. Que pouvais je attendre d'autre de Thor. Ce demi dieu qui vient d'un autre monde. Je me rends compte que Thor à sut s'adapter à notre terre. Il sait utiliser un téléphone et même un ordinateur. Même internet n'a plus de secret pour lui. Mais il aime parfois revenir aux sources comme cuire les aliments au feu de bois. J'espère qu'il ne pas se mettre à chasser demain. Me dis je en souriant à la vue de ce colosse au coeur tendre.

Après un bon poulet et plusieurs Scotch il est temps d'aller se coucher. Tout les deux nous nous couchons sans mal.

Ma nuit fut un peu agité... on ne dort jamais bien ailleurs que dans son lit.. et puis les murs n'étant pas très épais on entendait les ronflements de thor à travers toute la maison. Apparemment lui dormait bien dans le lit qui appartenait jadis à jarvis. Moi j'ai dormis comme un chat me réveillant toutes les heures. Tout était confus dans ma tête. Je pensais à Pepper aux mots prononcés que je n'aurais pas du. A son désarroi quand quand je lui ai dis que tout était fini. A la nuit agitée qu'elle a sûrement passé elle aussi. A steve. A la conversation que j'avais eus avec lui. Captain america. Il était toujours inquiet pour tout le monde en particulier pour moi. On était proche tout les deux. Plus qu'on aurait dû. C'est un peu la raison de mon isolement.


	3. Vendredi 5 juin

**Bo jour tout le monde. Je vois que vous appréciez ce genre de fic .j'avais eu peur que le style ne plaisent pas. Merô. Merci pour ton commentaire. Un petit chapitre pour vous.**

* * *

 **Vendredi 5**

Je suis bien dans mes draps et je lutte pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Je finis par les ouvrir et regarde l'heure. Il est 6h je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine.

En rentrant dans la cuisine je me frotte les yeux fortement. Je découvre avec stupeur pourquoi Thor tenait tant à cuisiner dans la cheminée. Mon four était complètement en miette. J'évite les débris au sol et allume la cafetière.

Je retourne dans le salon et allume la cheminée. Les matinées sont froides dans cette maison. Je vais chercher un plaid puis va me chercher un café. Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé en menroulant dans la couverture. Je regarde un film via mon starkphone.

Thor se lève vers 9h. Il me rejoint sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour Thor. Un café?

\- Bonjour ami Stark Volontiers pour le café _. Me répondit il simplement._

Je me lève et va nous chercher un café. Je me pose dans le canapé. "Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais cuisiner dans la cheminée Thor? T'as pas réussi à allumer le four? Et tu t'es énerver dessus?" Je souri.

\- Votre four ne fonctionnait pas Stark. J'ai tourner tout les boutons et aucunes flammes ne venaient. _Me dit il en fronçant les yeux. L'air de dire c'est pas ma faute._

\- C'est un four électrique. Lui répondis je en riant.

\- Et alors? _Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre le principe du four électrique._

\- Le principe d'un four électrique c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de flammes.

\- Il fonctionnait alors? _Demanda Thor gêné._

\- Oui... ce n'est pas grave. .. on a plus qu'à aller en acheter un autre.. de toute façon il était temps que je le change il datait de l'antiquité. Vous avez amener beaucoups de fringues avec vous? _Il me regarde drôlement il ne doit pas comprendre_. Des vêtements..

\- Euh juste ceux là.

\- On va aller faire les boutiques alors...

\- D'accord. _Dit il avec un grand sourire niais. Décidément il me fera toujours rire celui là._

Je nous mets un film. On est tout les deux en dessous de la couverture. Un mug à la main. On est bien. Au calme.

A midi je nous fais réchauffer un plat dans la cheminée. Vu que le four est hors service. Puis on passe sous la douche.C'est la première douche Reviewstreetienne. L'eau n'est pas super chaude mais elle me fait du bien.

En début d'après midi on part vers le centre ville dans la grande ville voisine... on se retrouve dans le centre commercial. On achète un four et un barbecue. J'achète trois ordinateurs de chez Stark industrie. C'est bien la première fois que j'achète des produits de ma propre entreprise. J'achète aussi des tas de disque dur des ramettes, des hauts parleurs ..Enfin plein de truc pour pouvoir finir d'installer Jarvis.

J'emmène Thor dans un magasin de fringue. Il se sait pas quoi choisir. Je lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il le laisse choisir ses habits. Dieu merci. Je lui prends trois jeans taille le corps qu'il a pourquoi s'en priver. Une dizaine de t shirt. Tous aussi moulant les uns que les autres. Un pull col tombant. Un gilet. Une veste en lin. Un manteau un peu plus chaud. Des baskets des boots. Et mêmes des pantoufles. Et on se dirige ensuite vers un magasin de bouffe. J'ai envie de chamallow du coup.

On fait tous nos achats. Et en rentrant à la maison on monte le barbecue et installe le nouveau four.

Thor va couper du petit bois pour le barbecue il avait refuser d'acheter du charbon. Moi pendant ce temps là j'installe les ordinateurs. Et commence à ouvrir les ouvrir pour y installer les ramettes supplémentaire et les disque dur.

Il est 19h lorsque je mets en route le barbecue. Ce soir ça sera hamburger maison. Thor met la main à la patte. Et me prépare tous les ingrédient. Il avait même préparer une table d'appoint avec 4 morceaux de tronc d'arbre et deux autres nous servait de chaise. Ce soir nous mangerons dehors.

Les hamburgers cuits on s'installe.

\- Alors thor? Jane ne te manque pas trop?

\- Un peu... et vous pepper vous manque? _Il me regarde droit les yeux._

\- Un tout petit peu...on va dire que je m'inquiète de savoir comment elle va... _je baisse les yeux._

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas. _Je le regarde à nouveau ...je n'ai pas de réponse plausible._

\- Je sais pas et toi?

\- J'attends que Jane m'appelle.

\- C'est une solution... il commence à faire froid...

\- Voulez vous que je vous amène une couverture ami stark? _Cet homme me surprend de jour en jour._

\- Non merci c'est gentil Thor... je ne te connaissais pas tant serviable et attentif aux autres.

\- J'ai toujours été attentif à mes amis... surtout ceux que j'apprécie grandement.

\- Tu mapprecie tant que ça. _J'en espère pas autant._

\- Et bien plus encore ... _un jour il va me violer_

\- Ne me dis plus rien. . _je souris... je suis touché par ses propos mais préfère rompre la conversation_

On finit de manger puis on rentre auprès de la cheminée. Je m'enroule dans la couverture. Thor lit le mode d'emploi du four. Peut être que celui là tiendra le coup. Moi je regarde les flammes de la cheminée. Mon starkphone sonne .Bruce attend mon mp

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[BRO ]**

 **Bro :** Tu m'as pas oublier bro? _21.05

 **Vous** **:** Désolé bro _21.05

 **Bro** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _21.06

 **Vous** **:** Rien c'est juste que j'avais envie de prendre du recul... tu me manques quand même ..les autres aussi... j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour l'instant. .. tu m'en veux pas? _21.07

 **Bro :** Non biensure que non si tu veux en parler je suis la. _21.07

 **Vous** **:** Je sais merci bro. _21.08

 **Bro :** Biz _21.08

A peine je fermais l'application qu'il sonna à nouveau. C'était Clint cette fois ci.

 **[LEGOLAS]**

 **Legolas :** Salut tony ça te dérange si je t'empreintes une bagnole? _ 21.12

 **Vous** **:** Euh... _21.12

 **Legolas :** Je voulais emmener laura au restau et... _21.12

 **Vous** **:** Hem... je comprend mieux lol... c'est sûre que c'est pas avec ta poubelle que tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue. _21.13

 **Legolas :** Merci ce genre de remarque me fait plaisir...donc? _21.13

 **Vous** **:** T'as pas intérêt de l'abîmer. _21.13

 **Legolas :** Ça veut dire oui? _21..13

 **Vous** **:** A ton avis robin des bois. _21.14

 **Legolas :** Oui _21.14

 **Vous** **:** Voilà. .. alors comment va madame des bois? _21.14

 **Legolas :** Bien. _21.14

 **Vous** **:** Et tes enfants? _21.15

 **Legolas :** Tes enfants? Qu'avez vous fait de stark? _21.15

 **Vous** **:** Ben quoi j'essaye d'être sociable... j'aime bien ta famille. _21.15

 **Legolas :** Je suis surpris...tu veux vraiment changer alors. .. mes enfants vont bien merci de t'inquiéter pour eux. _21.15

 **Vous** **:** Et pietro? _21.16

 **Legolas :** Quoi pietro? _21.16

 **Vous** **:** Comment va t il? _21.16

 **Legolas :** Pourquoi tu me demande ca à moi? _21.16

 **Vous** **:** Je vous trouve proches tout les deux ... tu lui fais de l'effet je pense. _21.17

 **Vous** **: Et** vice versa. _21.17

 **Legolas** : D'accord je retire ce que j'ai dis plus haut ...tu ne changeras jamais. _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Bon alors comment va ton amant? _21.18

 **Legolas :** On est pas amant. _21.18

 **Vous** **:** A d'autre Legolas. ..je vous ai pisté sur la terrasse. _21.18

 **Legolas :** Pfff n'importe quoi. _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Et la boisson gaude? Ça te dit rien? Mdr. _21.19

 **Legolas :** Tu nous a vraiment pisté alors. _21.19

 **Vous** **:** Ouaip alors comment va le mort vivant? _21.20

 **Legolas :** Il a du mal ...il ne veut pas en parler ni à moi ni à wanda... mais il se confie à coulson. _21.20

 **Vous** **:** Hum... opération tahiti. ..Je comprends... _21.21

 **Legolas :** Bon je vais te laisser laura m'attend et merci pour la bagnole. _21.21

 **Vous** **:** De rien fait un bisous à laura et à pietro. ... où tu veux lol. _21.21

 **Legolas :** Très drôle allez à plus. _21.22

Je ferme l'application et regarde thor toujours pencher sur son mode d'emploi.

\- Ça va thor?

\- Oui ami stark je pense comprendre le fonctionnement du four... enfin je crois... _je souris._

\- Au pire tu me demandes si tu arrives pas... n'hésite pas... des fois j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de demander. _J'essaye de le rassurer._

\- J'ai peur de vous embêtez et de paraître ridicule aussi. _Il baisse les yeux._

\- Alors premièrement Thor tu ne m'embêtes pas. Et deuxièmement le ridicule ne tue pas. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me moquerais pas toi. _Il me fait mal au coeur. ... pourquoi pense t il ça?_

\- Merci homme de fer je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. _Je suis gêné_

\- Mouais. ..bon on boit un coup?

\- Je suis un peu fatigué je pense que je vais aller me coucher. _Dit Thor en se levant._

\- OK bonne nuit Thor dormez bien.

Thor s'en va et il me laisse avec mes pensées. Je souris quand je pense à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Clint alors comme ça il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Pietro... j'ai toujours su prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai... c'est vrai que j'avais surpris une conversation mais il y avait rien la d'explicite. .. j'aurais jamais penser que Clint pouvait avoir envie d'un mec. .. après tout vu que moi même j'ai déjà été attirer par un mec pourquoi pas lui. Je souris en me levant et me sers un verre. Je pense à cette journée en compagnie de Thor... Quel homme humble. .. et si dévoué... bizarrement j'ai l'impression de le connaître seulement maintenant.

J'avale mon verre et va me coucher directement avec l'horrible nuit que j'ai passé la nuit dernière. Le sommeil arrivera vite.

Je fus réveiller par un son que je connaissais bien. Wattapps

C'était steve qui m'envoyait un mp. Mes doigts compose le message mon cerveau dort toujours.

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[CAPSICLE]**

 **Capsicle :** Tony... _1.12

 **Vous** **:** Steve... _1.12

Message envoyé. Je pose mon starkphone et me rendort directement en pensant à Steve à présent. Ça va être dur de rester calme cette nuit.

* * *

 **Ah ah pietro et clint auraient une histpire. Oui j ai décidée de former des couples que j'aime bien. Pas tous les couples sinon ca serait le bordel.**

 **Je sais ce chapitre est extrêmement court. Je publierai peut être un deuxième dans la foulée si vous êtes sage. Dans le prochain chapitre. Thor et tony vont se baigné. Et wanda nous apprend quelque chose.**


	4. Samedi 6 juin

**Bon le chapitre précédent est vraiment court je vous en offre un autre.**

* * *

 **Samedi 6**

Je me réveille pas trop tard sur les coup de 10h. Je déjeune seul tranquillement, c'est calme. Je vais prendre une douche. Puis va réveiller Thor mais surprise il n'est pas là. Je sors et le vois revenir de la forêt qui borde la maison. Des champignons à la main.

\- Tu as fais ton petit tour dans la forêt. _Dis je en ligne souriant_

\- J'aime la nature. _Il respire l'air frais_

\- J'en doutais pas. _Il est souriant lui aussi_

\- Il y a plein de champignon. _Il a l'air heureux_

\- Je sais... Fais gaffe il y en a qui ne sont pas comestible. Montre moi. _Je découvre sa récolte._ Ceux là ils sont comestibles par contre ceci non. _Il fait une tête d'enfant déçu._ Après manger je t'accompagnerai si tu veux je te montrerai ceux qui sont comestible et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Ainsi que les plantes qu'on peut cueillir. _Son visage s'éclaircit._

\- Merci ami Stark.

\- De rien pointbreak. .. allez vient on va cuisiner tes champignon avec des oeufs et des pomme de terre ça te dis?

Il sourit. On rentre. Il lave les champignon. Et j'épluche les pomme de terre. Il est calme. Moi qui pensait que c'était un bout en train . En fait il est très reposant. Mise à part ses bêtises.

Les pommes de terre épluché. Je les fais revenir dans la poêle. Sur le nouveau four. Puis je bats les oeufs pendant que Thor coupe minutieusement les champignons en fines lamelles.

On est au calme dans la cuisine. A deux. On déguste notre omelette accompagnée de pomme de terre en rondelles et les champignons du dieu asgard.

Comme promis je l'accompagne en forêt. Je lui montre les plantes et les champignons comestibles. Puis on s'enfonce un peu dans le bois. Il caresse les troncs d'arbres. Ceuilles des fleurs sauvages pour les sentir. Il est est proche de la nature. Il a beau être un dieu venant d'une contrée lointaine pèse 100kg de muscles. Il est vraiment touchant.

Après cette petite ballade on rentre à la maison. Je nous fais un petit café gourmand . Café calva. Il se réfugie devant les flammes de la cheminée. Il pourait passer des heures à regarder les flammes de l'âtre danser.

Il se lève et prend un livre. Et commence à le lire . je repense à Steve à son message de cette nuit. J'ai envie d'avoir des nouvelles des autres mais ne veut pas qu'ils le sachent. Je décide de parler avec Wanda. On est pas vraiment ami mais vu qu'on est coloc à la tour on peut bien prendre des nouvelles. Et puis elle, elle ne me demandera pas de revenir.

 **[Sorciere]**

 **Vous** **:** Hey sorcière comment vas tu?_ 14.35

 **Sorciere :** Euh ça va... surprise que tu me demandes ça? Que veux tu Stark? _14.35

 **Vous** **:** Avoir de tes nouvelles _14.35

 **Vous** **:** Et avec qui couches tu toi? Parce qu'il semblerait que tout le monde couche avec tout le monde dans cette tour. _14.36

 **Sorciere :** A voilà pourquoi _14.36

 **Sorciere :** Personne en particulier _14.37

 **Sorciere :** Enfin pas dans cette tour et toi? _14.37

 **Vous** **:** Pareil _14.37

 **Sorciere :** Serais tu intéresser par une personne habitant cette tour Stark? _14.37

 **Vous** **:** Non et toi? _14.37

 **Sorciere :** Je t'avouerais que la femme de l'archer me plaît _14.38

 **Vous** **:** T'es sérieuse? _14.38

 **Vous** **:** T'es lesbiennes? _14.38

 **Sorciere :** Déçu? _14.38

 **Vous** **:** Déçu? non. Surpris? Oui. _14.38

 **Sorciere :** J'aurais penser que je te plaisais _14.39

 **Vous** **:** Mais j'ai pas dis le contraire. Tu as déjà eut des relation avec une femme? _14.39

 **Vous** **:** En fait non...ne me répond pas je suppose que oui. _14.39

 **Sorciere :** Exact je dois t'avouer que je t'ai menti. _14.39

 **Vous** **:** Pardon? _14.39

 **Sorciere :** J'ai déjà eut une relation avec une femme dans la tour. _14.40

 **Vous** **:** Non! Attend avec une femme? Dans la tour? Natasha ? _14.40

 **Sorciere :** Bingo! C'était juste du sexe. Avec Laura se sera pareil _14.40

 **Vous** **:** Ok donc tu comptes vraiment te faire Laura? _14.40

 **Sorciere :** J'aimerai bien oui ... ça lui fera du bien... je pense que l'archer ne la satisfait pas assez. _14.40

 **Vous** **:** Mdr tu penses que Clint n'est pas à la hauteur? _14.41

 **Sorciere :** Je trouve qu'il ne s'occupe pas assez d'elle _14.41

 **Vous** **:** Oh bah ça c'est de la faute de ton frère lol _14.41

 **Sorciere :** Pardon? De quoi? _14.41

 **Vous** **:** Rien laisse tomber. _14.41

 **Sorciere :** Bon je vais te laisser Stark _14.42

 **Sorciere :** Pietro m'appelle _14.42

 **Vous** **:** Ok à plus sorcière. _14.42

 **Sorciere :** A plus narcisse. _14.42

J'éteins l'application et Thor lit toujours. Il faut que je le divertit. Il aime la nature donc une petite baignade à la crick ne lui fera pas de mal. Parce que si je bouge pas je vais finir par rester enfermer dans le bureau de mon père. Que j'avais déjà commencé à transformer en atelier. Et je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

Je lui propose d'aller se baigner. Il accepte. Et paraît même content de la proposition. Aussitôt dit. On est partit.

On arive à la crick. Il fait beau. Thor se met à poil. Décidément il n'a vraiment peur de rien. .. j'hésite à faire de même. Je sors ma serviette et reste en caleçon. Je m'allonge au soleil . Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez j'absorbe les rayons. Thor m'arrose. Comme un gosse. Je me redresse brusquement et veux le gronder mais il se met à rire tellement fort que son rire communicatif m'envahit et je ris avec lui

\- Venez amis Stark l'eau est bonne.

\- Je viens à une seule condition Thor.

\- Laquelle?

\- Que tu mettes un caleçon.

\- Oh ne soyez pas gêné nous sommes bâtit de la même façon. _Dit Thor en sortant de l'eau nu comme un vers_.

\- Euh.. _. je regarde malgré moi les attribut de Thor et non on est pas battit de la même manière._ Je...non Thor on est pas battit de la manière. Enfin pas la meme taille de ... met un short s'il te plaît. .. _Avant que je bande_ ...

Thor enfile un short. Il est juste à côté de moi. Il me reluque de haut en bas pendant que j'essaye de ne pas regarder son gourdin qui était bien trop gros pour un mortel.

\- Allez venez. _Cria Thor en plongeant dans leau._

Je mets un pied dans l'eau. Elle est froide. Je sent une vague se jeter sur moi. Je suis trempé. Je m'avance dans l'eau. Il essaye de me choper.

\- Non non. Ne me touche pas.

\- D'accord. _dit il en riant._

Après quelques minutes je rejoins la rive et m'enroule dans ma serviette. Puis l'étale et me pose au soleil. Thor lui s'éclate dans l'eau comme un gosse.

Il me rejoins peu après. Il s'allonge à côté de moi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ce petit coin de paradis?

\- Je revis Stark.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. .. j'ai bien fais de te proposer de venir. Toujours pas nouvelles de Jane?

\- Non... elle n'est pas envahissante et je veux réfléchir. Le meilleure moyen est de se couper des autres...de faire le vide.

\- Tu commence à bien parler notre langue Thor. Et tu deviens philosophe aussi.

\- Philo quoi? _Ah bah non._

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire. ...elle te manque? _Moi Pepper ne me manque pas._

\- Oui et vous Pepper vous manque? _Non._

\- Non... c'est là tout le problème. Enfin si elle me manque . Son amitié me manque. On a toujours été proche. On a toujours été ensemble. Tu comprends. On s'est habitué l'un à l'autre. ... _.. un silence se forme_.. ... son amour ne me manque pas.

\- C'est triste. _Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus... Thor à tout dit ... c'est triste._

On reste encore une petite heure, allongé en silence au soleil puis on rentre. Je fais sécher les serviettes pendant qu'il nous fait réchauffer un plat surgelés.

On mange tranquillement au coin du feu.

\- Ça te dis de faire une randonnée demain? _Il se retourne surpris._

\- Une randonnée?

\- Ouais y'a un parcours pédestre. Je l'ai déjà fais ..il y a longtemps c'était avec Howard. Mais c'est sympa.

\- C'est de la marche?

\- Ouais on va dire çà c'est. .. c'est un chemin pédestre qui remonte la montagne c'est pas des pentes trop rudes. Enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons. _Espérons parce que sans l'armure je suis pas au top moi._

\- Oui ça peut être bien. _Il me sourit._

\- OK on partira pas trop tard. Comme ça on grimpe pas tout d'un coup. Je vais voir si au relais on peux prendre le taxi pour redescendre jusqu à la bagnole... _j'espère qu'ils le font toujours._

\- OK.

\- T'as tout compris? _C'est quoi cette drôle de tête?_

\- Pas tout... mais je vous fais confiance Stark. _Il me sourit à nouveau._

\- OK. .. bon j'appelle le relais et je vais me coucher... allez bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Tout est régler au relais. Une voiture viendra nous chercher en espérant qu'on arrive à l'heure là bas. L'air frais me fait du bien... je le ressent. Je suis moins stressé. Je trouve le sommeil facilement.

* * *

 **Natasha quelle cachotiere. Dans le prochain épisode. Tony est sur it d'un geste particulier de la prt de Thor et troublé aussi. Tony règle ses comptes. Tony fait un rêve plutôt particulier. J'ai écris ce chapitre pour toi Angel. Tu verras pourquoi. a plus tard les amis.**


	5. Dimanche 7 juin

**Bonjour j'espère que cet histoire vous plaise. Surtout le style un peu tordu j'avoue.t je vous remercie de la lire et de me soutenir dans la connerie lol.**

 **Mero. Je suis désolé mais il y aura pas de Clintasha. Clint est déjà bien trop occupé. Enfin ca put toujours arrivé. Rien n'est définitif. Quoique si tu lis entre ligne tu verras peut être une certaine ambiguïté entre eux.**

 **Angel. La fin du chapitre t es dédié. Tu comprendras pourquoi.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss à vous tous. Aline.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent.

On mange tranquillement au coin du feu.

\- Ça te dis de faire une randonnée demain? _Il se retourne surpris._

\- Une randonnée?

\- Ouais y'a un parcours pédestre. Je l'ai déjà fais ..il y a longtemps c'était avec Howard. Mais c'est sympa.

\- C'est de la marche?

\- Ouais on va dire çà c'est. .. c'est un chemin pédestre qui remonte la montagne c'est pas des pentes trop rudes. Enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons. _Espérons parce que sans l'armure je suis pas au top moi._

\- Oui ça peut être bien. _Il me sourit._

\- OK on partira pas trop tard. Comme ça on grimpe pas tout d'un coup. Je vais voir si au relais on peux prendre le taxi pour redescendre jusqu à la bagnole... _j'espère qu'ils le font toujours._

\- OK.

\- T'as tout compris? _C'est quoi cette drôle de tête?_

\- Pas tout... mais je vous fais confiance Stark. _Il me sourit à nouveau._

\- OK. .. bon j'appelle le relais et je vais me coucher... allez bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Tout est régler au relais. Une voiture viendra nous chercher en espérant qu'on arrive à l'heure là bas. L'air frais me fait du bien... je le ressent. Je suis moins stressé. Je trouve le sommeil facilement.

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 7**_

On se lève à 8h30. On prend une douche rapidement puis on boit un café avant de partir pour la randonnée.

On arive devant la boutique à 10h30. On achète ce qu'il nous manque puis on rejoint le pont pour arriver au début de la randonnée.

On arive au pied de la montagne on s'équipe tout les deux. Allez c'est parti.

On prend un chemin équestre au départ ça va. Le chemin est assez normal pas trop d'embuche ensuite ça se complique. On prend le chemin pédestre. La montagne est assez cassante. Et j'ai du mal à enjamber les obstacle. Thor lui grimpe sans mal. Je le regarde grimper sur un flanc plus que pentu.

\- Thor! Je vais jamais réussir à grimper ça moi.

\- Je vous aiderez.

\- Comment tu peux dire çà tes déjà loin j'ai... attend moi.

Thor redescend et me tend la main. Mon corps glisse difficilement je m'accroche à un tronc d'arbres et grimpe difficilement. Je sens une main posé sur mes fesses. _Oh my god. Il me met une main au cul. Sa main fait presque mes deux fesses._

\- Ça va ami Stark?

\- Euh oui _. Je suis troublé._

Il me sourit.

\- Après c'est un peu moins rude suivez moi Stark.

\- Mouais facile à dire.

En effet quelques minutes tard on était arrivé en haut. Je m'écroule devant lui. Il sourit. "Avez vous faim?"

\- J'ai la dalle je viens de perde 10kg là.

Thor sort les rations de combat et les fait réchauffer.

\- La vue est magnifique. _Dis je en me redressant._

\- Ça me fait penser à Asgard...

\- Asgard te manque?

\- Oui... et Jane aussi.

\- Tu lui a parler?

\- Toujours pas...

On mange tranquillement. Puis je m'allonge à terre.

\- bon je vais vous laissez vous reposer un peu.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a un relais tout en haut. J'ai tout prévu.

\- C'est à dire?

\- On redscendra en bagnole. _je souris rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas redescendre cette foutu montagne de review._

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je sents le vent me caresser la peau la lumière du soleil me transperce les paupières je suis bien. Allonger sur des foutu gravier mais je suis bien. Le soleil s'en va. J'ai froid j'ouvre les yeux. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Thor qui scrute mon visage à 2 cm de moi.

\- Thor?

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser doux et chaste. Je suis tellement pétrifié que je le laisse faire. Il tente s'immiscer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je le repousse.

\- Non...non Thor... je veux pas.

\- Stark.

\- Non je peux pas.

\- Je pensais que je vous plaisez.

\- Oh tu me plais oui. t'es super bien foutu mais je peux pas... t'es mon pote hein... je non... _je me relève d'un coup._ Bon on repart j'aimerai bien arrivé avant la nuit.

\- On y va ami Stark. _dit il en rangeant nos affaires._

On reprend la route ... elle est longue et je dois avouer que sans Thor je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

On arive enfin au relais. A l'accueil la dame m'apprend que notre chauffeur ne sera pas là avant décide de manger ici.

Le restaurant est rustique une cheminée gigantesque trône au milieu de la salle. On se met à l'écart dans un coin. Une chandelle nous éclaire. Je suis un peu gêné on dirait presque un dîner romantique. J'espère que Thor ne croit pas que j'ai tout manigancé pour passer un dîner romantique avec lui. Pendant le repas il me parle d'Asgard. Des nombreux château qui résident la bas. Il me parle de sa forêt. Celle où il aimait se receuillir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il passe des heures dans celle de reviewstreet.

Comme prévu la voiture accompagné de notre chauffeur arrive. Il nous dépose en bas de la montagne. On range nos affaires. Et on rejoint notre petite maison de campagne.

Thor allume la cheminée. Et moi je me sers un Scotch . Un double. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Le resto presque romantique. La main au cul de Thor et surtout le baiser. Il fallait boire pour oublier. On est chacun à un bout de la pièce quand nos Starkphone vibrent.

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu nous manque Stark reviens _21.17

 **Bro :** Ouaip bro d'accord avec Nath _21.17

 **Legolas :** Au fait Steve trop mignon tes comms au dessus ...Fais gaffe Thor risque d'être jaloux _ 21.18

 **Pointbreack** :Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis assez partageur _21.18

 **Bro :** Pas moi _21.19

 **Capsicle :** Je n'ai rien dis de particulier à ce que je sache. _21.19

 **Vous** **:** Vous allez pas recommencez. Merci Nath ça fait plaisir. Ferme la robin des bois. Toi aussi Thor. Pourquoi tu dis pas moi bro? Et Steve tu t'enfonce. _21.21

 **Bro :** Je suis pas partageur _21.21

 **Capsicle :** Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore _21.21

 **Legolas :** Mdr on dirait un vieux couple. _21.21

 **Pointbreack** :De quoi? _21.22

 **Legolas :** Pas toi Thor... Steve et Tony. _ 21.22

 **L'Arachnide :** Mdr _21.22

 **Capsicle :** C'est pas drôle _21.22

 **Legolas :** Mais si cap ça l'est XD _21.23

 **Bro :** Bro te laisse pas faire _21.23

 **Capsicle :** Vous avez réussi à le faire partir bravo l'esprit d'équipe _21. 23

 **Pointbreack** : Il est sur son téléphone dans tout les cas. _21.24

Jai plus d'un toit dans mon sac. Je contact la sorcière rouge en espérant qu'elle me réponde assez vite.

 **[Sorciere]**

 **Vous** **:** Au fait Wanda ça s'est passé où Nath et toi? _21.23

 **Sorciere :** Dans la salle de bain au 12 ème _21.23

 **Vous** **:** Merci _21. 24

 **Sorcière :** De rien _21.24

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Bro :** Bro t'es la? _21.25

 **Vous** **:** Fermez là tous... _21.25

 **L'Arachnide :** Sinon quoi? _21.25

 **Vous** **:** Sinon je vous balance tous. _21.26

 **Legolas :** Mdr _21.26

 **Vous** **:** Legolas boisson chaude. arachnide. salle de bain 12 bro salle 121. Thor bibliothèque Cap welling in the night. _21.27

 **Legolas :** OK je sors ^^ bonne nuit. _21.27

 **Capsicle :** Qu'est ce que j'ai dis moi. _21.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Comment tu sais ça? Et "welling in the night" pour cap? _21.28

 **Bro :** Faux frère. _21.28

 **Pointbreack** : Je n'ai pas honte. _21.29

 **Vous** **:** Nath j'ai mes informations. Steve tais toi pitié. Thor tu devrais. Bro désolé _21.29

 **Bro :** Bonne nuit. _21.29

 **Vous** **:** Bro ne le prend pas mal _21.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Je me casse aussi bonne nuit. _21.30

 **Capsicle :** Encore une fois il ne reste plus que moi. _21.30

 **Pointbreack** : Et moi endouille. _21.30

 **Vous** **:** Thor ne parle pas comme ça à cap...bon bonne nuit _21.31

 **Pointbreack** : Ah oui j'avais oublier que vous le préférez à moi. _21.31

 **Vous** **:** Mais ferme la Thor et va te coucher. _21.32

 **Pointbreack** : OK ..bonne nuit alors. _21.32

 **Capsicle :** J'y vais aussi bonne nuit Thor. Bonne nuit Tony. _21.32

 **Vous** **:** Bonne nuit Captain à demain _21.33

 **Capsicle :** À demain bisous. _21.33

 **Vous** **:** -_- _21.34

Thor va se coucher. Et moi je m'en veux ... j'ai mal parler à Thor et Bruce à l'air de m'en vouloir. Il est un bon ami ... très bon ami. Je m'en voudrais de le perdre. J'essaye de m'excuser.

 **[Bro]**

 **Vous** **:** Bro je suis désolé c'est pas contre toi _ 21.34

 **Vous** **:** Bro? _21.40

 **Vous** **:** Mon frère de science _21.46

 **Vous** **:** Bonne nuit bro désolé encore _21.52

 **Bro :** Pourquoi tu fais çà? je pensais qu'on était amis? _22.33

 **Vous** **:** On l'est Bruce j'ai pas voulu t'offenser je voulais juste les faire taire. _22.33

 **Bro :** Etmoi avec merci _22.33

 **Vous** **:** C'était pas contre toi _22.34

 **Bro :** Si je t'ai raconté tout ça c'était sous confidence je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. _22.34

 **Vous** **:** J'ai rien dis de concret Bruce _22.35

 **Bro :** Je me confierais plus à toi _22.35

 **Vous** **:** Bruce c'est pas comme ci j'avais dis que tu t'ai déjà taper deux filles en même temps ...Et puis c'est il y a longtemps...Bruce. ... _22.36

 **Bro :** Non et pourquoi tu prends la mouche comme ça? Ils rigolaient. .. _22.36

 **Vous** **:** Je dois t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi _22.36

 **Vous** **:** Pepper et moi on est séparer . _22.36

 **Bro :** Ah bon? _22.37

 **Vous** **:** Oui _22.37

 **Bro :** Tu penses que ça va rattraper ce que je t'ai raconté _22 37

 **Vous** **:** Non _22.37

 **Bro :** Alors quoi? _22.38

 **Bro :** Et pourquoi tu es parti bro? _22.38

 **Vous** **:** Il s'est passé quelque chose à la tour ...j'ai eut une liaison _22.39

 **Bro :** T'as eut des tas de liaisons ... _22.39

 **Vous** **:** Avec un avengers. _22.39

 **Bro :** De quoi? T'es sérieux? _22.40

 **Vous** **:** Ouaip. C'est pour ça que je suis parti entre autre. _22.40

 **Bro :** C'est qui c'est Nath? _22.41

 **Vous** **:** Non pas Nath et je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. .. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai couper court à la conversation de groupe _22.41

 **Vous** **:** Comme si je coucherai avec Nath. .. j'ai trop de respect pour toi _22.41

 **Vous** **:** Bro? _22.42

 **Vous** **:** Bro... _22.47

 **Vous** **:** Allô. _22.50

 **Bro :** je viens de relire la converse de groupe ... _22.55

 **Vous** **:** Enfin! _22.55

 **Bro :** Cest cap? Tu te tapes cap? _22.55

 **Vous** **:** Oui _ 22.55

 **Vous** **:** Enfin plus maintenant. _22.56

 **Bro :** A cause de bucky?... et euh... tu sais que cap est un mec :o _22.56

 **Vous** **:** Euh oui ...je pense avoir vu ses attributs de très près. _22.57

 **Bro :** Ah t'es dégueux je ne veux pas de détail. ..et Thor il est au courant c'est çà? _22.57

 **Vous** **:** Non enfin il sait que j'ai déjà coucher avec un mec _22.58

 **Vous** **:** Il m'a demandé si il me plaisait je lui ai dis que tout les avengers je préfère cap. _22.58

 **Bro :** Ah ouais... et Natasha. C'est quoi cette histoire de salle de bain? _22.59

 **Vous** **:** Ah ça c'est son affaire...c'est comme pour toi. .. ça la concerne elle seulement. _22.59

 **Bro :** Ouais bon je suis content que tu m'ais tout avouer _23.00

 **Vous** **:** Moi aussi _23.00

 **Bro :** Bon je vais te laisser bro... tu me manques... _23.00

 **Bro :** Comme un frère hein ...je suis pas homo. _23.01

 **Vous** **:** Moi non plus... enfin je crois... c'est juste du sexe... _23.01

 **Bro :** On dirait pourtant que tu es perturber à mort ... au point de partir de chez toi... _23.01

 **Vous** **:** Peut être ouais... je veux prendre du recul... _23.02

 **Bro :** OK. .. _23.02

 **Bro :** Bon bro à plus tard. _23.02

 **Vous** **:** Ouaip bonne nuit bro _ 23.02

 **Bro :** Bonne nuit frangin _23.03

* * *

Je souffle. Ça m'a fait du bien de me confier à quelqu'un. Bruce est le premier au courant. Jamais je n'avais parler de çà à quelqu'un d'autre. Je rebois un dernier verre et va me coucher. Dans les draps je ferme les yeux. Et m'endors paisiblement.

*** Je suis dans le couloir. J'entends de la musique dans le salon "Welling in the night" Je rentre dans le salon. Le soir tombe Steve est là devant la télé. Sa main enfoui dans son pantalon. Je suis surpris de voir cap dans cette situation je souris. Il me voit et enlève sa main. Je m'approche de lui. Il est tout gêné ses joues sont toutes rouges.

\- Ne soit pas gêné cap. _Steve ne dis rien et degluti péniblement._ Cap. .. c'est une réaction normal ...ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas eu de rapport sexuel? Ça se compte en année? En as tu déjà eu au moins?

\- Euh... je .. je vais me coucher.

Je le retiens pas les épaules et le force à s'asseoir. Je glisse ma main dans son pantalon.

Il tressaillit." ..Stark. .. qu'est ce que tu fais."

\- Laisse moi faire Cap. ..je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. ..

-Stark... _il retire ma main..._ non... va te coucher t'es bourré...

\- Je sais encore ce que je fais... et tu m'excite avec tes petites joues rougies. ..

Je remets ma main et attrape son sexe. Je le sers entre mes doigts... Et commence à le masturber. Steve est pétrifié et je sents les battements de son coeur qui s'accélère. .. il bande comme un fou... il penche sa tête en arrière et respire plus fort... je vois sa main gauche agripper le coussin à côté de lui. Sa respiration est plus rapide sous mes doigts glissant sur son membre.

Je bande à m'en ferme mal... mon jean est trop serré. Je déboutonne mon jean et sors mon sexe et commence à me masturber. Je glisse le long des jambes de Steve. Et prend son sexe dans la bouche. Il m'excite. Pourtant il fait rien il se laisse aller mais il m'excite. .. j'entends des pas derrière moi. Une main caresse mon cou. Je la connais cette main. Cette main aussi grande et grosse. Thor.

Il se met derrière moi et caresse mes pectoraux. Steve se redresse et tente de nous repousser. Mais abandonne vite. Thor enlève mon maillot et descends les mains sur mon sexe. Je sents son torse parfait se coller dans mon dos je tressailli. Je retire ma bouche du sexe de Steve pour attraper la bouche de Thor. Je l'embrasse. Ma langue danse dans sa bouche sous ses mains. Steve se redresse et me caresse le torse. Il lève vers les yeux vers nous et attrape le cou de Thor pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue toujours excité attrape les tétons de Steve. Devant moi. Steve et Thor se levent. Ils s'embrassent et moi je reprend le sexe du cap dans ma bouche. Steve pose ses mains sur ma tête et suit mes mouvement. Thor m'enlève mon jean et mon caleçon et m'enfonce un doigt dans mon antre. J'ai même pas mal. Puis deux. Puis je sents...je sents qu'il me pénétre. Un orgasme instantanée monte en moi. Je n'aurais jamais penser que Thor me pénétrerait un jour... il accélére ses mouvement de va et vient pendant que j'anglouti toujours le sexe de cap.

\- Cap... venez... il y a delà place pour nous deux. ..

\- Quoi.. _dise je en retirant ma bouche de Steve._

\- Oui... venez cap. . Ne vous inquiétez pas ami Stark... ça va aller...

Steve se glisse a mes pied Puis il s'allonge sur le dos. Thor se retire et m'allonge contre steve. dos à lui. Steve pose une main sur mon front et bascule mon visage pour m'embrasser. Steve... je sents sa main diriger sa bête en moi. Steve me pénétre pendant que Thor me masturbe. Thor s'approche de moi. Plus près. Encore plus près et rejoint Steve. Doucement. Tout doucement. Je les sent ... je les sent en moi. Steve bouge doucement en me caressant le torse et en m'embrassant. Thor toujours en moi également me masturbe en même temps. Et moi... je suis perdu ... dans un profond extase... je tiens fermement les cheveux du cap et continue à l'embrasser.

\- Oh...Steve. ... _Oh c'est trop bon_

\- Tony... _soupira Steve._

\- Thor... plus vite.. Steve. .. c'est bon... _Oh mon dieu._

\- Tony. _Dit Steve._

\- Réveillez vous. _Ajouta Thor._

\- Non.. de quoi. _Hum..._

\- Réveille toi Tony... _Cria Steve._

\- Cette musique... _Oh. . Putain... oui..._

\- Réveille toi. _Reprit Steve._

\- Wattapps. ... *****

J'ouvre les yeux. Et découvre avec stupeur que j'ai fais un rêve hérotique. .. mon dieu... avec Steve... et ...Thor. .. je reprend ma respiration. M'essuye avec mon calbute. Et prend mon starkphone.

C'était bien wattapps. Steve plus exactement.

* * *

 **Je sais ce chapitre est court. J'essayerai de publier la suite au plus vite.**

 **Alors ce chapitre vous à plu? Je sais qu'il a plu à Angel lol.**

 **Que pensez vous du baiser de thor? De la main aux fesses? Et de la réaction de stark? Du lemon en rêve?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre. On en saura peut être plus sur ce qui unis steve et tony. Du moins sur tony. Un tony gêné par des interrogations. Et un mini lemon. Pas en rêve celui ci. Kiss. Aline**


	6. lundi 8 juin

**Bonsoir premièrement je vous remercie de me suivre et vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

 **RAR. Merô. Merci pour tà review. Ça me fais plaisir.**

 **Guest. Desolé de t'avoir émoustillé pendant que tu bossais.**

 **et voilà la suite. Enjoy it. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent**

J'ouvre les yeux. Et découvre avec stupeur que j'ai fais un rêve hérotique. .. mon dieu... avec Steve... et ...Thor. .. je reprend ma respiration. M'essuye avec mon calbute. Et prend mon starkphone.

C'était bien wattapps. Steve plus exactement.

* * *

 _ **Nuit de dimanche à lundi 8 juin**_

Je reprends un pouls regulier puis je lui réponds.

 **[ WATTAPPS ]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Capsicle :** Tu vas revenir un jour? _1.18

 **Vous** **:** Oui _1.29

 **Capsicle :** Je préfère çà _1.29

 **Vous** **:** Ça fait à peine 4 jours que je suis parti cap _1.30

 **Capsicle :** Je sais _1.30

 **Capsicle :** Pourquoi t'es parti? _1.30

 **Vous** **:** Je te l'ai déjà dis non? _1.30

 **Capsicle :** Parce que t'étouffais. ..il y a trop de monde ici oui je sais ... mais c'est pas la seule raison... _1.31

 **Capsicle :** Dis moi _1.31

 **Vous** **:** Je veux prendre du recul _1.31

 **Capsicle :** Pourquoi? Par rapport à quoi? _1.32

 **Vous** **:** Ça me concerne _1.32

 **Capsicle :** Ça veut pas dire que tu ne devrais pas m'en parler je suis de très bon écoute Tony _1.33

 **Vous** **:** Je sais _1.33

 **Vous :** Je me pose des question sur moi c'est tout _1.34

 **Capsicle :** Et t'as besoin de partir aussi loin pour avoir des réponses? _1.34

 **Vous** **:** J'ai besoin d'être loin de tout. _1.34

 **Vous** **:** Loin de tout? _1.35

 **Vous** **:** Loin de Pepper _1.35

 **Vous** **:** Loin de toi _1.35

 **Vous** **:** Loin des autres _1.35

 **Vous** **:** Je me remet en question sur certaines choses _1.36

 **Capsicle :** Tu peux me parler Tony. _1.36

 **Vous** **:** J'ai pas envie _1.36

 **Capsicle :** Ça fait du bien de parler des fois _1.37

 **Vous** **:** Banner est au courant qu'on a eut une liaison _1.37

 **Capsicle : "A** eut"? Et non "a"? Tu veux arrêter? _1.37

 **Vous** **:** Je ne sais pas Steve... j'ai pas encore les réponses _1.38

 **Capsicle :** Donc c'est bien à propos de moi. _1.38

 **Vous** **:** En quelque sorte oui _1.38

 **Vous** **:** J'ai préféré partir avant de foutre la merde _1.39

 **Capsicle :** Par rapport à Bucky? _1.39

 **Vous** **:** Oui _1.39

 **Capsicle :** t'étais bien avec Pepper toi... _1.40

 **Vous** **:** Je veux pas foutre la merde dans un couple et tu mérite d'être heureux _1.40

 **Capsicle :** Tu crois que je l'étais pas? _1.40

 **Vous** **:** Non _1.41

 **Capsicle :** Dans tout les cas maintenant que tu as rompu avec Pepper et que tu es loin tu es malheureux et moi aussi par la même occasion _1.41

 **Vous** **:** Tu as Bucky _1.42

 **Capsicle :** Mais je ne t'ai plus toi _1.42

 **Vous** **:** Steve... _1.43

 **Capsicle :** Tony reviens... si tu veux tout arrêter... on arrête mais reviens s'il te plaît. _1.43

 **Vous** **:** Pas tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses. _1.43

 **Capsicle :** C'est quoi la question que tu te poses exactement? _1.44

 **Vous** **:** Pourquoi ça m'énerve que tu as une liaison avec nous deux en même temps. alors que moi j'étais avec Pepper et toi _1.44

 **Vous** **:** Voilà t'es content? _1.45

 **Vous :** Je crois que je suis jaloux de lui... _1.45

 **Vous** **:** Donc ça m'a fais me poser des questions à mon propos. _1.45

 **Capsicle :** Je suis désolé Tony...tu veux que je parte pour que tu reviennes? _1.46

 **Vous** **:** Non la tour serait vide... je préfère rester ici et toi la bas. .. même avec Bucky je te préfère à la tour... _1.47

 **Capsicle :** Tu me tiendras au courant si t'as tes réponses? _1.47

 **Vous** **:** Tu seras le premier au courant vu que ça te concerne un peu. _1.48

 **Capsicle :** OK je vais te laisser te reposer _1.48

 **Vous** **:** Ok bonne nuit _1.48

 **Capsicle :** Bonne nuit Tony bisous _1.48

 **Vous** **:** Bisous. _1.49

Je pose mon starkphone et ferme les yeux... jamais j'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aurais fais un rêve hérotique aussi ...chaud.. avec deux mecs. .. J'essaye de ne plus y penser et m'endors.

* * *

 _ **Lundi 8 juin**_

Je me réveille à 11h Thor est déjà levé. Je prend une douche et mange une gauffre. Thor est calme il me fait mal au coeur. Après mon rêve hérotique j'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai peur qu'il devine. Avec les dons de magie de son frère on ne sait jamais de quoi lui est capable.

\- Ça va Thor t'as bien dormis. _J'essaye de paraître détendu alors que je ne le suis pas vraiment._

\- Très bien et vous? _Il me fait un putain de grand sourire._

\- Super. ... tu t'es lever tôt? _Je plonge mon regard dans ma tasse._

\- Oh non ça fait une heure.

\- Ah... tu allumes la cheminée? _Je lui souris à mon tour._

\- Euh... oui... j'aime bien le flammes d'un âtre.

\- Je sais j'avais remarquer ... _il se lève et s'exécute._

Je le regarde allumer la cheminee et Je me demande ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. Je regarde l'état des murs et me dis qu'un peu de peinture sur ses murs défraîchi ne ferait pas mal.

Je motive Thor pour aller chercher de la peinture. Cet après midi on repeint la baraque.

En arrivant au magasin de bricolage j'en profite pour prendre de la lasûre. J'achète une pelle. Une balancelle en bois. Un banc, une table et des chaises. Et me fais livrer une stère de bois.

A la maison. Je commence par assembler la table, le banc et les chaise. Comme ça si j'en ai marre de peindre je pourrais me prélasser un peu.

Vu que le soleil brille, je me dis que je devrais en profiter pour passer de la lasûre. Avec le temps elle séchera plus vite. Je sors les échelles et c'est parti. Je commence par passer de la lasûre. Sur les fenêtres. Thor prend le pot et en passe sur les rambardes du perron. Il est en jean clair. Et torse nu... _pourquoi fallait il que je pars avec le mec le mieux foutu des avengers mise à part Steve biensure. J'aurais pu partir avec Bruce Clint Pietro... avec eux pas de danger. .. bien que Clint est pas mal. .. au pire avec Wanda ou Natasha... quoique Natasha est pas trop mal non plus ...Wanda non plus... Pourquoi je suis parti avec Thor... pense à autre chose Tony... pense à. ... je ne sais même pas à qui penser... Bruce. .. pense à Bruce. .._

Il est 18h quand nous avons fini de mettre de la lasûre partout où il y a du bois... on avait même lasûré la nouvelle table. le banc et les chaises.

\- Bon une pause s'impose je crois.

\- On a bien travailler aujourd'hui. _Dit Thor souriant._

\- C'est sûr. Attend je vais nous chercher à boire.

Je vais nous chercher deux bières. Thor est assis à terre. Sur la pelouse. Je lui tend sa bière et me laisse tomber à terre aussi.

\- La pelle c'est pour quoi? _Me demande t il d'un air curieux._

\- Un trou. _Dise je sans réfléchir._

\- Pardon? _Il me regarde avec des grand yeux._

\- Pour un faire un trou on va faire un feu de camp la bas... _je pointe du doigt la zone où le feu sera._

\- un Feu de camp? _Dit il surpris._

\- Ouais. On va mettre des pierre ça va être bien. Comme je vois que t'adores le feu. _Je lui souris gêné._

\- Et çà c'est pour quoi? _Il me montre les poutre en bois encore empiler dans un coin._

\- Ça c'est une balancelle. Enfin quand on l'aura construite ça ressemblera à une balancelle. _Je m'écroule sur le sol._

Thor se lève. Je le regarde un oeil surpris. Il se dirige vers le tas de bois. "Thor qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Je vais monter la ...balançoire. _Dit il motivé_

\- Balancelle... maintenant? .. _Quel courage._

\- Bah oui.

\- Tu veux pas te poser cinq minutes? _Je suis naze._

\- Montons cette Balancelle et nous pourrons nous poser.

\- Après on dit que c'est moi qui est têtu. Bon ben c'est parti alors.

Je me lève et l'aide à construire la balancelle. Quelque vis par ci par là. Et la balancelle était fini. Je m'affale dedans. Il me rejoint. Il me tend ma bière.

\- Merci. _Je bois une longue gorgée._

\- On est pas mieux là qu'assis à terre? _Il pousse la balancelle de ses jambes._

\- Je pensais que tu aimais la nature. _Ouh là. On est sur une balancelle à deux... faut que je dise une connerie et vite._

\- Mais j'aime la nature. _Il est resplendissant._

\- Bon je suis naze pas toi? _Je rebois une longue gorgée._

\- C'est une journée fatiguante. _Il a une triste mine tout à coup._

\- Très. _Je suis confus._

\- Stark.

\- Oui. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thor?_

\- M'en voulez vous pour hier? _Oh my god._

\- Hier? _Et merde._

\- De vous avoir embrassez. _Respire Tony._

\- Ah ça. .. non... t'inquiètes pas big Guy...bon allez une pizza et dodo. _C'est tendu._

\- Oui... _j'ai besoin d'un verre._

On fais réchauffer une pizza. On la mange en silence... je suis épuisé. Le soleil m'a épuisé. Je trouve qu'on a prit des couleurs Thor et moi. Une douche et j'étais déjà dans mon lit. Je repense à mon rêve hérotique. Ce rêve était en réalité un souvenir... enfin le début était un souvenir. La première fois pour cap et moi. Je ferme les yeux et me souviens de ce jour. Là. De ce soir là.

***Je suis dans le couloir. J'entends de la musique dans le salon "Welling in the night" . Je rentre dans le salon. Le soir tombe Steve est là devant la télé. Sa main enfoui dans son pantalon. Je suis surpris de voir cap dans cette situation je souris. Il me voit et enlève sa main. Je m'approche de lui . Il est tout gêné ses joues sont toutes rouges.

-Ne soit pas gêné cap. _Ste_ _ve ne dis rien et degluti péniblement._

-Cap. .. c'est une réaction normal ...ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas eu de rapport sexuel? Ça se compte en année? En as tu déjà eu au moins?

\- Euh... je .. je vais me coucher.

Je le retiens pas les épaules et le force à s'asseoir. Je glisse ma main dans son pantalon.

Il tressaillit." ..Stark. .. qu'est ce que tu fais."

\- Laisse moi faire Cap. ..je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. ..

\- Stark ... _il retire ma main..._ non... va te coucher t'es bourré...

\- Je sais encore ce que je fais... et tu m'excite avec tes petites joues rougies. ..

je remets ma main et attrape son sexe. Je le sers entre mes doigts... Et commence à le masturber. Steve est pétrifié et je sents les battements de son coeur qui s'accélère. .. il bande comme un fou... il penche sa tête en arrière et respire plus fort... je vois sa main gauche agripper le coussin à côté de lui. sa respiration est plus rapide sous mes doigts glissant sur son membre.

Je bande à m'en ferme mal... mon jean est trop serré. Je déboutonna mon jean et sors mon sexe et commence à me masturber. Je glisse le long des jambes de steve. Et prend son sexe dans la bouche. Il m'excite. Pourtant il fait rien il se laisse aller mais il m'excite. .. je sents qu'il est à deux doigts d'éjaculer. Je l'entends crier mon nom. Ça m'excite encore plus. J'accélère et resserre mes doigts sur mon sexe. Je jouis dans ma main. Steve accélère mes mouvement en me tenant fermement la tête. Je sents un liquide chaud couler le long de ma gorge. C'est la première fois que je goûte à ce liquide. Les yeux fermés, je me retire. Et avale le liquide. Je le regarde il est gêné.

\- Ne soit pas gêné steve...

\- Je...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ...ça restera entre nous... ***

Je souris face au souvenir de son visage gêné. Il était beau. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans mon lit et ferme les yeux le sourire aux lèvres face au souvenir de son visage.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant : Thor abbatiale un arbre. Tony est mal à l'aise. Discussion entre tony et natasha.**


	7. Mardi 9 juin

**Bonjour comme je l'ai dis à certain d'entre vous. J'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitre (un peu beaucoup même ) donc c'est avec joie que je vais cous annoncer que je vais accéléra les publications.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent** :

\- Ne soit pas gêné steve...

\- Je...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ...ça restera entre nous... ***

Je souris face au souvenir de son visage gêné. Il était beau. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans mon lit et ferme les yeux le sourire aux lèvres face au souvenir de son visage.

* * *

 _ **Mardi 9**_

Je me lève de bon humeur ce matin. Prêt pour une nouvelle journée. J'entends Thor dans la cuisine. Je le rejoins.

\- Bonjour mon ami.

\- Bonjour Stark. Bien dormis? _Dit Thor gaiement._

\- Niquel et toi?

\- On ne peut mieux... Ouh là ...il commence à y avoir de la vaisselle. Faudrait aussi faire un peu de lessive... bon ben je crois que je vais faire le ménage aujourd'hui.

\- Je passe tous les jours l'aspirateur chez Jane. _Dit Thor au garde à vous_

\- Sauf qu'ici il y en a pas. _Dis je en mordant dans une bonne gauffre sur laquelle je venais de mettre de la chantilly._

\- Oh... y aurait il un balai? _J'ouvre en grand les yeux._

\- Oui... t'inquiètes pas Thor je vais faire le ménage... va te balader si tu veux. _Il va tout péter._

\- Je vais pas vous laissez faire le ménage seul Stark. _N'insiste pas Thor._

\- OK. .. occupe toi de ta cheminée. Et de à ta chambre. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Marché conclut. _On rit._

Je fais la vaisselle puis passe le balai. Ramasse toutes les fringues y comprit celles du dieu, les mets dans la machine à laver. Et m'apprête à cuisiner. Ce midi on se fera spaghettis à la bolognaise.

A table, je revois le sourire de Thor il a l'air mieux qu'hier. Il sourit. Le grand air lui fait du bien.

\- Thor as tu déjà fais du canoë kayak?

\- Euh... _apparament non._

\- C'est un petit bateaux très étroit. On dois ramer.. on va faire du canoë. Rassure toi. j'en ai fais qu'une fois. Je connais le fils du gérant de la boutique. _Il ne dis rien. Il reste muet._ Tu seras pas seul on sera à deux sur le bateaux.

\- D'accord. ..

\- Je regarderais cet après midi. Tu as l'air calme depuis quelque jours.. _. il reste muet il m'inquiète réellement .. c'est cet histoire de baiser c'est çà?_ ... Thor...c'est cet histoire de baiser qui te met mal à l'aise?

\- Un peu... je m'en veux. _Il baisse les yeux._

\- Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir je t'assure. .. _il me fait mal au coeur._

\- Je vous ai voler un baiser. _Ce grand colosse au coeur fragile._

\- Voler voler... faut le dire vite... je me suis pas débattu non plus. _Pauvre Thor._ .. t'es pas le premier mec qui m'embrasse. Et puis c'était un petit bisou de rien du tout... allez point break. .. et si ça peut te rassurer. ... j'ai pas détester non plus... allez souri.

 _Il sourit.._. "Qu'allez vous faire cet après midi.?." _ok il change de sujet.._

\- Je vais déjà passer de la lasûre sur la balancelle. Je vais faire le trou pour le feu... le feu je te laisse faire. C'est toi le pro... je vais faire un tour sur le toit... pour voir si y'a pas trop dégât. . Et peut être commencer à repeindre ici. Et toi? Tu vas aller dans ta forêt?

\- Peut être...ça ne vous dérange pas?

\- Pas le moins du monde...allez vas y ... je vois que t'en meurs d'envie.

Thor s'en va et je m'occupe de la balancelle. Je contacte Yann pour réserver un canoe. Je commence à creuser le trou quand Natasha me contacte sur wattapps

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[L'Arachnide ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est quand tu reviens? je m'ennui... personne ne répond à mes sarcasme mieux que toi... _16.26

 **Vous** **:** Pas maintenant et merci. .. en fait t'aime bien que je te fasse chier. _16.26

 **L'Arachnide :** J'aime bien les gens qui me tiennent tête. _16.27

 **Vous** **:** Et Bruce tu l'as déjà oublier? Tu veux le quitter pour moi? Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais pas à ce point. _16.27

 **L'Arachnide :** Ah... ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire des conneries... non je ne quitterai pas Bruce pour toi... bon alors c'est quand que tu reviens? _16.28

 **Vous** **:** Ça dépend de toi... j'ai quoi en échange? _16.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Que dalle! ah si je te ferais voir ce que c'est un ko technique. _16.29

 **Vous** **:** Ça donne envie de revenir. _16.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu reviens donc? _16.29

 **Vous** **:** Non... comment vont les autres? _16.30

 **L'Arachnide :** Ça va _ 16.30

 **Vous** **:** C'est tout? ça va? _16.30

 **L'Arachnide :** Je vais pas t'énumérer tout ce qu'il se passe ici. _16.31

 **Vous** **:** De quoi il se passe quoi? _16.31

 **L'Arachnide :** A propos de qui? _16.31

 **Vous** **:** Je sais pas c'est toi qui dit qu'il se passe des choses _16.31

 **L'Arachnide :** Bah pas grand chose. _16.31

 **Vous** **:** Plus sérieusement comment vas tu toi par exemple? _16.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Ça va avec Bruce on est bien parti je pense et Hulk n'est pas trop envahissant _16.32

 **Vous** **:** Tant mieux après Hulk n'est pas méchant _16.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Je sais ...il ne me fera pas de mal ...enfin je crois.. je l'espère du moins. _16.33

 **Vous** **:** T'inquiètes pas Hulk fait parti de Bruce et je crois que ni toi ni moi devons craindre quoique se soit de lui. _16.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Il t'aime beaucoups .. son bro mdr _16.33

 **Vous** **:** Je sais il t'aime beaucoups aussi _16.34

 **L'Arachnide :** Ouais bon je te laisse je suis au shield là ... Fury me regarde bizarre _16.34

 **Vous** **:** Ok ma belle bon courage avec albator à plus biz _16.34

 **L'Arachnide :** Biz _16.34

* * *

Le magasin me livre le stère de bois commander la veille puis je grimpe sur le toit. Il n'y a pas trop de trou. Quelques fuites par ci par là. Un peu de mastic et ça ira. Du haut du toit. J'aperçois Thor revenir me sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Mais... il traîne quelque chose derriere lui. Je descends et le rejoins.

\- Thor qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- J'ai ramener du bois... pour la cheminée et pour le feu de camps.

\- Mais... tu as couper un arbre ou quoi. _Il avait attacher 4 énorme tronc de 1m environ avec des tiges et les tirait comme sur un traîneau._ Thor... on en a acheter hier du bois. Ils viennent de me le livrer. _Je vois sa mine déconfite regardant ces 4 morceaux de bois. Le pauvre..._

\- J'aurais pas dû.

\- Si...si si.. Le tiens ira parfaitement pour le barbecue... oui c'est du bois à barbecue. _Qu'est ce que j'aurais pas inventer pour le mettre à l'aise._

\- Du bois à barbecue?

\- Oui... il y a du bois pour les cheminée et du bois pour les barbecue... allez pose ça là bas. T'as soif Pointbreack? Moi je meurs de soif.

Thor s'assoit sur la balancelle et je le rejoins avec une bouteille d'eau. Il boit plus de la moitié de la bouteille et décide d'aller voir sa cheminée. Natasha me recontacte alors que j'allais commencer à repeindre l'entrée de la maison.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[L'Arachnide]**

 **L'Arachnide :** On devrait ajouter les autres avengers au groupe we are the best _ 18.03

 **Vous** **:** Pour que ton amante puisse intervenir? _18.03

 **L'Arachnide :** Stark! Et comment tu sais ça toi? _18.03

 **Vous** **:** Ta sorcière m'a tout raconté _18.04

 **L'Arachnide :** :/ alors on les ajoute? _18.04

 **Vous** **:** Non _18.04

 **L'Arachnide :** Pourquoi Pietro et Wanda sont des avengers _18.04

 **Vous** **:** Mais pas Bucky _18.04

 **L'Arachnide :** Pourquoi pas Bucky? _18.05

 **Vous** **:** Je l'aime pas _18.05

 **L'Arachnide :** Pourquoi tu l'aime pas? _18.05

 **Vous** **:** Parce que ... on verra pour le groupe je préfère qu'on reste à 6 _18.05

 **L'Arachnide :** Au pire on garde celui ci ouvert mais on en ouvre un autre avec les autres _18.06

 **Vous** **:** Au pire ...sauf que ça ne règle pas la question de Bucky... si le shield accepte son entrée chez les avengers on pourra pas le refuser :/ _18.07

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu m'emmerdes avec ton Bucky _18.07

 **Vous** **:** On verra plus tard Nath _18.07

 **L'Arachnide :** Ok et euh... tu vas me balancer à Bruce? _18.08

 **Vous** **:** Non _18.08

 **L'Arachnide :** Non? _18.08

 **Vous** **:** Ça me regarde pas Nath t'inquiètes mais tu devrais le lui dire... _18.08

 **L'Arachnide :** Je sais ... merci biz à demain _18.09

 **Vous** **:** De rien à demain biz _18.09

* * *

Je rejoins Thor toujours devant la cheminée le sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Que veux tu manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais quoi je sais ce qu'on va faire. J'espère que j'ai tout. .. en attandant on va prendre l'apéro.

Je sors l'apéro. Thor choisis de boire de la bière et moi ...un Scotch. .. on est là tout les deux.. assis à terre. Je me demande à quoi sert les canapé? Assis devant la cheminée. Chacun notre bouteille à la main. Oui j'avais troquer mon verre pour la bouteille. C'est plus simple.

Il est 19h. Je laisse Thor lire un peu tranquillement et je vais faire la cuisine. Il me rejoins et me regarde cuisiner.

\- Ah Thor c'est bon pour demain. C'est une descente de la fridge. 21km. En allant vite on peut la faire en 4h en général ça fait en 7h. On peut s'arrêter en route et manger c'est pas mal... on a 2h-2h30 de route pour y aller...

\- J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre... on partira vers 9h30 comme sa on démarre de la bas vers 12h-12h30.

\- Ça sent bon.

\- Merci. En plus demain c'est la saint glinglin. Donc y aura un feu d'artifice. Bon ben on va pouvoir passer à table. ..

Le repas se passe bien. Thor à l'air d'apprécier ma cuisine. Poulet au deux curry et riz basmati. Après le repas je prend une douche et repense à Steve. Je me souviens quand il m'a surprit au labo.

*** Je suis concentrer sur des réglages quand il entre, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse la joue. Je suis surpris.

\- Steve. .. qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Chut. .. _dit-il en m'embrassant le cou._

\- J'aurais jamais penser que tu... que tu..

\- Que quoi? _Demande t-il en jouant avec moi._

\- Que t'en revoudrai. _Il m'embrasse la gorge._

 _Je lui embrasse également le cou. Je suis pas gay. Lui non plus...enfin je pense..._ "Steve tu es gay?"

\- Oui...

\- Oui? _Je suis surpris._

\- Pourquoi toi non? _Il est surpris autant que moi._

\- Euh... Pepper est une femme si ça peut t'aider à répondre à ta question.

\- Je pensais que...

\- Tu pensais quoi? _Je joue avec lui_

\- Que tu l'étais ...

\- Je le suis pas... enfin pas gay... bi peut être. .. tu as déjà eut des rapport avec un mec?

\- Non...enfin si toi. _Répondit il en m'embrassant le cou à nouveau._

\- Ça te dérange pas je sois en couple? _Il m'attire tellement._

\- Non...j'y ai pensé toute la nuit dernière... et j'ai trop envie de toi pour laisser ton couple se mettre en travers.****

C'est à ce moment là qu'on a commencé à se voir en cachette. A chaque fois que Pepper n'était pas là, je me faufilais dans sa chambre. Quelque fois c'était lui qui me rejoignait a l'atelier.

Je sors de la douche et entre le lit. Je sers un oreiller contre moi. Je m'endors avec en souvenir les nuits torrides passé en compagnie de captain america.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: Thor fais des siennes. Du canoë. Une descente. Une vague.**


	8. mercredi 10 juin part 1

**Hello tout le monde. Me revoilà. Ce jour sera découper en deux chapitre. J'espère quil vous plaira. Moi je l'aime beaucoups**

 **Mero. Merci pour tà review et oui moi aussi je trouve natasha excellente. J'aime la natasha qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.**

 **Bon anniversaire .**

 **Enjoy it . Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent**

C'est à ce moment là qu'on a commencé à se voir en cachette. A chaque fois que Pepper n'était pas là. Je me faufilais dans sa chambre. Quelque fois c'était lui qui me rejoignait a l'atelier.

Je sors de la douche et entre le lit. Je sers un oreiller contre moi. Je m'endors avec en souvenir les nuits torrides passé en compagnie de captain america.

* * *

 _ **Nuit de mardi à mercredi**_

Endormit profondément j'entends tout de même mon téléphone. J'aurais tuer celui ou celle qui nous réveillait. ...

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Pointbreack** : Coucou _00.47

 **Vous** **:** Thor va te coucher. Tu réveilles tout le monde _00.47

 **Pointbreack** : J'ai pas envie de dormir _00.48

 **Vous** **:** Mais les autres si ...et on a une longue journée demain alors dors. _00.48

 **L'Arachnide :** Ah bon? Vous avez prévu quoi? _00.48

 **Vous** **:** Et allez c'est reparti bravo Thor tu as réveiller Nath _00.49

 **Legolas** : Et moi aussi _00.49

 **Bro :** Moi c'est Nath qui m'a réveiller. Enlève le son des touches de ton clavier Nath! _00.49

 **Legolas** : Alors vous allez faire quoi demain? _00.50

 **Vous** **:** Du canoë kayak _00.50

 **Legolas :** Cool _00.50

 **L'Arachnide :** Trop bien ...la chance _00.50

 **Vous** **:** Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez _00.50

 **Legolas** : C'est vrai? _00.51

 **Vous** **:** Biensure mais seulement vous pas les autres _00.50

 **Pointbreack** : Quels autres? _00.51

 **Legolas** : Pietro? _00.51

 **Bro :** Pepper? _00.51

 **L'Arachnide :** Wanda? _00.51

 **Capsicle** : Bucky? _00.52

 **Pointbreack** : Fils de coul? _00.52

 **Vous** **:** Seulement vous _00.52

 **Bro :** Pourquoi Wanda Nath? _00.52

 **Pointbreack** : Fury? _00.53

 **Vous** **:** Pourquoi Pepper bro? _00.53

 **Bro :** Comme ça Nath? pourquoi Wanda? _00.53

 **Vous** **:** OK Clint pourquoi Pietro? _00.53

 **Pointbreack** : Colonel Rhodes. _00.53

 **Legolas** : Ta gueule Stark. _00.54

 **Vous** **:** Et arrête Thor on a comprit... seulement vous ...bon alors vous venez? _00.54

 **L'Arachnide :** Carrément Bruce? _00.54

 **Bro :** Allez c'est parti. _00.55

 **Legolas** : Moi je sais pas ...Laura. .. _00.55

 **Vous** **:** Mais Laura est la bienvenue _00.55

 **L'Arachnide :** Pourquoi elle a le droit? _00.55

 **Vous** **:** Parce que c'est sa femme _00.56

 **Legolas** : Ok alors on vient _00.56

 **L'Arachnide :** Cap? _00.56

 **Capsicle** : Je ne sais pas _00.56

 **Bro :** Oh allez viens _00.57

 **Capsicle** : Je sais pas ce que je vais dire Aux autres _00.57

 **Legolas** : Ah c'est bon cap ...dis leur que t'as une mission _00.57

 **L'Arachnide :** Je te couvre si tu veux _00.57

 **Capsicle** : Je n'aime pas mentir. _00.58

 **Legolas** : On peut mentir pour toi si tu veux. _00.58

 **Capsicle** : Et puis Bucky est mon meilleur ami _00.58

 **Pointbreack** : et l'ami Stark est un ennemi? _00.58

 **Capsicle** : Non _00.59

 **Vous** **:** Laissez le s'il n'a pas envie de venir qu'il ne vienne pas c'est tout. Arrêtez de l'emmerder _00.59

 **L'Arachnide :** Allez cap _00.59

 **Legolas** : Pourquoi tu défends toujours cap Tony? _01.00

 **Bro :** Parce qu'il est son ami. _01.00

 **Capsicle** : OK je viens _01.00

 **Bro :** Ah... _01.01

 **Legolas** : Ça va être trop bien _01.01

 **L'Arachnide :** À fond à quel heure? _01.01

 **Vous** **:** On part à 9h30 _0.101

 **Bro :** On sera la. Il y a combien de temps de route pour arriver chez toi? _01.02

 **Vous** **:** 3h30 _01.02

 **L'Arachnide :** Ouh là 4h de sommeil... _01.02

Bro : Ok à demain biz

 **Legolas** : Bonne nuit tout le monde... _01.03

 **Capsicle** : Tout le monde au lit lever à 5h... à demain... _01.03

 **Pointbreack** : A demain les amis. _01.03

 **Vous** **:** A demain dormez bien les enfants. _01.04

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Capsicle** : A demain Tony bisous _01.10

 **Vous** **:** Bonne nuit Steve bisous _01.11

* * *

Je repense à lui. Steve. Il m'envoute. C'est tout de même un peu pour lui que je suis réfugié ici. Je suis partit pour réfléchir et tout compte fait je n'y réfléchi pas. Si je réfléchi mais pas à lui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain. Le revoir. Le sentir. Peut être même le toucher. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Demain sera une bonne journée en compagnie de mes amis.

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 10**_

Il est 7h je suis déjà debout. C'est bien la première fois que je me réveille de si bon heure. Je passe vite fais sous la douche. Je bois un café et décide d'aller à la boulangerie.

Je prépare tout sur la table. Une bonne journée commence par un bon petit déjeuner. Je prépare mon sac. Une serviette, un short et un t-shirt de rechange. Et aussi à boire. Je rebois un café puis réveille Thor. Il bois un café puis passe sous la douche. Les avengers arrivent.

La première à sortir de la voiture est Natasha. Elle me saute dans les bras. Puis Clint la suit. Il me prend dans les bras aussi. Puis Steve. Je le prend dans les bras. Son odeur me revient en tête immédiatement. Puis Bruce me sauve la mise en prenant la place de Steve.

Je les invite à entrer. Ils sont étonnés que mon père ait pu acheter une si petite maison.

On déjeune dans le salon devant la cheminée. Thor sort de la douche. Il nous rejoint à table. Clint m'apprend que son petit dernier est malade Laura a préféré rester auprès de lui. Je passe un coup de fil a Yann Pour le prévenir qu'on sera 6 au lieu de deux. Mais ça ne pose pas de problème. Je m'en serais douté. Le pére de Yann connaissait bien mon père. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

A 9h45. On se met en route. On prend deux voiture. Clint monte avec moi et Thor.

Dans la voiture on parle de tout et de rien. J'avais envie de parler de Pietro à Clint mais Thor est parfois trop. .. comment dire trop direct. Et vu qu'il n'a pas honte d'avoir eut des rapports sexuel avec son frère. J'imagine qu'il doit être cru .. et Clint ne me le pardonnerai pas si je le balance comme ça. Donc je n'en parle pas. En fait sur la route on parle de reviewstreet. De ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent pas grand chose en fait... si la randonnée. La baignade à la crick.

On arrive enfin au bord de la fridge à 12h. Le temps de s'équiper, on demarre réellement à 12h30. Bruce partage son canoë avec Natasha. Clint avec Steve et moi avec Thor. Il n'y a pas beaucoups plu et le lit de la rivière est bas. On s'échoue parfois. Et on est obliger de descendre et de pousser le canoë. On s'arrête au bout 1h et on prend une pause. Je sors les bouteilles. Tout le monde ou presque prend une bouteille de bière. En réalité tous sauf Steve.

On boit quelques gorgée. Puis on repart les bouteilles de bières entre les jambes. Thor et moi enchaînons les bouteilles. On est presser d'arriver au snack car on a trop faim. On commence à ne plus savoir pagayer droit. On manque de se vautrer dans un virage. Et on se fait semer par les autres. On s'arrête sur le côté et vide l'eau du canoë. Les autres font demi tour et nous rejoint. Je vois Steve pagayer comme un fou et Clint devant lui qui se tord de rire. Et un peu derriere eux. Bruce et Natasha qui sont dans le même état de que l'archer.

\- Vous vous êtes retournez? _Demande Clint en se marrant._

\- Presque. .. _je ris et manque de tomber en marchant sur les galet._

\- Vous devriez pas boire. _Gronde Steve._

\- Oh ça va...moi aussi je bois. _Nous défend Bruce._

\- Oui mais eux c'est pas qu'un peu _. Répond Steve énervé._

\- Cap fait pas ton rabat joie. Ils s'amusent. _Ajoute Natasha qui rit encore_

\- J'ai faim. _Marmonne Thor_

Cap remonte son canoë avec Clint dedans toujours plier en deux à force de rire. Bruce remonte le sien aussi.

On fini de vider le canoë. Puis je m'assois à terre sur les galets.

\- T'as pas mal au cul? _Me demande Clint qui a arrêter de rire_

\- Langage Clint. _Reprend tout de suite le plus vieux._

\- Et toi t'as pas mal au cul Robin des bois? _J'attrape un fou rire et je n'arrive plus à m'en remettre. Je regarde Steve il est en colère après moi et en même temps il a envie de rire aussi._

\- Thor tu peux pagayer toi. _Demande Steve._

\- Euh oui. Je pense que j'y arriverai. . J'ai un peu de mal à tourner c'est tout. _Répond Thor avec des yeux peureux._

\- Un peu beaucoups oui. _Je ris à nouveau._

\- Tony... tais toi... _je me tais mais j'ai trop envie de rire._

\- Clint tu sais virer? _Demande Steve comme un papa poule._

\- T'inquiètes pas Cap allez viens Thor. _Clint se reprend à rire._

\- Je vais avec Stark. Allez grimpe devant je me met à l'arrière.

\- Oui chef. Si tu pouvais ramer plus vite cap ça serait bien parce que j'ai trop la dalle.

\- Tony... assied toi et Chut. _Je ris intérieurement._

Je lui obéis. Je m'assois bois une gorgée de bière. Faut bien s'hydrater il fait chaud. Puis pose la bouteille entre mes cuisse et pagaye, Mais cap pagaye tellement vite que je pagaye pour rien. Donc j'arrête et le laisse faire.

15 minutes plus tard on est arrivé au snack. On mange des frites et là c'est reparti on a même pas fait la moitié. La bonne humeur est revenu on rit bien à 6. On pagaye tout doucement mais sûrement. Le fond commence à changer. On s'échoue moins. Le soleil tape. Je sors mes lunettes de soleil et allonge mes jambes sur le dessus du canoë. J'ai arrêter de pagayer. De tout de façon j'ai captain america qui pagaye pour moi. On s'arrête de temps en temps. Puis on reprend la route. Je sents la force des bras de Steve qui pagaye. On est calme à présent. Et un peu fatigué aussi.

On arrive au dernier quart du parcours il est déjà 17h. Il y a plus de courant et plus de rapides. Je rentre les pieds. On descente vite puis une petite cascade arrive. Elle n'est pas grande mais ... je me prend une grosse vague dans la tronches. Je suis bien réveiller à présent. Le problème c'est que le canoë est rempli de flote et les autres sont plus loin. On tente de pagayer pour les rattraper mais là c'est le drame on s'échoue sur un rocher. On tente de se dégager. Mais avec l'eau dans le canoë on se retourne. Enfin le canoë ne se retourne pas il se penche mais nous on tombe à l'eau. Moi mort de rire. Je remonte et tente d'aider cap. Mais lui ... lui ses grand yeux bleus. Ses cheveux trempé. Il me regarde me sourit. Et rit aussi. Il remonte avec un peu de mal et on pagaye pour rattraper les autres. On est loin des autres on pourrait profiter pour parler un peu. Mais on profite du moment. Du silence. On rejoint les autres à 10 minutes de la fin.

Il est 19h on est épuisé. On sort du canoë. Je ramasse tout les bouteille vides. Steve me fait les gros yeux. Il aime pas quand je bois de trop. Mais il me dit rien. Et puis ce n'est que de la bière. On marche jusqu'aux voiture. Moi et Steve complètement trempé, les autres se demandent comment on a fait. Mais si on le saurait on ne se serait pas retournés. On se sèche ,se change puis allons faire un tour en centre ville.

* * *

 **Pour tout vous dire. L'histoire de la descente en canoë est basé sur des faits réels. Ce qui est arrivé à Tony m'est réellement arrivé. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas Cap qui pagayer pour moi mais mon mari. Voilà voilà.**

 **Bon dans le chapitre suivant: suite de la journée. Feu d'artifice. Joue rouge et discussion.**


	9. mercredi 10 juin part 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde..bon puisque c'est la même journée moi aussi tout comme scorpionne hier (moi aussi j'étais impatiente de lire la suite) je vais vous publier la suite.**

 **ps. Le bon anniversaire était pour . je l'avais pourtant écris mais il s'est effacé. J'ai l'impression des fois que le site m'enlève des mots.**

 **Bref. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

Il est 19h on est épuisé. On sort du canoë. Je ramasse tout les bouteille vides. Steve me fait les gros yeux. Il aime pas quand je bois de trop. Mais il me dit rien. Et puis ce n'est que de la bière. On marche jusqu'aux voiture. Moi et Steve complètement trempé, les autres se demandent comment on a fait. Mais si on le saurait on ne se serait pas retournés. On se sèche ,se change puis allons faire un tour en centre ville

* * *

 **Mercredi 10 suite**

Clint et Thor parlent de Loki. Natasha et Bruce parlent de leur couple Steve et moi on marche côte à côté et on dit rien. On a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour parler. On se comprend. On se hume. On se respire. On se sent. On se connaît. Je connais tout de lui. Mes lèvres sont passé partout. Sur le moindre bout de peau. Le silence est notre ami.

On se pose sur la terrasse d'un café les conversation en tout genre reprenne. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde je bois un soft. J'ai trop faim pour boire. D'ailleurs je les emmène dans une pizzeria. On mange tranquillement. Puis on commande tous un irish Coffee. Et quand je dis tous c'est tous. Même Steve. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il commence à faire froid. Bruce prend Natasha dans ses bras. On boit rapidement notre melange puis on s'installe sur le bord de la rivière.

Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer. Natasha est assise entre les jambes de Bruce. Clint et à côté d'elle sa tête contre son épaule. Thor s'est carrément allonger à côté de Bruce. Moi je suis assis en tailleur Derrière Clint. Steve était rester debout. Comme une mère surveillant ses enfants. Je le regarde et lui fais signe de s'asseoir. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je pose mes main derriere moi. Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je le regarde et lui dis non de la tête. Il sourit et retire sa main. Je lui souris moi aussi. Je lui souris tout le temps de toute façon.

Le feu d'artifice explose. Nos regards sont attirés par les explosions de poudre. Je sents le regard de Steve qui se pose sur moi. Je le regarde également et l'incite à regarder le feu d'artifice. Je suis gêné. J'ai peur de rougir. Je sais que personne ne verra mes joues rouges. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me voit dans cet état là. j'aime pas être dans cet état là. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent.

Tout le monde est fatigué. Le spectacle terminé on retourne vers les voitures. Je reprend le volant. Steve vient dans ma voiture. Thor se met à l'arrière. Je sents que le dieu va s'endormir dans la minutes.

A peine sortit de la ville. Mon présentiment se confirme Thor dort c'est à ce moment que Steve décide de me parler.

\- C'est. ..c'est une bonne journée. Enfin je veux dire le canoë tout ça _. Il cherche ses mots._

\- Hem. _.. je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus._

\- Il était beau le feu d'artifice. _Ajoute Steve._

\- Tu l'as même pas regarder. _Rigolo._

\- Si. _. il baisse les yeux._

\- Menteur. _T'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête._

\- Je te regardais toi.

\- Je le sais. _J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus._

\- Tony... tu me manques...

\- Je le sais aussi. _Et tu me manques aussi._

\- Tu vas rester longtemps ici? _Il me regarde. Je reste concentré sur la route._

\- Je sais pas Steve. .. ça me fais du bien... sérieusement. ..ca me fais trop du bien... _en fait j'en sais rien._

\- Et Thor il est pas trop. .. embêtant. .. _il sourit._

\- Thor? c'est un amour sérieusement. . _. je le vois qu'il me regarde l'air Méfiant._ .. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. .. vous êtes deux bout en train. Ça doit déménager des fois non? _Il me regarde avec son beau sourire._

 _Je le regarde, lui sourit, regarde la route puis reprend._

 _-_ Ben écoute non... il me surprend. Il est super calme.. très serviable... il me parait même renfermer... il passe ses journées dans la forêt et puis devant sa cheminée aussi. Ah si! il a péter le four le premier jour. Et hier il a abattu un arbre. Mais bon... personne l'a vue... enfin j'espère .. _. je ris._

\- Je suis étonné de lui. Pas pour le four et l'arbre. . Pour son renfermement. Pourquoi il est venu avec toi? _Que cherches tu a savoir Steve?_

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit: Il est tirailler entre asgard et midgard. Entre Odin et Jane. _Vaut mieux parler de Thor que de nous. Que de moi je veux dire_

\- Oh... rude choix. _Il regarde la route à nouveau._

\- C'est sûre _. Le silence arrive. J'aime pas le silence. Mais parfois c'est rassurant._

\- Et toi?

\- Moi? _Et bah voilà. On y est._

\- Pourquoi tu es venu? _Il veut des réponses._

\- Steve ...j'ai pas envie de parler de çà. ...pas là ...pas maintenant. Je suis claqué. .. et j'ai pas ...j'ai pas encore les réponses. . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici exactement. ..je.. _et merde je sais pas quoi te dire Steve._

\- C'est rien t'es pas obliger...tu le feras quand tu seras prêt. _il trouve toujours les mots... pourquoi il est parfait comme ça. .._

Il me sourit puis regarde la route. Il s'endort lui aussi au bout de quelque minutes...

A reviewstreet. Je laisse mon lit à Natasha et Bruce. Thor dort dans sa chambre. Steve dans mon lit d'ados. Clint sur le canapé et moi sur un vieux matelas gonflable qu'on avait acheter pour aller sur l'eau. Je dors dans le bureau de mon père. Dans l'ancien bureau de mon père. Mon nouveau labo.

Je ne pas traîne pas pour aller me coucher. Je suis allongé les yeux ouvert je pense à lui. Je pense à Steve.

* * *

 **c'est un chapitre assez court mais ce n'est que la suite .**

 **dans le chapitre suivant: crise de jalousie et jeux enfantins**


	10. jeudi 11 juin

**Hello tout le monde. Ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai rien publier . Alors c'est partir pour la suite. Merci Mero pour ta review ça fait plaisir. Enjoy . aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

A reviewstreet. Je laisse mon lit à Natasha et Bruce. Thor dort dans sa chambre. Steve dans mon lit d'ados. Clint sur le canapé et moi sur un vieux matelas gonflable qu'on avait acheter pour aller sur l'eau. Je dors dans le bureau de mon père. Dans l'ancien bureau de mon père. Mon nouveau labo.

Je ne pas traîne pas pour aller me coucher. Je suis allongé les yeux ouvert je pense à lui. Je pense à Steve.

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 11**_

Je me réveille à 11h. Je profite d'être dans le labo pour lancer une ou deux programmation. Bruce vient me chercher à 12h. On déjeune tous ensemble. Je leur propose de rester dormir là ce soir. Et d'aller se baigner à la crick cet après midi.

On traverse un bout de la forêt pour arriver à la crick. Natasha tombe sous le charme ainsi que Bruce. Le premier à l'eau est Thor. A poil toujours.

\- Thor! ! Putain met un calbute.

\- Tony tes mots! _Gronda Steve._

\- Pardon? Thor il se ballade à poil et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler parce que je dis "putain"

\- Je t'engueule pas. _Dit calmement Steve._

\- Dis à Thor de mettre un fute s'te plaît. _Je le regarde un peu méchamment. J'aime pas qu'on me parle comme çà._

\- Thor! C'est pas convenable... _Ordonna Steve._

\- Je vais mettre un calecon. _Dit Thor la tête pendante._

Thor met son caleçon et Natasha installe sa serviette. Bruce pose la sienne à côté. Steve lui pose une serviette un peu à l'écart et s'asseoit dessus. Il est encore habillé alors que les autres sont déjà en maillot.

Thor me prend par la taille et me jette à l'eau. L'eau rentre de partout. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un homme canon. Je sors de l'eau furieux.

\- Thor t'es malade.!

\- Je.. je vous ai jeter un peu trop fort? J'en suis désolé. _Je revois son visage de chien battu._

\- C'est rien big Guy. _Lui dis je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule._

Clint m'arrose lui aussi. Puis c'est autour de Natasha de s'en prendre à Clint. On se retrouve à quatre dans l'eau. Bruce bronze tranquillement et Steve lui est toujours habillé.

\- Cap viens. _Lui dis je en criant._

\- Non merci. _Répondit seulement il seulement._

\- Déshabille toi au moins.. _.je le vois mal à l'aise._ .. t'inquiètes pas y'a personne ici et puis on est entre nous.. cap tu p. _Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Thor me saute dessus. Un vrai gamin._

Clint et Natasha faisaient la course. Thor voulut lui aussi faire la course et du coup Nath et Clint abandonnèrent l'idée. Une courses face à Thor n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Clint arrose Nath et Nath arrose Thor comme des gamins. On est redevenu des gamins. Je les laisse un moment Steve n'est pas bien et ça me fais chier.

Je vais tenter de savoir ce qu'il a. Je vais chercher ma serviette m'essuie un peu et vais le rejoindre. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Ça va pas? _Je m'assois en pliant mes genoux contre mon torse._

\- Si. _Il est dans sa même position._

\- Déshabille toi. Tu veux que je le fasse? _Il rit ..ça le decryspe un peu._ Allez cap... si tu te déshabit pas je demande à Thor qu'il te jette à l'eau. Habillé ou pas.

\- Ouais.. et puis il va t obéir c'est sûr.

\- Quand tu dis "Il va t'obeir" c'est parce que parfois c'est un gamin et que ça serais marrant de te voir dans l'eau tout habillé. Ou ta phrase à un autre sens. Parce que le ton n'était pas approprié à la rigolade.

\- Je rigole. C'est bon t'as gagner je me déshabille. _Il est blessé._

Il se lève, enlève son jean et déboutonne sa chemise. Comme un con je le dévore des yeux et oubli qu'on est pas seul. Heureusement personne n'a rien remarqué.

 _Il s'assoit. "Tu vas te baigner alors?"_

\- Non... mais vas y toi... Thor t'appelle je crois.

\- Steve... Y'a un problème?

\- Non.. non.. j'ai .. je.. l'eau. . C'est pas...

\- Tu aimais l'eau pourtant hier...

\- Parce que je la partageais avec toi... n'importe quoi. . Je dis n'importe quoi. Oubli...

\- Steve... il se passe rien avec Thor. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Mais si c'est ça qui te tracasse... je te le dis il se passe rien... _il trifouille l'herbe devant lui. Je lui prend les mains..._ allez viens.. viens avec moi dans l'eau. ..

\- Après. ..

\- Promis?

\- Promis...

Je m'allonge.

\- Tu vas pas dans l'eau?

\- Après.

Parfois j'ai l'impression que Steve ne se rend pas compte qu'il est un livre ouvert. C'est sûr que l'eau doit lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange. D'ailleurs comme je lui ai fais remarquer, hier il n'avait pas de problème avec l'eau. Et comme il l'a dit .Il était avec moi. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut je sais très bien que ce qui le tracasse c'est le rapprochement avec Thor. Hier je lui dis qu'il est doux et serviable et aujourd'hui Thor se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais son petit ami. Je sais que Steve est possessif. Enfin... je me souviens d'une crise de jalousie une fois. On était dans un bar incognito. Il y avait un gars qui me mattais et quand le gars avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains pour venir me voir. Steve l'avait rembarrer. C'était dans le taxi où j'ai compris que j'aurais à présent qu'un seul amant

*** "Ça a été ta soirée?"

\- Elle aurait pu être mieux si tu draguais. pas tout ce qui bouge. _Il regardais la route par la vitre_

\- Tout ce qui bouge? _Oups_

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les blond? _Il se tourne vers moi._

 _Je ris..._ " Serais tu jaloux mon petit stevy?" _Je lui ebouriffe les cheveux._

\- Stark c'est pas marrant. _Non c'est mignon_.

\- Ouh là ...t'es vraiment jaloux. _Trop mignon._

\- Possessif... _Il attrape le col de ma chemise et me regarde droit dans les yeux..._ Je te partage déjà avec Pepper. Je vais pas non plus te partager avec d'autres. . _.touché_

\- Donc j'ai plus le droit d'avoir d'autre amant? _Coulé_

\- Pas en ma présence en tout cas. _J'y_ _comptais même pas._

 _Je ris_. "OK. ..d'accord. .. pas en ta présence." _Il_ _épouste ma chemise. Cet altercation_ _était trop éxcitante***_

C'est sûr que là Thor me drague devant lui enfin presque car c'est pas vraiment de la drague. Dans un sens ça me fait plaisir...enfin ça me chamboule qui soit jaloux. Et puis c'est vrai que comme je lui avais dis que je préférais les blonds... mais c'était en parlant de lui pas de Thor... je suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec eux deux.

Clint vient me chercher. Et je retourne dans l'eau et essaye de ne pas créer de tension entre Steve et Thor.

Une heure plus tard on repart. Steve à gagné il n'est pas venue.

Mais il est temps de rentrer. Bruce et Natasha se collent l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée. Clint jamais sans son arc samuse à tirer sur un arbre et Thor fais sa promenade. Steve le rejoint. Moi je m'occupe du barbecue. Quelques minutes plus tard Steve me rejoint il s'asseoit sur la balancelle. Thor nous rejoint ensuite prêt du barbecue puis Clint et les deux amoureux. Je fais cuire des steak. Et des saucisses. On mange dehors ce soir.

Le repas se passe comme à la tour bruyamment car comme toujours les discussions fusent dans tous les sens. On se marre toujours quand on est à six.

A la fin du repas. On se réfugie autour de la cheminée. On grille des chamallow. Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie. Natasha s'endort sur Clint. Elle grelotte. J'ouvre le canapé lit. Natasha, Clint et moi on s'allonge dedans. Bruce dans un fauteuil cap dans l'autre et Thor assis à terre à côté de sa cheminée.

Bruce tente de réveiller Natasha mais elle est épuisé.

\- Hey Nath ...

\- Laisse la dormir... _Râla Clint._

\- Au pire on dort là non? _Dit Bruce._

\- Ouais.. on fait l'échange. ..Tony t'as bien dormis cette nuit? _Euh pas trop..._

\- Ouais Niquel le bureau est loin de la chambre de Thor.

 _Tout le monde rit. Ils connaissent le ronflement du dieu asgard._

\- Au pire dors dans ton lit Tony. Je vais dormir dans le bureau. _Qu'est ce qu'il me fait lui..._

\- Non c'est bon. _Ne me rapproche pas de Steve._

\- Si... _non non_

\- De toute façon je vais me coucher salut tout le monde.

\- Mais Clint. .. _il va vraiment dormir dans le bureau?_

\- Laisse tomber laisse le... il dort comme un loup lui. _Je ris.. Steve ferme les yeux..._

\- Steve... va te coucher... _tu dormiras mieux dans mon lit. D'ados. Mon lit d'ados._

\- Hem. ..pardon. . Je ...Bonne nuit tout le monde.

\- Ouais pareil je vais me coucher... Thor?

\- Bonne nuit les amis.

On part tous dans nos lits. Je me déshabille et pense à Steve. Toujours à Steve. Encore à Steve. .. ça deviens dur... je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne plus y penser puis m'endors.

* * *

 **Chapitre assez court mais très itntéressant je trouve. Pas vous?**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: un départ. De la sueur. Et des old El passo.**


	11. Vendredi 12 juin

**Hello tout le monde. Une suite pour vous. Merci pour me suivre encore et pour vos reviewstreet. Merci beaucoups ca me fait super plaisir.**

 **Mero. Merci pour ton commentaire. La fic est basé sur le point de vue de Tony donc c'est difficile d'intégrer les autres couples. Mais j'essaye de les intégrer tout de meme.**

 **Enjoy . aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

Bruce tente réveiller Natasha mais elle est épuisé.

\- Hey Nath ...

\- Laisse la dormir... _Râla Clint._

\- Au pire on dort là non? _Dit Bruce._

\- Ouais.. on fait l'échange. ..tony t'as bien dormis cette nuit? _Euh pas trop..._

\- Ouais Niquel le bureau est loin de la chambre de Thor.

 _Tout le monde rit. Ils connaissent le ronflement du dieu asgard._

\- Au pire dors dans ton lit Tony. Je vais dormir dans le bureau. _Qu'est ce qu'il me fait lui..._

\- Non c'est bon. _Ne me rapproche pas de Steve._

\- Si... _non non_

\- De toute façon je vais me coucher salut tout le monde.

\- Mais Clint. .. _il va vraiment dormir dans le bureau?_

\- Laisse tomber laisse le... il dort comme un loup lui. _Je ris.. Steve ferme les yeux..._

\- Steve... va te coucher... _tu dormiras mieux dans mon lit. D'ados mon lit d'ados._

\- Hem. ..pardon. . Je ...Bonne nuit tout le monde.

\- Ouais pareil je vais me coucher... Thor?

\- Bonne nuit les amis.

On part tous dans nos lits. Je me déshabille et pense à Steve. Toujours à Steve. Encore à Steve. .. ça deviens dur... je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne plus y penser puis m'endors.

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 12**_

Il est 10h je me reveille tranquillement. Je sents l'odeur du café. Je me lève de suite et rejoins bro dans la cuisine.

\- Bro.

\- Bro. _Me dit il en me tendant une tasse de café._

\- Merci... ça m'a fait du bien de te voir... _je lui souris._

\- A moi nous manques... mais bon on va devoir partir ... _dit Bruce qui paraît triste de partir._

\- Quand? _Je rebois une longue gorgée._

\- Ce matin. Enfin vers midi. Natasha est malade je crois.. _et alors quoi t'es pas médecin?_

\- Elle a chopé la crève. _Je pense que moi aussi je suis malade._

\- Hem et Clint ...ses enfants.. _..ajoute Bruce._

\- Ouais.. _. Steve entre dans la pièce._

\- Bonjour vous deux. _Dit Steve heureux de nous voir. Ils nous fait un putain de grand sourire._

\- Bonjour. _Toujours aussi mignon au réveil._

\- Salut. Bien dormis? _Demande Bruce en lui servant une tasse._

\- Comme un bébé. C'est reposant ici. _Répond Steve._

\- On va partir vers midi. _Annonce Bruce_.

 _Reste là._

\- Déjà? _Demande Steve_.

 _Non en fait ne reste pas._

\- Bah tu peux rester si tu veux. Enfin je m'avance. . Je. _Bafouille Bruce_

\- Si si ..si tu peux rester cap. Ça me dérange pas d'ailleurs toi aussi tu peux rester vous pouvez tous rester. _Ils vont me manquer._

\- On le sait. _Acquiesce Bruce._

On boit tranquillement nôtre café puis Clint arrive. Puis thor. Puis Nath. Après déjeuner on passe à la douche puis c'est l'heure de partir.

Le sac à la main Steve sort puis fait demi tour. "Je vais rester jusqu'à dimanche. .. un petit weekend." _Déclara Steve._

\- T'as raison. Steve. A dimanche. Bro. _Dit Bruce._

On se dit au revoir devant la maison. La voiture s'en va et je me dis que je suis encore plus dans la merde. Deux blond parfait sous mon toit. Qui ne sont pas indifférent à mon charme tout les deux. Comment je vais faire... On rentre. On range le matelas. Repli le canapé lit. On fait le ménage. Bro m'envoie un message.

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[Bro]**

 **Bro :** J'ai passé une superbe journée merci pour tout _14.03

 **Vous** **:** De rien on s'est bien marrer ça m'a fait plaisir d'être avec vous. _14.04

 **Bro :** Moi aussi biz bro _14.04

 **Vous** **:** Biz bro _14.04

* * *

Thor décide d'aller se promener en forêt comme à son habitude. Je me retrouve seul avec Steve. Je décide de continuer à peindre l'entrée de la maison. Steve décide de faire du sport. Je pense que comme moi il a peur de se retrouver avec moi seul à seul. Il part courir. Moi je peint l'entrée. Puis les toilettes. Et je m'attaque au labo. Je me sers un Scotch et décide de le dégusté dehors sur la balancelle. Les yeux rivés sur mon verre. J'aperçois un mouvement sur ma droite. Je vois arriver Steve en courant. Tout en sueur. Je relève aussitôt la tête. Il s'arrête à l'entrée du perron.

\- Alors ça fait du bien de courir? _Je lui demande souriant_

\- C'est génial de courir ici. T'as pas de repère. Tu te rend pas compte des kilomètre que tu fais... _il souffle..._

\- T'as soif?

\- Un peu ouais. _Dit il en soufflant_

Je vais lui chercher une bouteille d'eau. Quand je reviens il était torse nu. Je le déshabille du regard. Il s'essuie avec son maillot. "Si tu restes comme ça je vais te violer Steve."

\- Qui te dis que c'est pas ce que je veux.

 _Je souris. Et bois mon verre._

\- Bon allez je vais prendre une douche.

Je me rassois sur la balancelle et me demande si cette douche n'était pas un appel à la débauche. Je me ressert un verre et vois Thor revenir. Sauver par le gong.

\- Alors cette ballade?

\- Superbe. .. vous vous êtes bien amusé le cap et vous? _Quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre._

\- Il est partit courir. Moi j'ai repeints l'entrée, les toilettes et j'ai commencer le labo enfin le bureau.

\- Ah... .

\- T'as une idée de dîner ce soir? _Lui demande ai je_

\- Aucunes... je ne suis pas d'une grande _aide...Répond Thor_

\- ... ah Je sais. .. un truc que tu aimes et Steve aussi.

\- Ah oui. Quoi?

\- Galettes mexicaines? _Dis je avec un large sourire_

\- Quoi?

\- Mais si tu sais les galettes ou tu mets tout dedans et tu les roules. Tu peux mettre du poulets des poivrons. Tu peux mettre de la viande hachés. Une fois on en a fait avec du fromages gratiner au t'en souviens?

\- Ah oui avec là sauce qui pique un peu... des ol del passo. _Conclut Thor_

\- Euh ...oui c'est ça des ol del passo. _J'aurais dû lui dire çà tout de suite._

\- vous êtes sur que le captain aime aussi?

\- Tu rigoles il adore les poivrons... bon bah j'arrive je vais nous chercher ce qu'il nous faut.

Je fais un saut au supermarché et prend ce qu'il nous faut. Je me demande si j'ai bien fais de laisser Thor et Steve ensemble. Si ça se trouve, soit je vais les retrouver en train de se battre. Ce qui ruinera la maison... vu les forces physique de chacun ou soit je vais les retrouver à deux dans un lit... Tony non pense pas à ça ...concentre toi sur le route. ..

Je rentre et les découvre devant la cheminée. Un verre de Scotch à la main.

\- Et ben cap... du Scotch. _Ça fait plaisir_

\- Je peux pas me bourré la gueule mais je peux boire.

\- Mais je t'en prie. Tiens file s'en moi un. _j'aurais bien aimer te voir bourrer._

Je vais déposer les courses et épépine les poivrons. Les blonds me rejoint.

\- Hum des poivrons. _Steve tente de piquer des morceaux de poivrons._

\- Hep pas touche. .. _je lui tape sur les doigts._

\- Tiens ton verre. _me dit il en tendant mon verre._

\- Hum merci. .. vous allez me regarder cuisiner ou vous allez m'aider?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? _Reprit Steve_

\- Toi.. éminces les blancs de dindes. Et toi. Coupe les tomates.

On est à trois dans la cuisine entrain de boire un Scotch et en cuisinant. On fait tout cuire et se réunit à table.

\- J'adore les poivrons. _Dit Steve tout souriant_

\- Je sais Gourmand.

A ses mots Thor me regarde bizarrement. Il sait que physiquement cap me plaît. Et il se doute que j'ai déjà eu des histoires avec des mecs. Et puis je lui ai dis que d'autres mecs m'avaient déjà embrassé. Je pense qu'il a comprit ce qui nous unis. Après avoir manger nos galettes on se reboit un Scotch devant la cheminée. Natasha m'envoie un mp.

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[Arachnide ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Hello Tony premièrement merci pour cette journée _21.13

 **Vous** **:** De rien c'était un plaisir _21.14

 **L'Arachnide :** J'ai une question à te poser. _21.14

 **Vous** **:** Je me disais bien XD _21.14

 **L'Arachnide :** J'en ai parler à Bruce mais il a nié. ..comme je sais qu'il ne te balancerait pas. J'en ai parler à Clint _21.15

 **Vous** **:** De quoi? _21.15

 **L'Arachnide :** Il est du même avis que moi _21.15

 **Vous** **:** Je veux bien te croire mais tu parles de quoi? _21.15

 **L'Arachnide :** Il se passe quelque chose avec Steve _21.16

 **Vous** **:** Non _21.16

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est pas une question Stark.! il se passe quelque chose entre toi et lui. _21.17

 **Vous** **:** Tu me fais trop rire _21.17

 **L'Arachnide :** Avoue ...tu sais que je suis une bonne enquêtrice et un bon agent. .. je le sais Tony... Ça se voit. _21.17

 **L'Arachnide :** Clint dit pareil _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Beh c'est cool mais non... Et comment va Wanda? _21.18

 **L'Arachnide :** OK donc tu vas me tenir avec çà? _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Exactement. _21.19

 **L'Arachnide :** OK donc je ne te balance pas tu ne me balances pas. _21.19

 **Vous** **:** il se passe rien _21.19

 **L'Arachnide :** Mouais tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais je sais que c'est vrai. Passez une bonne nuit tout les deux. _21.20

 **L'Arachnide :** Faites pas trop de bruit Thor est seul le pauvre. _21.20

 **Vous** **:** XD Bonne nuit vipère _21.20

 **L'Arachnide :** Dans le mil alors ;) _21.21

 **[Legolas ]**

 **Vous** **:** Tu as parler de quoi avec Nath? _21.22

 **Vous** **:** A propos de moi et du cap. _21.22

* * *

J'éteins wattapps un peu énervé puis je rebois un verre, puis deux puis trois. Puis quatre on se marre à trois... entre Thor qui nous raconte des drôle de trucs sur Asgard. Steve qui se fout de nos gueule de gars déchiré et moi qui suit complètement plein. On rit rien.

\- Bon ...j'avoue je suis complement déchiré. .

\- Complètement Tony pas. ... "complément." M _e reprit Steve_

Thor rit.

\- Ouaip...rigole pas Thor. . Bon allez bonne nuit... je vais dans mon lit. _Je pense que ils savent aller se coucher sans moi._

Au milieu de la nuit j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir. Steve. Il s'incruste dans mon lit. Je suis trop déchiré pour le virer et puis de toute façon il ne se passera rien vu l'état où je suis. Steve se cale contre moi me caresse le visage. Me caresse le bouc, me dépose un baiser chaste sur le front... je suis content d'être bourré car si j'étais à jeun je lui aurais probablement sauter dessus. Je sens son odeur. Elle m'apaise. Je m'endors.

* * *

 **Oh c'est trop mignon.**

 **dans le chapitre suivant: pancake. Gold. Perfusion. Et ...**


	12. Samedi 13 juin

**Hello tout le monde. Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre. Cette fic un peu particuliere.**

 **mero: Désolé pour la conjugaison et les erreurs grammaticale. Je me demande si c'est pas parce que tony raconte au présent ce qu'il s'est passé au passé. J'essaye de faire au mieux.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

Au milieu de la nuit j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir. Steve. Il s'incruste dans mon lit. Je suis trop déchiré pour le virer et puis de toute façon il ne se passera rien vu l'état où je suis. Steve se cale contre moi me caresse le visage. Me caresse le bouc, me dépose un baiser chaste sur le front... je suis content d'être bourré car si j'étais à jeun je lui aurais probablement sauter dessus. Je sens son odeur. Elle m'apaise. Je m'endors.

* * *

 _ **Samedi 13**_

Les rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre. Je sents que Steve s'asseoit. Je me tourne vers lui et ouvre les yeux. Il est assit sur le lit. les pieds posés à terre, les mains sur son visage.

\- Hey. _Lui dis je_

 _Il se tourne vers moi._ "Salut... tu es réveiller?" _me demande t il en se_ _retournant_

\- On dirait... je te manquais tant que ça pour que tu viennes dans mon lit? Souffle ai je _en_ _lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

\- J'aime pas dormir seul. J'avais besoin de ... de sentir quelqu'un. _Dit il gêné._

\- De sentir quelqu'un. N'importe qui? Tu ne t'es pas collé à moi... t'en avais pas envie? _Je lui souris._

\- Si... mais je sais que toi non... tant que tu n'as pas tes réponses ...je ferais rien qui puisse te nuire... _il se tourne face au mur._

\- Et si c'est moi qui me colle à toi? Tu feras quoi? _Je me redresse._

\- Je sais pas... je te laisserai faire sans doute. .. bon allez je. .. j'y vais avant que Thor se lève. _Il se lève._

\- T'as peur qu'il te surprenne dans mon lit? _Il se tourne vers moi._

\- Peur? Non... je respecte ton choix... _il me regarde dans les yeux._

\- Mon choix? Quel choix? _Je lève les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir._

\- De ne pas avouer aux autres que tu es bi... _je le regarde à nouveau._

\- Ah ce choix là... tu peux rester là. .. Thor se doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Et puis c'est pas lui qui nous jetterai la pierre crois moi. _Je me rallonge._

\- Je vais me lever quand même. _Dit il en croisant les bras sur son torse._

\- OK. _Je ferme les yeux_.

Steve sort de ma chambre et quelques minutes plus tard j'entends l'eau couler. Il prend sans doute sa douche. Je me prélasse un peu dans mon lit. Il n'est que six heures. Je ne comprend pas comment Steve peut se lever de si bon heures. Je ferme les yeux et imagine l'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau si douce, si délicate. J'ai plus en plus de mal à lui résister. Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus si ça continu. Je me rendors. Thor vient me réveiller.

\- Stark réveillez vous il est 10h. _Dit il en me secouant._

 _J'ouvre les yeux._ "Bonjour Thor."

\- Bonjour Stark... venez déjeuner Captain a fait des pan cake. _Dit il en ouvrant les yeux en grand._

\- Hum... _je souris à l'envie de pan cake._

\- Il est parti courir. Vous devriez venir avant qu'il revienne et ne les mange. _Dit il en riant._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas il m'en laisserai de tout façon. _Je souris comme un con._

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. _Dit il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en souriant._

\- Tu crois comprendre quoi? _Je penche la tête._

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un ignare Stark. Je vois votre petit jeu avec Cap. Je sais qu'il vous plaît. Et lui aime les hommes. Vous vous dîtes que vous avez vos chances. _Il me fait un clin d'oeil._

\- Mouais... bon allons manger ces pan cake. _S'il savait que j'avais toute mes chances._

Thor et moi allons déjeuner puis je fais la vaisselle. Et commence à faire à manger. Enfin je coupe quelques tomates. Coupe des pommes de terre et hop salade toute prête. Moi je mange pas. J'ai pas trop faim je me suis déjà gaver de pan cake.

Steve rentre pour l'heure du midi.

Ils mangent pendant que je bricole dans le bureau. Au bout de deux heures je sors de mon bureau-labo, Thor finit de creuser le trou pour le feu et Steve lave à terre. Je leur propose d'aller en centre ville , J'ai des achats à faire.

On remonte à pied la rue principale. Il y a plein de boutique dont un magasin d'électronique au bout de la rue. On passe devant une librairie, Steve s'empresse d'y entrer. Lui et les livres. On entre ensuite dans un magasin de décoration d'intérieur. Puis dans le magasin d'électronique et informatique. Je trouve mon bonheur. Je vais pouvoir installer Jarvis. Il me manque. Le son de sa voix synthétique me manque. Je vais pouvoir lancer le telechargement de ses scripts, je suis trop heureux.

On va se rafraîchir dans une brasserie. On est en terrasse, il fait chaud mais notre table est à l'ombre grâce à un parasol. On discute de nos achats respectifs.

\- Je suis content avec tout çà. _Je leur montre le sac plein de électronique._ Je vais pouvoir telecharger les fichiers et les logs de Jarvis. _Il me manque de trop._

\- Toi et Jarvis... tu lui manques également. _Il me regarde d'une telle douceur._

\- C'est vrai? _Ça me réchauffe le coeur._

\- Oui... je parle avec lui des fois... tu vas pouvoir le retrouver. _Steve et Jarvis parlent de quoi ensemble?_

\- Yes. .. et toi tu t'ai fais plaisir tu vas savoir lire tout çà. _Ça me ferait chier de lire autant._

\- J'adore lire. _Il nous donne un grand sourire._

\- Moi aussi j'aime lire... sur Asgard j'ai une immense bibliothèque. _Thor ouvre les mains au ciel pour définir la grandeur._

\- La fameuse bibliothèque. . _.. ou le plan loki._ moi aussi je lis... mais c'est virtuel. _la technologie me manque._

\- Je préfère le format papier. _Steve parle comme si il était amoureux du papier._

\- Moi aussi je préfère les livres. _Thor inspire l'air comme pour sentir l'odeur des vieux livres._

\- Je préfère le format pdf. _Je suis à la pointe de la technologie._

\- Jane va être contente de sa lampe. _Dit Steve avec un faux sourire._

\- Vous pensez que ça va lui plaire? _Demande Thor anxieux._

\- Oui...elle est très jolie. _Le rassure Steve._

\- Je voulais lui acheter quelque chose. _Dit Thor confus._

\- Tu as bien fais. _Répond Steve en posant une main sur l'épaule de Thor._

\- Vous auriez dû acheter un cadeau à Bucky. _Lui répondit celui ci._

\- Je... rien ne lui aurait plu. _Reprend Steve en baissant les yeux._

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas dans la librairie que tu l'aurais trouver son cadeau. _Lui dis je en riant._

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? _Rétorque Steve vexé._

\- Je sais pas... il n'est pas du genre à lire. Il me semble pas très cultivé. Il sait lire au moins? _Je ris._

\- Vous êtes méchant ami Stark. _Dit Thor_

\- Oh c'est pour rire. _Je roule les yeux._

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle non plus. _Gronda Steve._

\- Vous êtes jaloux Stark. _Conclus Thor._

Un silence intervint j'ai peut être été trop loin. C'est vrai que je suis méchant des fois. Et sûrement jaloux aussi.

On reste là tous les trois à boire notre verre et regarder les passants. L'heure du dîner arrive. Je propose qu'on dîne au restaurant. On entre dans un restaurant assez classe et raffiné. L'hôtesse paraît surprise de voir débarquer trois hommes dans ce restaurant. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous refuser l'entrée jusqu'à ce que je lui montre ma carte gold. L'hôtesse change de mine.

\- Bonsoir messieurs. _Dit L'hôtesse avec un large sourire._

\- Bonsoir. _Répondis je._

\- Trois personnes? Euh je ne sais pas si... _Dit elle confuse._

Je lui sors ma carte et la glisse sur le comptoir. Je vois son regard dévié sur la carte. "Oh il y a justement une table ... " Elle nous signe de la suivre. En me tendant ma carte. "Suivez moi monsieur Stark." Elle nous montre le chemin.

On s'installe. Elle nous donne la carte des apéritifs. Je commande un double Scotch d'entrée. Thor me suit. Steve prend un jus d'orange. Comme un gosse. Elle me tend également la carte des vins.

\- On va manger ici? _Dit Steve inquiet._

\- Oui... _je répond sans lever les yeux de la carte des vin._

\- Euh... je n'ai pas les moyens de manger ici. _Répond Steve._

\- Moi je les ai. _Je lui répond sèchement._

\- Moi je les aurais si on était sur Asgard. _Marmonne Thor._

\- Oh Hey c'est bon les gars détendez vous je vous invite. _Je regarde Thor._ Je t'ai demander quoi que se soit depuis qu'on est arrivé? _Je me tourne vers Steve._ Et toi arrête de te sentir mal dès que je sors la gold ok... détend toi Steve. _Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la masse._

L'hôtesse revient avec nos aperitifs. Je retire ma main. Je choisi le vin. Un vin français. Un rosé pour changer. Un serveur revient avec la bouteille. Puis il nous sert. Je le goûte il est bon j'en prend directement une seconde. Le serveur nous remet ensuite les menus.

\- Il y a beaucoups de choix. _Dit Thor en écartant les yeux d'envie._

\- Pourquoi il y a pas les prix? _Demande Steve inquiet._

\- Parce que t'as pas besoin de savoir combien ça coûte. _Je lui fais un sourire narquois._

\- Beh j'aimerai bien savoir. _Dit Steve en fronçant des yeux._

\- A quoi ça te servirai de savoir c'est moi qui paie Steve. _Je lève les yeux au ciel._

\- Tu as les prix sur ta carte? _Demande Steve en me fixant._

\- Oui.

\- Donne la moi. _Ordonne Steve sèchement._

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez savoir les prix Captain vu que que l'ami Stark nous invite. _Ajoute Thor._

\- En voilà un qui comprend. _En pointant Thor du doigt._

\- J'aime pas me faire entretenir. _Dit Steve m'arranchant la carte des mains._

\- Heureusement qu'on est pas marié. _Je ris nerveusement. Et voilà re-silence. Quel con des fois moi._

On se concentre sur les plats. Le serveur revient on commande tous. Steve à eut du mal à choisir. Il a du essayait de prendre le plat le moins cher. Il se sentait mal. Quoiqu'il en soit la commande est passé.

Je déguste mon Scotch. Il est excellent. Je le bois cul sec et agresse pratiquement un serveur pour en avoir un autre. Il me le ramène aussi vite. Puis nos plats arrivent. On mange tranquillement. Tout le monde nous regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être un extra terrestre. Enfin c'est sûrement à cause de l'Asgardien qui nous regarde. Un gars au cheveux long c'est pas vraiment le genre de ce restaurant. Et puis Steve à l'air du premier de la classe de l'école des garçons dans les années 40. Moi j'ai la classe. Bref je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils sont mes amis et je les aimes et puis de toute façon ils s'en foutent tant que je paie.

Je les force à prendre un dessert. Enfin je force Steve car Thor ne s'est pas fait prié. Puis on termine par un irish Coffee.

Steve et Thor sortent et m'attendent dehors. Pendant que je règle la note. Dans la voiture Steve qui avait prit le volant se tirait les cheveux car je mettais la musique à fond et faisais le fou à l'arrière. On va dire que j'étais pas à jeun non plus. J'en profite aussi pour faire un nouveau groupe sur wattapps et avertir les autres avengers par la même occasion. J'ajoute Laura Barton après tout elle est la femme de Clint c'est normal qu'elle soit avec nous. Et puis je l'aime bien.

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Vous** **:** Voilà les amis j'ai créer un nouveau groupe qui se nomme we are the best and others. .. pour l'instant seul Laura à été ajouter en plus de nous ... je pense qu'elle a prouver depuis bien longtemps qu'elle est digne des avengers. _21.23

 **Vous** **:** Ls reste des personnes sera ajouter après un vote. _21.23

 **Vous** **:** Voilà et désolé de vous avoir réveiller. _21.24

 **L'Arachnide :** Je propose Wanda. _21.24

 **Vous** **:** ok je vote pour. _21.24

 **Legolas** : Moi aussi pour _ 22.15

* * *

En arrivant à la maison je vais chercher du petit bois et allume le feu de camp. Thor n'avait pas fini de creuser le trou pour rien.

\- Mais que fais tu Stark? _Me demande Steve les poing sur les hanches._

\- Stark? Je pensais que j'étais Tony pour toi? _Il souffle et s'impatiente. Il me regarde en me faisant les gros yeux._

\- Je fais le feu. Thor à fini de creuser le trou pour faire un feu de camp.

Thor arrive et allume le feu. Je rentre chercher des chamallow, Steve me suit.

\- Tony... qu'est ce que tu fais? _Gronda Steve._

\- Va t'asseoir Steve j'arrive. _Dis je calmement sans le regarder._

\- Tony...

\- T'inquiètes Cap fais moi confiance. _Je fouille l'armoire._

\- Comment te faire confiance? T'es bourré. _Je sents que c'est un repproche._

\- Va t'asseoir avec Thor. J'arrive. _Je lui réponds sèchement._

Je reviens autour du feu et leur tends à chacun un pique. Je m'assois avec eux et leur fais tourner le sachet de bonbon.

Le feu crépite doucement et on déguste calmement nos chamallow. Le soleil a décliner. Il fait nuit mais elle est douce. Je regarde Steve qui s'est un peu détendu. Il me sourit à présent et ne me fait plus les gros yeux. Il est encore plus beau face aux flammes, si Thor n'étais pas là, je lui sauterai dessus je crois. Thor va nous chercher à boire. Il n'a pas oublier la bouteille de Scotch. Steve lui fait les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? _Demande Thor surpris._

\- Tu serais plus tranquille si tu lui faisais une perfusion au lieu de lui ramener une bouteille toutes les cinq minutes. _Lance Steve sur un ton de repproche._

\- Pardon? _Répond Thor._

\- Rien laisse tomber Thor. _Soupire Steve._

\- En clair il trouve que tu m'incites à boire. _Je fais un faux sourire._

\- A asgard nous buvons beaucoups. _Ajoute Thor pour me défendre._

\- Tony n'est pas un asgardien son métabolisme à plus de mal que toi à dissipé l'alcool. _Gronda Steve._

\- Oh c'est bon je bois pas tant que çà. _Je suis outrées qu'il pense ça de moi._

\- Tu plaisante j'espère. _Gronda Steve en fronçant des yeux._

\- Vous allez encore vous disputez? _Demande Thor comme un gosse au milieu d'une dispute de leur parents._

\- Non... et puis Tony fait ce qu'il veut. C'est sa vie après tout. _Conclut Steve._

Steve à raison je bois peut être de trop. Je referme la bouteille et va chercher une bouteille de coca que je partage avec Cap. Il a retrouvé le sourire. Je suis content. J'aime le voir sourire. Steve va se coucher. Thor et moi restons là à regarder son feu. Puis il est temps de l'éteindre. Nous rejoignons nos chambre. Je ne suis pas trop surpris de découvrir Steve dans mon lit. Je me déshabille et m'allonge sur le lit. Je suis sur le dos et repire son odeur. Il se tourne vers moi. Je le regarde puis souri. Il ouvre les yeux. Nos regards se croisent. On se dévorent du regard.

\- Je vais te retrouver souvent dans mon lit? _Je fronce les yeux mais au fond j'adhère._

\- Ça te dérange? _Demande Steve inquiet._

\- Oh que non... ton odeur m'apaise. _Je lui souri._

\- Ah oui? _Ses joues se colorent._

\- Oui... tu vas pas me violer? _Demande ai je en fermant un oeil et en souriant._

\- Non. _Dit il outrée._

\- Dommage. _Il rit. Je lui souris. Il reprends son calme._

Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche, je l'empêche de parler en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Je lui caresse la joue. Puis le cou. Puis les épaules. Je descends le long de son bras et remonte sur ses pectoraux. Ma main glisse sur sa peau. Lui ne fait rien. Il est comme tétanisé. Ma main se faufile sous les draps et attrape son sexe. Il est déjà tout érigé. Je lui fais de l'effet. Je le vois deglutir péniblement. Ma main glisse sous son caleçon et caresse doucement son sexe. Il me sourit puis passe sa main sur mon tshirt au niveau de mes abdos, il me caresse la hanche et finit par retomber sur mes fesses. J'aime la douceur de ses gestes. Il m'attire contre lui. Je lui embrasse le cou.

De sa main gauche il attrape mon sexe. ses doigts me pressent fermement puis il commence à me masturber, caressant mon freins et mon gland quand il remonte sa main. Je change de main et astique son manche plus vite.

J'arrête de lui dévore le cou. Et le regarde dans les yeux. Il les ferment parfois. Je sents que nos respirations sont rapides et saccadés. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai rien fais. Mise à part mon rêve hérotique. Je sais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps, il me connaît trop bien. Il resserre son étreinte sur mon gland. Je sents le plaisir monter à petit feu. Je commence à me tortiller de plaisir. Et pose ma jambe sur sa hanche.

sa main droite toujours posé sur mes fesses glisse le long de la raie. Il caresse mon bouton. J'accélère mes mouvement sur sa queue. Je ne veux pas jouir avant lui. Je le regarde encore. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens. Sa bouche est entre ouverte. Je le vois lutter pour ne pas fermer ses paupières. Je le connais il va bientôt jouir. Ses pupilles se dilatent. Il jouit dans ma main. Il se colle à moi et m'embrasse le cou.

Il accélére ses mouvement sur moi tout en continuant de jouer avec mon bouton. Sa langue remonte sur le lobe de mon oreille. Il sait où posé sa langue. Il sait ce qu'il me fait plaisir. Je sents le plaisir monter. J'essaye de me retenir mais j'en peux plus. Vraiment plus et jouis contre lui sur ses abdos.

On reste dans cette position. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux rester contre lui. Et lui non plus apparament ne veut pas se décoller de moi. On s'endort l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus long.**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: câlin. Wattapps pizza et et recalin.**


	13. Dimanche 14 juin

**Hello tout le monde me revoilà avec un autre chapitre.**

 **holy: Merci pour ta review. Oui moi aussi je les trouves très mignon.**

 **Mero: Ça aurait été marrant de voir Thor les réveiller. Et pour le traumatisme visuel je ne pense pas que Thor serait traumatiser vu qu'il a déjà coucher avec loki.**

 **ps: les # son des arobase.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

On reste dans cette position. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux rester contre lui. Et lui non plus apparament ne veut pas se décoller de moi. On s'endort l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 14**_

Il fait jour depuis peu, mon Bras est toujours posé sur la hanche de Steve. Lui m'entoure le flanc de son bras puissant. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à lui. Il dort paisiblement. Je souri ça fait longtemps que je ne m été pas réveiller dans ses bras. Depuis que Bucky l'a rejoint à la tour. Ces moments là sont bien rare. Je profite du moment. Je referme les yeux. J'entends un bruit et un juron. Thor est sans doute réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux. Steve me regarde. Il me sourit. Il me caresse le visage et remet mes cheveux rebelles en place. Il me pose un baiser sur la joue puis se lève. Il déambule dans la chambre. J'admire son corps. Il me fait un clin d'oeil puis sort et va rejoindre Thor. Je me prélasse un moment dans le lit. Premièrement parce que j'ai la flegme de me lever et deuxièmement pour ne pas nourrir les soupçons de Thor.

Je finis tout de même par les rejoindre. Après un bon petit déj Steve propose de finir de peindre la maison. C'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Donc on s'y met. Ils leur faut pas beaucoups d'effort pour que Thor et Steve bougent les meubles. Moi je m'occupe de débrancher les câbles. Munis de nos pinceaux on s'attaque aux murs. Une peinture écrue. Ça éclairci tout de suite la pièce. Vers 12h je les laisse finir et moi je nous fais un plat de pâte. On finit juste à temps pour manger.

On englouti nos pâtes puis Thor décrète qu'il va va aller cueillir des champignon. Steve enchérit en nous informant qu'il va courir. Et moi ben je vais au labo. Au bureau je veux dire. Je continu mes programmations et mes logarithmes. Ce qui est bien avec l'informatique et le bricolage en tout genre, c'est que je ne pense qu'à ça et non pas à Steve ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Vers 18h je vais me chercher un verre. Ni Thor ni Steve ne sont rentrés, je ne m'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils ont grand et surper musclé en plus. Et voilà à peine sorti du labo je divague déjà. Je bois mon verre puis j'emmène la bouteille dans le bureau. Au bout de quelques heures j'entends rire dans le salon. À moins que l'un des deux rit tout seul. Steve et Thor sont rentrés. Je finis quelques programmations puis décide quand même de les rejoindre. Je sors et tombe nez à nez avec Steve qui venait de se doucher.

\- Hey.. je pensais que tu t'étais perdu.

\- Tu t'es inquiétés?

\- Non pas vraiment. Tu es grand. _Et super musclé me dis je à moi même._

Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà plus 21h. Qu'est ce que Thor à pu faire jusque 21h? Steve lui il a fais du sport mais Thor.

\- OK. . Euh.. t'as pas envie d'une pizza?

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

\- OK je vais commander ça. Il y a un un kiosque pas trop loin.

Je commande la pizza.

\- Bon ça sera prêt dans 20 minutes. Je bois un verre et j'y vais.

\- Encore? Non. Laisse je vais y aller. Il y a un gps dans la voiture?

\- Non mais t'as un starkphone qui est plus performant qu'un gps.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai. File moi l'adresse.

Steve parti aussitôt. Thor sous la douche. Je déguste mon verre tranquillement. Wattapps se mit à sonner.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **capsicle :** je ne suis pas contre _21.37

 **Bro :** Pourquoi Wanda? _21.37

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu ne te dis pas que je n'en ai peut être un peu marre d'être la seule femme _21.37

 **Legolas** : Et ma femme ! elle compte pour du beurre? Je te signale que Stark la déjà ajouter au nouveau groupe donc tu n'es plus la seule _21.38

 **L'Arachnide :** Oh ne t'excites pas Clint c'est juste que Laura n'a pas le même mordant que Wanda et pour vous remettre à votre place et vous supportez Wanda est bien placé. .. d'ailleurs qui voudrais tu ajouter toi? _21.38

 **Bro :** Ne vous bouffez pas la gueule s'il vous plaît. _

 **Capsicle** : Bruce à raison _21.39

 **Pointbreack** : Je vote pour la sorcière rouge elle me plaît cette femme. _21.39

 **Vous** **:** Bon reste plus à Bruce à valider et Wanda intégrera le nouveau groupe #  Clint et Nath vous me faites trop rire tout les deux # Thor dis tout de suite qui tu n'aime pas ça ira plus vite je pense XD _21.40

 **Bro :** Merci pour cette précision Nath je valide Wanda. _21.40

 **Vous** **:** OK donc Wanda valider. _21.41

 **Legolas** : Oh mais j'aime tout le monde _21.41

 **Vous** **:** Je ne l'avais pas remarquer. 21.41

 **Legolas** : J'avoue que Laura à moins de répondant que Wanda et je propose personne ...ma femme est déjà dans le groupe _21.41

 **Vous** **:** C'est moi qui a ajouté ta femme pas toi Clint ..qui choisis tu d'autre? _21.42

 **Pointbreack** : Je propose Loki. _21.42

 **Vous** **:** Hors de question Thor c'est un groupe de gentil. Ton frère est dans les villains _21.42

 **Pointbreack** : Je propose le fils de coul. _21.42

 **Vous** **:** J'aurais penser que cap le proposerait _21.43

 **Capsicle** : Pourquoi? _21.43

 **Bro :** Vous avez toujours été proches tout les deux. _21.43

 **L'Arachnide :** Tony dis plutôt que ça t'arrange pas que Thor propose Coulson _21.44

 **Vous** **:** De quoi Nath? j'adore coulson... _21.44

 **L'Arachnide :** De ce coup cap devra choisir quelqu'un d'autre. _21.44

 **Legolas** : Bucky. _21.44

 **Bro :** C'est ton choix Clint? _21.44

 **Legolas** : Non mais ce sera celui de cap si Thor met Coulson. _21.45

 **L'Arachnide : # **clint bien joué mon gars. _21.45

 **Pointbreack** : Je ne comprend plus rien. _21.45

 **L'Arachnide : #** Thor si tu choisi Coulson. Il ne restera plus qu'à cap de choisir Bucky.. ce qui ne plaira pas à notre playboy _21.46

 **Vous** **:** Dites pas n'importe quoi... au fait Clint au lieu de dire des conneries qui proposes tu? _21.46

 **Capsicle** : J'ajoute donc Bucky. _21.46

 **Legolas** : Je ne propose personne. _21.46

 **Bro :** Je propose Pepper. _21.47

 **Vous** **:** # Clint tu pourrais proposer Pietro par exemple .. # bro pourquoi Pepper encore? # cap on ajoute personne on propose ...il n'y a que Laura qui est ajouter d'office. _21.47

 **Legolas** : Tu m'emmerde Stark de toute façon il ne reste plus que lui ou Fury donc je propose Pietro. _21.48

 **Bro :** je ne savais pas qui mettre d'autre. _21.48

 **Vous** **:** #bro ok #cap tu n'es pas au volant toi ? Tu ne sais déjà pas écrire un texto à l'arrêt tu devrais éviter d'écrire en conduisant ...je suppose que tu ne sais pas mettre ton tel en bluetouth et passer un texto oral _21.49

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu t'inquiètes pour ton cheri? _21.49

 **Vous** **:** Ta gueule Nath.. je m'inquiètes pour les pizzas _21.49

 **L'Arachnide :** Je parle de Clint _21.50

 **L'Arachnide :** tu te sens viser stark? _21.50

 **Vous** **:** Bon je dois vous laissez ... dites moi si vous acceptez toute les propositions et on verra .Biz à tous. _21.50

 **Bro :** Pour ma part je suis Pour pietro et Coulson ...Bucky j'attends de voir. .. _21.51

 **Legolas** : Je suis d'accord pour le tout le monde y comprit Winter _21.51

 **L'Arachnide :** Pareil. .. Stark... je voulais pas te blesser... je plaisantais Tony... _21.51

 **Pointbreack** : L'ami Stark à été meurtri par vos propos veuve noire.. _21.51

 **Bro :** Bro reviens. _21.52

 **L'Arachnide** : Allez fais pas la gueule on rigolait. _21.52

 **Vous** **:** Tu vois l'arachnide pourquoi j'étais pas pour qu'on ouvre un nouveau groupe avec les autres déjà qu'à 6 on réussit à se bouffer la gueule imagine avec les maximoff. Bucky et le shield. _21.52

 **Bro :** C'est sur que c'est bête de s'embrouiller pour rien _21.52

 **L'Arachnide :** On se bouffe pas la gueule on rigole _21.53

 **Pointbreack** : Je pense pas que l'ami Stark ne vous ai pas manquer de respect de la sorte _21.53

 **Vous** **:** Laissez tomber j'ai fais bien pire pire c'est rien _21.53

 **Capsicle** : Non Tony ce n'est pas rien. .. nous ne te laisserons pas tomber .. pour ma part en tant que meneur des avengers et ami je ne te laisserais pas tomber _21.53

 **Pointbreack** : Je pense que tout arrive à cause des plaisirs charnels _21.54

 **Capsicle** : Tu nous aide pas thor. _21.54

 **Pointbreack** : J'ai remarquer que sur midgard beaucoups de personne se battent et se déchirent pour le sexe. _21.54

 **Bro :** Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le coup Thor. _21.55

 **Capsicle** : Ça n'empêche que nous nous déchirons ...je peux te comprendre oeil de faucon que toi aussi tu es victime de ces moqueries envers quicksilver... donc pense à Tony. .. ne penses tu pas que s'il est parti c'est qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme? _21.57

 **Bro :** Alors là je te suis à 200% cap ...Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris... Tony au nom de l'équipe je m'excuse. .. _21.57

 **Capsicle** : Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Bruce c'est à moi de le faire...je suis le chef... je m'excuse au nom des avengers. _21.58

 **Legolas** : Je suis désolé. . Et toi aussi cap tu as subit quelque piques ...désolé. .. _21.58

 **Pointbreack** : Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre. _21.58

 **Bro :** Nath s'excuse elle s'endort _21.58

 **Capsicle** : Bien je suis fiers de vous ...Tony tu peux réapparaître _21.59

 **Pointbreack** : Il a éteint son téléphone ... avec cap on va s'occuper de lui 21.59

 **Legolas** : Merci Thor _21.59

 **Pointbreack** : De rien ..bonsoir les amis _21.59

 **Bro :** Merci thor bonne nuit tout le monde de ma part et celle de Nath _22.00

 **Capsicle** : Bonne nuit tout le monde. Je suis devant le portail j'arrive avec les pizza _22.00

 **Pointbreack** : Ok on t attend. Bonne nuit _22.00

* * *

Cap arrive enfin avec les pizza. On peut enfin les déguster. Après le repas. Thor se fait un thé je ne savais même pas que l'Asgardien en buvait. Ce qui donna des idées a Steve qui se fait un chocolat chaud. Du coup moi je me fais un café calva. Steve va se coucher directement après. Avec l'après midi sportif qu'il a sûrement eut il doit être calquer. Moi j'essaye de découvrir ce que Thor à fait de sa journée.

\- Bah alors Thor raconte moi qu'est ce que t'as fais cet après midi?

\- Je suis allé faire un tour en forêt.

\- Toute l'après midi?

\- Oui. J'ai marcher. J'ai grimper je me suis reposer. Vous savez qu'il y a des fruits que vous mangez avec votre crème en bouteille de fer? _Il a des yeux rond comme des billes._

\- Des fraises sauvages?

\- Oui c'est çà des fraises. _Reprit il en riant._

\- Mais c'est du côté de gulleward. Tu es allé jusque que gulleward?

\- Peut être. je ne sais pas. où est gulleward?

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es rentré tard. _Dis je en buvant une gorgée de mon café._

\- Je suis un peu fatigué de tout cela. _Dit Thor en se levant._

\- Ouais moi aussi. Mes neurones ont bien travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais me retirer. Bonne nuit ami Stark.

\- Bonne nuit Thor.

Je prend ma tasse entre les mains et ouvre les yeux en grand. Gulleward? Il a eut de la chance d'avoir retrouver son chemin. Si ça se trouve il s'est perdu. C'est sûrement pour ça. Oui mais les fraises sauvages. Donc il est allée jusqu'à Gulleward et c'est perdu en revenant.

Je fini ma tasse de café. Et rejoins ma chambre. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Steve dans mes draps. Voir peut être même déçu. Je me déshabille en silence. Et entre dans les draps froids. Je tourne en rond. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne fréquemment pour regarder l'heure. Puis je décide d'aller dormir avec Steve. Juste dormir. Il est si apaisant. Peut être qu'à ses côtés je réussirai à trouver le sommeil.

Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chambres. J'hésite un instant puis franchi le seuil. Il dort en chien de fusil. Je me glisse à ses côtés et l'entoure de mon bras. Instinctivement il attrape mon bras et le colle contre ses ses pectoraux. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors paisiblement.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court et peu explicite. Enfin sauf pour le wattapps. Je vous posterai peur être la suite dans la journée.**

 **Dans le Chapitre suivant : baiser et aveux multiple. Vous allez savoir tout ce qu'il se passe. vous vous le savez déjà. les autres non. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir aussi.**

 **Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Biz. Alone**


	14. Lundi 15 juin part 1

**Chose promis. Chose dû je vous poste la suite.**

 **journée en deux chapitre.**

 **ps # est un arobase **

* * *

**Fin de chapitre précédent.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chambre. J'hésite un instant puis franchi le seuil. Il dort en chien de fusil. Je me glisse à ses côtés et l'entoure de mon bras. Instinctivement il attrape mon bras et le colle contre ses ses pectoraux. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors paisiblement.

* * *

 _ **Lundi 15.**_

J'ouvre les yeux et me demande où je suis. Ah oui dans ma chambre d'ados. Steve n'est pas là. Il est 8h. Je me lève et passe sous la douche directement. Je croise Thor qui me dit va faire un tour. Sans étonnement je rejoins la cuisine. Steve est dans la cuisine. Le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Bien dormis? _Demande Steve avec un large sourire._

\- Oui ...et toi? _Je me sers un café._

\- Pas trop mal. Un peu serré. Mais pas trop mal. _Dit il en me fixant._

\- J'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- T'as bien fais. Au moins tu t'es reposer. _Dit il en regardant le fond de sa tasse._

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? _Lui demande ai je._

\- Je sais pas la maison est rénové. Peut être du sport. _Dit il en en levant les épaules._

\- Ça te dis d'aller nager? _Il lève la tête._

\- Ouaip pourquoi pas. _Il me sourit._

\- OK je prépare les serviettes et on y go alors.

\- OK.

Arrivé à la crick j'installe ma serviette et me met directement en caleçon. Steve me regarde gêné et fait de même. Je ne l'attend pas et plonge directement dans l'eau. Il me rejoint peu après.

Je le taquine sur le fait qu'il n'a pas hésité à se déshabiller cette fois puis par vengeance il me saute dessus. Je me débat comme je peux et feint de me noyer il me lâche. Je nage jusqu'au ponton. Grimpe dessus avec beaucoup de mal, replonge et nage vers lui. Steve me regarde intensément de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il tente de s'accrocher à moi pour m'enfoncer la tête dans l'eau. Chose faites. Par vengeance j'essaye de faire de même mais je n'y arrive pas. Et me retrouver accrocher à son cou les jambes enlaçant sa taille.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je frissonne je connais par coeur ses lèvres. Mais là c'est la première fois que je les effleures des miennes. Steve pose sa main sur ma nuque et introduit sa langue. Ma langue glisse contre la sienne. J'ai chaud. Ce baiser est tout aussi torride que novateur. Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes. Je n'en ai pas envie mais le laisse. Il me regarde intensément puis me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et le laisse repartir jusqu'à la rive. Je le rejoins.

Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et m'assois à ses côtés.

\- On s'est jamais embrassé avant. _Dit il en trifouiller l'herbe devant lui._

\- C'est pas faux. _Dis je simplement._

\- C'est la première fois que tu embrasses un mec? _Me demande t il sans lever les yeux._

\- Non. C'est la troisième fois. _Avoue ai je._

\- Ah oui? Raconte. _Il relève la tête et me regarde._

\- La première fois c'était au MIT. Un gars de ma promo m'a embrassé enfin juste un smack. _Je souris au souvenir de mon premier baiser._

\- Et la deuxième? _Demande t il curieux._

\- Thor. _Dis je simplement._

\- Quoi Thor? _Il ouvre les yeux en grand. Étonné de cet aveu._

\- Il m'a embrasser. Enfin pareil juste un smack ... t'es jaloux? _Je me tourne vers lui._

\- Non.. non... _il baisse la tête. Je sents qu'il est frustré._

\- Tu es le premier que j'ai embrasser en tout cas. Avec la langue et tout en plus. _Je ris puis reprend._ Je m'étais jamais laisser faire jusqu'à présent. Alors que là c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative.

\- Je suis un privilégié alors. _Reprit il._

\- T'es particulier. _Je regarde le paysage et sents que je rougis. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas._ Bon on va y aller. J'ai faim moi.

Il acquiesce et on part direction la maison. En arrivant on est agréablement surprit par Thor qui nous a préparer le repas. Je reçois un message sur le groupe de wattapps

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Legolas** : J'avoue j'ai coucher avec pietro...si ma femme l'apprend je vous tue tous :[ _11.57

 **L'Arachnide :** Ah bon? Je suis surprise... moi avec la soeur... désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça Bruce mais je voulais soutenir Clint _11.57

* * *

On s'atable et on mange.

\- Il va falloir que je reparte aujourd'hui. _Annonce steve._

\- C'est vrai? C'est Domage. _Ajoute Thor._

\- Tu sais où je peux louer une bagnole? _Me demande Steve._

\- En centre ville. Bon ben on sait quoi faire cet aprem. _Dis je pour conclure la conversation._

Après un café. Steve part faire son sac et on s'en va en centre ville. Ça me fait un peu chier qu'il parte mais c'est pas plus mal. J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand il est là. Et puis je suis venu ici pour prendre du recul par rapport à mes sentiments envers lui. Pas pour batifoler avec lui. On passe directement à l'agence de location puis on va boire un verre en terrasse. Les minutes et les heures défilent.

J'appréhende son départ. A 17h on rejoint les bagnoles. Il fourre ses affaires dans le coffre. Puis nous sert la main. J'aurais voulu déposer une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes mais je ne le fait pas. Il démarre puis repart. On fait de même avec Thor mais direction reviewstreet. À notre arrivé la sonnerie de wattapps retentit. Steve avait attendu d'être parti pour répondre.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Capsicle** : J'ai couché avec un avengers _17.36

 **Legolas** : Avec Bucky merci on le sait on vous entend :/ _17.37

* * *

Je lis mais ne répond toujours pas. Je m'en fuis dans le labo. Je branche un haut parleur dans le labo. Wattapps re-sonne encore. Les avengers se déchaînent. Je lis leurs commentaire sans y répondre.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Euh depuis quand Bucky est un avengers? Le shield à validé? _18.25

 **Capsicle** : Il ne l'est pas et on a une relation assez platonique donc je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu Hawkeye mais c'est sûrement autre chose. ... ou un autre couple ... _ 18.25

 **Bro :** Qui peut bien être l'autre avengers? ce n'est pas moi en tout cas .18.26

 **Legolas** : Moi non plus ...je suis déjà bien assez occupé _18.26

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu m'étonne Clint mdr... et euh... Bruce pas trop déçu? _18.27

 **Bro :** De quoi? De ne pas être l'amant de cap? Mdr _18.27

 **L'Arachnide :** Non pour Wanda lol... et pourquoi l'amant? Et non la maîtresse?... toi tu es au courant de quelque chose et pour info ce n'est pas moi non plus. _18.28

 **Legolas** : Bon reste plus qu'à savoir si c'est Thor. Tony. Ou Pietro. En présumant que c'est bien un amant et non une maîtresse. _18.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Ouais y'a plus qu'à mener l'enquête mdr _18.28

 **Capsicle** : Vous me faites trop rire les trois. _18.28

* * *

Thor m'appelle pour manger. Je le rejoins. Je mange vite fait et fini par répondre sur wattapps.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Vous** **:** Bon on va pas tourner autour du pot! C'est moi _19.16

 **Bro :** Je savais que tu étais le roi de la blague bro. XD _19.16

 **L'Arachnide :** Et Pepper? _19.16

 **Vous** **:** On est séparer depuis mon départ  #Steve merci de m'avoir mis au pied du mur :[ #bro ça sert à rien de me défendre ils sont pas cons ils ont deviné et il se doutent que tu es au courant que cap et moi couchions ensemble. _19.18

 **Legolas** : Couchions? Ça veut dire que vous l'avez fait plus d'une fois?_19.19

 **Capsicle** : Désolé mais j'en avais marre _19.20

 **Vous** **:** #Hawkeye oui et bien plus que tu ne crois #cap merci :/ et ne nous fait pas croire que Bucky et toi c'est juste une histoire platonique. _19.22

 **Capsicle** : Je t'assure Tony...et c'est pour ça que t'es parti? Tu penses que je couches avec Bucky? _19.22

 **Vous** **:** Que tu couches avec ou pas çà ne change rien vous êtes en couple donc voilà. _19.23

 **Capsicle** : Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ...et quand tu étais avec Pepper j'ai rien dis moi. _19.24

 **Vous** **:** C'est justement pour ça que je suis parti ...j'ai lâcher Pepper car vous aviez l'air heureux à deux et je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves dans mon cas ...en couple... mais couchant avec un autre... _19.27

 **Capsicle** : Oh c'est gentil mais comme disait ton père ... en amour y'a pas de pitié. .. tu aurais du me dire ce que tu pensais Stark au lieu de fuir ! _19.28

 **Pointbreack** : Oh comme c'est mignon _19.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Tiens tu es la Thor? _19.28

 **Pointbreack** : Oui et heureux de lire que nos deux coeurs meurtri se livrent enfin. _19.29

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Je suis pas parti seulement pour çà mais parce que je pense être gay... j'étais bien plus attiré par toi que par Pepper et n'importe quel autre fille donc je me posais la question. _19.27

 **Vous** **:** Cap? _19.29

 **Vous** **:** Steve ? _19.31

 **[We are the best ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Tiens tu es la thor? _19.28

 **Pointbreack** : Oui et heureux de lire que nos deux coeurs meurtri se livrent enfin. _19.29

 **Legolas** : Bon bah je crois que Bucky va se faire mettre à la porte par Stark ^^ _19.29

 **Pointbreack** : Je suis content que Stark s'est enfin livrer _19.30

 **Bro :** Moi aussi content pour eux ils méritent d'être heureux _19.30

 **L'Arachnide :** Vous croyez que ça fait longtemps qu'ils couchent ensemble? _19.31

 **Capsicle : S** tark est encore là?_19.31

 **Vous** **:** Cap je t'ai répondu en mp :/ _ 19.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Bruce? Il te l'aurait pas dit à toi? _19.32

 **Bro :** Je ne sais pas...;Et si vous avez des questions demandez plutôt à Stark...où à steve. .. _19.33

 **Bro :** Je vous conseil plutôt de demander à Steve lol _19.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Lol _19.33

* * *

 **Je sais il y a beaucoups de wattapps mais il s'en passe des choses n'est ce pas?.**

 **La suite de la journée dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : wattapps. Une discussion s'impose. Et un souvenir plus que chaud.**


	15. Lundi 15 juin part 2

**Hello tout le vous dois bien de vous envoyer la suite de la journée.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best ]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Tiens tu es la Thor? _19.28

 **Pointbreack** : Oui et heureux de lire que nos deux coeurs meurtri se livrent enfin. _19.29

 **Legolas** : Bon bah je crois que Bucky va se faire mettre à la porte par Stark ^^ _19.29

 **Pointbreack** : Je suis content que Stark s'est enfin livrer _19.30

 **Bro :** Moi aussi content pour eux ils méritent d'être heureux _19.30

 **L'Arachnide :** Vous croyez que ça fait longtemps qu'ils couchent ensemble? _19.31

 **Capsicle : S** tark est encore là?_19.31

 **Vous** **:** Cap je t'ai répondu en mp :/ _ 19.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Bruce? Il te l'aurait pas dit à toi? _19.32

 **Bro :** Je ne sais pas...;Et si vous avez des questions demandez plutôt à Stark...où à Steve. .. _19.33

 **Bro :** Je vous conseil plutôt de demander à Steve lol _19.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Lol _19.33

* * *

 ** _lundi 15 suite_**

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Je suis pas parti seulement pour çà mais parce que je pense être gay... j'étais bien plus attiré par toi que par Pepper et n'importe quel autre fille donc je me posais la question. _19.27

 **Vous** **:** Cap? _19.29

 **Vous** **:** Steve ? _19.31

 **Capsicle** : Désolé. "étais"? Tu l'es plus? _19.33

 **Vous** **:** Biensure que si _19.33

 **Vous** **:** Ce n'est plus seulement de l'attirance physique _19.33

 **Capsicle** : T'as des sentiments pour moi? _19.33

 **Vous** **:** Voilà _19.33

 **Capsicle** : Oh... _19.34

 **Vous** **:** Ouaip. _19.34

 **Capsicle** : Je ne suis pas non plus indifférent. _ 19.34

 **Vous** **:** Et Bucky? _19.34

 **Capsicle** : Je ne suis pas indifférent à Bucky non plus. _19.34

 **Vous** **:** En gros t'es en train de dire que tu craques sur nous deux _19.35

 **Capsicle :** T'es jaloux? _19.35

 **Vous** **:** ... _19.35

 **Capsicle** : Notre relation est réellement platonique ...même si je dois t'avouer qu'on a déjà fait des choses mais ce n'est pas là base de notre couple. .. je suis pas aussi attiré par lui que par toi... _19.36

 **Capsicle** : Tony... tu me manques... _19.36

 **Vous** **:** A moi aussi cap Pourquoi tu t'es mis avec alors? _19.36

 **Capsicle** : Tu veux que je te dises? _19.37

 **Vous** **:** Ouais j'aimerai bien ouais _19.37

 **Capsicle** : Je l'aime bien... j'ai des sentiments pour lui et comme tu étais avec Pepper ... _19.37

 **Vous** **:** Ok c'est plus clair maintenant. _19.37

 **Capsicle** : T'as trouver ta réponse? _19.37

 **Vous** **:** Je suis gay! Ça c'est irréfutable maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. _19.38

 **Capsicle** : Des idées? _19.38

 **Vous** **:** Mouais... j'hésite entre continuer à jouer l'hétéro parfait ... entre me taper tout les mecs de NY. .. entre continuer à coucher avec le héros de l'Amérique. ..où de virer ton mec de chez moi et . ...de continuer de coucher avec toi quand même _19.39

 **Capsicle** : D'accord tu me diras quand tu auras choisi _19.39

 **Vous** **:** Pas de problème bon je vais te laisser je vais finir mes progs_19.40

 **Capsicle** : Ok bisous _19.40

 **Vous** **:** Je t'embrasse Steve _19.40

 **Capsicle** : Je t'embrasse aussi...tu me manques... _19.40

 **Vous** **:** Tu me manques aussi bisous à tout à l'heure. _19.41

 **Capsicle** : A tout à l'heure oui bisous _19.41

 **Vous** **:** Bisous _19.41

* * *

A peine la discussion avec Steve terminé. Je vois deux messages en attentes je leur répond.

* * *

 **[L'Arachnide]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Stark ça fait combien temps que vous couchez ensemble toi et cap?_19.43

 **L'Arachnide :** Tony? _19.48

 **L'Arachnide :** Après si tu veux pas répondre t'es pas obliger... _19.55

 **[Legolas]**

 **Legolas** : Désolé j'avais pas vu ton message et euh... t'as des sentiments pour cap? _19.53

 **Vous** **:** Contrairement à toi. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour coucher ...mais j'avoue en avoir un peu ... bon désolé je suis occupé à plus _19.55

 **Legolas** : :) c'est mimi. Ok à plus. _19.55

 **[Arachnide]**

 **Vous** **:** 4 mois _19.55

 **L'Arachnide :** T'es sérieux? 4 mois je comprends mieux pourquoi tu détestes Bucky tu dois avoir la haine qu'il te jette au bout de 4 mois mois pour lui. Et donc t'as trompé Pepper? _19.56

 **Vous** **:** Déjà il ne m'a pas jeter je suis parti et puis on était pas en couple. Et en ce qui concerne Pepper Wahou quel perspicacité t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Bon je peux pas rester plus longtemps je suis occupée la _19.57

 **L'Arachnide :** Ok à plus. _19.57

Je rejoins mon labo mais reste connecté à wattapps.

 **[We are the best]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Même pas peur de Stark _20.05

 **L'Arachnide :** Ça fait 4 mois :D _20.05

 **Legolas** : Moi non plus j'ai pas peur il a des sentiments pour cap ... un peu il m'a dit... _ 20.06

 **Bro :** Vous êtes vraiment fous tout les deux ...vous savez qu'il va lire les messages? _20.06

 **Pointbreack** : Je n'ai pas peur de tête de fer mais j'ai plutôt demander au captain. ..lui aussi l'aime beaucoups on devrait les réunir. ... _20.06

 **L'Arachnide :** Mdr oui... je m'en fout s'il a envie de me foutre une raclée qu'il vienne ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée qu'il revienne même si c'est pour essayez de me mettre ko _20.07

 **Legolas** : Lol c'est pas faux ...donc comme ça cap l'aime aussi ...je me demande comment ca va se passer entre Bucky et le cap ce soir? _20.07

 **Bro :** On va vite le savoir Bucky vient d'entrer. _20.10

 **Legolas : E** t alors quoi?_ 20.10

 **Bro :** Cap n'est pas encore rentré... _20.11

 **L'Arachnide :** On lui a dit qu'on est parti tous ensemble. _20.11

 **Legolas :** Oups on va dire qu'il avait une course à faire. .._20.11

 **Bro :** magne toi cap._20.11

 **Vous** **: D** ites lui que je lui ai demander de passer par Malibu pour voir Pepper de ma part mais elle n'y était pas _20.12

 **Vous** **:** donc cap à préféré louer une bagnole pour y aller _20.12

 **Vous** **:** dites ça à Bucky pas à cap _20.12

 **L'Arachnide :** On avait comprit._20.12

 **Legolas :** cap t'es encore là au moins._20.13

 **Capsicle :** j'arrive j'arrive ... mais Pepper va pas nous balancer? _20.13

 **Vous** **:** Non elle a un meeting à Chicago. _20.13

 **Capsicle :** Ok je me dépêche. _20.13

 **Vous** **:** Évite de griller les feux quand même :/ _20.14

 **L'Arachnide :** Oh c'est mignon _20.14

 **Vous** **:** Ta gueule Nat. Bon allez je vous laisse à bientôt. Et bro à raison je vais vous tuer tout les deux quand je reviendrais _20.14

 **[Bro]**

 **Vous** **:** Reste pas trop loin bro au cas où notre petit mensonge ne tiens pas la route._20.14

 **Bro :** T'inquiètes pas je garde un oeil sur cap._20.15

 **Vous** **:** Merci bro _20.15

 **Bro :** De rien _20.15

* * *

Je coupe wattapps définitivement et me refugie dans l'informatique. Je lance le scanne et les mises à jours de Jarvis. Je me met à repenser à Steve. A notre vrai première fois à tout les deux.

*** J'étais penché sur une soudure quand Steve fait irruption dans le labo. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules puis les masses. Il dépose un baiser sur mon cou puis prend le fer à souder entre ses mains pour le reposer sur sa base. Il pivote ma chaise, il s'asseoit sur moi puis continu de me parsemer de baiser. Je lui enlève son t-shirt et lui dépose des baiser sur les pectoraux. Mes mains descendent contre ses fesses puis, je le sers contre moi. Il penche sa tête en arrière et je remonte de ma bouche vers sa Gorge.

Il se lève et m'emmène sur le canapé. Il m'allonge puis m'enlève mon maillot. Et laisse l'arc jaillir de ses lumières. Il me parsème le buste de baiser torride puis descend vers mon pantalon. Le déboutonne puis l'enlève. Il se met à califourchon sur moi. Je lui caresse les cuisses à travers le tissus de son pantalon puis lui caresse le torse et finalement déboutonne son pantalon et laisse sortir son sexe que je malaxe entre mes doigts. Ses mains posés sur mon bas ventre je le vois s'exciter. Se frottant sur mon membre sous ses fesses. J'ondule également mon corps sous lui mais son jean m'irrite. Je décide de le lui faire enlever. Et en profite également par lui enlever son caleçon.

Il se remet dans la même position. Moi allongé sur le dos, mon sexe entre la rainure de ses fesses, les mains sur sa verge. Lui a califourchon sur moi. J'accélère la cadence de mes doigts sur son membre. Il penche la tête en arrière. Et se frotte de plus en plus contre mon sexe. Il tend la main derriere lui et caresse mes testicules puis se redresse et passe l'élastique de mon caleçon sous mes bourses. Il se repose contre mon sexe. Je sents la chaleur de ses fesses contre ma peau. Il colle son torse contre moi. Je sents que c'est le bon moment.

J'attrape discrètement mon jean sors mon porte feuille et en sors un préservatif que je tend à Steve. Il me regarde gêné mais l'attrape tout de même. Il recule et enfile le latex sur mon sexe. Je tiens mon sexe de ma droite et l'incite à s'asseoir dessus. Il tente de faire pénétrer mon sexe dans son antre mais sans préparation ca allait être plus long. Il finit par arriver à insérer le bout de mon gland en lui. Puis après plusieurs à coup je sents sa chaire entourer la mienne. La sensation de sa chaire se resserrant sur mon sexe me procure un frisson intense. Je laisse Steve prendre les rênes. Je le laisse anticiper ses va et vient sur moi. Je sents l'extase monter en moi. Il accélére les mouvement puis je l'aide à lui donner la cadence en intervertissant ses mouvements des miens. Il cri. J'ai du lui toucher la prostate. Ça m'excite encore plus. A chaque fois que je touche sa prostate, Steve laisse sortir un son d extase. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de titillé la prostate puisse être aussi intense que ça.

On accélére la cadence. Mes mains se crispent sur ses cuisses. Steve lance un cri orgasmique. Sa voix et son orgasme me pousse à jouir en lui dans le latex. Il s'écroule contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux. On est détendu. ***

Je me lève et ferme mes écrans. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Dans mes draps je m'inquiètes un peu pour Steve. J'espère que Bucky ne lui fera pas la misère. Je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Je sais il y a beaucoups de wattapps. Avez vous vu comment j'essaye de me rattrapper en vous offrant leur vrais premiere fois?**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant. Un Bruce inquiet. Un Stark inquiet. Un silence. Une anecdote.**


	16. mardi 16 juin

**Hello tout le commencer. Je tiens à vous reerciez de me suivre et poster des reviewstreet j'en suis très touché. J'ai beaucoups avancer sur cette fic. Tellement avancé que mà fic tique de prendre un tournant plutôt inespéré. Mais rassurez vous ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent. Sinon mes idées de départ vont se faire la malle.**

 **bref Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre precedent.**

Je me lève et ferme mes écrans. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Dans mes draps je m'inquiètes un peu pour Steve. J'espère que Bucky ne lui fera pas la misère. Je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _ **Mar** **di** **16**_

Je me reveil seul sans Steve. Heureusement que Thor est là sinon je resterai dans mon lit la journée et travaillerai sur les programmes de Jarvis la nuit.

Je rejoins Thor dans la cuisine. On déjeune calmement Puis je commence à installer les hauts de parleurs dans les autres pieces. Thor lui lit devant sa cheminée. C'est calme ce matin. On est tout les deux concentré sur nos trucs. La joie et la bon humeur de Steve sont partis avec lui. Je me rend compte que je suis mieux en présence de plus de deux personnes. Je me surprends à le dire mais là vie en communauté me réussit.

Après avoir installer les hauts de parleurs dans le salon et la cuisine. Je fais une pause. De toute façon c'est l'heure de manger. Je mets une pizza dans le four et parle avec Bruce.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[BRO]**

 **Vous** **:** Alors quoi de neuf?_12.37

 **Bro :** Ça va Bucky n'a pas percuté ça a l'air de bien se passer. _12.37

 **Bro :** Tu comptes revenir bro? _12.37

 **Vous** **:** Oui. _12.37

 **Bro :** Quand? _12.38

 **Vous** **:** J'en sais rien. .. _12.38

 **Bro :** Je pensais que c'était par rapport à cap que tu étais parti? _12.38

 **Vous** **:** Il y a pas que ça. _12.38

 **Bro :** Y'a quoi d'autre? _12.38

 **Vous** **:** Ben y'a trop de monde dans cette tour. _12.39

 **Bro :** Dit plutôt que c'est Bucky qui te fait chier. _12.39

 **Vous** **:** Entre autre. .. _12.39

 **Vous** **:** Et puis si je rentre je vais devoir faire fasse à Pepper aussi. _12.40

 **Bro :** Ah ça. . Va falloir que tu le fasses tôt ou tard. _12.40

 **Vous** **:** Je sais _12.40

 **Bro:** Tu vas le faire au moins?_12.40

 **vous:** un jour ou l'autre évidemment. Bon je vais te laisse. Y'a ma pizza qui m'attend. _12.41

 **Bro:** toi et tes pizzas! Ok à plus bro. _12.41

 **vous:** A plus frangin _12.41

* * *

Après manger Thor part en ville. Moi je continu de monter les haut parleur. J'en place dans ma chambre, dans celle de Jarvis enfin de Thor et ma chambre d'ados. Puis dans la salle de bain. Je n'aurais plus qu'à installer les micro et les capteurs. Je ferais ça demain. Thor rentre vers 18h il avait été faire des courses. On prend l'apéro devant le feu. On discute calmement.

\- J'ai discuté avec Jane. _Dit Thor souriant_

\- Ah oui? C'est cool. Alors?

\- Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas la perdre. _Il sourit béatement._

\- C'est cool. Tu vas rester sur midgard alors? _Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouver ses réponses._

\- Oui... _Dit Thor avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

\- C'est bien.. je suis content pour vous. Jane est une femme remarquable. _Elle est parfaite pour lui._

\- Je sais. _Acquiesce t il simplement._

\- Bon je vais aller faire à manger. Ah... _Nos Starkphone sonnent. On se connecte._

* * *

 **[WATTAPPS ]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **Legolas :** Hello tout le monde.. comment ça va? _19.43

 **L'Arachnide :** Ça va et toi? T'es où? _19.43

 **Legolas :** Je cours. _19.43

 **L'Arachnide :** Mais bien sure avec Pietro? _19.44

 **Legolas :** Yes. _19.44

 **Vous** **:** Alors ça roule avec le mort vivant? _19.44

 **Legolas :** Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Stark c'est chiant. _19.44

 **Bro :** oui c'est pas cool bro ... _19.44

 **Vous** **:** Oh c'est bon... _19.45

 **L'Arachnide :** tu reviens quand Tony? _19.45

 **Vous** **:** Ça y'est c'est reparti. _19.45

 **Pointbreack** : Moi je vais bientôt rentrer les amis. _19.45

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est vrai? _19.45

 **Vous** **:** Ah bon? _19.45

 **Legolas :** Cool _19.45

 **Bro :** Tu as régler tes affaires Thor? _19.46

 **Pointbreack** : On va dire çà _19.46

 **Vous** **:** Hey tête de pioche t'aurais pu m'informer quand même. _19.46

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu vas te retrouver seul Tony. _19.46

 **Bro :** Reviens avec Thor. _19.46

 **Vous** **:** Ça me fera du bien d'être seul. _19.47

 **L'Arachnide :** Oh reviens aussi Tony . .. _19.47

 **Vous** **:** Nope. _19.47

 **Bro :** Bon allez je vais faire à manger. _19.48

 **Legolas :** Tu fais quoi à manger? _19.48

 **Bro :** Reviens tu le sauras _19.48

 **Legolas :** C'est justement pour savoir si j'ai envie de revenir _19.48

 **L'Arachnide :** Ça y'est t'as déjà oublier ta femme toi. _19.49

 **Legolas :** Laura est avec sa copine... j'en profite. _19.49

 **Vous** **:** Wanda? _19.49

 **Legolas :** Non... pourquoi Wanda? _19.50

 **Vous** **:** Bah je sais pas ... _19.50

 **Legolas :** Alors Bruce? _19.50

 **L'Arachnide :** Il est déjà parti. _19.50

 **Pointbreack** : Moi aussi je vous laisse je vais préparer ma valise. _19.51

 **Vous** **:** OK donc tu t'en vas vraiment? _19.51

 **Pointbreack** : Oui ami Stark voulez vous que je reste pour vous tenir compagnie? _19.51

 **Vous** **:** Non...non... vas-y si tu veux rentrer. Bon je vais faire à manger moi aussi à plus tout le monde. _19.52

 **Legolas :** Salut Tony. _19.52

 **Vous** **:** Salut Clint. _19.53

* * *

Je prépare le repas pendant que Thor réunit ses affaires. Je suis encore Choqué de son annonce. Il aurait pu me le dire en face. Surtout qu'on parlait justement de Jane. Enfin bref. Le dîner est prêt. Thor m'incite à manger devant le feu. Je pense qu'elle lui manquera à son retour.

Après manger. Thor va se coucher directement. Moi je me sers un autre verre. Je repense à la fois où Steve et moi étions à deux doigts de nous faire pister.

*** Il est 22h je me dispute avec Pepper à propos de Stark industrie. Je l'informe que je vais passer mes nerfs à atelier mais rejoins steve dans ses appartements.

\- Jarvis? _J'attends la réponse de Steve puis Jarvis m'ouvre la porte._

Il me sourit. Il est assis le dos contre la tête de lit en sous vêtement et tient son carnet de croquis dans les mains. Il le pose aussitôt sur la table de chevet. Je m'installe dans la même position que lui.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Pepper? _Me demande t-il en posant sa main sur mon torse en dessous de l'arc._

\- Comment le sais tu? _Je lui souris._

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison que tu me rejoins quand elle est là. _Continu t-il de dire en passant la main sous mon maillot._

\- J'aurais pu avoir seulement envie de toi. _Je lui caresse le torse également._

\- Et c'est le cas? _Il caresse mes tétons._

\- Oui je me suis disputé avec elle et oui j'ai envie de toi. _Je lui fais de même._

Il me sourit. Puis se tourne vers moi et me pose un baiser dans le cou.

Je passe ma main sous son dos et l'incite à s'asseoir sur moi. Ce qu'il fait. J'enlève mon maillot et colle mon torse sur le sien il m'embrasse le cou puis attrape le lobe de mon oreille. Je lui caresse lentement le dos et les cheveux. Je glisse ma main entre nous et attrape son membre qui est déjà bien raide. Je le caresse à travers le tissus. Je commence à bander. J'ai trop envie de lui. Je passe ma main dans son caleçon et attrape son sexe.

\- Monsieur Rogers. Melle Romanov désire vous voir. _Annonce l'intelligence artificielle._

\- Jarvis. Lâche nous. _Je soupire._

\- Que dois je lui dire? _Demande Jarvis._

\- Je... dis lui que... _Bafouille Steve_.

\- Elle est devant le seuil de votre porte sir _. Ajouta l'ia_

\- Ah oui? _Dit steve surpris._

\- Ah merde. ... _Dis je simplement._

\- J'espère que tes murs sont bien épais Stark. _Dit Steve pétrifié._

\- Pourquoi tu veux me faire jouir pendant que Natasha attend devant la porte? _Je lui fais un clin d'oeil._

\- Non... mais j'espère qu'elle ne nous entend pas parler... allez va dans la salle de bain. _Me lance Steve._

\- Quoi? _Il est sérieux?_

\- Allez Stark dépêche. _Ordonne Steve._

Je vais à reculon dans la salle de bain. Je suis frustré. J'entends Steve ouvrir la porte. Discuter. Puis des pàs venant vers la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre Steve est devant moi ainsi que Natasha.

\- Tony tu peux sortir c'est pas Pepper. C'est Natasha.

\- Ah... je degluti. _Que dois je dire?_

\- Tu te caches de Pepper ici? Tu vas me dire c'est sur que c'est pas ici qu'elle viendrait te chercher. _Dit la veuve noire en riant._

Je sors de la salle de bain. Et ramasse mon t-shirt. C'est sûrement ce t-shirt qui m'a trahit.

\- Alors ton arc ça va mieux? _Me demande Steve pour couvrir le fait que je sois torse n_ u.

\- Ah euh oui merci Steve. .. bon... je vais y aller... je vais vous laissez à plus Steve et merci de m'avoir cacher. _Dis je en riant. Je sors des appartements de Steve furieux contre Natasha._ ***

Maintenant qu'elle au courant elle doit faire le rapprochement. Je repense à d'autres anecdotes cocasse ou non et m'endors finalement facilement.

* * *

 **dans le chapitre suivant: départ et inquiétude**


	17. Mercredi 17 juin

**Hello tout le monde. D'abord jn grand merci pour vos reviews. Mero: contente que tu apprécies. Je pense souvent à toi car en écrivant j'essaye d'améliorer les mise en situation et précision sur mes dialogues.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Enjoy . aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

Je sors de la salle de bain. Et ramasse mon t-shirt. C'est sûrement ce t-shirt qui m'a trahit.

\- Alors ton arc ça va mieux? _Me demande Steve pour couvrir le fait que je sois torse nu._

\- Ah euh oui merci Steve. .. bon... je vais y aller... je vais vous laissez à plus Steve et merci de m'avoir cacher _. Dis je en riant. Je sors des appartements de Steve furieux contre Natasha. ***_

Maintenant qu'elle au courant elle doit faire le rapprochement. Je repense à d'autres anecdotes cocasse ou non et m'endors finalement facilement.

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 17**_

Il est tôt qu'en je me réveille. Mais je me lève de suite. Thor s'en va aujourd'hui. Il a prévu de partir en fin d'après midi. Je prend une douche et vais le rejoindre dans la chambre de Jarvis. Il vient de terminer de faire ses bagages. On part déjeuner puis il va faire sa dernière promenade dans la forêt. Je fais un peu de ménage et prépare le repas. Thor reviens à 12h on mange puis on se dirige en ville. On va boire un dernier verre. Puis on se dirige vers l'agence de location de voiture. Je l'aide à mettre ses affaires dans la bagnole. Il me prend dans ses bras. Puis recul et me sourit.

\- Merci Stark. Ce fut un réel plaisir de passer du temps avec vous. Vous êtes d'une excellente compagnie.

\- Merci Thor, j'ai également apprécié ta compagnie.

 _Il pause sa main sur mon épaule._ "Je suis encore désolé pour ce baiser."

\- N'en parlons plus. Bonne route Thor.

\- Merci ami Stark et revenez nous rapidement.

Thor s'en va et j'en profite pour traîner en centre ville. Je fais quelque achats compulsif. Une nouvelle voiture que je fais livrer à la tour. Une nouvelle montre. Des fringues. Une nouvelles chambre à coucher toujours livrer à la tour. Puis je rentre à la prend une douche me fout en calbute et vient me poser devant la cheminée. Je surfe un peu sur le net puis me fait réchauffer un plat surgelés. Je me réinstalle devant la cheminée. Je regarde un film mais wattapps l'interromp.

* * *

 **[ WATTAPPS ]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **Pointbreack** : Je suis bien arrivé à la maison. _21.02

 **Vous** **:** Heureux de l'apprendre. _21.02

 **L'Arachnide :** Bienvenue Thor. _21.03

 **Pointbreack** : Natasha votre accueil me touche mais nous sommes dans la même pièce. _21.03

 **L'Arachnide :** Et alors? _21.04

 **Legolas :** Bienvenue Thor. _21.04

 **Pointbreack** : Merci Hawkeye. _21.04

 **Bro :** Alors as tu vu Jane? _21.04

 **Pointbreack** : Oui et je lui ai dis que je voulais rester avec elle car elle est ma douce... _21. 05

 **Vous** : Oh c'est mignon. _21.05

 **Pointbreack** : Ce voyage m'a fait comprendre que je tenais beaucoups à elle. _21.05

 **Bro :** Je suis content pour toi Thor. _21.06

 **L'Arachnide :** T'es où au fait Clint? _21.06

 **Legolas :** Quinjet. _21.06

 **L'Arachnide :** Seul? _21.06

 **Legolas :** Non _21. 06

 **L'Arachnide :** Pietro? _21.07

 **Legolas :** Oui. _21.07

 **Vous** **:** Mdr tu le lâches plus maintenant Clint. _21.

 **Legolas :** Comme l'a dit Thor ... Reviewstreet est un bon endroit pour réfléchir. ... _21.07

 **Bro :** Tu vas faire quoi? _21.08

 **Legolas :** Je ne vais pas quitter Laura mais je soutiendrai Pietro comme je le pourrais et comme il le voudra. _21.08

 **Bro :** Oh c'est beau l'amour. _21.09

 **L'Arachnide :** Clint et Pietro ça roule ... Thor et Jane ça va mieux aussi. Bruce et moi c'est le pieds... reste plus que toi et cap Tony. _21.09

 **Vous** **:** Mais biensure ... et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. _21.10

 **L'Arachnide :** Tony reviens... sort cap de là... _21.10

 **Vous** **:** De quoi? _21.10

 **Bro :** Quand Bucky est là on le voit plus. _21.11

 **Legolas :** C'est quand qu'il repart Bucky? _21.11

 **Bro :** Lol _21.11

 **L'Arachnide :** Bah quoi on veut retrouver cap. _21.11

 **Vous** **:** Vous savez qu'il est dans ce groupe il va voir les messages. _21.11

 **L'Arachnide :** Ouais ben moi je m'en fout. _21.12

 **Legolas :** C'est sûr qu'il a l'air plus heureux quand Bucky n'est pas là. ... et puis du coup il passe plus de temps avec toi Tony... même si c'est pas texto lol. _21.12

 **Bro :** Vous Vous êtes parlez depuis le temps bro? _21.13

 **Vous** **:** Non... je préfère pas m'immiscer dans leur couple. _21.13

 **L'Arachnide :** T'es trop con Stark. _21.13

 **Vous** **:** Et ho tes mots Nat! ! _21.14

 **L'Arachnide :** Mdr on dirait cap... langage... _21.14

 **Vous** **:** Il est où là cap? _21.14

 **Bro :** Dans sa chambre. _21.15

 **Legolas :** Avec Bucky. _21.15

 **L'Arachnide :** Avec Bucky :/ _21.15

 **Pointbreack :** ami Stark vous l'aimez et il vous aime aussi. _21.16

 **Vous :** ah tu vas t'y mettre toi non plus. _21.16

 **L'Arachnide :** On va tous s'y mettre lol _21.16

 **Bro :** Vous êtes heureux quand vous êtes à deux. _21.16

 **Legolas :** Ouais et quand on y réfléchi ça fait un moment que vous étiez heureux et on l'a tous vu. _21.17

 **Vous** **:** N'importe quoi. _21.17

 **Pointbreack** : aimez vous le captain Tony? _21.17

 **Vous** **:** Faites moi pas chier. _21.17

 **Bro :** Ne nous fait pas croire que tu l'aimes pas. _21.18

 **Vous** **:** J'ai pas dis le contraire. _21.18

 **L'Arachnide :** Alors? _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Oui. _21.18

 **Pointbreack** : Pardon ? _21.18

 **Vous** **:** Oui je l'aime mais ça veut pas dire que je veuille être avec lui. _21.19

 **Bro :** Tu serais tellement mieux dans ta peau. _21.19

 **Legolas :** tu veux le mode d'emploi? _21.19

 **Vous** **:** Toi occupe toi de ton amant. _21.19

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est pas faux çà. _21.19

 **Bro :** Bon moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit tout le monde. _21.20

 **L'Arachnide :** Moi aussi du coup bonne nuit. _21.20

 **Vous** **:** Salut bro. Salut nath. _21.20

 **Legolas :** Salut les zamoureux. _21.20

 **Pointbreack** : Bonsoir les amis. _21.21

 **Vous** **:** Bon...je vais vous laissez aussi les amis... ma première nuit en solo lol bonne nuit. _21.21

 **Legolas :** Bonne nuit Tony et reviens vite. Bonne nuit Thor. _21.22

 **Pointbreack** : Bonne nuit Hawkeye _21.22

* * *

Je coupe wattapps et le film en court. Je n'ai plus le coeur à le regarder et puis l'intrigue ne m'accroche pas. Je m'allonge dans le canapé et repense à ma première fois. A la discussion qui a suivi.

*** Il est là contre moi. le torse collé sur le mien. Ma main caressant son dos et de l'autre ses cheveux. On reprend un souffle normal. Il relève la tête.

\- C'était la première fois pour toi? _Me demande t il de ses yeux pétillant._

\- Oui. Toi non je suppose. _Je lui souris._

\- Si. _Dit il en baissant les yeux._

\- Si? Je pensais qu'en 1940 avec Bucky vous... _Je suis dubitatif._

\- Jamais de la vie. On aurait été mitrailler si on... _il fait une pause puis reprend._ On a faillit mais on s'est arrêter. On avait trop peur de se faire prendre.

 _Je ris au lapsus du (de se faire prendre.) Il me regarde inquiet._ Je ris pas de toi. C'est juste marrant "peur de se faire prendre" bref. Donc c'est la première fois pour nous deux.

\- Oui enfin à moitié. Quand tu te feras "prendre" justement tu pourras dire que tu n'es plus vierges.

\- Hum c'est pas faux...

\- Alors ça fait quoi?

\- Ça fait du bien _je ris puis je reprend._ C'est une drôle de sensation mais c'est trop agréable c'est serrer la dedans... enfin tu verras par toi même.

\- Tu te laisserais faire?

\- Pourquoi je me laisserai pas faire?

\- Je sais pas...

\- J'ai surtout dis ca pour que tu comprennes que je suis open et que tu peux venir me déranger quand tu veux. _Je lui pose un baiser sur le front pour clore la discution._ ***

En réalité j'étais plus qu'open. Ce mec me fait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginer avant. Je repense à lui et me demande comment il va. D'après les autres il va mal mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit et le devoir de l'aider. Je m'endors sur le canapé inquiet.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: une discution qui en dit long. Du bricolage. ET une autre discussion en enfin un souvenir de discussion**


	18. jeudi 18 juin

**Le chapitre precedent était hyper court je vous en offre un deuxième.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent.**

En réalité j'étais plus qu'open. Ce mec me fait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginer avant. Je repense à lui et me demande comment il va. D'après les autres il va mal mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit et le devoir de l'aider. Je m'endors sur le canapé inquiet.

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 18**_

Il est 6h j'ai froid. La cheminée est éteinte. Je me lève et va me recoucher dans mon lit. Je m'enroule dans la couette et ferme les yeux directement. Je me réveille à 10h. Quatre heures de sommeil en plus n'est pas de refus. Je me réveille tout frais. Je vais chercher la cafetière et l'emmène dans le bureau de mon père. Ça m'évitera de faire des aller retour entre ici et là cuisine. Pendant que le café coule je vais sous la douche. Je me sers un café et installe tout les micro dans le bureau. Puis en installe cinq dans le salon. Un devant la cheminée. Deux au plafond de chaque côté du canapé. Un sur le seuil de la porte de l'entrée et le dernier sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. J'en installe trois autres dans la cuisine. Deux dans la salle de bain. Trois dans ma chambre. Trois dans celle de jarvis. Trois dans ma chambre d'ados deux dans l'entrée et même un dans les toilettes. On ne sait jamais ça peut toujours servir. Il est 13h quand Bruce me contact.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Bro]**

 **Bro :** Bro reviens. _13.09

 **Vous** **:** Hello. Je suis bien ici. Seul. _13.09

 **Bro :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a? _13.09

 **Vous** **:** Beh rien je suis bien ici. _13.09

 **Vous** **:** Comment va cap? _13.10

 **Bro :** J'essaye de le protéger comme tu me l'as demander mais face à bucky je ne fais pas le poids. _13.10

 **Vous** **:** Il se passe quoi au juste? _13.10

 **Bro :** Ils sont toujours qu'à deux. J'ai l'impression que cap se renferme sur lui. C'était sérieux votre histoire? _13.10

 **Vous** **:** Cap à toujours était un peu renfermer. _13.11

 **Bro :** Oui mais là il ne nous parle pratiquement plus on s'inquiéte. Tu es amoureux Tony? _13.11

 **Vous** **:** Demande à Hulk de lui mettre les idées en place. _13.11

 **Bro :** Tony. Si tu l'aimes fais quelque chose. _13.11

 **Vous** **:** Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses? _13.12

 **Bro :** Je sais pas parle lui. _13.12

 **Vous** **:** Si il vous écoute pas je vois pas pourquoi il m'écoutera moi. _13.12

 **Bro :** J'en sais rien. .y'a que toi qui peux savoir. Tony quatre mois c'est pas rien. .. vous vous aimez! Et puis ne nous pas croire qu'il s'est rien passé à reviewstreet. _13.13

 **Vous** **:** C'était juste du sexe bro. _13.13

 **Bro :** C'était pas juste du sexe Tony! Tu as dis que tu l'aimais alors arrête. _13.13

 **Vous** **:** Bro tu m'emmerdes. _13.14

 **Bro :** Tu es amoureux de Steve ou pas? _13.14

 **Bro :** Tony... _13.14

 **Bro :** Allez tu peux me le dire à moi. _13.14

 **Vous** **:** Oui... c'est pour ça que je suis parti. ... _13.15

 **Vous** **:** Pour me remettre les idées en place. _13.15

 **Bro :** Et? _13.15

 **Vous** **:** Et vous êtes venus et êtes reparti sans lui. Donc j'ai craqué. _13.16

 **Bro :** Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de revenir? _13.16

 **Vous** **:** Bucky. _13.16

 **Bro :** Bah reviens et fout le dehors! _13.16

 **Vous** **:** C'est pas à moi de le foutre dehors c'est à Steve. Il est chez lui. La tour avengers c'est la tour des avengers pas la tour de Stark. _13.16

 **Bro :** Thor m'a dit que Steve et toi étaient très proche à Reviewstreet donc il t'aime aussi. _13.17

 **Bro :** Peut être qu'il ne le fout pas dehors parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu veux toi. Mais réellement que veux tu? _13.17

 **Vous** **:** J'en sais rien est çà le problème j'ai envie de revenir. Il me manque. Mais j'ai pas envie de foutre la merde dans son couple. Je suis pas un gars stable. Je veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un. _13.18

 **Bro :** C'est pas mon style de dire çà mais reviens et continuez de coucher ensemble comme avant. _13.18

 **Vous** **:** Ça n'arrangera pas son mal être. _13.18

 **Bro :** Si. je pense qu'il est comme ça parce qu'il pense que tu l'aimes pas ou je ne sais quoi. Si il se raccroche à lui c'est parce qu'il croit qu'il t'a perdu. Tu lui a reproché d'avoir tout balancer. Il s'en veut peut être pour çà non? _13.19

 **Vous** **:** Peut être. J'ai peur que si je reviens je deviennes possessif. _13.19

 **Bro :** Mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Je te comprend pas t'es jaloux apparament et en même temps tu veux pas qu'il le quitte mais tu veux pas t'engager non plus. _13.20

 **Vous** **:** Et oui je suis compliqué. _13.20

 **Bro :** T'as surtout peur de lui faire mal je pense. T'as peur de quoi Tony? De craquer complètement pour lui au point d'être jaloux? T'as peur que tu fouts la merde avec Bucky? De t'engager avec et surtout de le décevoir s'il quitte Bucky pour toi je me trompe? _13.21

 **Vous** **:** Non. _13.21

 **Vous** **:** Il est dans la même situation que moi avant que je quitte Pepper. Et j'ai peur qu'il se retrouve à la place de Pepper j'ai peur de m'engager avec lui et de le décevoir. Tu me cerne tellement bien bro. _13.22

 **Bro :** Reviens dans un premier temps et constate par toi même ce qu'il se passe ici. Ou parle s'en avec cap au moins. _13.22

 **Vous** **:** Je vais essayer de lui parler. _13.23

 **Bro :** Ok c'est cool. Bon je vais te laisser bro je te tiens au courant si y'a du neuf ok? Et ne te prends pas la tête. Tu l'aimes .Il t'aime point. Biz bro. _13.23

 **Vous** **:** Merci d'être la .Biz _13.24

* * *

Je ferme l'application et branche les capteurs de mouvement. J'en place une au milieu de chaque pièce puis sur le seuil de chaque porte. Les capteurs de mouvement sont les yeux de jarvis. En plus de détecter un mouvement ils détectent la chaleur. Ce qui permet à jarvis de nous voir en d'autre terme. Biensure grâce aux mensurations des avengers que je lui ai transmis Jarvis nous détecte. Mais il faut que je finisse d'installer les protocoles de sécurité avant de transférer de telles données. C'est sûre que c'est bien pratique. A la tour je pouvais savoir où était Pepper quand j'étais avec Steve et vice versa. Steve. Il faudra bien que j'essaye de lui parler aussi à celui là. Bien que Bruce m'ait demander de le contacter pour savoir s'il allait bien. Moi je voulais surtout savoir si c'était moi qui l'avait pousser à s'isoler avec Bucky.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Salut cap quoi de neuf? _16.25

 **Vous** **:** Cap tu pourrais me répondre. _16.27

 **Vous** **:** Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Steve? Je te connais t'es pas du genre à me snober donc dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Si tu veux qu'on ne se parle plus on se parlera plus. Mais j'aimerai que tu es au moins le cran de me le dire _16.28

 **Vous** **:** Steve. _16.28

 **Vous** **:** Steve répond moi ste plaît. _16.30

* * *

Pas de nouvelle. Je m'en doutais un peu. Pourquoi il me répondrait à moi et pas aux autres. Je pourrais demander à Bucky j'ai son wattapps mais j'ai pas envie de parler avec lui. Déjà avant que Steve ne commence à revoir son Winter je ne l'aimais pas. Donc non je ne le ferai pas.

Les capteurs et micro tous placés je continu à entrer les protocoles de sécurité de Jarvis. Je suis près du but. Il est 22h je commence à avoir faim je n'ai rien manger de la journée je me suis nourris de café. Je me fais réchauffer une bricole. J'en profite pour voir si Steve m'a répondu. Je suis surpris de voir que mes messages ont été lu mais pas surpris qu'il n'y ait pas répondu. Je mange et décide d'aller me coucher. Je me met à repenser encore à Steve. Je pense à notre relation plus qu'ambigu. J'ai beau prétendre que ma relation avec cap n'était que sexuelle. Parfois ça prêter à confusion.

Je me souviens d'une fois où on avait perdu une bataille. Par ma faute. J'étais fautif. J'étais pas très bien. Je m'en voulais et je voulais me confier à quelqu'un. Et bien que Pepper aurait pu écouter mes plaintes j'ai préférer allez rejoindre Steve au shield. Chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son chef de groupe quand on perd un combat c'est vraiment tordu. Mais oui c'était cap vers qui j'étais allé me réconforter. Pourquoi lui? Et pas Pepper. Je ne m'étais jamais poser la question? Étais ce plus qu'une histoire de fesse finalement? Est ce qu'en me réfugiant dans ses bras quand j'allais mal il a cru que je l'aimais. Étais ce le cas? Je me souviens très bien de cette bataille. Cap avait hurlé dans mes oreilles plutôt dans son oreillette à mon encontre. Cap disait que j'étais qu'un individualiste que je n'avais pas l'esprit d'équipe et que tout étais de ma faute si on subissait cette défaite. Et pourtant bien que mon chef d'équipe me balance des reproches, je vais me réfugier dans les bras de mon amant qui étaient les mêmes personnes. .

Steve me manque. Pas que physiquement. Il me manque. Il m'envoyait souvent des messages. Juste pour me montrer qu'il était là mais maintenant plus rien. Plus de messages. Plus de steve. Je m'endors péniblement en espérant qu'il me réponde demain.

* * *

 **dans le chapitre suivant: toujours du bricolage... du bucky. Du bucky encore. Du pepper pour changer. Et un nouveau venu. ..enfin presque... on va dire des retrouvailles.**


	19. vendredi 19 juin

**Coucou. Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Merci de le suivre alors qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose comme lemon.**

 **Mero: merci pour ta review et Désolé pour Bucky mais il faut bien il trouble fête et cette fic c'est Bucky...**

 **merci aux reviewer... angelroyu scorpionne Holy bleu. Et tout les autres qui me lises.**

 **bon allez Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre precedent.**

Steve me manque. Pas que physiquement. Il me manque. Il m'envoyait souvent des messages. Juste pour me montrer qu'il était là mais maintenant plus rien. Plus de messages. Plus de steve. Je m'endors péniblement en espérant qu'il me réponde demain.

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 19**_

Je me lève à 9h. Ma première pensée est pour Steve. Je prend mon starkphone dans mes mains, je regarde mes messages précédents. J'ai envie de lui envoyer un autre message mais ne le fais pas. Je vais me faire un café dans mon bureau vu que j'ai déménager la cafetière là bas. Je vais prendre une douche puis je me sers un café. Je coupe l'alimentation de toute la maison. J'installe un relais wifi directement à l'arrivée de l'Américan Energy Power. Comme çà dès que Jarvis sera installer il pourra contrôler tout les appareils électriques ainsi que l'éclairage.

J'observe la barrière à côté du compteur électrique et m'aperçois que je ne l'avais pas arranger. Je vais chercher la lasûre et en passe sur la barrière. Pendant que la barrière sèche je vais acheter un moteur électrique et quelque pièce en plus pour pouvoir y placer plus tard un générateur ark. En attendant la grille aura une batterie. Mais avec un relais wifi bien sure. A mon retour, Je décide d'envoyer un message à Steve.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Hey stevy. _13.49

* * *

Pas de réponse comme c'est prévisible. Me dis je. Je retourne au labo et trafic ces moteur, installe la wifi. Et les installe sur les barrières. Je retourne au labo en emportant cette fois ci une bouteille de Scotch. Je lance des scannes et des programmations binaires. Je bois mon verre puis m'en ressert un autre. Mes programmations se lancent. Je repense à la première fois que Steve nous a amené son gars à la tour. C'était un soir pour le dîner. Il avait prévenu Bruce car c'était lui qui cuisinait. Il ne m'avait pas prévenu moi. Il avait prévenu Jarvis de son arrivé mais Jarvis ne m'avait pas prévenu. Je savais déjà qu'il l'avait aimer autrefois. Je ne savais seulement pas trop de quel manière.

*** Je suis au labo et je m'énerve sur une programmation quand Jarvis mandaté par Bruce me somme de passer à table.

\- Monsieur le docteur Banner vous somme de passer à table. _Annonça_ _l ia_

\- Hein...dis lui que j'ai pas le temps.

Quelques minutes tard c'est Bruce lui même qui descend.

\- Tony! A table ! Tout de suite. _Dit il en plissant les yeux._

\- Non. .non. . Je dois finir çà. J'ai pas le temps de manger. _Dis je en ne le regardant_ même _pas._

\- Arrête bro ton cerveau va exploser. Viens en plus y'a le mec de Rogers qui es là. _Ajoute Bruce._

\- Le mec de qui? _J'ai mal_ _entendu._

\- Du cap. Winter soldier. _Dit il les yeux ouvert en grand._

\- Ah bon? Il dîne avec nous? _Du cap? Mon cap?_

\- Oui. _Affirma Bruce._

\- On m'a pas prévenu. _Il aurait pu me le dire au moins._

\- Pourquoi il te préviendrai tu lui a dis qu'il était chez lui. _Ajoute Banner._

\- Ouais mais bon. _En tant qu'amant il aurait_ _dû_.

\- Et puis Jarvis était au courant. _Dit Banner en levant les yeux._

\- Ah bon? Jarv? T'étais au courant? _Demande ai je_ _à J_ _arvis._

\- Oui sir. _Répond celui ci._

\- Bon allez viens. _Dit Bruce en me tirant par le bras._

\- Ouais j'arrive j'ai pas confiance en ce gars moi. _Voleur._

On monte dans l'ascenseur. J'ai déjà les nerfs à vifs avec cette histoires de programmation qui n'était pas importante en soit mais qui me posait une colle.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre je salue les personnes que je n'ai pas encore vu. Sauf Bucky. Je m'installe calmement.

Steve me regarde de travers. Puis me dit.

\- Tony. Bucky est là. _Steve tourne la_ tête _vers Bucky et lui dit._ "Il a les yeux embrumés des fois."

 _Je lèves les yeux vers Bucky._ "Oh... salut. Oui je dois avoir de la merde dans les yeux."

\- Tony... _dit simplement Steve avec un sourire forcé._

\- Votre petite amie ne dîne pas avec nous? _Ose me demander Bucky._

 _Je le regard de travers._ "On est pas toujours l'un sur l'autre. Je la laisse vivre."

\- Dommage elle a l'air sympathique. _Me répondit le brun._

Il se tourne vers Steve et lui sourit. Il pose sa main sur celle du cap. Mes nerfs montent. Bruce nous sert je me bats pour être servit en premier. Plus vite servi plus vite je serais reparti. Je mange au lance pierre. M'excuse et je m'en vais. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.***

Il me manque tellement. J'ai envie de lui parler. Rien que de lui parler. De sentir qu'il est là. Je rebois un verre, puis deux, puis renvoi un message au Cap

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Tu me manques.

* * *

Je prend la bouteille dans mes mains et bois directement au goulot. Je pense à la première fois où Bucky à dormit à la tour. C'était à peine 3 jours après ce fameux dîner. Pepper était à Malibu. En général quand elle n'était pas là, j'en profitais pour me faufiler fans la chambre de Steve. Mais là non. Il n'était pas là. J'étais dans le salon et je l'attendais.

*** Je suis sur le canapé a zapper sur toutes les chaînes lorsque Steve pénétra dans la pièce. Je lui souris directement mais perd mon sourire lorsque je vois Bucky derrière lui. Il me salue et ils partent dans sa chambre.

Je suis là, la télécommande à la main. Énervé, frustré même. Je descend au labo pour passer mes nerfs. Je répare une de mes armures. Je repense à Steve et à Bucky ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve que Pepper n'est pas là et que Bucky est avec lui. Je pourrais rejoindre Pepper à Malibu avec l'armure ça me prendrait 5 minutes mais non. J'ai pas envie d'être avec Pepper j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Je commence à comprendre que je tiens plus à lui que je m'étais imaginer.***

Je rebois une gorgée du liquide et lui renvoie un message. Ce sera le dernier.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Cap putain!

* * *

Mes protocoles installés. Je n'ai plus qu'à insérer jarvis. Ça risque de prendre toute la nuit. Je devrais aller me coucher. Je m'allonge dans mon lit. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me relève et retourne dans le labo. J'essaye de booster les logs de jarvis. J'en profite pour rajouter des protocoles. Comme les mensurations des avengers. Je repense à Pepper à la dispute et à notre rupture.

Elle était à Malibu. Je vais la rejoindre. Pour lui dire que j'arrêtais tout.

*** Je rentre dans la maison. Elle est occupé dans la cuisine. Je l'appelle. Elle me rejoint dans le salon.

\- Oh vous êtes là patron. Je t'attendais pas de si tôt monsieur Stark. _Dit elle avec un grand sourire._

\- Pepper j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Assied toi. _Dis je en m'asseyant._

\- J'aime pas quand tu me dis çà. _Dit Pepper en s'asseyant à_ côté _de moi._

Je pose mes avant bras sur mes genoux. La tête tombante je lui annonce "Je... j'en peux plus. "

\- T'en peux plus de quoi? _Demande t-elle les yeux étonnés._

\- Je veux qu'on arrête. nous deux c'est fini. _Je ferme les yeux._

\- Pardon? _Répond t-elle en se penchant vers moi._

\- Je ne t'aime pas. Ou plus. J'en sais rien. _Je lèves les yeux au plafond._

\- Tony? _Elle se lève._

\- Je t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais. Je t'aime mais pas à ce point là. _Je me lève également._

\- Quel point? Tony? _Elle pose ses_ mains _sur mes épaules_

\- Je t'aime pas d'amour. Tu me manques pas. _Je la regarde dans les yeux._

 _Elle pleure._ "Comment tu peux me dire çà?"

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. Nous deux c'est fini. _Je soutiens son regard._

\- Tony.. je t'aime. _Sa voix tremble._

\- Pas moi. Bonne journée. Dis je fermement en me retournant.

\- Quoi? Tu me jettes et tu t'en va comme ça? Non tu partiras pas. _Dit elle en me retenant par le bras._

\- Je m'en vais Pepper. J'ai besoin de respirer. _Lui répondis je sans me tourner vers elle._

\- J'ai besoin d'explication. _Dit elle en chouinant._

\- Je m'en vais à reviewstreet j'ai besoin de respirer de comprendre pourquoi je ne t'aime plus. Et ça sert à rien de me contacter. _Ma voix est ferme._

\- Tu es lâches comme çà. Sans explications? _Elle se met devant moi._

\- Oui. Je te contacterai. _Je la contourne et me dirige vers le quinjet._

\- Tony. Non. Je t'aime. Tony. _Elle me_ cours _après m'attrape le bras._

\- Lâche moi ! _Je retire son bras agressivement, fais deux pas en_ arrière, _enclanche le déploiement_ de _l'armure et m'envole.***_

Je finis la bouteille. Il est 6h du matin j'ai passé toute la nuit à programmer Jarvis et à boire. Je commence à ne plus rien voir sur mes écrans. L'alcool à outrance commence à faire son effet. Mais je continu à entrer d'autres données. Les écrans s'éteignent puis se rallument. Une page works s'allume.

[Bonjour sir.]

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. ai je réussis à installer jarvis? Je lui réponds sur la page works.

[Jarvis c'est toi?]

[Qui d'autre voulez vous que je sois sir?]

[Oh tu es là. Tu m'as trop manquer Jarv.]

[Vous aussi vous m'avez manquer sir.]

[Tu peux m'aider à relancer tes protocoles?]

[Bien sûr. Puis je vous conseiller d'installer mes fichiers tts? Sir.]

[Excellente idée Jarvis. Fais çà]

 _Telechargement [JARVIS.T.T.S] en cours..._

[Ça risque de prendre un moment sir.]

[Je vais aller prendre une douche]

Je prend la bouteille bois le reste de la bouteille. Et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 **dans le chapitre suivant. Un petit plaisir. Une discussion. Une bonne nouvelle. Si vous êtes sage je vous enverrez peut être la suite dans la journée. ...**


	20. samedi 20 juin

**Coucou je vois que vous avez été sage. Voilà la suite. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent**

Je finis la bouteille. Il est 6h du matin jai passe toute la nuit a programmer jarvis et a boire. Je commence à ne plus rien voir sur mes écrans. L'alcool à outrance commence à faire son effet. Mais je continu à entrer d'autres données . Les écrans s'éteignent puis se rallument. Une page works s'allume.

[Bonjour sir.]

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ai je réussis à installer jarvis? Je lui réponds sur la page works.

[Jarvis c'est toi?]

[Qui d'autre voulez vous que je sois sir?]

[Oh tu es là. Tu m'as trop manquer Jarv.]

[Vous aussi vous m'avez manquer sir.]

[Tu peux m'aider à relancer tes protocoles?]

[Bien sûr. Puis je vous conseiller d'installer mes fichiers tts? Sir.]

[Excellente idée Jarvis. Fais çà]

Telechargement [JARVIS.T.T.S] en cours...

[Ça risque de prendre un moment sir.]

[Je vais aller prendre une douche]

Je prend la bouteille bois le reste de la bouteille. Et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Samedi 20 **

Je fais couler l'eau sur ma peau. Elle me détent, me fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux sous le jet d'eau. Je pense à lui, à Steve. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne plus pouvoir le voir ou le toucher. Ses caresse me manquent. Le son de sa voix. Lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom dans les moments les plus intimes. Ma main glisse le long de mon torse et fini par se loger sur mon sexe. Doucement je joue avec en pensant à Steve. Les yeux fermés je revois son corps parfait. Ma main s'agite sur mon membre j'imagine que c'est la sienne qui me caresse. Je sents l'extase monter.

\- Cap...

Son visage apparaît. Je pourrais presque l'entendre. L'entendre gémir de plaisir. "Cap... " le plaisir monte de plus en plus. Ma main se crispe ,j'accélère mes mouvement. J'ai des sueurs froide sous le jet tiède. "Steve. ..Steve oh.."

Je jouis sous l'eau tiède. Je jouis avec son image dans ma tête. Il me manque tellement. Je m'écroule sur la paroi de la douche. Je m'en veux un peu de ce plaisir solitaire. Et puis merde. Je m'en tape. J'aime me faire caresser par Steve et alors quoi. C'est pas une honte. Je l'aime. J'aime steve.

Je peux plus m'en passer. Je suis accroc. Je veux pouvoir le caresser encore. Je veux pouvoir le lécher. Le pénétrer. Me faire pénétrer. Le sentir en moi. Me sentir en lui. L'embrasser. L'embrasser? Oui l'embrasser comme on embrasse sa femme ou son mari. Pas comme deux sex friend. Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui. Je veux lui parler. Lui dire que je veux continuer même avec Bucky. Je suis prêt à accepter qu'il continu sa relation avec lui pourvu qu'il me prenne encore dans ses bras. Je pas peux vivre sans çà. Impossible.

Je sors de la douche, prend une aspirine. Il est tôt mais je m'en fout je dois le lui dire.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous** **:** Allô _6.18

 **Vous** **:** J'ai ma réponse. _6.18

 **Vous** **:** C'est une des trois possibilités que je t'avais proposer. C'est la deuxième. _6.18

* * *

Je vais chercher du bois pour la cheminée. Je l'allume et mange un peu. Puis je bidouille quelques apareils.

\- Le telechargement du fichier jarvis. T.t.s est terminé sir. _Annonce le robot_.

\- Oh jarvis.! Ça me fait trop plaisir d'entendre le son de ta voix. _Je souris béatement au plafond._

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre aussi sir. J'ai commencé à faire votre check up vous avez un taux d'alcoolémie proche de 3 grammes sir. _Reprit l'intelligence artificiel._

\- Merci jarvis. Je m'en doutais déjà. Alors comment vas tu?

\- Mes protocoles vont bien. _Répond Jarvis._

\- Et les habitants de la tour? Dis c'est vrai que tu parles souvent à cap?

\- Oui sir. _Affirma t-il._

\- Oui sir? Tu peux approfondir? _Demande ai je._

\- Monsieur Rogers se confie à moi depuis quelques temps. _Ajoute t il._

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Depuis votre départ sir.

\- Je suppose que c'est confidentiel. Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus. Je me trompe? B _ien sure que je me trompe pas_.

\- Puis je vous apprendre que vous ne vous trompez que rarement? _Reprit l'ia._

\- Et là c'est c'est le cas?

\- Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas. _Répondit jarvis._

\- Et si je menace de débrancher ta carte mère? _Ça peut marcher._

\- Vu le temps que ça vous a pris pour activer mes circuits je ne pense pas que vous le feriez.

\- Hum...pourquoi t'as toujours réponse à tout? _Demande ai je._

\- Parce que vous etes mon créateur.

\- Bonne réponse.

\- Sir je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas mais vous devriez le lui demander vous même.

\- Oui tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Mais t'as raison. Je devrais lui demander ... si il pouvait me répondre ça serait cool. _Lui dis je simplement._

\- Je pourrais lui passer un message directement.

\- Je préférais qu'il me réponde de lui même. _Lui répondis je_

\- Je comprends. En attendant vous devriez manger un peu sir. _Ordonna Jarvis._

\- Ouais. Fais préchauffer le four.

Jarvis fait préchauffer le four puis je me fais réchauffer une pizza. Je suis trop heureux de pouvoir reparler avec lui. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il est le seul à me comprendre parfaitement. Peut être parce que c'est moi qu'il l'ait programmer. Il me ressemble.

La four sonne et wattapps aussi. Je cours vers mon starkphone.

* * *

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Capsicle :** Salut. _7.37

 **Vous** **:** Enfin...je croyais qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose. _7.37

 **Capsicle :** Tu sais bien que Bruce t'aurais prévenu. _7.37

 **Vous** **:** C'est un repproche? _7.37

 **Capsicle :** Non biensure que non... Tony...tu me manques... _7.37

 **Vous** **:** Ça se voit ça fait 5 jours que tu m'as rien dis. Cap qu'est ce qu'il y a? _7.37

 **Capsicle :** Je voulais pas te mettre au pied du mur. _7.38

 **Vous** **:** C'est pour ça? _7.38

 **Vous** **:** C'est parce que je t'ai reproché d'avoir tout balancé aux autres? _7 38

 **Capsicle :** Oui. _7.38

 **Vous** **:** Cap T'es trop con... je m'en tape que tu as tout balancer... _7 38

 **Capsicle :** T'es sûre? _7 39

 **Vous** **:** Oui. _7.39

 **Capsicle :** Tu as ta réponse. _7 39

 **Vous** **:** On continu comme avant? _7.39

 **Capsicle :** :) _7.39

 **Vous** **:** :) _7.39

 **Vous** **:** T'es trop mignon des fois. _7.39

 **Capsicle :** des fois? _7.39

 **Vous** **:** tout le temps. _7.39

 **Capsicle :** Tu me manques Tony. _7.39

 **Vous** **:** Moi aussi... _7.39

 **Vous** **:** Si je reviens tu resteras autant de temps avec Bucky? Parce que si je reviens c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi ;) j'espère que tu me consacreras du temps. _7.40

 **Capsicle :** Si je pouvais te consacrer tout mon temps je le ferais. _7.40

 **Vous** **:** Garde s'en un peu pour les autres ils en ont besoin aussi. _7.40

 **Capsicle :** Je sais. Je les évite un peu en ce moment. _7.40

 **Vous** **:** Ou ils m'ont dit. Pourquoi tu les évites? _7.41

 **Capsicle :** Ils me font penser à toi. Ils vont me parler de toi. Voilà. _7.41

 **Vous** **:** OK. _7.41

 **Capsicle :** Tu vas revenir? _7.41

 **Vous** **:** Je prend la route demain. _7.41

 **Capsicle :** Bucky sera là :( _7.41

 **Vous** **:** :/ et toi avec moi :D _7.41

 **Vous** **:** Je plaisante. J'espère que tu sortiras de ta chambre pour me saluer au moins. _7.42

 **Capsicle :** Je serais là. _7.42

 **Vous** **:** OK. A demain. _7.42

 **Capsicle :** A demain mon Tony. Je t'embrasse fort. _7.42

 **Vous** **:** A demain Steve. bisous _7.42

 **Capsicle :** Je t'aime. _7.42

Je coupe wattapps. J'aurais voulu répondre "je t'aime" mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je mange ma pizza puis me repose un peu.

Je me reveil vers 18h et contact Bruce. Puis les autres.

 **[Wattapss]**

 **[Bro]**

 **Vous** **:** Hello bro je prend la route demain matin. _18.13

 **Bro :** Ouh là là! Dis le moi si je dois le réveiller l'autre. ^^ _18.13

 **Vous** **:** Oh tu peux réveiller Hulk je lui ferais un gros câlin oui. ... j'ai enfin réussis à parler à cap. On continu comme avant reviewstreet _18.13

 **Bro :** Il reste avec Bucky? _18.13

 **Vous** **:** Oui _18.13

 **Bro :** T'es sûre? _18.14

 **Vous** **:** Oui. _18.14

 **Bro :** OK. .. à demain :) biz bro _18.14

 **Vous** **:** À demain biz _18.14

 **[We are the best ]**

 **Vous** **:** Hello les amis je serais de retour dès demain matin. _18.15

 **L'Arachnide :** Cool trop contente. _18.15

 **Legolas :** Enfin _18.15

 **Bro :** Je t'aime bro. _18.15

 **Pointbreack** : Bruce vous aimez Tony vous aussi? _18 15

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est une façon de parler Thor. _18 16

 **Pointbreack** : Ah.. content de votre retour. _18 16

 **Vous** **:** Je vous ai pas oublier vous deux Nath et Clint. _18.16

 **Capsicle :** Content que tu reviens. _18 16

 **Legolas :** De quoi je vous ai pas oublier? _18 16

 **L'Arachnide :** Tiens t'es là cap. T'es sortis de prison? _18 16

 **Bro :** Demain on fêtera ca _18.16

 **Vous** **: #** clint et Nath ouais d'avoir balancé nos conversation privée _18.17

 **Vous** **: #** nath. Lâche cap. _18.17

 **L'Arachnide :** Oh c'est bon. Je rigole _18.17

 **Vous** **:** Non c'est pas bon. _18.17

 **Pointbreack** : Ne vous disputez pas. _18.17

 **Capsicle :** Je suis désolé. _18.17

 **Vous** **:** C'est pas drôle Nath. _18.17

 **L'Arachnide :** Bref demain c'est la fête. _18.17

 **Legolas :** Bucky sera là? _18.17

 **Vous** **:** Oui il sera là. _18.18

 **Legolas :** :o _18.18

 **Vous** **:** ta femme et Pietro seront là. Donc Bucky aussi _18.18

 **Legolas :** Ok _18.18

 **L'Arachnide :** Fiesta parti. _18.18

 **Legolas :** Yes. _18.18

 **L'Arachnide :** A demain! _18.18

 **Legolas :** A demain. Biz _18.18

 **Pointbreack :** À demain ami Stark _18.18

 **Bro :** A demain bro. _18.19

 **Capsicle :** A demain Tony. _18.19

 **Vous** **:** A demain les amis. _18.19

 **Vous** **:** A demain Steve. _18.19

Je vais dans ma chambre et réuni mes affaires. Enfin du moins fais ma valise. Je rentre pour la dernière fois dans mes draps. Et m'endors paisiblement. Demain je reverrais Cap. Mon Cap.

* * *

 **Dans le prochaine chapitre: départ et retrouvaille. Comme vous vous en doutez déjà.**


	21. Dimanche 21 juin

**Bonjour je vois que vous êtes tous déçu du comportement de notre captain america... je tenais à vous dire que notre pauvre Steve ne sait peut être pas ce que veut Tony. Lui qui a toujours été indécis...**

 **Je tiens à également à vous faire un gros bisous. Spécialement à Angelroyu**

 **, Scorpionne, Mero et holy blue. Et toutes celles qui me suivent et ne review pas.**

 **Voila la suite. (je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu les publications car j'ai déjà un nouveau projet en tête. ..et oui quand je commence plus rien ne m'arrête)**

 **Enjoy it mes petites lectrices. L'arrivée du grand Tony Stark.**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre précédent**

Je vais dans ma chambre et réuni mes affaires. Enfin du moins fais ma valise. Je rentre pour la dernière fois dans mes draps. Et m'endors paisiblement. Demain je reverrais Cap. Mon Cap.

* * *

 **Dimanche 20 juin**

Il est 8h00 quand mon réveil sonne, je me lève de suite. Après un bon café et une bonne douche. Je prépare mes affaires. Je rentre ensuite le barquecue.

Je mets en route les protocoles de sécurité de Jarvis et fourre mes affaires dans la bagnole.

Il est 10h 30 quand je prends la route. Jarvis m'informe que j'arriverai à New York à 14h00.

Heureusement que les routes de retour paraissent toujours moins longues qu'à l'aller parce que là je suis seul et la route me paraît interminable. ACDC et Jarvis m'accompagnent pour la route. Pendant le trajet je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Reviewstreet.

Tout d'abord à Thor. Ce dieu m'en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le four. L'arbre abattu. La baignade à poil. La main aux cul. Le baiser. Ce qui m'amène à penser au baiser de Steve. Un vrai baiser. La seule qui avait eut droit à un baiser comme celui ci était Pepper. Et maintenant lui. Je me rend compte que mes sentiments pour lui sont vraies et sincères même si ils me font flipper.

Être homosexuel ne me pose pas de problème à proprement dit. Je m'en fout que la terre entière me sait gay. Le seul problème c'est ce que va en découdre tout ceci. Les médias me maqueront avec tout les mecs que je côtoie. Tous. Bruce. Steve. Clint. Thor. Pietro. Rhodey. Rhodey serait sans doute le premier homme dont je serais tomber amoureux d'après eux. J'essaye de ne plus penser à tout ceci. L'heure n'est pas à la conférence de presse et au coming out.

Pour le moment je dois rentrer chez moi. Auprès des miens. Auprès de mon équipe. Celle qui a toujours été là. Même quand j'étais loin. Loin d'eux.

Je commence à voir des panneaux donnant la direction de manhattan. On est sur la bonne voie. Il est 13h. Dans une heure j'arriverai à la tour des vengeurs.

Le garage s'ouvre devant moi. Je m'engouffre dedans. Il n'y a personne. C'est calme. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur Jarvis me souhaite la bienvenue alors qu'il était avec moi tout au long du trajet. Il m'emmène au salon. L'ascenseur s'ouvre je retrouve tout le monde dans les canapés. La première à me sauter dans les bras est Natasha. Puis Bruce. Clint me serre la main. Steve également. Laura m'embrasse ainsi que leurs enfants. Pietro et Wanda me saluent. Et puis Bucky me fait un signe de la tête.

On parle quelques minutes de Reviewstreet. Natasha amène le café. Du thé et des chocolats chauds pour les petits. On discutent tous ensemble.

Ils m'apprennent qu'ils ont appeler un traiteur pour ce soir. Et fait le plein de boisson. J'aime ça. Surtout pour le bar. J'aime quand mon bar est plein. Puis ensuite chacun retourne à ses occupations. Bruce va au labo. Natasha Steve et Clint à la salle d'entraînement. Laura se transforme en pâtissière en chef avec ses enfants. Pietro et Wanda sont partis au shield. Bucky je ne sais pas. Moi je décide d'aller à l'atelier. Retrouver mes outils me fera le plus grand bien. Je crée un pont entre Reviewstreet et ici. Un pont informatique et continu d'installer d'autre protocoles.

J'entends l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière moi. Ça ne peut être que Bruce, Steve, Rhodey ou Pepper. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir entrer sans demander l'autorisation.

Le calme dans le pièce me conforte dans l'idée que ce doit être Steve. Je me tourne et me retrouve face à lui. Il prend mon visage en coupe et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se retire et me regarde.

\- Hey. _Dit il en me souriant._

\- Hey. _Je lui souris également._

\- Tu m'as manquer. _Ajoute t il en me caressant la joue._

\- Ah oui? _Je pose ma main sur la sienne Et lui sourit._

\- Oui.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Nos langues se lient. Ma main vient directement se poser contre sa nuque. Pour l'aggripper encore plus. Il caresse mes cheveux puis s'arrête de m'embrasser et pose son front contre le mien. Il reprend.

\- Je sais pas si on pourra se voir ce soir.

\- Ok.. de toute façon je dois fignoler quelque trucs.

\- Ok. Je suis content que tu sois rentrée. Je.. _il fait un pas en arrière . Gêné._

\- Ouais vas y

\- A plus tard. _Dit il en baissant les yeux._

\- A plus tard. _Je le regarde partir. Il est magnifique._

Je continu d'installer mes protocoles puis Jarvis m'informe que tout le monde m'attend au salon.

Je vais me debarbouillé un peu et monte les rejoindre. Tout le monde est là. Il n'y a que Thor qui manque à l'appel le dieu asgard était sûrement occuper avec Jane ou avec Odin.

Clint, Laura et Natasha ont concocter un cocktail tous prenons un verre et on trinque à nous. A notre équipe. Aux amis. A notre famille avait fini par déclarer Bruce.

Bruce n'avait pas tord on était bel et bien une famille. On était tous unis.

On est dans la salle à manger à présent. Steve est à l'autre côté de la table. Je sents ses regards sur moi. Il me sourit dès que nos regards se croisent. Bucky ne voit pas se qu'il se passe entre nous. Bruce m'avait prévenu que Bucky se méfie de rien en ce qui nous concerne.

Le repas touche à sa fin. Les enfants de Clint nous amènent les gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait de leurs petites mains dans l'après midi même. On les mangent. Puis avec Natasha et Clint on se dirige à nouveau vers la bar. Bruce nous suit également mais ne boit pas.

On se sert un verre puis deux. Puis je décide de retourner à l'atelier. Je pense que je vais passer ma nuit là. De toute façon je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir en pensant à Steve qui dormait deux étages plus haut que le mien dans les bras d'un autre. Même si avant de partir j'étais parvenu à le faire. Maintenant tout à changer. Je sais à présent que je suis amoureux de lui. Que mes sentiments envers lui n'est pas que désir et sexualité. Je sais à présent que je l'aime lui.

Après plusieurs protocoles mis en place, je m'installe sur le canapé et ferme les yeux en attendant que Jarvis me signifie que le chargement des nouveaux protocoles sont effectués. Je m'endors.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: un Stark curieux. Un Clint surprenant. Une Wanda loin d'être puritaine. Et pour finir... et pour finir... vous verrez bien ;) peut être que le chapitre viendra en fin d'après midi.**


	22. Lundi 22 juin

_**Un nouveau chapitre en plus le chapitre précédent était court je trouve. Et au contraire celui est plus long. Et j'étais impatiente de vous livrez celui ci aussi.**_

 _ **hâte que ça te plaise toujours Mero.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent.**_

Le repas touche à sa fin. Les enfants de Clint nous amènent les gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait de leurs petites mains dans l'après midi même. On les mangent. Puis avec Natasha et Clint on se dirige à nouveau vers la bar. Bruce nous suit également mais ne boit pas.

On se sert un verre puis deux. Puis je décide de retourner à l'atelier. Je pense que je vais passer ma nuit là. De toute façon je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir en pensant à Steve qui dormait deux étages plus haut que le mien dans les bras d'un autre. Même si avant de partir j'étais parvenu à le faire. Maintenant tout à changer. Je sais à présent que je suis amoureux de lui. Que mes sentiments envers lui n'est pas que désir et sexualité. Je sais à présent que je l'aime lui.

Après plusieurs protocoles mis en place, je m'installe sur le canapé et ferme les yeux en attendant que Jarvis me signifie que le chargement des nouveaux protocoles sont effectués. Je m'endors.

 _ **Lundi 22**_

Je me reveil dans le canapé et met en place d'autres protocoles. Je vois sur mes écrans Steve et Bucky dans la cuisines. Ça m'énerve de les voir ensemble. Je me demande comment fait Pietro pour supporter de voir Clint et Laura ensemble moi j'ai du mal. Je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de truc. En général quand je voulais quelque chose je l'obtenais. Mais là je ne l'ai pas. Je n'ai pas Steve. Enfin pas tout à fait. Je dois le partager avec Bucky. Et ça m'énerve. Peut être que Pietro à une astuce pour ne pas céder et péter un câble. Je pourrais lui en parler mais je suis pas sensé, comme tout les autres aussi d'ailleurs, être au courant de leurs ydilles. Je décide d'en parler à Clint.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Legolas]**

 **Vous :** Comment ça se passe avec Pietro? _9.17

 **Legolas :** Tony... _9.17

 **Vous :** Clint c'est une vraie question. _9.17

 **Legolas :** Ça se passe bien. _9.17

 **Vous :** Mais encore? _9.17

 **Legolas :** Tony... _9.17

 **Vous :** Allez dis moi. _9.18

 **Legolas :** Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? _9.18

 **Vous :** Tu m'as demander un jour si je voulais le mode d'emploi. _9.18

 **Legolas :** Parce que tu veux réellement le mode d'emploi? _9.18

 **Vous :** Ouais. Comment ça se passe entre Pietro et toi? _9.18

 **Vous :** Il est pas trop jaloux quand tu es avec Laura? _9.19

 **Legolas :** Je pense pas. _9.19

 **Vous :** Il est au courant qu'on sait pour vous? _9.19

 **Legolas :** Non. _9.19

 **Vous :** Ah. _9.19

 **Legolasb:** Pourquoi? _9.20

 **Vous :** Comme ça. _9.20

 **Legolas :** C'est quoi ton problème Tony? _9.20

 **Vous :** On est dans la même situation lui et moi en fait. _9.20

 **Legolas :** Euh pas vraiment non. _9.20

 **Vous :** Pourquoi pas vraiment. _9.20

 **Legolas :** Vous êtes carrément pas dans la même situation. Vu que notre relation est basé sur une relation platonique. _9.22

 **Legolas :** Je suis pas porter cul moi. _9.22

 **Vous :** Oh... et lui? _9.22

 **Legolas :** Non plus. _9.23

 **Vous :** Et vous faites quoi alors? _9.23

 **Legolas :** Tout les autres choses qu'on fait en couple. _9.23

 **Legolas :** Et puis tu peux pas te comparer à Pietro. Si je n'étais pas avec Laura on serait ensemble je pense. _9.24

 **Vous :** Il t'a demander de quitter Laura pour lui? _9.24

 **Legolas :** Non et il ne le fera pas. Il sait que j'aime ma femme et mes enfants. _9.24

 **Legolas :** Et que je ne veux pas leur faire du mal. _9.24

 **Vous :** Mais tu l'aimes Pietro? Non. _9.24

 **Legolas :** Oui. Et j'aime ma femme aussi. Laura je l'aime car elle est ma femme et la mère des mes enfants. Et Pietro je suis amoureux de lui. Enfin je crois. _9.25

 **Vous :** Wahou quand même. _9.25

 **Legolas :** Tu n'es pas pareil que Pietro. Lui aurait voulu s'engager alors que toi tu refuse l'engagement. _9.26

 **Legolas :** Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que Steve ne lâche pas Bucky une vie de couple c'est super important. _9.26

 **Vous :** Tu crois que cap voudrait que je m'engage avec lui? _9.27

 **Legolas :** Il te la jamais demander? _9.27

 **Vous :** Non. mais j'avoue que je lui ai déjà fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus m'engager avec personne. Ça ne change rien sur le fait que je ne veux pas m'engager et Pietro lui si. _9.28

 **Vous :** Le fait est que lui et moi on est là troisième roue de carosse. _9.28

 **Legolas :** Sauf que lui n'a pas choisit de l'être. Donc quelque part il subit. _9.29

 **Vous :** Et bah alors. _9.29

 **Vous :** **M** oi qui croyais que tu étais une sorte de cupidon. _9.29

 **Legolas :** Je lui ai laisser le choix. Je ne lui ai rien imposer. Et ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le mettre dans cette situation . Alors j'essaye de le réconforter comme je peux. _9.30

 **Vous :** Et vous couchez pas ensemble? _9.30

 **Legolas :** Je t'ai déjà répondu Stark. _9.30

 **Vous :** J'étais pas sur d'avoir compris. _9.30

 **Legolas :** La relation que j'entretiens avec Pietro est basée sur l'amour. Sur les sentiments. Ta relation avec cap est basé sur du cul. _9.31

 **Legolas :** C'est çà la différence. _9.31

 **Vous :** Comment il gère çà. Il doit être un peu jaloux quand même. _9.31

 **Legolas :** Un peu je suppose oui. _9.31

 **Vous :** Tu lui as jamais demandé? _9.32

 **Legolas :** Non. Et en y pensant je devrais le faire. Pourquoi tu es jaloux toi? _9.32

 **Vous :** Un peu ouais. Et je sais que cap aussi est quelque fois jaloux alors qu'il est en couple avec Bucky. .. _9.32

 **Legolas :** Il est jaloux de quoi? _9.32

 **Legolas :** Enfin de qui? _9.33

 **Vous :** De tous les blonds en général. _9.33

 **Legolas :** je suis blond :/ _9.33

 **Vous :** Pas toi. Thor surtout. _9.33

 **Vous :** En y repensant pas que les blonds bref. _9.33

 **Vous :** Pietro doit être jaloux. _9.34

 **Legolas :** Écoute je ne sais pas comment il gère ça. Je ne sais même pas si Wanda est courant pour nous. _9.34

 **Vous :** Vous faites plein de chose ensemble (sauf coucher si j'ai bien compris) mais en fait dîtes pas grand chose. _9.34

 **Legolas :** cest vrai.. _9.35

 **Vous :** Merci Clint de m'avoir écouter. _9.35

 **Legolas :** je suis content que tu m'ais demander le mode d'emploi. Je vais tenir une discussion avec Pietro et je verrais... tu peux me parler si t'en as besoin. _9.35

 **Legolas :** Même si je suis pas expert dans les relations homosexuelles. _9.36

 **Vous :** Mais tu aimes un homme! _9.36

 **Legolas :** J'aime Pietro je n'aime pas une enveloppe. _9.36

 **Vous :** Oh... ok.. bon ce fut un plaisir Clint. Merci. _9.36

 **Legolas :** De rien à plus. _9.37

Clint m'étonnera toujours. C'est vraiment un garçon surprenant. Je n'aurais pas cru une seconde qu'il ne couchait pas avec son jules donc cette histoire de boisson chaude n'était pas ce que j'avais compris c'était autre chose apparament. Quelque part j'avais vu juste il se passait quelque chose. Je me mets à penser à une autre personne qui est au milieu aussi. Wanda même si ce n'est pas vraiment le même cas que moi. Je décide de lui parler et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parler de sexe elle et moi. Et moi je suis curieux de savoir comment ça se passe avec Natasha ou même Laura. D'ailleurs à t'elle réussi à l'avoir?

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Sorcière]**

 **Vous :** Hey salut toi. _9.48.

 **Sorcière :** Salut Stark. _9.49

 **Vous :** Dis.. tu n'es pas amoureuse de Natasha ou Laura toi? C'est juste du cul? _9.49

 **Sorcière :** Oui pourquoi? _9.49

 **Vous :** Comme ça? _9.49

 **Sorcière :** C'est bizarre que tu me poses cette question _9.49

 **Vous :** Donc t'es pas jalouse qu'elles ont un mec. _9.50

 **Sorcière :** Non. Et puis il ne s'est encore rien passé avec Laura. _9.50

 **Vous :** Ah bon? _9.50

 **Vous :** J'aurais penser que tu lui aurais sauter dessus. _9.50

 **Sorcière :** Je n'ai pas encore eu d'occasion. _9.50

 **Vous :** Pourquoi elle est pas souvent seule. _9.51

 **Vous :** J'aurais cru. _9.51

 **Sorcière :** Quant elle est seule je ne le suis pas en même temps donc je repousse nos ébats. _9.51

 **Vous :** Nos ébats. Mdr comme si c'était inévitable. Tu couches souvent avec Natasha. _9.51

 **Sorcière :** Oui. _9.52

 **Vous :** Souvent comment? _9.52

 **Sorcière :** Souvent souvent. _9.52

 **Vous :** Et Bruce il dit rien?.. il est au courant pour vous pourtant. _9.52

 **Sorcière :** Oui il l'est. Et il ne dis rien. _9.52

 **Sorcière :** Au contraire. _9.53

 **Vous :** Comment ça au contraire? _9.53

 **Sorcière :** Ça nous arive de nous retrouver à trois. _9.53

 **Vous :** De quoi? _9.53

 **Vous :** Bruce? _9.54

 **Vous :** monBruce? _9.54

 **Vous :** Mon bro? _9.54

 **Sorcière :** Et oui. _9.54

 **Vous :** Je vais tomber dans les pommes. _9.54

 **Sorcière :** Donc alors pourquoi me demandes-tu si j'ai des sentiments pour elles? _9.54

 **Vous :** Pour rien. _9.54

 **Sorcière :** Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez vous avec Pietro. _9.55

 **Vous :** Ok. Je te laisse a plus. _9.55

 **Sorcière :** A plus. _9.55

J'éteins l'application et me remet au travail. Puis je passe prendre une douche avant de monter manger un petit truc. Bruce est dans la cuisine a peine arriver il sort une deuxieme assiette me sert et me la tend. Je m'installe à côté de lui au calme.

\- Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi? _Me demande Bruce_

\- Je sais pas et toi. _Je ne lâche pas mon assiette des yeux._

\- Je vais donner un coup de main au dispensaire. _Répond Bruce._

\- Ah.. cool... je vais sûrement aller faire un peu de sport. Je me suis un peu ramolli à Reviewstreet. _J'englouti mon repas._

\- Et t'as bien manger là bas en plus. _Déclare Bruce en regardant mon petit bidon._

\- C'était pas tes bons plats mais c'est vrai que je me suis goinfrer. Bon allez je vais aller éliminer çà. _Je pousse mon assiette et décide d'aller m'entraîner._

En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement. Je tombe sur Clint, Natasha, Steve et Bucky. Encore lui me dis je.

Je m'installe sur un banc de musculation et commence mes séries.

Steve tape dans un sac avec Bucky qui le maintiens puis ils inversent les rôles. Bucky frappe et Steve tien le sac. Ils s'arrêtent puis Bucky s'en va vers les douches. Steve reprend son entraînement en solo. J'ai bien envie d'aller le voir mais vaut mieux attendre que Bucky soit définitivement hors de vue.

Après quelques minutes Bucky revient. Il s'avance vers Steve. Lui dit qu'il s'en va et qu'il ne doit pas l'attendre ce soir. Enfin me dis je. Steve part vers les douche également. J'attends que Bucky sort de la pièce et je le rejoins. Natasha et Clint me font un clin d'oeil au passage.

Je souris et entre dans les douches. J'entends l'eau couler sur son corps. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage pour me refroidir l'esprit. J'ai trop envie de le rejoindre mais ne le fais pas. Le connaissant il refuserai quoique se soit. J'attends qu'il sorte et lui saute au cou. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis le regarde et souri.

\- Pourquoi tu souris. _Me Demande t il tout en souriant également._

\- Bucky ne viens pas te dire qu'il ne dormais pas là ce soir? _Je fronce les yeux._

\- Si. _Il caresse mes cheveux._

\- Viens au 41 ème ce soir. _Je pose mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou._

\- 41 ème? _Dit il simplement_

\- C'est l'appartement de Rhodey. on sera tranquille. _Répondis je entre deux baisers._

\- Ok quand? _Ajoute t il._

\- Des que tu peux. _Je passe ma langue le long de son cou._

\- Après dîner. _Répondit il._

\- Après dîner. _Je suis tout excité. Je bande comme un fou. Je me retire et rentre dans la douche._

\- A ce soir alors. _Cri Steve pour que je l'entende sous la douche._

\- A ce soir. _Lui répondis je simplement._

Après un délicieux repas concocté par Bruce. Chacun rejoint ses appartements. Enfin moi je rejoins mes appartements prendre quelques affaires et rejoins immédiatement les appartements de Rhodey. On y sera tranquille ici.

Je prend une douche. Puis j'entends l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Il tape à la porte de la chambre. Je lui ouvre et l'attrape par sa chemise.

Il me caresse le visage. En se mordant la lèvre inférieur. J'attrape sa nuque et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'emmène sur le lit. Sans défaire mes lèvres des siennes. Je m'allonge sur lui et descend le long de son cou. Il m'a trop manqué. Je le parsème de baiser. Je défais les boutons de sa chemise. Et la lui enlève. Il enlève mon t-shirt et m'attrape les lèvres il me caresse les cheveux et le dos. On est trop excité. Il encercle mes jambes avec les siennes. Je lui embrasse le cou. Il se cambre sans desserrer ses jambes autour de moi. Je me frotte sur lui. Je sents que nos érections sont brûlantes. La textures de nos jeans nous irritent. Je me lève et enlève mon jean rapidement. Il fait de même. Je saute pratiquement sur lui et continu d'embrasser la peau de son cou.

Il s'accroche à nouveau avec ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi. Il se cambre et ondule son corps. Nos sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre. On va pas tenir longtemps c'est sur. Ça fait 2 semaines qu'on a rien fait. Hors mis le touche pipi de la semaine dernière. J'ai trop envie de lui. Je lui enlève son boxer et enlève le mien. Nous sommes à présent complément nus. Je m'allonge sur lui, il caresse mes hanches, attrape de nouveaux mes lèvres et m'enlace.

Ma main droite et sous sa tête. Mes doigts entrelacés dans ses cheveux. La gauche caresse son flanc. Il m'enserre à nouveau de ses jambes puissantes. Nos sexes sont collés l'un à l'autre. Il me lâche les lèvres et me regarde de son regard perçant. Ses pupilles sont éclatantes. Il caresse la peau de ma nuque en remontant sur mes cheveux en bataille. J'aime la douceur et la poigne de sa main qui coure sur ma nuque. Je suis trop excité. Cet homme m'excite comme jamais. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Même pas Pepper. Et depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, nos lèvres crient "embrasse moi". J'ai sans cesse envie de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'étais accroc à son corps. Accroc à son regard. A son sourire aussi. J'étais accroc à ses lèvres autour de mon gland. Et à présent je suis accroc à ses lèvres. A sa langue. Accroc à ses baisers. Accroc à Captain america.

Il continu de me caresser et se mordille la lèvre. Je me redresse et attrape le tube de gel que j'avais glisser dans le tiroir avant qu'il n'arrive. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien tout en me badigeonnant. Je pose les mains sur ses pectoraux lisse et parfait. Et remonte une main sur son cou puis remonte le long de sa mâchoire saillante pour glisser mon majeure entre ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui m'obsède à présent. De l'autre main je descend le long de son torse. Puis je descends le long du pubis. Caresse ses boules et pour finir son antre. Il joue avec mon doigt de sa langue. Je le positionne correctement. Je descend ma main sur son sexe et commence des va et vient sur son membre érigé. J'insère un doigt en son antre. Puis un deuxième aussitôt. Cap est bien ouvert. Il est autant excité que moi. Ses cuisses sont replier sur ses mollets. Mes doigts glisse en lui. Je décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'en peux plus. Je suis trop impatient de le pénétrer. Ça fait trop longtemps que je m'y suis pas perdu.

Je suis au bord de lui et commence à m'enfoncer doucement en lui. Puis je me retire. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas son regard. Je m'enfonce un peu plus loin en lui. J'entends son souffle s'accélérer. Ma main droite glisse toujours sur son sexe en feu. Il ne me lâche pas du regard non plus. Mes va et vient deviennent de plus en plus rapide ainsi que nos souffles.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément. Mon souffle s'accélère. Steve m'attrape les bras et me colle à lui. Il attrape mes lèvres à nouveau. Il doit être accroc lui aussi. Il remonte ses chevilles au dessus de mes fesses et suit mes mouvement sur lui. Mes mains sont à nouveau sur sa nuque je tiens fermement sa tête dans les mains, mes lèvres toujours collés aux siennes. Ses yeux sont à présent clos. Je ferme les miens également. J'accélère mes mouvements je n'en peux plus. J'entends à présent le son de sa voix. Les sons sont inaudibles. Il défaits ses lèvres des miennes et crie mon nom. Sa voix. Le son de sa voix. Mon nom dans sa bouche. Des sons sortent également de la mienne. _Steve. Oh. Steve._ Les décibels de sa voix augmentent. Les miens aussi. _Steve. Cap putain. Oh._ Je jouis en lui. Je me déverse en lui. Il attrape mes lèvres. Je continu à jouir mes lèvres scellés aux siennes. Je lui donne un dernier coup de réins en continuant de l'embrasser. Encore et encore.

J'ai le souffle court lui aussi. Mais on ne se lâche pas. Je remonte ma main le long de son visage et attrape ses cheveux. Je glisse mes doigts entre ses mèches. Je l'embrasse encore. Il me caresse le dos. Du haut en bas. D'un simple doigt, j'en ai des frissons. J'ouvre les yeux. Et me retrouve face à son regard. Je déscelle nos lèvres. Il me sourit. Ses joues sont rouges. Je lui souri. Et me laisse glisser sur le côté. Mon bras gauche caressant ses abdos. Son bras m'entoure toujours. Je niche ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respire son odeur. Cet odeur qui m'apaise tant. Son odeur.

Je le sens se décollés de moi. Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Je le rejoins immédiatement sous la douche et l'embrasse à nouveau. Suis je déjà en manque? On se lave puis je lui propose de rester là. Ici. A deux. Dans le lit de Rhodey. S'il savait ce qu'on a fait dans son lit, il nous tuerai. On se blottit l'un contre l'autre et s'endort paisiblement.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: une discussion assez cocasse. Une autre discussion suivie d'un aveux. Une petite dispute. Une déclaration .**


	23. Mardi 23 Juin

**Hello hello. ... je vous envois un tout nouveau chapitre un petit peu plus long que les précédent.**

 **Là deuxième partie du chapitre est un clin d'oeil pour merô. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

 **Mefci pour vos review qui me touchent énormément. Contant que ça vous plaise. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours holy blue. Gros bisous à toi à Angelroyu scorpionne et Mero.**

 **Et voilà. Enjoy it. Kiss aline.**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent.**_

Je le sens se décollés de moi. Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Je le rejoins immédiatement sous la douche et l'embrasse à nouveau. Suis je déjà en manque? On se lave puis je lui propose de rester là. Ici. A deux. Dans le lit de Rhodey. S'il savait ce qu'on a fait dans son lit, il nous tuerai. On se blottit l'un contre l'autre et s'endort paisiblement.

 **Mardi 23**

Je sents son odeur. Encore. J'ouvre les yeux. Il me sourit. Il est déjà réveiller. Il me dépose un baiser. Il remet mes cheveux rebelles en place. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, les yeux à moitié collés et lui il est parfait. On passe sous la douche et décide d'aller déjeuner ou du moins boire un café. On passe au salon. Clint et Pietro y sont déjà. Je me dirige vers la cuisine

\- Cap café?

\- Oui ste plaît. _Me répond t il._

\- Moi aussi j'en veux bien un. _Ajoute Pietro._

\- Ok. _Dis je simplement._

\- A moins que qu'il y ait que cap qui ait le droit d'en avoir un. _Grogne Pietro_

 _J'ouvre les yeux en grand._ "Euh...non pas de problème."

Je vais dans la cuisine, Clint me rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arive? _Demande ai je à l'archer._

\- Il est au courant. _Me dit il simplement._

\- De quoi il au courant. _Dis je en fronçant les yeux._

\- Pour toi et cap. _Répond Clint en me tendant les tasses._

\- Je pense pas non. _Je ris._

\- Moi je te dis que si.

\- Tu lui as dis?

\- Non. Si je te dis appartement de Rhodey? _Me dit il en souriant._

\- Quoi? Quand?

\- J'en sais rien quand mais il m'a dit qu'ils vous a vu dans les appartements de Rhodey.

\- Euh... tu sais ce qu'on fait en général là bas? _Dis je en fronçant les yeux._

\- Je suppose que vous ne vous regardez pas dans le blanc des yeux. _Répond Hawkeye en penchant la tête._

\- Hum. .. il a vu quoi? _Demande ai je._

\- Tout. _Répond simplement l'archer._

\- Tout? _Dis je étonné._

\- Oui. D'ailleurs merci ça lui a donner des idées. _Dit il en roulant des yeux._

\- Ah oui? Vous allez le faire? _J'en souris rien qu'à l'idée._

\- C'etait ironique. Tu me fout dans la merde Stark. Maintenant il arrête pas de me chauffer. _Lançe Clint en attrapant le sucre._

\- Je serais toi je sauterai sur l'occasion. En plus il peut te faire jouir en 2 secondes. _Dis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

\- Stark tes idées salaces tu te les gardes. _Dit il hargnement._

\- En parlant de truc salace tu sais que sa soeur se tape aussi Bruce? _Repris je._

\- De quoi? _Il a l'air aussi étonné que moi._

\- Je te jure. Elle m'a dit qu'ils font des trucs à trois des fois _. Je fais couler le troisième café._

\- Je suis sur le cul. _Me dit Clint._

\- Beh moi aussi...

\- C'est le plan à trois qui te choque ou seulement Bruce?

\- Seulement Bruce. Le truc à trois ça me choque pas du tout. _Tu sais pas toi._

\- Surtout que tu l'as sûrement déjà fais. _Lançe t il._

\- Ouais mais bon avec deux filles. Et toi?

\- Non. _Dit il simplement._

\- T'as jamais voulu essayer? _Demande ai je._

\- Non.

\- Avec Pietro et Laura? _Repris je._

\- Mais non. Je te l'ai déjà dis je suis pas porter cul. _Il fronce les yeux._

\- Ouais enfin tu as trois enfants quand même. T'as bien dû les faire. T'as déjà joui, donc t'as déjà du avoir des fantasmes.

\- Stark ... tu es irrécupérable. _Dit il en secouant la tête._

\- Alors? _Demandai je curieux._

\- Ça m'a traverser l'esprit. _Avoue Clint._

\- Ah ! Je le savais. _Dis je en levant le poing en l'air. L'air vainqueur._

\- mais pas avec Laura et Pietro _. Ajoute t il._

\- Avec Laura et Nath? _Dis je plus sérieusement._

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Tu me prend pour qui? Tu sais que j'ai un Qi supérieur à 140? Ça se voit que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Même si tout le monde pensent que ce sont des sentiment fraternel. Les sentiments fraternels je connais avec Bruce et Rodhey je suis rôder. Je sais les reconnaître. _Dis je calmement._

\- Je suis pas amoureux de Natasha. Mais.. je l'aime beaucoups. Beaucoups plus qu'une simple amie, beaucoups plus qu'une soeur mais moins que des sentiments amoureux c'est un amour particulier. _Avoue le blond._

\- Mais t'as déjà eu envie d'elle. Donc quelque part tu l'aimes. _Les cafés sont prêts mais cette discussion est bien trop importantes. Ils peuvent bien attendre cinq minutes._

\- Ça veut dire que tu aimes Steve? Plus qu'un partenaire sexuel? _Dit Clint en riant._

\- Ne me retourne pas mes propres conclusions s'il te plaît. _Je fronce les yeux et tente d'attraper deux tasses dans une main sans en renverser le contenu._

\- Laisse... je vais lui apporter son café. _Dit Clint en attrapant la troisième tasse._

\- Demande lui en combien de temps il peut te faire jouir. Je tiens les pari. Je dis 2 non 3. 3 secondes. _Je ris tout seul Et les rejoins dans le salon. Clint emmène Pietro loin de nous. Il a peur que je le dévergonde ou quoi._

Maintenant que Pietro est au courant on va pouvoir s'embrasser devant lui. Cap et moi buvons notre café. Steve à l'air mal à l'aise. Dès qu'on est en présence de quelqu'un, il se braque. Soit il a honte de moi. Ou soit il a honte de tromper son cher Bucky. Il m'agace quant il réagit comme çà. Avant il réagissait de la même manière mais personne n'était au courant. Et encore heureusement que quand Bucky est là je les évites sinon je péterais vite un câble. Steve engloutit son café et décide d'aller faire un peu de sport comme si il n'en avait pas fait assez fait de la veille. Je décide d'aller à l'atelier. Je lance les derniers protocoles de Jarvis sur Reviewstreet. J'y reste toute la matinée et même pendant l'heure du midi. Je commence à avoir un peu faim. Je remonte et croise mon cap dans le couloir.

\- Hey salut toi. _Dis je en lui embrassant le cou._

\- hum.. Fais gaffe il y a Pietro dans les parages. Il pourrait nous réperer en une demi seconde. _Lançe Steve en levant les yeux au plafond._

\- Je m'en fout et puis de toute façon il est au courant. _Repris je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres._

\- Sérieux? _Dit il en me repoussant._

\- Ouais... _je me recolle à lui._ tu fais quoi ce soir? _Je lui embrasse à nouveau le cou._

\- Je sais pas encore et toi?

\- Je ne sais pas encore non plus mais je suis dans ma chambre si tu veux m'y rejoindre y'a pas de soucis.

\- Dans ta chambre? _Me demande t il._

-Ouais pourquoi tu préfères celle de Rhodey? _Demande ai je._

\- Ben c'est plus sûre non? _Il me caresse le visage._

\- Plus sûre? Je pense pas que se soit plus sûre dans la chambre de Rhodey. _Je lui caresse la nuque._

\- Personne ne viendra là alors que dans ta chambre. _Il baisse les yeux sur mon arc._

\- Mais personne n'entre dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation. _Dis je en remontant son menton._

\- Dans la mienne non plus normalement. Rapelle moi comment ça a fini la fois où Natasha voulait me voir? _Il penche sa tête sur le côté._

\- C'est pas faux. Rendez vous chez Rhodey alors. _Répondis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il sourit_.

\- 23h?

\- 23h. J'ai hâte d'y être _. Je l'embrasse et le laisse repartir._

Je vais dans la cuisine. Je me fais réchauffer une assiette de pâte. Natasha est là. Elle lit le journal.

\- Petite fringale Stark?

\- Ouaip dis Natasha mis à part Wanda et Pietro qui d'autre est là troisième roue du carosse.

\- De quoi? J'ai rien compris. _Dit elle en fronçant un oeil._

\- Pietro est là troisième roue du carosse c'est d'abord Laura et Clint puis lui. Wanda est aussi en quelque sorte la troisième roue même si Bruce y participe. Qui d'autres est comme moi. Parce que Wanda elle a pas de sentiment pour toi ni Bruce d'ailleurs. Pietro il a des sentiments mais j'en sais rien... j'ai pas parler avec lui mais je sais plus quoi faire avec cap. Nath aide moi. _Dis je d'un trait en m'affalant sur la table._

\- Tony qu'est ce qui ne va pas? _Dit elle doucement._

Je relève la tête. Attrape mon assiette et me réinstalle à table avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis la troisième roue du carosse. Même si cap passe presque plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui. Je suis la troisième roue du carosse. Quand il est avec lui je suis jaloux. Pietro arrive à gérer son rôle de second plan. Wanda c'est purement sexuel. Et moi j'arrive plus à gérer. _Je baisse les yeux face à Natasha c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive._

\- Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai déjà été la troisième roue du carosse Stark. _Dit Natasha en me faisant une petite tape sur la main._

\- Ah bon? Et? _Je relève la tête._

\- J'ai gérer. _Dit elle en reprenant son journal entre les mains._

\- Explique moi comment t'as fais? Moi j'y arrive pas. _Repris je._

\- Je suis passé à autre chose. C'est tout. Après moi c'est pas la même histoire que toi.

\- Raconte. _Dis je en poussant son journal au bout de la table._

\- C'est trop personnel. _Dit elle simplement mais fermement._

\- Natasha je t'ai jamais balancé auprès de Bruce tu peux me faire confiance. _Dis je en fronçant les sourcils._

\- J'étais folle amoureuse d'un gars. Mais lui étais amoureux d'une autre. _Avoue t elle._

\- Donc rien à voir parce que cap m'aime enfin je crois. _Je commence à manger._

\- Lui aussi m'aimait mais pas autant qu'elle apparament. _Dit elle la voix tremblante._

\- Comment tu le sais? Tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais? _Je continu à manger sans la regarder. Sa voix était devenu douce et tremblante. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer ni même de la réconforter c'est pas mon genre._

\- Non on pensait ne pas avoir besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. _Avoue t elle._

\- Comment tu sais qu'il l'aimait plus que toi alors. _Repris je._

\- Il lui a fait trois enfants...

Je relève la tête. Je suis Choqué. Non je suis sur le cul. Je la regarde. bouche bée. Elle reprend.

\- T'as perdu ta langue Stark?

\- Ouch. _Fut le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer. J'avale ma salive et reprend_. Je comprend mieux. Mais comment tu géres ça maintenant. _J'arrête de manger._

\- Comment ça comment je gère ça? _Demande t elle._

\- Beh tu le vois tous les jours avec elle et puis y'a Pietro en plus. _Je suis vraiment sur le cul._

\- Je te l'ai dis je suis passé à autre chose. _Dit elle calmement en se redressant pour attraper son journal._

\- Avec le recul tu te dis pas que tu aurais pu être à la place de Laura? _Lui dis je en la rattrapant par le bras._

\- Et être cocu avec Pietro? _Dit elle en riant_

\- Serieusement. _Dis je en m'approchant plus d'elle._

\- Avec le recul je me dis que je l'ai aimais comme il étais. _Repondit elle en s'asseyant à nouveau._ Et si j'aurais été à la place de Laura il serait différent et serait bien Domage. _Elle baisse les yeux. je la regarde admiratif._

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Franchement je suis. Touché en fait. Ce que tu penses de Clint c'est ... _. je secoue la tête._ Tu l'aimes toujours?

\- Oui. _Avoue la veuve noire._ Mais j'ai appris à enterrer mon amour. Tu sais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu j'ai réussi à enfouir les choses au plus profond de moi. _Dit Natasha en attrapant mon couteau._ Mais je te rassure Bruce n'est pas un second plan comme tu dirais. Clint à évoluer et moi aussi. On est différent maintenant le Clint que j'ai aimer fait parti de lui le nouveau Clint ne fait pas parti de lui. _Elle s'amuse avec mon couteau. Elle me fait flipper._

\- J'ai du mal là. _Je degluti péniblement. Après ses aveux elle va me tuer. Au sens littéral._

\- On va dire que j'ai aimer la chenille qui fait parti intégrante du papillon. Le papillon lui ne fait pas parti de la chenille. _Elle repose le couteau._ Et c'est la chenille que j'aime chez lui. _J'attrape le couteau et le pose dans l'assiette._

\- Je suis pas super fort pour les métaphores mais je crois que j'ai compris. Toi qui disais que l'amour c'est pour les enfants. _Dis je en riant._

\- C'est une carapace. Bruce me l'a enlever. _Elle relève la tête et me sourit._

\- Tu aimes Bruce? _Dis je en débarrassant mon assiette._

\- Oui. J'aime l'homme qu il est. Bizarrement je retrouve un peu de la chenille en lui. _Son visage s'illumine._

\- Ok. C'est mignon. _Je pose ma main sur la sienne._

\- Et toi où en es tu? _Dit elle en posant son autre main par dessus la mienne. J'inspire profondément puis me lance_.

\- Je me sents seul même si je le suis rarement. Je me sents seul parce que les gens me le répète. Quand je vais au shield on dit de moi que je suis un coureur de jupon qui couche à droite et à gauche. Que je ne serais jamais stable. Que je réussirai jamais à garder quelqu'un. Alors que même en retirant les jours où on était séparer Steve et moi. Ça fait cinq mois. Je sais que c'est pas pareil. Mais bizarrement mis à part Pepper je veux dire. Je suis rester fidèle. J'ai pas coucher avec d'autres personnes. Même pas embrasser. De toute façon embrasser je fais pas. J'embrasse pas. Je pense même pas à un autre. Je lui reste fidèle alors que je pourais aller voir ailleurs. Bien qu'il me l'ait interdit. _Je reprend mon souffle._

\- Il te l'a interdit? _Demande Natasha étonné._

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as obéis? _Reprend t elle._

\- Je pensais que c'était lui le chef. Je devrais pas lui obéir. _Repondis je en riant._

\- T'es con. _Elle rit._ Non mais le fait que tu ais accepté c'est que tu l'aimes. Ça t'as poser problème qu'il te l'interdise? _Demande la veuve noire en penchant la tête sur le côté._

\- Franchement? Non. _Dis je en baissant la tête._ J'ai même kiffé la façon dont il me l'a ordonné. _Dis je en secouant la tête. Je relève la tête._ Ça m'a excité à mort. Bref . Non. Et puis ça ne m'avait même pas traverser l'esprit d'aller voir ailleurs. J'avais ce qu'il me fallait. _Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur nos mains. La mienne toujours sur la sienne. La sienne toujours par dessus la mienne._

\- J'avais. Mais là tu l'as plus. Il t'en faut plus. Comme moi à l'époque. Tu voudrais prendre la place de Bucky. _Elle caresse ma main de son pouce. Je suis mal à l'aise._

\- Je sais pas. Je voudrais être le number one. Oui. Mais j'ai peur. _Dis je en retirant ma main. Je croise les bras sur mon torse._

\- T'as peur de quoi Stark? _Dit elle en fronçant les yeux._ Tu veux vivre avec des regrets? _Dit elle en m'attrapant les bras_. Soit tu prend la place de Bucky. Soit tu passes à autre chose. _Elle fait une pause puis elle reprend._ Et je te préviens c'est pas simple de passer à autre chose.

\- T'as des regrets toi? _Elle se laisse tomber sur son dossier._

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir eus une chiante comme moi sur le dos. Peut être qu'elle m'aurait fait comprendre à quel point je l'aimais. . _.dit elle la voix tremblante puis elle rit et reprend._ et j'aurais trois enfants et serait cocu avec Pietro.

\- T'es aussi irrécupérable que moi. _Dis je en riant._

\- Allez Stark fonce. _Dit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

\- Faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi lui il a envie. _Je regarde le plafond._

\- Tu devrais ouais. T'aurais déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps. Le truc du "on a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre" C'est de la merde. Regarde où ça m'a mener. Parlez en. _Dit elle plus fermement._

\- Ok. _Dis je simplement. Je la regarde et reprend._ Merci. Tu m'as vraiment aider. Et j'étais loin de penser que tu serais celle qui m'aiderais le plus. Enfin il y a Clint aussi ... il t'aime aussi. _Avoue ai je_.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir Tony. _Dit elle en secouant la tête négativement._

\- Ok. _Répondis je simplement._

\- Bon qu'est ce que tu attends allez va voir cap! _Dit elle de façon autoritaire._

Je sors de la cuisine et viens me poser dans le salon. Je m'emmerde un peu. Je prend un Stark pad et surfe un peu sur le net.

Bruce rentre je l'épaule dans ses recherches puis il me laisse terminer les analyses pendant qu'il commence a cuisiner.

Au soir on mange tous ensemble. Enfin presque Bucky n'est pas là. J'ai hâte de retrouver Steve ce soir. Je me remet à penser à notre nuit de la veille. Bruce me sort de mes rêveries en me proposant un café. Steve reçoit un appel. Il sort de la cuisine. Je bois mon café et monte directement au 41 ème. Les appartements de Rhodey. Je prend une douche. Il est 22h je vais dans les draps et regarde la télé. 23h J'éteins la télé. Je m'impatiente de le prendre dans mes bras. Je deviens vraiment accroc. Steve arrive avec quelques minutes de retard.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais jamais. _Dis je calmement les bras croisés derrière la tête._

\- J'ai qu'un quart d'heure de retard. _Dit il sur la défensive._

\- Quel est la chose qui m'a ôter un quart d'heure du temps à passer avec toi? _Dis je en me redressant sur mes coudes._

\- Pietro. _Avoue le blond._

\- Pietro? _Dis je étonné._

\- Oui. _Dit il calmement en s'approchant du lit._

\- Beh raconte. _Dis je m'asseyant._

\- C'est personnel Tony. _Dit sèchement le soldat_

\- Ok je pensais que j'étais bien plus qu'un simple ami. _Répondis je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je suis vexé._

\- Tony! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? D _emande captain en me caressant la joue. Je tourne la tête brusquement et le regarde dans les yeux._

\- Y'a quoi de si personnel pour que tu ne m'en parles pas? Ah oui ça concerne Bucky _. Dis je en me laissant tomber sur le lit._ Je vois. J'avais oublier que moi j'étais reléguer au second plan. _Je fixe le plafond._

\- Hey.! Déjà je t'ai jamais dis que tu étais au second plan. Et puis si c'est le cas, c'est pas de ma faute _. Hurla Steve en se levant._ Je vais pas t'apprendre non plus que j'ai été à ta place pendant 4 mois ok? _Je ne le regarde pas mais je sents la nervosité dans sa voix._ Alors arrête de dire des conneries comme çà. Et puis je t'ai jamais dis que tu ne pourrais jamais être au première plan.

\- Comment ça? _Je le regarde. Il est droit comme un piquet. Les bras croisés sur son torse. Les yeux en colère._

\- Comment ça quoi? Je te signale que TU ÉTAIS avec Pepper. J'ÉTAIS au second plan et j'ai voulu être au premier. Tu n'étais pas prêt à t'engager alors il fallait que je fasse quoi? Que je reste seulement ton amant? J'ai jamais refuser d'être ton amant. Mais je voulais aussi être un petit ami. _Il lève les mains au ciel._ Bon dieu Stark t'as peut être un Qi de je ne sais pas combien mais_

\- De 141 exactement.

 _Il se tiens la tête entre les mains. Je pense que je l'agace_

\- Stark putain!

\- Cap tes mots. _Dis je calmement. Enfin à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonne également._

\- Arrête! _Cria Steve._ Tu vois rien! Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à coucher avec un mec sans avoir le moindre sentiment? _Il s'agenouille sur le lit._ Tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas ne serait ce qu'un peu. Je t'aurais laisser me caresser?

\- Pardon? _Je relève la tête._

\- Je pensais à toi Stark! _M'avoue Steve_.

\- De quoi? _Je me redresse un peu plus. Qu'est il en train de me dire?_

\- La première fois. _Il fait une pause ._ La toute première fois. Avant que tu ne débarques dans le salon. Je me caressais en pensant à toi. _Il inspire fortement._ J'étais déjà dingue de toi. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je t'avais tellement désirer que mon cerveau s'est arrêter et mon corps t'a réclamer. _Il attrape ma main et la caresse._ Et puis après avoir eu une once de toi j'en voulais plus. Et tu étais avec Pepper. Je pensais que tu avais des penchant gay. J'ai espèrer mais tu ne l'a pas quitté . .. _. il baisse les yeux._ Comme un con tu as attendu que je fasse un trait sur une histoire d'amour possible entre nous _.. il deglutit._ comme un con t'as attendu que je renoue mes sentiments passé avec Bucky. Et là tu l'a quitté. _... il me regarde à nouveau. Les yeux humides. Il ne pleure pas. Mais il est à deux doigts de le faire._

\- Comme un con... _je caresse son visage._ je... je ne me doutais pas de ce que tu attendais. .. j'ai rater le coche. Et maintenant je m'en mors les doigts. Ça m'apprendra. _Je baisse les yeux. Honteux._

\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas extérioriser tes sentiments. _Dis simplement le soldat qui s'est calmer._

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi le jour de la confrontation avec Deadpool. _Avoue ai je pour me faire pardonner._

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. _Il sourit._ Je te hurle dessus et tu viens chercher du réconfort dans mes bras. Tu sais que C'est la première fois que tu m'avoues être amoureux de moi. _Il attrape ma main caressant sa joue._

\- C'est faux je t'ai dis plusieurs fois que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Il y a qu'une seule chose que je t'ai jamais dite. _Je degluti._

\- Je t'aime? _Dit steve en finissant ma phrase._

\- Oui. _Dis je simplement._

\- Pourquoi? _Me demande t il_.

\- J'ai peur de m'engager. J'ai peur de te faire du mal. J'ai peur de te tromper. J'ai jamais réussi à rester fidèle à quelqu'un. _Je le regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux._

\- Tu as eu d'autres amants?

\- Non. _Répondis je simplement._

\- Alors tu vois que tu le peux. Mais est ce que tu le veux? Que veux tu réellement? _Il tien à présent ma main dans la sienne._

\- Être heureux je crois. _Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Mon coeur parle. Mon cerveau patauge._

\- Et tu penses que je pourrais te rendre heureux? _Il pose son front contre le mien_.

\- Je pense que tu le fais déjà. _Dis je la voix tremblante. Est ce vrai?_

\- Tu as toujours été en premier. Dans mon coeur. Tu as toujours été au premier plan. C'est toi qui t'es mis au second plan. Toi et toi seul Tony.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû le voir. Pourquoi j'ai rien vu? _Je lui caresse les cheveux, nos front toujours collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux clos._

\- Comment veux tu voir que l'homme avec qui tu couches est amoureux de toi quand tu t'interdis de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive à toi même. _Répondis Steve._

\- Tu comprends toujours tout cap. _Je soupire._ Pourquoi t'es parfait comme ça?

\- Parce que tu mérites le meilleur. _Ses mains se posent sur ma nuque._

\- Je te mérite pas. _Dis je la voix tremblante._

\- Tu mérites tant. Et tu veux que je te dises je suis bien plus heureux depuis ce fameux soir. Parce que je t'avais un peu c'était mieux que pas du tout. Ça fait longtemps que je t'aime Stark. trop longtemps. Je crois que ... je t'aime depuis le début... tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver Tony. Je t'aime Tony. _Dit il en se décollant de moi et en relevant mon visage dans ses mains._

\- Moi aussi cap. _Avoue ai je. Il sourit._

\- Et euh pour info quand je t'ai dis que c'était personnel. Ça ne me concernait pas. C'était personnel dans le sens où c'était de Pietro que je te parlais. Il

m'a confier des choses personnelles. Sur lui. Pas sûr moi.

\- J'ai encore une fois parler trop vite. _Dis je avec une moue coupable._

\- Ouais. Mais cette fois ci ça a porter ses fruits. Par contre je peux pas rester ce soir.. _.. Me dit il en caressant ma joue._ Ne t'inquiètes pas Tony. _Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se redresse._

\- Je m'inquiètes pas. _Je suis bouche bée._

\- Je t'aime. _Me dit il en se levant._

\- moi aussi. _Dis je avant qu'il se tourne et reparte._

La porte se ferme je me laisse tomber à nouveau dans le lit.. Je fixe le plafond. Mes yeux se brouillent. Mes pensées se bousculent. Cap.

J'inspire profondément je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Pas après cette discussion. Pas pendant que cap est avec lui. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où il est parti. Lui dit il les mêmes mots qu'à moi? Non. Non, j'espère que non. Je me lève me rhabille et descend à l'atelier. Le seul remède à Steve c'est le boulot. Le bricolage.

En arrivant à l'atelier je me dirige directement vers le bar. Je sors une bouteille de Scotch en bois une grosse rasade puis me met directement au travail. Je décide de munir la mark 42 de mini missiles à tête chercheuse. Je programme les modification et travaille toute la nuit.

* * *

 **J'espère que les allusion de Natasha envers clint t'as plu mero. Tu m'avais dis que tu aimais le clintasha Alors comme pour le threesome tony/Steve/Thor pour angelroyu j'ai voulu te faire plaisir aussi.**

 **Dans** **le chapitre suivant: un Clint perturbé. Une réunion houleuse. Des questions. Un câlin. Des interrogations... encore...**


	24. Mercredi 24 juin

_**Bonsoir les filles**_

 _ **Et voilà encore un autre. Je sais que je publie à l'arbalète mais jai trop envie de vous découvrez la suite.**_

 _ **merô : Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Et encore c'est pas fini *clin doeil***_

 _ **Bisous à tout celles qui me lisent et a ceux aussi si il y a des garçon.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent.**_

La porte se ferme je me laisse tomber à nouveau dans le lit.. Je fixe le plafond. Mes yeux se brouillent. Mes pensées se bousculent. Cap.

J'inspire profondément je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Pas après cette discussion. Pas pendant que cap est avec lui. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où il est parti. Lui dit il les mêmes mots qu'à moi? Non. Non, j'espère que non. Je me lève me rhabille et descend à l'atelier. Le seul remède à Steve c'est le boulot. Le bricolage.

En arrivant à l'atelier je me dirige directement vers le bar. Je sors une bouteille de Scotch en bois une grosse rasade puis me met directement au travail. Je décide de munir la mark 42 de mini missiles à tête chercheuse. Je programme les modification et travaille toute la nuit.

 **Mercredi 24**

Je suis encore à atelier lorsque wattapps sonne.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **Capsicle :** N'oubliez pas la réunion au Shield à 16h _ 9.07

 **Legolas :** Ok pas de souci. _9.07

 **L'Arachnide :** Pas de problème. _9.07

 **Bro :** Encore! _9.08

 **Vous :** Je suis d'accord avec toi Bruce. _9.08

 **Pointbreack :** J'essayerai d'y être mais je ne promets rien **. _9.08**

 **Capsicle :** D'accord Thor je te tiendrais au courant si tu ne peux pas venir. _9.08

 **Pointbreack :** Merci captain. _9.08

 **L'Arachnide :** Il serait peut être temps d'ajouter Wanda et Pietro au groupe non? _ 9.09

 **Bro :** C'est pas faux _9.09

 **Legolas :** Tony? _9.09

 **Vous:** C'est moi le chef? _9.10

 **L'Arachnide :** Non. _9.10

 **Vous :** Tout le monde est ok? _9.10

 **Capsicle :** Ce sont des avengers _9.10

 **Vous :** _A ajouté "Sorcière" et "Speedy" au groupe "We are the best". _9.11_

 **Legolas :** Bienvenue sur notre groupe les jumeaux _9.11

 **Capsicle :** N'oubliez pas la réunion à 16h au Shield. _9.11

 **Vous :** Cap tu me rejoint à 13h? _9.11

 **Capsicle :** où? _9.11

 **Vous :** 41\. _9.12

 **Capsicle :** ok _9.12

 **Sorcière :** Bonjour. j'y serai. _9.12

 **Speedy :** Pareil pour moi. _9.12

J'arrête de bosser un peu, monte à l'étage commun. Natasha et Cap sont dans la cuisine. Ils parlent de leur mission de cette nuit. C'était pour ça qu'il n'est pas rester avec moi. Une mission. Je préfère çà plutôt que de le savoir avec lui. Je les salue, me sert un café et m'en vais. Clint entre dans la cuisine au même moment.

\- Stark attend. _M'interpelle Clint en me retenant par le bras._

\- Quoi? _Je me retourne surpris._

\- Ça te dis un petit entraînement? _Me demande t-il calmement._

\- T'es pas claqué toi? _Demande la veuve noire._

\- Moi je suis épuisé. Je vais me reposer un peu. _Déclara Steve sur un ton plus que fatigué_

\- Un petit entraînement. _Insiste Clint._

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais faire pareil que Steve moi. Bonne nuit. Enfin.. vous avez compris. _Ajoute Natasha la tête épouvantable._

Natasha et Steve rejoignent leurs appartements. Steve me fait un large sourire au passage. Je me dirige vers la salle de sport accompagné de Clint.

Clint est calme. Il a l'air crever. J'ouvre l'armoire et sort un sûrvetement. On commence à s'entraîner. En fait c'est lui qui m'entraîne. On travail les réflexes. On s'arrête vers 12h. En sortant de la douche j'allais saluer Clint quand je le vois s'asseoir sur le banc la tête pendante. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- T'as l'air claqué.

\- J'ai pas encore dormis. On est parti en mission hier. _Dit Clint épuisé._

\- J'ai cru comprendre. _Dis je doucement._

\- Stark j'ai besoin de ton aide. _Déclare soudain l'archer._

\- Euh je t'écoutes. _Je suis surpris qu'il requiert mon aide._

\- Pietro insiste. _Dit-il soudain._

\- Euh tu peux développer? _Insiste de quoi?_

\- Il insistes.! Tu lui a mis des idées dans la tête. _Dit Clint en me faisant des gros yeux._

\- Et il insiste comment? _Dis je comme si je n'avais pas compris._

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu comprends pas. On va dire qu'il a les mains ... baladeuse. _Ajoute Clint gêné._

\- Oh c'est vrai? Quand çà? _J'ouvre les yeux en grand._

\- Ce matin en revenant. Mais c'est pas la question. Comment je vais faire Tony? _Dit Clint en se tenant la tête. Il a l'air désespérer._

\- Quand il verra que tu bandes pas il arrêtera. _Dis je en me redressant sur le banc et en dépliant mes jambes._

\- Mouais mais le problème est là. _Dit calmement Clint._

\- De quoi le problème est là? _Je me redresse subitement. Clint réagit à pietro?_

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a vu dans les appartements de Rhodey mais on va dire qu'il a tout enregistré. Et tente par tout les moyens de parvenir à ses fins. _Il a l'air gêné_

\- Que veux tu dire par tout les moyens? _Ça m'intrigue de plus en plus cet histoire._

\- Tout les moyens. Il a l'air de s'y connaître je veux dire. _Il se lève brusquement excéder par mes questions je crois._

\- Et? _Je reste assis là et le regarde faire les cent pas._

\- Je sais pas comment je peux faire pour l'arrêter. _Avoue Hawkeye en regardant ses pieds._

\- Euh je suis pas un expert pour arrêter ce genre de truc, je suis même plus pour les continuer. Mais à sa place si je vois que ça te fais rien. J'arrêterai je vais pas me fatiguer pour rien récolter. _Je ris._

\- Tony... le problème c'est que ... je réagis. _Il relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux._

\- Ah! _Dis je seulement_.

\- Oui. _Ajoute Clint doucement._

\- Tu te prends trop la tête Legolas si tu bandes c'est que tu en as envie et crois moi. S'il te fais bander, fonce. Je te jure tu as de la chance tu commences par le côté relationnel et ensuite par le sexe. Parce que moi c'est l'inverse. J'ai bander pour cap et j'ai attendu 5 mois pour me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux et que lui aussi. Résultat il est avec Bucky. _Je lui avoue moi aussi quelque part mon malaise._

\- Je sais pas si je pourais. _Reprit t-il doucement._

\- Mais si tu le pourras. Laisse toi aller pense pas au reste. Vous vous aimez. Je sais que ça te bloque par rapport à Laura. Mais crois moi tu t'en mordra les doigts si tu le fais pas. Et si Pietro n'est pas aussi parfait que cap tu risques de le perdre. _Mes mots résonnent dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir cap._

\- J'aurais jamais cru que Tony Stark me ferait la leçon de moral en ce qui concerne les sentiments. J'aurais plus penser au cap pour ça. Et toi plutôt le sexe. _Il se rasseoit à mes côtés. Moi je me lève brusquement._

\- Attend! Je viens de percuter. Cap et Pietro ont eu une discussion hier soir. Avant que vous partiez. Chose personnel! Mon cap à parler de cul avec ton Pietro? _Je me laisse tomber sur le banc._

\- Tu crois? Je pense pas que ce m'a fait Pietro est une idée du cap. J'aurais plus penser à toi. _Dit Clint en souriant._

\- Ouh là là! méfie toi des apparences! Cap n'est pas aussi puritain qui le laisse penser. _Je croise les bras derrière la tête et souris bêtement au plafond._

\- Ah bon? _Lance Clint surpris._

\- Grave... tu serais surpris. _Je reste ainsi._

\- Donc tu es en train me dire que si cap est précurseur de tout ça je suis dans la merde avec Pietro. _Dit Clint en se relevant._

\- Hum... ouais. _Je me lève également. Je pose la main sur son épaule ._ Clint si tu n'es pas prêt dis le lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais je pense qu'il voudra aussi savoir le pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Faudra que tu cherches a savoir d'où vient ton mal être par rapport au sexe. _Je le vois encore plus mal à l'aise._ Par ce que de tout évidence ce qui te dérange ce n'est pas là procréation à proprement dit mais le sexe.

\- Je devrais penser à ça oui. _Dit il en baissant les yeux._

\- Ok bon moi je vais te laisser parce qu'au contraire moi j'aime le sexe et un cap tout chaud m'attend. _Dis je en tapant sur son épaule. Pressé de retrouver mon cap._

\- Ok je te laisse avec ton chaud lapin. _Finit il par dire en souriant._

je monte rejoindre mon cher captain america.

Je suis ravi qu'il est déjà là à m'attendre. Il est en jean. Et torse nu. Les mains croisé derrière la tête. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et me sourit.

Je le rejoins directement. J'enlève mon t shirt et m'assois à califourchon sur lui. Il est toujours sur ses coudes. Je caresse son torse. Les lignes de ses muscles. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse il se laisse tomber en arrière. Et répond à mes baiser. Ses mains viennent directement sur mes fesses. Puis il remonte le long de mon dos dénudé. Une main s'arrête sur ma nuque. L'autre redescend vers mes fesses. Je descend le long de son cou en le parsemant de baiser. Je descends vers ses pectoraux et embrasse chaque tétons. Avant de passer ma langue dessus. La texture de ma langue sur ses tétons les fait grossir. Ils pointent. Je continu à jouer avec ma langue en descendant le long de ses abdos. Puis je de descends jusqu'à à la limite de son jean. Je déboutonne son jean et descend ma langue jusqu'à la limite de son boxer. Il en frissonne de plaisir. Je me redresse et lui enlève son jean. Je remonte le long de son corps en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son cou et enfin J'attrape le lobe de son oreille. Je la lui mordille délicatement et me redresse brusquement. Je reprends ses tétons entre mes index et mes pouces et les pinces délicatement. Il fait un peu la grimace. Je lui souris sadiquement puis me recule lui glisse son boxer sous ses bourses. Et glisse ma langue tout au long de sa verge.

\- Ça va captain? _Dis je en me mordant la lèvre._

\- Ouais. Ouais..

Je lui souris à nouveau, léche le pourtour de son gland, il tressailli. Puis J'englouti son membre entièrement. Je commence à faire des va et vient sur son membre ses mains viennent se placer de chaque côté de ma tête. Il m'incite à accélérer mes mouvements. Je me retire et le regarde vicieusement.

\- Alors captain t'es tendu? Tu veux que j'accélère la cadence. _Je lui fais les yeux doux._

\- On a pas toute la journée. On a une réunion à 16h je te signale. _Il a l'air impatient._

\- On a bien assez de temps. T'inquiètes. _Je lui fais un clin d'oeil._

Je reprend sa matraque entre mes lèvres et accélère mes mouvement sur celle ci.

Steve gémit je sais où et comment faire pour qu'il jouisse dans la minutes mais je continu à jouer avec lui. J'aime l'entendre gémir. J'aime le son de sa voix. J'attrape le tube de gel et en fais couler quelques gouttes sur mes doigts. Je le pénétre avec mon index , puis le majeure.

J'accélère mes mouvement sur son membre ainsi qu'en lui. Il commence à prononcé mon prémon. C'est le moment. Je me retire et attrape le gel. Lui en passe sur son antre et sur mon membre. Je le regarde. Ses yeux sont mis clos. Sa bouche entre ouverte. Son regard me supplie d'entrer en lui. Je titille son antre avec mon gland puis le pénétre délicatement.

Ses yeux se ferment à l'instant où j'entre en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Des gémissement sortent aussitôt. Ma main fait des va et vient sur sa queue. L'autre est sur ses pectoraux. Ses mains à lui son sur mes hanches. Il commence à se tordre d'envie. Je m'enfonce plus prodement. Jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. Il prononce à nouveau mon prénom. J'accélère mes mouvements sur lui. Ses mains me pressent. Je l'entend gémir de plus en plus fort. Il ouvre les yeux une dernière fois puis crie mon nom en se déversant sur lui. Et sur ma main. Je continu mes va et vient. Il suit mes mouvement avec ses hanches. Il crie à nouveau. Je jouis en lui. Mes yeux le fixent. Ses pupilles sont dilatent progressivement. Les miens aussi. Il me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire.

\- Pas trop fatigué cap? _Dis je sur le ton de l'ironie._

\- Non... et toi? _Il rit._

\- Un peu... _je souris._

\- Quel heure il est?

\- 14h56 sir. _Répond Jarvis._

\- Déjà? _Lançe Steve._

\- Comme le temps passe vite en ta compagnie. _Dis je en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule._

\- J'allais le dire. Bon... _il me fait une tape sur la cuisse._

\- A la douche. _Ajoute ai je_

\- Ouais.

\- Tu vois qu'on avez largement le temps. _Dis je en mordant la lèvre._

\- Ouais allez à la douche Stark. _Il tente de se relever. Je l'en empêche._

\- Si on se dépêche je pourrais même te faire une gâterie avant de partir. _Je lui embrasse le cou._

\- Tony.. _. dit-il en se débattant._

\- Quoi... j'aime te faire jouir. _Je lui caresse les cheveux._

\- Je sais... mais il est déjà 15h on doit être au shield dans une heure. _Ajoute Steve._

\- Ce soir?

\- Quoi ce soir? _Demande t-il_

\- On se rejoint ce soir? _J'ai trop envie de toi._

\- On verra. _Ajoute Steve en faisant un clin d'oeil._

On va se doucher puis on descend rejoindre les autres avant de se mettre en route pour la réunion.

On est tous réuni autour d'une grande table ovale. Je m'endors déjà sur ce que Fury nous raconte. Ces grandes phrases me gonflent. Je m'amuse à fixer Steve du regard il est mal à l'aise. Je m'amuse même à lui faire des clins d'oeil. Il rougit ca me fait trop rire. Je sors mon Starkphone et décide par lui parler sur wattapps.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous :** Cap? _ 16.35

 **Capsicle :** Oui _16.35

 **Vous :** Qu'en visages tu pour l'avenir? _16 35

 **Capsicle :** Tu parles de la réunion? _16.35

 **Vous :** Non. De toi et moi. _16.35

 **Capsicle :** Tu veux dire nous donc. _16.36

 **Vous :** Ouais _16.36

 **Capsicle :** Qu'aimerais tu que je fasse? _16.36

 **Vous :** Ne me répond pas par une autre question et je ne veux pas influencer tes réponses alors? _16.36

 **Capsicle :** Laisse moi un peu de temps Tony. Laisse moi le temps de prendre quelques précautions. _16.36

 **Vous :** Des précautions? _16.37

 **Capsicle :** Je ne vais pas quitter Bucky du jour au lendemain. Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. D'ailleurs je ne préférerais pas lui dire que je rompt pour toi. Tu comprends? _16.37

 **Vous :** Je comprends. _16.37

 **Capsicle :** Il va falloir te résigner à vivre caché pour un petit moment. _16.37

 **Vous :** J'avais compris :/ _16.38

 **Capsicle :** Ah... bon concentre toi sur la réunion maintenant. _16.38

 **Vous :** Tu fais quoi ce soir? _16.38

 **Vous :** Bucky est là? _16.38

 **Vous :** Tu sais où me trouver. _16 39

 **Vous :** Cap? _16.40

 **Vous :** En fait non tu me trouveras au 41 ème. Les appartements de Rhodey _16.41

 **Vous :** Cap? _16.43

 **Vous :** Alors Bucky est là? _16.43

 **Vous :** Répond Steve. _16.45

 **Capsicle :** Tony Bucky n'est pas là et vu que ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit je t'ordonne de te coucher tôt. Et ça c'est un ordre de ton chef et non une requête de ton amant. _16.47

 **Capsicle :** Et pour le moment on est en réunion je te signale. Alors concentre toi sur la réunion au lieu d'envoyer des messages à ton amant. Et cesse de me faire des clins d'oeil par pitié. _16.48

 **Vous :** Je dors sur la béquille donc. _16.48

 **Capsicle :** je te rejoindrais chez Rhodey en attendant écoute Fury! _16.48

 **Vous :** C'est pas de ma faute si mon amant est trop craquant quand il rougit. _16.48

 **Capsicle :** Tony écoute la réunion. _16.49

 **Capsicle :** J'éteins wattapps. _16.49

Je le vois mal à l'aise et un peu en colère aussi. Je continu à lui envoyer des messages.

 **Vous :** Non. Mon petit esquimaux. Reste connecté avec moi. _16.50

 **Vous :** Mon héros. Mon parfait petit gendre idéale. Ne me laisse pas .. non... _16.50

 **Vous :** Mon lapinou. Mon blondinet préféré. Mon choupinou. Mon capinou. Mon capounet. _16.50

 **Vous :** Hep tu réponds à qui là? _16.51

 **Vous :** Hey oui je t'ai pisté. _16.51

 **Vous :** Bucky? _16.51

 **Vous :** Tu répond à bucky? _16.51

 **Vous :** Pourquoi tu lui répond à lui et pas à moi? _16.51

 **Vous :** Ah oui je suis le deuxième pour l'instant. _16.52

 **Capsicle :** Et tu le resteras si tu n'arrêtes pas. C'était Thor. Je le tiens informer de la réunion. Je vais me faire passer un savon par Fury par ta faute ! _16.52

 **Capsicle :** T'as vu comment il me regarde. _16.52

Fury nous piste il a l'air en colère. Mais je continu tout de même.

 **Vous :** Il me regarde de la même manière. _16.53

 **Capsicle :** Arrête je vais te tuer Stark. _16.53

 **Vous :** :o :( Stark? Je suis plus ton petit barbu? _16.53

 **Capsicle :** Tony! Stop ! Sinon n'attend plus rien de moi. _16.53

 **Capsicle :** Je parle de sexe là _16.53

 **Vous :** J'éteins tout. _16.53

 **Vous :** Le stark phone également _16.53

 **Vous :** Bisous . _16.53

La réunion fini je me barre illico. J'ai pas envie de me confronter à Fury. Mais il arrive à intercepter Steve. Domage pour lui. Mais bon moi je suis sauvé. Enfin je me doute qu'il m'attrapera la prochaine fois.

Clint et Natasha restent avec Steve . Moi je pars avec Bruce, Pietro et Wanda.

En rentrant je file à l'atelier je bricole un peu puis décide de parler à Bruce de ce que Wanda m'a confier de l'avant veille.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[ Bro ]**

 **Vous :** Bruce. .. tu as réitérer tes threesome? _ 17.54

 **Bro :** Oh... _17 54

 **Vous :** Oui oh... Wanda me l'a dit. _17.54

 **Bro :** Beh écoute ...oui... _17.54

 **Vous :** Ça va tranquille tu t'éclates. _17 54

 **Bro :** C'est un repproche? _17.55

 **Vous :** Oh que non. J'aurais jamais penser que tu t'amuserai plus que moi au lit. _17.55

 **Bro :** Ne me fait pas croire que vos nuit ne sont pas mouvementé. _17.55

 **Vous :** Oh si elles le sont. Enfin quand il n'est pas avec l'autre. _17.55

 **Bro :** Toujours pas changer d'avis pour lui et Bucky? _17.56

 **Vous :** Il va le quitter... enfin normalement. C'est ce qu'il a dit ...on verra. _17.56

 **Bro :** Ok.. bon je te laisse. Je suis occupé au labo. _17.56

 **Vous :** Ok à plus bro _17.56

 **Bro :** À plus bro _17.56

Jarvis m'apprend que Steve, Clint et Natasha sont de retour à la tour. Mais je continu mon bricolage.

Bruce nous appelle pour manger. A table ils ne parlent que de la réunion. Je m'aperçois que Bucky n'est pas là. Cap ne m'avait pas menti.

Je mange rapidement mon assiette. Puis la pose dans l'évier et file au 41 ème j'ai hâte de le reprendre dans mes bras.

Ça fais déjà 1h que je suis dans le lit. Et Steve n'est toujours pas là. Il m'en veut sûrement pour la réunion. J'ai intérêt à vite me faire pardonner si je veux encore profiter de son corps.

Je décide de la jouer fine. De la jouer sur l'humour.

Je lui envoi un message sur wattapps.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous :** Chéri j'ai éteins mon starkphone toute l'après midi. _ 22.42

 **Capsicle :** Et? _ 22.42

 **Vous :** Rejoins moi Steve. S'il te plaît. _ 22.42

 **Capsicle :** J'arrive vilain garnement. _ 22.42

Il arrive 5 minutes plus tard. Il tape deux fois puis entre directement. Il croise ses bras sur son torse et me fait les gros yeux. Fury à dû lui faire la misère.

\- Alors que t'a dis albator? _Son regard est dur._

\- Il m'a fait la morale ... je pense qu'il va te choper bientôt _. Dit il un peu énervé de m'être défiler._

\- Ah. _Je me rallonge._

\- Ah? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? Je me suis fait engueuler par Fury. Je suis le chef et j'envoie des messages à mon amant en réunion. _Ajoute Steve les bras toujours croisé sur son torse._

\- Ça il le sait pas.

\- Détrompes toi.

\- Tu lui a dis?

\- J'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. Il a pirater mon starkphone. J'ai plus aucune crédibilité maintenant il sait que je suis avec toi et Bucky. Je me suis défendu en disant que je parlais à Thor mais il a bien vu l'heure des messages. _Il baisse les yeux. Déçu de lui même._

\- C'est pas grave .. et pour ta gouverne on ne dit plus pirater. C'est has been on dit hacker. Je me demande comment il a fait. Va falloir que je fasse une mise à jour des pare feu. Si le shield arrive à hacker nos Starkphone c'est chaud. Jarvis mis à jour des pare feu des starkphone 2.4 s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite sir. _Répond immédiatement l'ia._

\- Tony. Je viens de me prendre un savon et toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est que le shield à pirater-

\- Hacker Steve hacker. _Le Coupais je_

\- Que le shield à hacker nos téléphone? _Ajoute Steve._

\- Beh cest important non? Ah Steve ne te prend pas la tête avec Fury tu es trop important pour lui. Je vais te faire oublier ton enguelade captain _. Lui dis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et grand sourire coquin._

\- Ah oui et comment? _Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieur._

\- De la même façon que tu m'as réconforté la fois où mon chef m'a engueuler. _Je le soutiens du regard_.

\- Ah.. _. il sourit de plus belle_

\- Allez vient la. _Dis je en tapotant sur le lit à côté de moi._

Il se place dans le creux de mon épaule. Mes bras l'entour. Son bras gauche m'ensert. Je prend ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'avais pas embrassé ce soir là. _Me lance t-il en se décollant de moi._

\- C'est vrai. _Je lui caresse la joue._ Je crois que je deviens accroc à tes lèvres.

\- Il me semblait que tu étais déjà àccros à mes lèvres ce soir là. _Il se mordille encore là lèvre. J'adore quant il fait ça._

\- Hum... à tes lèvres sur ma queue... c'est sûr. Donc oui j'étais déjà accroc. Et toi tu aimes mes lèvres? _J'attrape le lobe de son oreille._

\- Sur les miennes?

\- En entre autre. _Dis je entre deux baisers._

 _Je lui embrasse le cou._

\- Déshabille toi cap.

Il se lève et s'exécute immédiatement. Je le regarde se deshabiller en me léchant les lèvres. Je m'assois au bord du lit. Et attire son corps vers moi.

\- J'espère que tu vas aimer autant que j'ai aimer. _Je plonge mon regard dans le sien._

\- Y'a pas de doute. _Dit il simplement._

\- J'avais jamais aimer autant me faire engueuler après ce que tu m'avais fais. _Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire._

\- Tais toi Stark et agis un peu. _Reprit Steve en roulant des yeux._

\- Hum mon petit vicelard.

Il est debout devant moi. Je m'accroupie sur le lit. Je passe ma langue le long de sa verge. Puis sous ces boules. Puis remonte le long de son bâton tout raide. Je joue avec son gland puis englouti son sexe en entier. Mes lèvres se pressent autour de lui. Je sents son regard posé sur moi. Je le regarde tout en le suçant. Ces mains se baladent sur mes épaules. Puis elles viennent se caler contre ma nuque. Mes yeux toujours rivés sur lui, je continu à m'acharner sur lui. Il suit mes mouvements. Mes mains se posent dans le creux de ses jambes derrière ses genoux. Puis remonte jusqu'à à ses fesses que je tiens fermement. Il a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux bleus. J'accélère mes mouvements. Il me presse contre lui. Son membre s'enfonce plus profondément en moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre et tente d'aller le plus loin possible. J'ai envie de le faire jouir. J'ai envie qu'il joui en moi. Comme la première fois. La toute première fois où ce liquide chaud a coulé le long de ma gorge. J'ai envie de l'entendre gémir. Puis de l'entendre crier. Crier mon prénom. Ses doigts se resserrent sur mes cheveux. Il les tiens fermement. Et me force à aller plus loin. Je l'entends gémir à présent. Il contracte les muscles de ses fessiers. Je sents ses jambes se raidir. Puis trembler. Ses gémissement deviennent plus intenses plus violent.

\- Ton...

Je me prépare à recevoir sa semence. Ces jambes se mettent à trembler plus intensément.

\- Tonyyyyy

Le liquide chaud se déverse en moi. Je continu mes va et vient. Il ne bouge plus. Il est comme pétrifié. Je lève les yeux. Il me sourit. Je me retire en le léchant une dernière fois.

\- Alors cap je suis pardonné? _Je le fixe._

\- Je sais pas... _il me fixe. Me regardant de haut_

 _\- Vicieux. T'aimes ça coquin._

Je me lève pour me déshabiller. Il passe ses bras autour de moi. Son torse se colle sur mon dos. Il cale sa tête sur mon épaule. Il me berce. Je me retourne et l'embrasse à plein bouche. J'enlève mon t-shirt, déboutonne et enlève mon jean. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Il vient se coller contre moi.

\- Ça t'as plu alors?

\- Ça me plairait pas je t'aurais jamais laisser me refaire ça.

\- C'est pas faux. _Je croise mes bras derrière la tête et regarde le plafond. Je repense à cette première fois dans le salon. À cette première fois où j'avais eu des rapports avec un mec . Avec lui._

\- Ça va pas Tony? _Dit il en penchant la tête sur le côté._

\- Si tout va bien. _Dis je en me pinçant l'arête du nez._

\- Bon.. je vais y aller. _Dit Steve en se redressant._

\- Retrouver Bucky... _lance ai je en roulant des yeux._

\- Oui... qu'est ce qu'il y a? _Me demande t-il d'une voix douce._

\- Rien. _J'entends que ma voix n'est pas sereine. Loin de la._

\- Tony... je vais rompre avec lui. Je te le promets. Mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Ok? _Sa voix est douce et posé. Il baisse les yeux._

\- OK. _Conclu je simplement._

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Je t'aime. _Me dit il en déposant un baiser._

\- Moi aussi. _Dis je en dans la foulée._

Je décide d'aller au labo. J'ai envie de bosser je termine de créer mes missile pour mes armures. Je m'endor à moitié sur mon établi. Cet vrai que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je décide d'aller me coucher.

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: un Stark qui se remet en question. Un blondinet plutôt fragile. Un brun plutôt protecteur. Et toujours des questions.**


	25. jeudi 25 juin

**Bonsoir ! Je vous offre un chapitre :) j'espère que ça vous plaira... c'est un peu court je l'avoue...**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**_

\- Ça t'as plu alors?

\- Ça me plairait pas je t'aurais jamais laisser me refaire ça.

\- C'est pas faux. _Je croise mes bras derrière la tête et regarde le plafond. Je repense à cette première fois dans le salon. À cette première fois où j'avais eu des rapports avec un mec . Avec lui._

\- Ça va pas Tony? _Dit il en penchant la tête sur le côté._

\- Si tout va bien. _Dis je en me pinçant l'arête du nez._

\- Bon.. je vais y aller. _Dit Steve en se redressant._

\- Retrouver Bucky... _lance ai je en roulant des yeux._

\- Oui... qu'est ce qu'il y a? _Me demande t-il d'une voix douce._

\- Rien. _J'entends que ma voix n'est pas sereine. Loin de la._

\- Tony... je vais rompre avec lui. Je te le promets. Mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Ok? _Sa voix est douce et posé. Il baisse les yeux._

\- OK. _Conclu je simplement._

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Je t'aime. _Me dit il en déposant un baiser._

\- Moi aussi. _Dis je en dans la foulée._

Je décide d'aller au labo. J'ai envie de bosser je termine de créer mes missile pour mes armures. Je m'endor à moitié sur mon établi. Cet vrai que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je décide d'aller me coucher.

 _ **Jeudi 25**_

A peine réveiller. Je file à l'atelier puis au labo. Bruce est là, je le salue et me dirige vers le spectrometre de masse. Je fais quelques analyse. Et regarde tourner la machine. Je pense à mon cap. Bien qu'il m'ait dit se séparer bientôt de Bucky, je ne l'en croit pas capable. Enfin pas de suite. Le sera t-il un jour? Ou dois je me résigner à vivre ainsi? Dans un sens ça ne me gênerait pas tant que çà de rester daans cette situation ci. Lui en couple moi comme son amant. Même si des fois c'est barbant de ne pas l'avoir pour moi en temps et en heure. Le problème ne vient pas réellement de moi. Le problème vient de lui. Enfin plutôt mon problème est de le voir dans cette situation. Comme Clint me l'a fait remarquer lui et moi mettons Pietro et Steve dans de sales draps. Pietro à l'air de souffrir de devoir partager Clint et Steve à l'air mal à l'aise de tromper son Bucky. Je le vois bien qu'il a du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il trompe son mec. Il avait l'air perturbé de savoir que Fury connaît tout la vérité.

\- Tony tu peux m'aider pour mon projet?...

Je l'ai bien vu hier, il a l'air déçu de lui même. Il pourrait se frapper lui même ou s'engueuler il le ferait. "Tony!"

\- Hein de quoi? _Bruce me sort de mes pensées._

\- T'es dans la lune? _Demande le médecin_.

\- Je pensais à un truc. _Dis je simplement._

\- Il s'appelle cap ton truc? _Me dit bro en riant._

\- Ouais. _Avouai je en baissant les yeux._

\- Ouh là c'est pas un oui joyeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Il pose sa main sur mon épaule._

\- Il se passe que ça me saoul de passer pour un con. _Je retourne brusquement et déballe tout._

\- De passer pour un con? _Il a l'air surpris de mes propos._

\- J'en ai marre de son Bucky. _Dis je en roulant des yeux._

\- Ah.. mais il va le quitter non? C'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit? _Il fixe mes yeux comme pour chercher à savoir la vérité à travers eux._

\- Si... mais rien a bouger. Pendant la réunion il lui a même envoyer des messages. _Dis je en secouant la tête puis me pivotant face à la machine._

\- Euh... c'était pas à toi? _Ajoute Bruce derrière moi._

\- Aux deux. _Dis je seulement._ Enfin je crois.

\- Ça te fais chier? _Me demande Bruce calmement._

\- Ça me soûl. Ce qui me soûl le plus c'est quand ils sont ensemble. Et moi tout seul comme un con. _Je fixe la machine et la regarde tourner rapidement. Trop rapidement._

\- Je comprends. _Il repose sa main sur mon épaule._

\- Je vais finir par lâcher l'affaire et allez voir ailleurs. _J'avale ma salive. Les mots sont durs à dire mais je prend conscience à ce moment là qu'il va falloir que je prenne les devants._

\- Fais pas ça. Tony. Je sais qu'il t'aime. _Il appuie fermement sa main sur mon épaule._

\- Moi aussi je le sais. Mais je sais qu'il l'aime aussi. Si ça se trouve il n'arrive pas à choisir. Bucky n'étant pas au courant. C'est à moi de prendre la décision d'arrêter. _Ma voix est tremblante. Ça me fait tout de même chier de le faire. Bruce est toujours derrière moi. Sa main sur mon épaule. En bon ami qu'il est._

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. _Dit il en secouant mon épaule._

\- Je me dis que s'il n'est pas courant c'est peut être pour le préserver lui. _Je détourne les yeux de la machine et regarde le plafond pour éviter que des larmes coulent._

\- Bro.. _. il caresse à présent mon bras._

\- Je suis perdu... _ma voix tremble. Mon coeur s'accélère. Les larmes montent. Mais je les retiens._

\- Tu m'étonnes. Essaye de tenir le coups. Ok? _Il pose à présent sa main gauche sur mon bras gauche et frictionne ses mains contre mes bras._ Ça va aller Tony. Tiens le coups.

\- Je vais essayer . .. _je degluti et inspire un bon coup pour ne pas pleurer. Pas devant bro en tout cas._

\- Bon tu viens m'aider? _Dit il en détournant la conversation._

\- Euh oui... _dis je en me tournant vers ses recherches._

Je travaille toute la matinée restant sur ses recherches. Il tente toujours de contenir Hulk. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je me dois de l'épauler en ami.

Bruce me force à monter manger. On mange tout les deux. C'est calme aujourd'hui. Wanda n'est pas là. Clint non plus. Steve j'en sais foutrement rien. Et Nath encore moins. Après manger Bruce redescend illico au labo. Moi je descend à l'atelier. Puis après quelques manipulations décide de remonter pour prendre un café. Pietro est dans la cuisine. C'est le moment où jamais de lui parler. Peut être que lui m'éclairera plus sur la question de Steve. Et puis il sait que je couche avec Steve. Et donc il doit se douter que je suis au courant pour lui et Clint. Vu qu'il en a parler à cap. Bref j'entame la conversation.

\- Hey..

\- Hey.. _il se tourne vers moi._

\- ça va? _Je me sers un café et me pose devant lui._

\- Oui et toi. _Il tiens un mug dans les mains. Visiblement pensif lui aussi._

\- Ça va. Et entre Clint et toi? Ça roule? _Lançais je en remontant un sourcil._

\- Pardon? _Il fronce les yeux. Surpris._

\- Je suis au courant pour vous. _Lui avouais je en buvant une gorgée._

\- Ah bon? _Il lève les yeux étonnés._

\- Oui tout comme tu es au courant pour moi et le captain. _Lui répond je en souriant._

\- J'avoue. _Il baisse à nouveau ses yeux sur sa tasse._

\- Tu fais comment pour tenir Pietro? _Je le fixe mais lui fixe sa tasse._

\- Pour tenir quoi? _Sa phrase est morne, sans vie._

\- D'être le second.

\- Je prend sur moi. _Dit il en inspirant à plein poumon._

\- Moi j'y arrive plus. Comment tu fais? Ça te fais pas chier quand il est avec Laura?

\- Non... _Un silence envahit la pièce. J'ai dû pointer du doigt un sujet delicat. Il reprend._ Si, mais c'est son choix et je le respecte... il est heureux comme çà. _Il fait une pause puis il reprend._ Et c'est tout ce que je désire. .. le rendre heureux. Donc je le laisse.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je devrais faire? _Je baisse moi aussi les yeux._

\- Je sais pas... _Il regarde toujours au fond de sa tasse, il me fait de la peine._

\- Il veut quitter Bucky. Mais je ne l'en crois pas capable. _Je tente de savoir quel est sa réaction mais ne réagit pas_.

\- S'il en est pas capable c'est qu'il l'aime. _Finit il par dire. Ce qui me conforte dans mon choix futur._

\- Oui... j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas capable de choisir entre nous. _Je touille mon café nerveusement._

\- Clint lui a choisit Laura et moi je respecte sa décision. _Dit il la voix tremblante. Il lève les yeux._ Par amour.

\- Cap n'est pas capable de prendre cette décision je crois. Je devrais peut être la prendre pour lui. _J'inspire profondément et reprend._ Il est malheureux je pense. Être tirailler entre Bucky et moi c'est sûrement pas la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver.

\- Tu veux le quitter par amour? _Il me regarde droit dans les yeux._

\- Je crois que pour son bonheur je vais devoir me sacrifier. _Ses yeux me transpercent. Ses yeux bleus. Presque aussi intense que ceux de Steve._

\- Je pensais pas que t'étais genre à te sacrifier. _Il secou la tête et plonge à nouveau son regard sur son mug._

\- T'étais pas là quand on a combattu Loki.

\- Tu seras pas malheureux toi? _Son regard ne se détache pas de cette tasse. Il a l'air si mal. Et ça question trahit son propre ressenti._

\- J'essayerai de ne pas l'être. _Je me laisse tomber contre mon dossier._

\- C'est courageux de ta part. _Finit il par dire en levant ses yeux sur moi._

\- Hum... _on se regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'on se parle par télépathie comme si on pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait l'autre. Clint à beau dire que nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation. Dans tout les cas. On en souffre tout les deux._

\- Bon je... _Dit il balbutiant._

\- Ouais à plus et merci de m'avoir écouter. _Je lui souris. Il me rend mon_ sourire.

\- De rien.. courage.. _Dit il en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

C'est bien la première fois que je parle ouvertement avec lui. Wattapps sonne.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **L'Arachnide :** Clint t'es où? _ 17.53

 **Legolas :** Sur le toit. _17.53

 **L'Arachnide :** Seul? _17.53

 **Legolas :** Oui _17.54

 **L'Arachnide :** Ah tu fais quoi? _17.54

 **Legolas :** Tire à l'arc.^^ _17.54

 **L'Arachnide :** Ok _17.54

 **Legolas :** Pk? _17.54

 **L'Arachnide :** J'ai envie de m'entraîner. Bruce est au labo. Wanda est partie. Tony je ne sais où. Cap? _17.55

 **Capsicle :** Oui _17.55

 **Legolas :** Ok _17.55

 **L'Arachnide :** Cap salle de sport? _17.55

 **Vous :** Je suis avec Pietro. _17.55

 **Capsicle :** J'arrive Nath. _17.55

 **Legolas :** Que faites vous? _17.55

 **Vous :** On parle Clint. Ne t'excites pas. _17.56

 **Legolas :** Je m'excite pas. Bonne discussion. _17.56

 **Speedy :** On a fini. Tu me rejoins. _17.56

 **Legolas :** J'arrive. _ 17.56

Il est maintenant 18h je suis toujours dans la cuisine. Je pense à Pietro. A la conversation qu'on a eut. Je n'aurais jamais penser avoir une conversation si importante avec un mec aussi jeune que lui. Il l'air si fragile. Je comprend pourquoi Clint à peur de lui faire du mal. Mais quelque part il lui en fait. Sans le vouloir. Biensure.

Je décide de descendre au labo. Steve s'entraîne avec Natasha et de toute façon Bucky est rentré donc mon tour est passé. Je continu à fabriquer mes prototype. Me commande une pizza. Que je mange à l'atelier. Je travaille toute la nuit. J'ai bien tenter de me reposer mais j'y arrive pas. Je pense sans cesse à Steve. A la conversation que j'ai eu avec Speedy. Et à celle avec Bro. Je suis confus. Je me pose des tas de questions. Auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Contrairement à celles que je me posais à Reviewstreet cette fois ci je ne pense pas trouver les réponses. Quoique je fasse. Quelqu'un sera malheureux. Soit je pose un ultimatum et risque d'être déçu par la réponse de Steve. Soit je prend la décision d'arrêter. Il sera malheureux enfin moi je le serais. Peut être que lui se sentira mieux sans tromper son petit ami. Je commence à m'y faire à lui et Bucky même si je suis assez possessif. Je me dis que ce n'est pas de la faute de Winter. Et en couchant avec le cap je ne le rend pas heureux. Si, sur le coup je vois qu'il est heureux. Je sais qu'il aime que je lui fasse l'amour. Mais après coup. Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il en est malheureux. Je m'allonge un moment dans le canapé un verre à la main. J'attends les premières lueurs du jour.

 **Pauvre tony... Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et désolé pour les gros paragraphe lol. Je n'arrivais pas à mes couper...**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: des questions. Des altercations. Un poignard dans le coeur. Une décision. Bonne ou Mauvaise?**


	26. vendredi 26 juin

_**Vraiment Désolé les filles pour le chapitre tout triste mais tout n'est pas toujours beau... j'espère que celui ci va vous plaire. .. où pas... mais non je suis pas une sadique mais euh...**_

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent.**_

Je décide de descendre au labo. Steve s'entraîne avec Natasha et de toute façon Bucky est rentré donc mon tour est passé. Je continu à fabriquer mes prototype. Me commande une pizza. Que je mange à l'atelier. Je travaille toute la nuit. J'ai bien tenter de me reposer mais j'y arrive pas. Je pense sans cesse à Steve. A la conversation que j'ai eu avec Speedy. Et à celle avec Bro. Je suis confus. Je me pose des tas de questions. Auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Contrairement à celles que je me posais à Reviewstreet cette fois ci je ne pense pas trouver les réponses. Quoique je fasse. Quelqu'un sera malheureux. Soit je pose un ultimatum et risque d'être déçu par la réponse de Steve. Soit je prend la décision d'arrêter. Il sera malheureux enfin moi je le serais. Peut être que lui se sentira mieux sans tromper son petit ami. Je commence à m'y faire à lui et Bucky même si je suis assez possessif. Je me dis que ce n'est pas de la faute de Winter. Et en couchant avec le cap je ne le rend pas heureux. Si, sur le coup je vois qu'il est heureux. Je sais qu'il aime que je lui fasse l'amour. Mais après coup. Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il en est malheureux. Je m'allonge un moment dans le canapé un verre à la main. J'attends les premières lueurs du jour.

 **Vendredi 26**

Je suis suis sur mon canapé et fait du tri grâce à mes écrans holographique haute technologie. Le bip signalant un message venant de wattapps retentit. Le "réveil captain" à sonné. Il est 7h 30. Je lis tout de même son message et répond.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **Capsicle :** Tout le monde debout ! Réunion à 9h. _7.00

 **Legolas :** Ouais... _7.00

 **L'Arachnide :** Tu nous emmerdes cap. _7.00

 **Vous :** Je suis déjà debout ^^ _7.00

 **Speedy :** Comme on s'en doute. _7.00

 **Sorcière :** Pietro t'es où? _7.01

 **Speedy :** A la salle de sport. _7.01

 **Capsicle** : Ça m'étonnerai j'y suis. _7.01

 **Speedy :** On a du se rater je remonte. _7.01

Il est encore tôt mais j'ai besoin de parler. Je contact Bruce.

 **Vous :** Bro? _7.03

 **Bro :** Hello. _7.03

 **Vous :** Ça va? _7.03

 **Bro :** Ça ira mieux après cette énième réunion. _7.03

 **Vous :** Tu m'étonnes. _7.04

 **Bro :** Et toi? _7.04

 **Vous :** Ça va.. _7.04

 **Vous :** J'ai parler avec Pietro hier. _7.04

 **Bro :** A propos? _7.04

 **Vous :** De sa relation avec Clint. _7 04

 **Bro :** Ah. _7.04

 **Bro :** Et? _7.05

 **Vous :** Il en souffre beaucoups. _7.05

 **Vous :** De devoir partager Clint avec Laura. _7 05

 **Vous :** J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans l'état où il est. _7.05

 **Bro :** Tony... Steve t'a dis qu'il allait le quitter. Laisse lui un peu de temps. _7 06

 **Vous :** Je vois qu'il est mal. Il se sent coupable de tromper Bucky même s'il compte rompre il se sent fautif quand même. Tu le connais. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il s'en veut. _7.06

 **Bro :** Je comprend mais il tient à toi. Je suis pas sur qu'il serait plus heureux s'il ne t'avait plus. _7.06

 **Vous :** Ouais enfin en attendant il se sent quand coupable et moi je suis mal pour lui. _7.07

 **Bro :** Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? _7.07

 **Vous :** Je sais pas. _7.07

 **Vous :** Un break peut être. En attendant qu'il le quitte. Commme ca il s'en voudra pas . _7.07

 **Vous :** Pas trop du moins. _7 07

 **Bro :** Hum. T'as peut être raison. C'est sûr que c'est pas sain. Mais tu sais que tu risques de le perdre. J'ai peur que si vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Il aura moins de pression et prenne plus de temps que prévu. Et peut être que tu le laisseras tomber par l'usure. _7.08

 **Vous :** C'est un risque que je dois prendre. _7.08

 **Vous :** Pour son bien être. Et puis si c'est le cas. C'est que j'aurais fais le bon choix finalement. _7.09

 **Bro :** Hem... je te fais confiance. Mais fais attention à lui. Ne le laisse pas définitivement avec Winter. _7.09

 **Vous :** La balle sera dans son camp. _7.09

 **Bro :** Mouais tu montes ? Je te fais un café. _7.09

 **Vous :** J'arrive _7.09

Je monte rejoindre les autres. Bruce me lance des regards de compassion. Il a l'air encore plus mal que moi. Comme si c'était lui qui allait demander de faire un break avec moi. Steve me calcul presque pas. Forcément Bucky est là. Ça me gonfle vraiment de plus en plus. Heureusement qu'il est distant avec lui aussi. Bucky n'est pas du style à s'afficher non plus. Heureusement pour mes nerfs.

Je pars prendre une douche avant qu'on parte au shield.

En descendant pour rejoindre les autres au garage , je croise mon cap avec ce cher Bucky. Je suis au fond du couloir mais vois bien le baiser furtif échangé entre eux. En arrivant à leur niveau cap baisse les yeux, la queue entre les jambes. Il a bien comprit que je les ai vu. Je continu ma route droit devant sans le regarder directement. Impassible. Mais au fond je suis décomposé. J'entre dans la bagnole. Clint est au volant, Pietro côté passager. Et wanda à l'arrière. Je m'installe a ses côté. Puis cap nous rejoint et s'installe à côté de moi.

Bruce et Natasha ont prit la moto. Et dans notre voiture c'est le calme plat. Personne ne se parle. C'est tendu. En arrivant au shield ,Fury arrive à me coincer. Il m'emmène dans son bureau. Quel journée de merde. Il me fait une morale du siècle. Défendant le captain america bec et ongle. Le héros de l'Amérique est bien évidement parfait. Et devait continuer à l'être. Je suis un pervers qui dévergonde la bannière étoilé. Je suis qu'un salop qui couche à droite et à gauche. Cette phrase je l'ai déjà entendu bien assez souvent. Je ne suis qu'un playboy avide de sexe. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru le directeur. Je la ferme. Je suis pas d'humeur à l'ouvrir aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre de me faire passer pour un salop sans coeur. Mais je ne me défend pas. J'écoute son grand discours. Et hoche de la tête. De toute façon j'ai bien l'attention de cesser de coucher avec Steve. En espérant qu'il lâche son jules pour moi. En espérant biensure. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il a l'air prêt à clore la conversation. Il me demande si j'ai bien tout compris tout ce qui a été dis. J'affirme et le tien au courant que les pare feu des 2.4 ont été mis à jour. Et qu'il ne pourra plus s'amuser à s'initier dans la vie privée des gens. Moi je m'en fout. J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre que le shield soit au courant que je me tape captain america. Mais Steve lui ne le concède pas ainsi. Et fais comprendre à Fury que la vie privée des gens ne le regarde nullement. Il me contre en me disant que la vie privée n'entre pas dans les réunions des avengers. J'ai encore manquer de la fermer. Bref. Il clot la conversation et on rejoint la table.

Steve me regarde inquiet et gêné aussi. Il baisse les yeux immédiatement après que le directeur le regarde. Ça mènerve d'autant plus. Alors quoi? Steve n'a plus le droit de me regarder? On doit demander l'autorisation au shield maintenant?.

La réunion commence. Tout va pour le mieux en ce moment. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Natasha et Clint tentent de désamorcer les tensions et se bouffent gentiment la gueule. Wanda montre à Fury ses dernières prouesses en magie. Pietro s'est carrément lever pour rejoindre Coulson dans le couloir. Bruce dort pratiquement sur la table. Wahou quel réunion de fou. Steve me regarde, il baisse les yeux. Il croit peut être que Fury m'a impressionner mais pas du tout. Je lui souri même si il ne me regarde pas. Et je décide de lui envoyer un message.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Capsicle]**

 **Vous :** On se voit ce soir? _9.48

 **Capsic** **le :** Je sais pas. _9.48

 **Vous :** Ok._9.48

 **Capsic** **le :** Je t'envoie un message si c'est le cas. _9.48

 **Vous :** Mouais tu siffleras et ton toutou rappliqueras! ! _9.48

 **Capsi** **cle :** N'importe quoi! _9.48

 **Vous :** C'est ce que je comprends _9.48

 **Capsi** **cle :** Tony dis pas n'importe quoi c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. _9.49

 **Vous :** C'est ce que tu as écris steve. _9.49

 **Capsic** **le :** Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai écris. C'est juste que je sais pas si Bucky sera là ce soir . _9.49

 **Vous :** Ouais ben c'est pas mieux! Avant tu aurais fais n'importe quoi pour être avec moi et maintenant je suis ton bouche trou._9.49

 **Capsicl** **e :** Je te signale que j'ai été ton "bouche trou" comme tu dis pendant 4 mois. Alors ne me repproche pas ça. _9.49

Le silence envahit la pièce tout à coup. Fury nous fixe de son oeil valide. Il fait une réflexion au cap. Pas à moi. A cap. Il se fout de nous? Pietro est dans le couloir discutant avec Coulson et on peut pas s'envoyer des messages lui et moi? Bruce vient à ma rescousse et parle de ses recherche je reprend.

 **Vous :** Je pensais que j'étais le premier sur ta liste? C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis? Que tu attendais que je quitte Pepper? Et ben c'est la cas maintenant. _9.49

 **Vous :** Cap? _9.50

 **Vous :** Allez putain répond moi. _9.51

 **Capsic** **le :** Je sais pas si tu as vu mais je viens de me faire engueuler par Fury! Je te répondrais plus tard. _9.53

 **Vous :** Quand? Ah oui j'oubliais tu m'enverras un message! Tu sais quoi Steve laisse tomber. Oubli moi. _9.53

Je ferme l'application. J'éteins même mon starkphone. Je suis énervé. Je suis là à lui courir derrière et lui m'ignore complément. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être son toutou. Je glisse mon starkphone dans la poche saisie ma veste et me casse. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler. Bruce, Wanda, Clint, Nath, Pietro même Coulson et Fury sont silencieux et me regardent partir sans rien dire. J'appelle Happy. J'en peux plus de tout ça. Des avengers. Du shield de Fury. De Steve.

Dans un élan de courage je me lance à aller à Stark industrie j'ai toujours des explications à donner à Pepper.

Je monte à l'étage de mon bureau directement. Je me doute que Pepper y sera.

Je frappe à la porte. Par respects pour mes clients si elle est en entretien. Elle me somme d'entrer. Je la vois face à moi. Les yeux rond comme des billes surprise de me voir face à elle. Le silence ronge la pièce puis elle le coupe.

\- Tu es revenu?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. _Elle me signe de la suivre et de nous installer sur le canape_

\- Je te dois des explications. _Dis je tout bas en m'asseyant. Les mains jointes entre mes jambes_

\- Il me semble oui. _Elle n'a pas l'air trop en colère. Heureusement. Il aurait manquer plus que ça que de prendre dans la gueule la fureur de Pepper Potts aujourd'hui. Je me lance._

\- Je crois que. .. je crois qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble Pepper. _Je fais une pause je dois être sincère avec elle._ Je t'aime beaucoups tu le sais mais on est pas fait pour être en couple.

\- C'est ce que je craignais. Tu n'as plus de sentiments pour moi. _Elle regarde ses chaussures._

\- Pas amoureux en tout cas. _Je tourne la tête pour regarder son visage. Elle se tourne face à moi aussi._

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre c'est çà? Tu es tomber amoureux. Et tu as découvert par la même occasion ce qu'est la définition du mot Amour. _Elle lève les yeux au plafond. Je la vois deglutir péniblement._

\- On va dire çà. L'amour. _Si l'amour est de se faire traiter comme un chien... alors oui je suis amoureux._

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un donc. _Elle tente de retenir ses larmes. Je la connaît._

\- Non... pas vraiment enfin si. .. c'est compliqué. _Mon cap._

\- Tu me l'a présenteras enfin je ne t'oblige pas à le faire. Si tu en as pas envie... _elle sourit. Un sourire forcé. Comme si le fait de sourire enlève le mal._

\- J'ai pas dis que j'étais avec cette personne. _Elle m'en regarde étonné de ce que je viens de lui dire._

\- Quoi le grand Tony Stark ne saute pas directement aux conclusions? Tu l'aimes mais tu n'es pas avec? Ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Ouais. .. mais c'est comme ça. _Je baisse les yeux. Merci Pepper. Merci de me claquer ça dans la gueule c'est gentil._

\- Elle ne veut pas de toi? _Rajoute s'en ._

\- On va dire çà. _Je lève moi aussi les yeux au plafond pour ne pas pleurer. Oui il ne veut pas de moi._

\- Oh... tu en souffres? _Dit elle doucement en posant sa main sur mon genou. Puis la retire par respect, je pense._

\- T'aimerais que je le soit? _Dis je sans baisser les yeux._

\- Je ne sais pas. Te voir souffrir pour une fille. Courir derrière quelqu'un qui ne te veut pas peut être divertissant compte tenu du mal que tu m'as fais, mais... te voir souffrir me ferait mal aussi. Donc non je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. _Ses mots me touchent. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je pense penser la même chose de Steve. Mes yeux se brouillent de plus en plus._

\- Et pourtant c'est un peu le cas. Je t'ai dis c'est compliqué. _Je ne lui dirait pas tout mais si je veux évolué je vais devoir m'extérioriser comme... comme il me l'a déjà dit... J'inspire profondément puis souffle doucement. Les larmes de dissipent peu à peu. Mes yeux s'assechent. Je la regarde à nouveau. Elle me souri doucement. Un sourire compatissant je crois. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule._

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler je serais là. J'ai toujours était là. Et je resterai toujours là. _Je regarde le sol, gêné. Je la quitte et c'est elle qui me réconforte? C'est. .. c'est bizarre c'est situation en fait._

\- C'est bizarre que tu le prennes comme ça? T'as rencontré quelqu'un?

\- Peut être bien aussi. _Elle sourit timidement._

\- Ok... bingo donc. _Ma petite Pepper s'est reconstruite apres que je l'ai détruite ._ Bon je vais voir mattew il a des trucs à me montrer.

\- Ok à plus tard. _Dit elle simplement. Elle se lève. Je me lève. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et caresse son bras jusqu'à descendre sur sa main que j'apporte jusqu'à mes lèvres pour lui donner un baiser._

\- A plus tard. _Dis je finalement._

Je retourne déterminer et pars voir mes collaborateurs. Je me renseigne sur les évolutions de l'entreprise. Les nouveaux contrats. Sur les productions en court.

J'essaye de rester un maximum ici. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la tour. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Steve. J'ai envie de voir personne.

Il est 20h lorsque je décide de rentrer. Sur la route Happy me parle mais j'écoute à moitié ce qu'il me dit. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Lorsque je descend de la voiture. Je l'aperçois. Assis sur un établi. Il m'attend. J'ai pas envie de lui parler. Surtout pas maintenant.

\- Tony.! _Dit il en sautant de l'établi._

\- Lâche moi steve! _Lui répondis je sans même le regarder. sans m'arrêter._

\- Faut qu'on parle. _Insiste Steve en suivant mes pas pressés._

\- Envoi moi un message et je te dirais si je suis libre pour parler avec toi. _Lui répondis je sèchement._

\- Tony arrête de faire l'enfant. _Hurle t-il en m'attrapant le bras._

\- Laisse moi Steve. Oubli moi. _Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne les baisserais pas._ Reste avec ton type c'était une erreur de croire qu'on pourrait arriver à quelque chose toi et moi. Reste avec Bucky et moi... _les mots sont durs . Jai les boules. Je suis énervé et triste à la fois._ ...et moi j'aurais mieux fais de me poser les bonnes questions. Reste avec ton mec après tout c'est de ma faute tout ça. J'aurais dû me demander pourquoi j'ai tromper Pepper plutôt que de me demander pourquoi je l'ai trompé avec toi. Parce que de toute évidence c'était surtout pas parce que quelque chose nous liés. C'était purement sexuel entre nous. _Son regard me perce. Il a l'air totalement abasourdi parce que je lui dis. Et ne comprend pas ce qu'il arrive._

\- Tony dis pas ça. _Le ton de sa voix et tremblant par la tristesse et l'incompréhension_

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais et du coup je me suis poser les mauvaises questions. _Je ne lâche toujours pas. Je suis Tony Stark. Je ne baisserais plus les yeux. Jamais._

\- Mais je t'aime Tony. _Il a l'air sincère. Mais j'en peux plus._

\- Non tu ne m'aimes pas et moi non plus je ne t'aime pas. _Je me rend compte à la seconde où je lui dis ça. Que c'est faux. Jamais j'ai aimer quelqu'un autant que lui._ T'es juste un gars avec qui j'ai tromper Pepper oubli moi Steve.

Il est debout. Sans voix. Je le fixe encore un moment et prend la route de mes appartements. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi, sans voix. Il ne comprend sûrement ce qu'il arive. J'ai envie de me retourner et de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais après tout c'est pas ce que je voulais? Si il m'aime vraiment comme il le prétend il quittera Winter soldier ... pour moi.

Je me déshabille rentre dans les draps. Mais ne dors pas. Comment pourais je dormir après ça. De fines larmes coulent sur mes joues. La pression peut être? Les fines larmes se transforment en chaudes larmes. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je ferme les paupières. Et contre tout attente je m'endors.

 **Euh... je crois que je vais me faire lyncher ... non ne me tuer pas ! i que moi qui ait la suite mouahahah . Je sais c'est triste même super triste. Mais ça va s'arranger ..un jour... se racle la gorge. ..**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: du bricolage. Un jarvis fidèle à son maitre: intelligent. Un Tony en rute. Un Tony perdu**.


	27. samedi 27 juin

**bonjour les filles. Je sais que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas trop plus. Ne doute que celui ci vous plaise plus. En plus je le trouve un peu glauque..**

 **ne vous inquiétez pas. Soyez courageuse. Ça va s'arranger tôt ou tard. Enjoy it . Kiss aline**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent.**_

Il est debout. Sans voix. Je le fixe encore un moment et prend la route de mes appartements. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi, sans voix. Il ne comprend sûrement ce qu'il arive. J'ai envie de me retourner et de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais après tout c'est pas ce que je voulais? Si il m'aime vraiment comme il le prétend il quittera Winter soldier ... pour moi.

Je me déshabille rentre dans les draps. Mais ne dors pas. Comment pourais je dormir après ça. De fines larmes coulent sur mes joues. La pression peut être? Les fines larmes se transforment en chaudes larmes. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je ferme les paupières. Et contre tout attente je m'endors.

 **Samedi 27**

Le soleil transperce les rideaux. J'ordonne à Jarvis de fermer les persiennes. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je m'endors encore puis me reveille à 11h. Je demande à Jarvis si tout les protocoles de sécurités sont à jours. Il me confirme par la positive. Il m'informe que Steve lui a demander de me surveiller. Je ris. Jarvis ne comprend pas ma réaction. Comment pourrait il le comprendre? Ce n'est qu'un programme informatique. Même si je lui expliquerai il me comprendrai pas.

Je l'informe que Steve et moi sommes séparer. Il me réponds seulement. Par un " compris, sir." Même pas d'ironie. Je suis surpris par lui. Finalement peut être que l'intelligence artificiel devient plus performant sur les relations humaines que les hommes eux même.

Je traîne un peu dans mon lit. Me fais livrer du japonnais. Directement dans mes appartements.

Il est 15h lorsque Jarvis m'informe que Clint est à ma recherche. Je l'envoi bouler. Si c'est pour me parler de son problème de communication sexuel avec Pietro c'est pas la peine.

Après quelques minutes Jarvis m'apprend que l'archer à déposer son arc à l'atelier. Apparament il a eut un petit souci avec lors de son dernier entraînement.

Je prend une douche et file à l'atelier en espérant croiser personne.

Â mon ariver. J'aperçois devant la vitre l'arc posé contre elle avec un petit mot " Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoups ces derniers temps. Mais pourrais tu jeter un oeil à mon bonheur? D'avance merci. Clint." Je souris à ce petit mot. Après tout ils y peuvent rien si on s'est séparer Steve et moi.

Je ramasse "son bonheur" entre le code et verrouille la porte derrière moi.

Je pose son arc sur l'établi regarde d'où viens le problème. Ça n'a pas l'air si grave que ça. Quelques soudures par ci par là et le tour sera jouer. Je mets le fer à souder en route et me dirige vers le bar. Me sers un verre de Scotch et le bois cul sec. Puis m'en sers un deuxième.

Après réflexion je me dis que Clint mériterait un arc plus performant. Je fais scanner l'arc et demande à Jarvis de réaliser un prototype d'arc fait en dans un mélange de carbone, de titane et de kevlar.

Jarvis procéde à la réalisation virtuel puis m'enumère tout les matériaux requis.

Je soude finalement "son bonheur" Je souris encore à ce nom. Puis quand il est terminé. Réunis dans un coin toutes les pièce pour son nouvel arc.

Je commence déjà à faire fondre tout les métaux. Et commence à forger l'arc doucement. Je finis de forger le corps de poignet à 20h je bois un verre puis décide de rendre le bonheur de Clint.

A l'étage commun seul Natasha est présente. Je lui explique pour l'arc et la lui confie. Elle lui donnera. Je me ressert un verre et me pose dans le canapé. J'ai bien envie de sortir. De rencontrer du monde. Voir d'autre personne. De draguer. Je souris à ce dernier. Puis Jarvis me tire de mes rêveries.

\- Sir. Dois je modifier le protocole entrée libre?

\- Que veux tu modifier? _Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive? C'est pas son style de prendre de tel initiatives._

\- Les personnes incluses dans ce protocole. _Ajoute seulement Jarvis._

\- Combien de personnes ont une entrée libre? _Demande ai je à mon humble serviteur._

\- 3 sir. _Me confirme t-il._

\- Trois ? _Qui ça?_

\- Monsieur Rodhes. Monsieur Banner. Et monsieur Rogers _. Il lis dans les pensées maintenant? Et pepper ? Non pas de réponse._

\- Et pepper? _Domage que tu ne lises pas dans les pensées mon petit Jarv._

\- Vous m'avez demander d'enlever melle Potts du protocoles quand vous vous êtes séparer. Dois je enlever monsieur Rogers du protocole sir? _D'accord j'ai compris. Merci Jarv merci de me balancer à Natasha avec tant subtilité._

\- Euh...non.. laisse lui l'entrée libre. _Lui lance ai je en espérant que Natasha n'a pas percuté._

\- Y compris dans vos appartement? _Insiste l'ia._

\- Oui. _Il est aussi chiant que moi._

\- Bien sir.

\- Pourquoi Jarvis veut enlever Steve de de ton protocole? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce protocole? _Et bah voilà. Natasha pas percuter. Pas possible._

\- Ce sont les personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de mon autorisation pour entrée dans le labo. Dans l'atelier ou dans mes appartements. _Je bois une gorgée. Puis deux._

\- Et pourquoi il veut enlever Steve? _Me demande t elle inquiéte._

\- Pour la même raison que pour Pepper. On s'est séparer. _Dis je d'un trait._

\- Ah bon? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? _Sa voix s'adoucit._

\- J'ai pris la même décision que toi. Je passe à autre chose. _Je bois le reste de mon verre cul sec._

\- Oh... mais tu sais que ça va être dur. Très dur même. Surtout si Steve et Bucky se becotent sous ton nez. _Merci rajoute s'en._

\- Je sais. Mais j'en avais marre. Je lui ai dis de rester avec Bucky. J'espère qu'il ne me manquera pas de respect en l'embrassant devant moi. _Je me lève d'un bond. C'est décidé. je sors._

\- Je pense pas qu'il le fera. C'est triste pour vous. Tu vas faire quoi pour tenter de passer à très chose. _Elle se lève et pose une main sur mon épaule_.

\- Me trouver un autre blondinet. _Dis je en lui donnant un sourire.. Le même que celui de Pepper. Faux._

\- Un autre blondinet? _Reprit simplement l'espionne._

\- Ouais je me suis rendu compte que je préfère les blonds. _Pour le coup un blond , un brun ou même un roux ça m'ira ._

\- Comme je te plains... ça va être dur. Et Steve il t'a répondu quoi? _Dit elle en me retenant._

\- Il dit qu'il m'aime. Mais il ne le quitte pas. Il cherche à gagner du temps à chaque fois. _Je baisse les yeux. Non je relève la tête. Je ne baisserais plus les yeux._

\- Franchement j'adore Steve mais là il me déçoit. _Elle baisse les yeux. Elle a vraiment l'air déçu._

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est moi qui ai pris cette décision. Bon allez je vais me préparer. _Dis je pour la réconforter._

\- Tu vas où? _Dit elle en fronçant les yeux._

\- Je vais me chercher un blondinet. _Lui répondis je en souriant . Un large sourire cette fois. Un vrai._

 _A peine fini ma phrase qu'un grondement arrive. On se regarde amusé tout les deux. Ça ne peut être que Thor._

\- Ouh là y'en a un qui arrive je crois. Thor mon ami. _Lâche t-elle lorsque le dieu franchit la porte vitrée du balcon._

\- Natasha comment allez vous? _Dit celui ci en embrassant sa main._

\- Bien et toi? _Demande Natasha souriante._

\- Je vais bien merci. Bonsoir ami Stark. _Dit il avec un sourire que je connais. Heureux de nous voir mais je sents que quelque chose ne va pas._

\- Bonsoir Thor. Bon allez j'y vais à plus. _Leur lançais je avant de me faufiler fans l'ascenseur._

\- A plus.

Je suis en voiture. Je conduis cette fois ci. Raz le bol de me faire conduire. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie. Mon téléphone sonne déjà. Après quelques bip incessant je regarde ce qu'il se passe. Lis les messages leur répond.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[We are the best]**

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est tendu en ce moment. _20.

 **Legolas :** A fond ^^ _20.35

 **L'Arachnide :** Tony est sorti. Je crains le pire. _20.35

 **Bro :** Qu'est ce qui se passe? _20.35

 **L'Arachnide :** Cap et Tony se sont séparés. _20.35

 **Bro :** Ah bon? _20.35

 **Sorcière :** Ils étaient ensemble? Je pensais que cap était avec Bucky. _20.36

 **Speedy :** Il s'est passé quoi? _20.36

 **L'Arachnide :** Longue histoire. _20.36

 **Legolas :** Ils étaient amant. _20.36

 **Sorcière :** ah bon? _20.36

 **Pointbreack :** C'est bien triste _20.36

 **Bro :** Gardez ça pour vous. _20.36

 **Speedy :** Ok _20.37

 **Vous :** Vos gueules. Mêlez vous de vos affaires. _20.37

 **Capsicle :** Langage Tony. _20.37

 **Vous** **:** T'as rien à me dire cap. Lâche moi. _20.37

De quoi il se mêle? Quel culot il a encore à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ferme l'application et me gare juste devant un bar. Coup de chance.

J'entre dans le bar. Un peu pourri. Avec ma dégaine. Mon jean usé et un pull à capuche je passe incognito. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire emmerder aujourd'hui. Surtout que je suis seul. Sans Happy ou même mon armure.

J'entre dans le bar et me commande directement un double Scotch que j'enfile illico et m'en commande un deuxième. Je me retrouve encore à boire. Seul. Ce n'est pas mon but. Je bois le deuxieme verre. Paie mes cosommation et sors de là. Je remonte la rue bondé. Je croise un couple. Un coupe d'homo je veux dire. Ils se tiennent la main. Ils ont l'air sereins. Je continu à flâner dans les rues de New York et me dis que tout compte fait ma première solution était la bonne. Me taper tout les mecs de New York. Je croise un gars qui me fixe. Puis me dépasse. J'attends quelques secondes puis me retourne sur lui. Il se retourne aussi. Nos regards se croisent. Je suis gêné. Je poursuit ma route.

Je croise de plus en plus d'homo. Je me sents de plus en plus gêné. Finalement je vais boire. Il n'y a que ça qui me fasse du bien. J'entre dans un bar au hasard. Je ne cherche plus à me faire un mec je cherche à boire. N'importe quel bar fera mon bonheur.

Je reprend un Scotch un simple cette fois ci. Je marche sur deux jambes donc en prend un deuxième. Un mec assis à côté de moi me salue. Je le salue et replonge dans mon verre.

Il entame la conversation. Il me demande si je viens souvent ici. Seul. Il est châtain. Châtain clair. Très clair. Presque blond. Les yeux en amande mais vert. Pas bleus. Il me sourit sans cesse. Je ne le calcul même pas. Et lui fais comprendre que je cherche à boire. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je suis surpris de son geste. Mais réagis immédiatement lorsque il remonte doucement sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je le regarde. Il se mord la lèvre. Non pas ça. Ne te mord pas la lèvre s'il te plaît. Je le regarde bouche bée. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi. De mon oreille. Me chuchote des mots coquin. Me propose de le suivre. Il me prend la main dans la sienne. Je la retire immédiatement. Il se lève. Je me lève. Il s'en va. Je le suit. Il se retourne de temps en temps pour vérifier que je suis roujours derrière lui. Il est bien foutu. Son corps est bien dessiner pas aussi parfait que Steve mais pas mal du tout. Il tourne dans une ruelle. Je le suit toujours. Il est appuyer contre un mur il me dévore des yeux. Je m'approche de lui. Il me caresse à travers mon jean. Je n'ose même pas le toucher. Je lui propose d'aller à l'hôtel. Franchement il manquerait plus que je me fasse arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur et racolage. Il accepte. On va vers un hôtel ni un trop luxueux ni trop miteux.

Je paie la chambre. Je ne fais même pas attention à quoique ses soit dans cette piaule. Je le regarde lui. Ses hanches, ses fesses. Il se jette sur moi. Tente de m'embrasser. Ah non pas ça. Je le repousse. Il me sourit tout de même. Et attrape ma braguette. Il la descend doucement toujours en me fixant.

Il me dit de me détendre en se faufilant sous mon jean. Je me crispe. Il me susurre des mots doux à l'oreille. Je m'entend parler. J'entends le Stark d'avant Pepper. L'obsédé sexuel que j'étais. Le salop qui couche à droite et à gauche. Il me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte. Je le repousse. Je m'excuse auprès de lui, lui jette quelques billet pour le payer et je me barre de cet hôtel. Je descend les escaliers en trombe. Je pense à lui. Je pense à Steve. Ce n'est pas que sexuel entre nous. Là il n'y a plus aucun doute. Çà c'est du sexe. Ce que je vis avec Steve c'est de l'amour. Du moins vivait.

Je repars vers ma bagnole et maintenant prie pour ne pas être embarquer pour conduite en état d'ivresse. J'ai deux doubles Scotch et un simple dans les dents. Non deux simple. Plus ceux que j'ai bu à la tour.

Sur la route, je pense à Steve. Mais ne ferais pas le premier pas. Hors de question. Je ferais comme je l'ai dis. Si il m'aime il quittera son Winter de lui même. Je rentre et me prend une douche pour enlever l'odeur de ce mec sur moi. Puis je file au lit. J'essaye de ne plus penser à cet homme. A ses mots qu'il m'a susurrer. A sa main glissant sur ma queue. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me sents sale. Je fini par m'endormir.

* * *

 **Je tenais a vous dire aussi que c'est bientôt la fin il y aura 31 chapitres plus un épilogue. Merci de vous accrochez encore. Bisous.**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: un vieil ami. Un petit con. De l'alcool. De la jalousie. Un Grant vert qui demande à sortir. De l'alcool. Des aveux. De l'alcool. Des aveux et encore de l'alcool.**


	28. Dimanche 28 Juin

**Un nouveau chapitre... alors ce chapitre ... je l'adore c'est l'un de mes préféré j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Celui ci et le 30 ... .je suis désolé de vous faire lire des choses aussi triste. Courage les filles... il est un peu long 5000 mots ... Enjoy it. kiss. aline**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**_

Je repars vers ma bagnole et maintenant prie pour ne pas être embarquer pour conduite en état d'ivresse. J'ai deux doubles Scotch et un simple dans les dents. Non deux simple. Plus ceux que j'ai bu à la tour.

Sur la route, je pense à Steve. Mais ne ferais pas le premier pas. Hors de question. Je ferais comme je l'ai dis. Si il m'aime il quittera son Winter de lui même. Je rentre et me prend une douche pour enlever l'odeur de ce mec sur moi. Puis je file au lit. J'essaye de ne plus penser à cet homme. A ses mots qu'il m'a susurrer. A sa main glissant sur ma queue. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me sents sale. Je fini par m'endormir.

 **Dimanche 28**

Je me lève Avec un peu de mal. Il est 13h45 ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas dormis autant d'heure d'affiler.

Il me faut 5 bonnes minutes pour me souvenirs tout de même de la veille. Du Scotch. Et ce mec. Je préfère oublier cet épisode. Je me douche. Puis descend me chercher un truc à manger.

Je me pose dans la cuisine. C'est calme. On est dimanche. Clint est sûrement parti avec Laura et ses enfants. Natasha et Bruce font sûrement une ballade en amoureux. Les jumeaux parti à deux. Steve avec Bucky. Finalement il ne reste plus que moi et Thor. S'il est encore là. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Rhodey. Je l'appelle et on se donne rendez vous. Dans une brasserie. Classe cette fois ci . Pas ces bar miteux de la veille.

Avec Rhodey on parle de tout et de rien. De mes armures principalement. Ça me fait du bien de parler d'autre chose que de Steve ou quoique se soit d'autre qui s'en approche. On passe un bon moment à deux. Un mec me fixe au loin. J'aime pas qu'on me fixe. Mais je l'ignore je continu à parler avec mon ami. Il me fait du bien. On ris bien tout les deux. On a toujours était proche. Autant avec Bruce on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde concernant la vision du monde de la science autant avec Rhodey c'est de l'amitié pur et simple. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me plaît chez lui. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai accroché de suite avec lui. Il est 17h 30. Rodhey décide de prendre le large. On se quitte devant la brasserie. Je le prend dans mes bras. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il ne se doute pas qu'il m'a fait tant de bien aujourd'hui. Je pars vers la bagnole et revois le gars qui me fixait tantôt. Je vais le voir.

\- Hey t'as un problème? _Je fixe ce mec. Il est grand mais mince. Plutôt efféminé._

\- Moi? Non. _Il se mord la lèvre le petit con._

\- Arrête de me fixer alors. _Je le lâche pas des yeux. Je suis à deux doigts de lui mettre une tarte._

\- Vous êtes Tony Stark n'est ce pas? _Demande t-il en jetant sa tête en arrière. Là plus de doute il est homo._

\- On se connaît? non. Alors casse toi. _Lui dis je en faisant un geste de la main._

\- Tu te prend pour qui? _Me dit il en s'avançant vers moi._

\- Casse toi pauvre con _. Lui répondis je en m'avancant vers lui. J'ai pas peur._

\- Tu crois que tout les mecs sont à tes pieds? _Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus. Et merde des yeux bleus._

\- Hey.. t'as vraiment un problème toi. _Je m'avance pratiquement jusqu'à coller mon front sur le sien._ Tu veux qu'on s'explique? _Je simule un coup de tête._

\- Ça dépend. _Dit il en faisant un pas derrière lui et en se mettant l'index dans la bouche._

\- De quoi? _Je suis tellement surpris par la situation que je ne sais même pas quoi dire._

\- J'aurais préféré glisser sensuellement ma queue dans ton petit trou serrer d'hétéro. Mais si tu veux que je t'encule à sec. Y'a pas de problème.

\- Mais va te faire foutre. _Hurlais je après lui. Je le pousse violemment. Pour qui il se prend celui là?_

\- Avec plaisir. _Me répondis ce con. Je fais demi tour et m'en vais._

\- Ouais casse toi. Des mecs comme toi yen a des tas. Je peux me faire tous les mecs que je veux. _Il me gonfle. J'ai envie de le frapper._

\- Ah ouais? _Je m'approche de lui prend sa main et la positionne sur ma queue._ "Tiens regarde. Hein.. tu sents quoi là?" _Je frotte sa main sur moi. J'espère ne pas bander sinon j'aurai aucune crédibilité._ Rien? Aucunes réactions? Tu vois que tu peux pas te faire tous les mecs que tu veux. Enfin te les faire c'est bien. Les faire bander c'est mieux. _Achevant ma phrase en lui désignant la bosse qu'il avait dans le pantalon. Moi je le faisais bander. lui non._

\- Conard. _Se défend t-il._

\- Monsieur conard. _Lui répondis je en partant._

Je repars énervé. Quel conard. Finalement y'a pire que moi. Même le Stark d'avant Steve n'est pas pire que ça. Avant Steve ? Pourquoi avant Steve. Avant Pepper je veux dire. Bref je rejoins ma bagnole. Puis souffle quand je suis à bord. Je ne démarre pas tout de suite. Je me détend un peu. Les vivres teintés. Le siège déployé au maximum. Je me détend. J'entends un couple parler. Mes yeux sont fermés. J'entends leur conversation. Sa voix à elle est stridente. Sa voix à lui est ... j'aime le timbre grave... je préfère tout de même celle de Steve. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est brun. Je ne distingue pas la couleur de ses yeux. Mais je peux très bien voir la courbure de ses fesses. Elles sont jolies, remontées. Fermes. Je me surprend à le déshabiller du regard. Je n'écoute même plus la conversation. Un klaxonne me sort de mes pensées. Je m'aperçois que... contrairement au mec de tout à l'heure. Lui m'a fait de l'effet. Et pourtant il n'a rien fait. Juste les courbes de son corps me font bander. J'essaye de ne plus le regarder. Et me redresse. Enfin j'essaye. Je mets la clim. Je débande doucement. Je repense au cul de cap. Il est parfait. Le cul de captain america est sans nul doute le cul le plus parfait au monde. Merde je bande à nouveau. Bon allez cette fois ci. Je démarre. Tanpis si je bande. Je mets le contact et retourne vers la tour.

Je suis presser d'arriver. J'ai envie de boire. De boire encore. J'ai envie d'oublier. Oublier cap. Oublier ce... ce provocateur. Et puis ce mec avec sa copine. Oui j'ai besoin de boire.

Je monte directement au salon. Clint et Thor sont là. Ils ont des têtes de chien battus. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence. Je vois directement une alliée. Une grande alliée. Une bouteille de Scotch sur la table basse.

\- C'est quoi ces têtes de déterrer? _Leur demandai je simplement._

\- Nous sommes en mal d'amour. _Déclare Thor qui s'enfonce dans le canapé_.

\- Oh vous aussi. _Dis je en riant._

\- Je suis pas en mal d'amour moi. _Se défend de suite Clint._

\- Vous êtes seul hawkeye. _Ajoute Thor._

\- Pietro est avec Wanda. _Avoue l'archer avec une triste mine._

\- Jane travaille. _Renchérit Thor._

\- Vous au moins vous êtes pas célibataire. _Ajoutais je en riant. L'humour est mon seul rempart. Oui je sais._

\- Bah tu l'es pas vraiment non plus ca va s'arranger. _Me dit Clint pour tenter de me réconforter._

\- Et ben figure toi que non. J'ai rompu avec cap. _Dis je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Presque fiers de moi._

\- Comme c'est triste. _Dit Thor en hochant la tête de droite à gauche._

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? _Tente de me demander Clint._

\- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler passe moi la bouteille plutôt. _Dis je en désignant le précieux sésame._

\- Nous allons nous occuper de vous ami Stark. Vous verrez on va vous remontez le moral. _Ajoute Thor en me souriant de toutes ses dents._

\- Non merci Thor ça va aller je t'ai déjà dis je t'aime bien. t'es super sexe mais non ça ira. _Manquerais plus que çà._

\- Moi j'ai rien dis. _Dit aussitôt Clint._

\- Bon je vais me bourrer la gueule à l'atelier. _Leur déclarai je._

\- On vous dérange? _Demande Thor._

\- Franchement me bourrer la gueule avec deux blondinet sexy c'est pas le mieux à faire. Enfin si. Ça pourrait l'être si vous n'étiez pas vous. _Dis je en penchant la tête. Et en les bouffant du regard. En ce moment je suis vraiment pas maître de mes gestes._

\- Que veux dire votre phrase. _Demande Thor ouvrant en grand ses yeux._

\- J'arrive à me contrôler à jeun. Bourré au pire j'aurais du mal à bander. Mais entre les deux... je sais pas ce que je pourrais vous faire. _Je me surprend à me mordre la lèvre rien qu'à y penser._

\- Va te bourrer la gueule à l'atelier t'as raison. _Lançe immédiatement Clint en désignant la sortie._

\- Dommage ça aurait été avec plaisir. _Dit Thor. Ce qui me fait sourire._

\- Euh.. Thor t'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire par "ce que je pourrais vous faire?" Parce que moi j'ai compris et j'ai pas envie d'être dans cette situation. Après je peux partir et vous laissez à deux si vous voulez. _Dit Clint terrifié._

\- Non non je vais à l'atelier. _Dis je en secouant la tête._

\- De quoi avez vous peur Clint ce n'est que du sexe. _Déclare Thor. En attrapant la bouteille._

\- Ouais ben moi le sexe c'est pas mon truc et surtout pas avec Stark. _Il est blanc comme un linge. Il est coincé à ce point là?_

\- Il ne vous plaît pas? _Renchérit Thor_.

\- Non! _Cri Clint indigné du comportement de ce dernier._

\- Vous lui plaisez à lui dans tout les cas. _Continu Thor. Je les regardes tout les deux ils me font rire. Surtout Thor en fait._

\- Arrête Thor tu me fais flipper. Stark? Je te plais. _Me demande Clint apeuré._

\- Ben t'es blond et t'es pas mal foutue. _Avouai je._

\- Va à ton atelier. _Cri Clint à nouveau en pointant la sortie._

\- J'y vais. _Dis je en riant._

Je leur laisse la bouteille. J'en ai d'autre en bas. Du Scotch c'est pas ça qui manque ici. J'ai programmer Jarvis pour que mon stock mini soit toujours de 10 bouteille. Juste pour le Scotch le reste c'est autre chose.

Je prend la bouteille et va me poser directement dans le canapé. Bien décider à me bourrer la gueule. Pas besoin de verre. Je bois directement au goulot. Je bois quelques gorgée. Et respire enfin. Moi. Ma bouteille. Mon atelier. La vie. La vraie. Je rebois quelques gorgée. Je suis pressé que l'alcool fasse effet parce que là je recommence à penser à Steve. Et ça c'est pas bon signe. Je rebois encore. Déjà plus du quart de la bouteille est déjà parti. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Ami Stark? _Je sursaute._

\- Non Thor va t'en. Je t'ai dis je veux pas me retrouver avec toi quand je suis à moitié bourré. _Lui lançais je en lui faisant des signes pour qu'il ne rentre pas. Je ris. De toute façon il n'a pas le code de la porte._

Il me regarde à travers la vitre. On dirait un chiot qui veut revenir auprès de sa mère.

\- Jarvis ouvre lui. _Dis je finalement._

\- Merci ami Stark. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas. Je ne vais pas abuser de vous. Je vous le promets.

\- Mouais. _Je me lève et va donc chercher un verre._

\- Comment gérez vous la rupture? _Me demande t-il._

\- Tant bien que mal. Il faut que je me trouve un plan pour l'oublier. _Pour l'instant le seul plan que j'ai c'est de boire._

\- Clint? _Me propose t-il tout à coup. Je suis Choqué_

\- Non pas Clint. _Je baisse la tête_.

\- Je pensais qu'il vous plaisez. _Ajoute t-il._

\- Oui ben c'est comme pour toi. Il y aura rien. Un autre plan... _dis je en faisant un geste de balayage de main comme pour dire "next". Il pose sa main puissante sur mon épaule. Je la lui retire directement et m'ecarte de lui._ Non ne me touche pas Thor!

\- Pardon. _. s'excuse t-il._

\- Tony? Je.. . _Bafouille Steve qui vient d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte. Lui a le code par contre._

\- Steve? _Je suis surpris et me demande ce qu'il a vu. Ou cru voir._

\- Bruce t'appelle. _Enchaîne t-il._

\- Euh... j'arrive. _Je pose la bouteille et me lève perturbé._

\- Bonsoir Thor. _Di t-il en le fixant. Serait il encore jaloux de Thor?_

\- Bonsoir captain.

\- J'arrive Thor bouge pas. _Ajoutais je en me dirigeant vers Steve._

On monte dans l'ascenseur.

\- Comment tu vas? _Me demande t-il d'une voix douce et posé._

\- Je vais bien et toi? _Lui répondis je sans le regarder._

\- Pareil. Ça a l'air d'aller avec Thor _. Me lance t-il. Je sens une pointe de jalousie_.

\- Steve. Il se passe rien entre lui et moi. _Lui confie ai je. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il croit qu'il sera l'unique mais je ne veux pas créer de tension entre Thor et lui._

\- Tu pourrais. Enfin je veux dire. Il a l'air de .. _. je sens qu'il tente de rester naturel. Mais il ne l'est pas du tout._

\- Steve il se passera rien entre lui et moi. Même bourré. _Dis je en le regardant à présent._

\- Pourquoi tu bois? _Me demande t-il soudain._

\- Pourquoi pas. _Fût ma seule réponse plausible. Je regarde l'écran digitale des niveaux._

\- Tu comptes boire pour m'oublier? T'as au moins ça. Si je pouvais le faire je le ferais. Je t'aime Tony _. Me lance t-il comme ça. ... mon coeur s'accélère. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse faire._

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas et Je compte boire et me taper tout les mecs qui me plaisent. Hors mis Thor et Clint biensure. _Ajouter Clint m'est venu à la dernière minutes et j'en suis très très fiers._

\- Clint? Thor ça me surprend pas mais Clint... _il a l'air surpris? Il me connaît pas où quoi?_

\- Il est blond et pas mal foutu donc oui il me plaît. _Je souris puis tourne la tête vers lui et lui demande._ Ça te dérange?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ... si tu veux coucher avec Clint .. j'ai pas le droit de te l'interdire. _Dit il en en fixant lui aussi l'écran digital._

\- Il se passera rien entre lui et moi. _Dis je quand les portes s'ouvrent sur l'étage de la cuisine. Je vois Bruce directement._

\- Bruce? Tu voulais me voir?

\- Ouais en privé _. Me dit il. Je suis surpris de cette demande et surtout de l'intonation de sa voix._

On laisse cap dans le couloir et on se dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? _Je ne m'assois pas. Sinon je ne me relèverai pas. A y'est l'alcool commence à faire un peu d'effet._

\- Tu as quitter Steve? _Me demande t-il soudain. Je suis stupéfait de sa question. Surtout que tout le monde le sait. Merci wattapps. Et Natasha aussi._

\- Euh.. oui.. c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir?

\- T'as bu? _Me demande t-il en fronçant les yeux. Je le vois. Il est pas bien._

\- Oui... Tu m'as appeler pour me dire çà? _Il commence a trembler._ Ça va Bruce?

\- Fait moi une injection. _Lançe t-il. En tremblant de plus belle._

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état? L _ui demandai je en me précipitant vers le frigo._

\- Natasha. _Avoue t-il._

\- Natasha? _J'attrape une seringue. Dans la porte du frigo_

\- On vient de s'embrouiller _. J'ouvre le placard à côté et prend un garrot. du coton. de l'alcool. Et un pensement. Je lui fais le garrot._

\- A propos? _Il m'inquiète. J'aime bien Hulk. Mais là j'ai envie de garder bro. Mon bro il est pas bien._

\- De toi. Elle est de ton côté. Elle soutiens ta connerie d'oublier le cap. _M'avoue t-il énervé. Je désinfecte rapidement son avant bras.._

\- Et toi non? _Son bras commence à verdir. Je le pique._

\- Non. .. j'ai pas envie que mon meilleur ami recommence ses nuits de débauche. _Il commence à se transformer je l'entend à sa voix. Il est en colère. Réellement en colère. Contre qui? Moi ? Ou Natasha?_

\- Bruce... _dis je doucement pour le calmer. Je commence l'injection._

\- Tu seras jamais heureux si tu rends toujours les armes au lieu de te battre. _Le produit. Pénétre peu à peu dans ses veines. Il me fixe. Il est en colère. Oui. Mais je vois aussi de la tristesse._

\- J'ai plus envie de me battre pour cap. Tu vois toi t'as envie que je sois heureux et ben moi j'ai envie que cap l'est. Et cette situation ne le rendait pas heureux. _Dis je en regardant où j'en suis dans l'injection. Et aussi pour ne pas croiser son regard._

\- T'es con bro. _Soupire t-il._

\- Je sais... et puis moi aussi je ne l'étais pas... enfin pas dans cette situation dans tout les cas _.. j'aurais du jamais lui dire de s'en aller. Le liquide est dans ses veines. Je retire l'aiguille place le coton sur la piqûre. Enlève le garrot._

\- Merci. _Me dis Bruce en appuyant sur le coton._

\- De rien. _Lui dis je seulement en retirant sa main du coton. Je frotte le coton contre sa peau. Et place le pansement._ Repose toi maintenant Bruce.

\- Ouais. .. _Bruce se lève. Il repart vers le salon. Je le suit pour m'assurer qu'il ne se transformera pas. .. apparament ça a l'air d'aller. Je redécouvre Clint affalé dans le canapé à picoler encore_.

\- Hey t'es encore là?

\- Ouais... _il a les yeux vides._

\- Tu te morfond? _Décidément c'est pas le jour._

\- Un peu... Pietro me manque déjà. _Dit il en en serrant la bouteille contre son coeur._

\- Ah... tu vas te bourrer la gueule tout seul? _On dirait un vrai alcoolique. La bouteille contre son torse._

\- Ouais. _Il a l'air au bord du gouffre. Finalement Pietro n'est pas le seul à souffrir._

\- Viens avec nous à l'atelier... _lui dis je. Il me regarde et fais la grimace._ je te promets que je te touche pas ..ni toi ni Thor... et je le laisse pas non plus t'approcher. _Je ris._

\- Tu me promets? _Me demande t-il comme un gosse priant pour que ses parents lui achète le dernier jeu vidéo sortie._

\- Oui je te le promets. _Dis je simplement._

\- Ok j'arrive.

On descend rejoindre Thor. Et on emporte la bouteille. Enfin Clint se charge de l'emmener avec nous.

Clint annonce qu'il s'asseoit sur le bar et tente de tenir en équilibre sur celui ci. Mais ne tient pas longtemps il opte donc pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il ne veut pas être trop prêt de nous. Je suis sur la canapé Thor est à ma gauche. Clint est contre le mur à la gauche de Thor. Bonjour la confiance.

Clint ne lâche pas sa bouteille. Je ne lâche pas la mienne non plus. Enfin je resers tout de même Thor de temps en temps. On continu à boire en silence. Trois ivrognes.

\- Sir Melle Romanov veut entrer.

\- Whow tu m'as fais flippé Jarvis _. Crie Clint. À présent plus réveiller._

\- Ouvre jarv... _dis je simplement à mon précieux ami._

\- Beh vous êtes là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Steve me parlait de deux blonds _. Dit elle en nous voyant tout les trois._ Hey... vous vous bourrez la gueule sans moi? _Reprit elle les mains sur les hanches._

\- Tu peux nous rejoindre. Mais je te préviens on est les laisser pour compte. _Lui lançais je finalement._

\- Des laisser pour compte? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? _Demande t-elle en nous regardant l'air inquiéte._

\- Ma douce Jane préfère travailler plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi. _Commence par dire Thor._

\- Ma femme en a raz le bol que je veuille sauver le monde et mon amant à foutu le camp en weekend en avec sa soeur. _Avoue finalement Clint._

\- Moi j'ai plaquer mon mec et lui ai dis de faire sa vie avec un autre. _Déclarais je enfin._

\- Une engueulade avec son mec pour défendre un ami ça compte? _Renchérit Natasha en croisant les bras sur son torse._

\- Bienvenue dans notre fraterie. D _eclarai je en levant mes Bras et de ce fait ma bouteille._ Prends toi un verre et une autre bouteille au passage.

Elle chope un verre , une autre bouteille et s'asseoit en indien devant la table basse juste en face de moi. Je la sers. Je sers Thor. Puis Clint se rapproche de nous finalement. Toujours assis à terre. Il s'approche de la table et de Thor par la même occasion ce qui me fait sourire.

\- Las drovia _. Lançe Natasha en faisant claquer Son verre sur celui de Thor et de nos bouteilles à Clint et à moi._

\- Ouais. _Dis je simplement en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres._

\- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de blondinet? Steve m'as parler que tu veux te faire deux blondinet? _Reprit elle en nous fixant un à un du regard._

\- Euh... j'espère qu'il ne parle pas de moi Stark? _Lançe Clint se reculant de nous tout compte fait._

\- Il dit ça pour m'emmerder. Je lui ai dis que tu me plaisais. _Lui dis je sans avoir honte de quoique se soit._

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça? _Enchaîne Clint en serrant de plus en plus sa bouteille contre lui._

\- Franchement c'était trop tentant. Il avait l'air d'insinué que je couchais avec Thor. _Lui dis je en tentant de me défendre._

\- Ça m'aurais pas déplu. _Ajoute Thor._

\- Je sais. _Lui répondis je en lui souriant._

\- Steve est vraiment con. _Reprit Natasha soudainement._ Je l'adore mais désolé. Il a mal réagit. Les hommes sont vraiment cons. _Affirme t-elle en ouvrant la nouvelle bouteille et en se servant un verre._ Tu leur dis je t'aime de trop pour te faire souffrir alors je préfère te voir heureux même si c'est avec une autre. Et eux ils font quoi? Bah il s'exécute. _Dit elle en ingurgitant son verre et se sert à nouveau._

\- Tu parles pas de mon cas là Natasha. _Je porte à nouveau ma bouteille à mes lèvres. Elle est déjà bien entamer. Il reste un peu moins du quart. Je vais vite la finir. Et à l'allure où Natasha et Thor enfilent leurs verres. On va devoir en ramenez d'autre._

\- Non elle parle de moi. _Lâche Clint. Les yeux vides._

\- Je vais aller chercher d'autres bouteilles je crois qu'on en a besoin. _Dis je finalement_

\- Ouais. Affirme la veuve noire. _Je me lève et vais chercher une autre bouteille._

\- Natasha... je suis désolé. _Tente de dire Clint._

\- Sans commentaire Clint. _Dit elle en buvant un autre verre._

\- J'avais pas réaliser de suite. Et

\- Stop Clint je ne veux pas en parler. Et contrairement à Stark j'ai tourner la page. _Je tente de ne pas tomber en me repositionnant dans le canapé. De quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? De quoi Stark? Moi pas tourner la page. C'est faux... c'est vrai. Il me manque._

\- De quoi vous parlez? _Demande bruyamment Thor qui me sort de mes pensées dû à sa voix imposante._

\- Laisse tomber Thor ne t'en mêle pas. Franchement la dernière chose a faire est bien de se mettre entre deux assassins. _Ajoutais je en servant Natasha._

\- Bon allez buvons. _Déclara cette dernière._

\- Ouais. _Affirme Hawkeye._

\- Jarvis? _Dis je tellement fort que tout le monde est supris._

\- Oui sir. _Répondis celui ci._

\- Supprime le protocole. Entrée libre. _Demandais je finalement._

\- Êtes vous sûre sir? Si vous avez un accident personne ne pourra accéder auprès de vous. _Reprit l'ia._

\- Mais tu es là toi. Tu peux leur ouvrir la porte si tu penses que je suis en danger. _Il va pas me l'a faire à l'envers._

\- Protocole supprimer. Sir. _Confirme Jarvis._

\- Bruce va faire la gueule si il peut plus accéder au labo. Lâche Natasha. _Tout compte fait elle l'aime encore son Bruce._

\- Jarvis nouveau protocole. _Declare en tournant la tête brusquement. Un peu trop brusquement. Whow ma tête._

\- Quel entrée? _Demande le robot._

\- Entrée libre au labo et à l'atelier. Bruce Banner. _Et mon cap._ Remets Steve Rogers aussi. Ah et mes appartements aussi. _Ajoutais je en baissant la tête._

\- Êtes vous sûr? _Me demande t-il encore._

\- Oui Jarv. _Répondis je las par ses demandes de confirmations à répétition._

\- T'esperes encore que ça s'arrange entre toi et lui? _Me demande Natasha._

\- L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Je m'en voudrais si il avait une lubie de me violer et qu'il ne peut pas le faire parce que l'accès lui est interdit. _Dis je en riant_.

\- Tony Stark et le sexe tout une histoire. _Déclare Clint excédé. Au bout de sa vie._

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre toi au sexe. C'est peut être à cause de ça que ton mec est parti avec sa soeur. _Oeil pour oeil. Dent pour dent. Fallait pas m'attaquer Legolas._

\- N'importe quoi. _Ajoute ledit Legolas._

\- Je suis en manque d'affection. _Déclare Thor. Qui nous surpris tous._

\- Oh... _fait Natasha avant de boire son verre cul sec._

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. _Dis je sur le ton de la confession. Presque désolé pour lui._

\- C'est Domage. _Répond Thor._

\- Ah... arrête Thor. Ça me met mal à l'aise que tu pense ça de Tony. _Lançe Clint. Quel puritain celui là._

\- Mais vous aussi. Je n'aime pas que les bruns. les blonds me conviennent aussi. _Ajoute Thor soudainement. On rit tous._

\- Ça c'est fait. Santé les amis. _Ajoute Natasha en levant son verre._

\- Ouais santé. _Dis je en trinquant avec elle._

\- Toi c'est les blonds apparament. _Me dit elle en me souriant. Se souvenant de ma confidence._

\- Ouais. Et les rousses aussi. _Dis je en pensant à Pepper. Un peu quand même_.

\- Je savais que je te plaisais un peu Stark. _Pouffe Natasha_.

\- T'en douté? _Lui dis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._ Et toi? blond ou brun?

\- Blond et brun. _Affirma l'espionne._

\- Clint et Bruce quoi! _Finis je par dire._

\- Ta gueule Stark. _Grogna Clint. sans lever les yeux._

\- Et vous Hawkeye? _Demande Thor en tentant d'attraper la bouteille de celui ci._

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence _. Dis rageusement l'assassin qui d'ailleurs le fusillé du regard en gardant sa bouteille contre son torse._

\- Pietro est blond. _Lançais je comme pour relancer la machine._

\- Je dirais plutôt blanc. _Ajoute Thor sans se rendre compte de l'état nerveux de l'archer._

\- Mais Laura est brune _. Relance La veuve noire._

\- Et natasha est rousse. _Repris je en riant._

\- Ah arrêtez avec Natasha. _Grogne t-il en fronçant les yeux_. Et j'aime des personnes je n'aime pas une enveloppe. _Nous confie t-il._

\- Bon allez santé.

\- Santé.

\- Je t'ai aimer Tasha. Mais tu semblais pas prête à t'engager et à avoir une vie de famille.

\- Clint... _la veuve noire baisse les yeux gêné._

\- Je voulais te le dire. _Se défend l'archer gêné._

\- Le point positif c'est ce que je suis pas cocu. _Dit elle en buvant un autre verre._

\- Elle a pas tord. _Dis je en buvant moi aussi._

\- Pardon? _Clint tente de se lever. Mais ... il retombe entre la table et le bar._

\- J'aimerai pas être à la place de Laura. _Dis je seulement. Je devrais l'aider à se rasseoir convenablement et ne pas envenimer la chose dans son choix envers Pietro. Mais ne rien dire ce n'est pas l'aider. C'est vrai quoi. Il est malheureux Pietro je l'ai vu moi._

\- Tu peux parler toi tu as tromper Pepper avec Steve. _Di t-il en me pointant du doigt. La s'en est de trop!_

\- La différence est là Clint. "J'ai tromper" Pepper et pas "je trompe" Pepper. Je l'ai quitter alors que toi tu ne comptes pas le faire. _Les mots sont durs mais ça cette fois ci ils sont justes._

\- C'est ma fête ou quoi? _Dit seulement le concerné la voix tremblante._

\- Calme toi Clint c'est pas un repproche c'était juste une remarque c'est tout. _Lançe natasha en se penchant vers lui qui s'était rapproché d'elle en tombant. Elle lui sourit et lui ebouriffe les cheveux._

\- Mouais. _Dis Clint seulement_

\- Allez picolons _. Ajoutais je._

\- Thor s'est endormit. _Remarque natasha_.

\- Piètre dieu. _Lançais je. Ce qui fait rire l'assemblée._

Clint est toujours affaler entre la table et le bar. S'appuyant sur un coude. Sa bouteille toujours entre ses mains. Je ne vois presque plus sa tête. Son corps glisse lentement contre la paroi du bar.

\- Alors t'as chopé un blond? _Me demande la tueuse._

\- Nope. _Dis je simplement._

\- T'as pas pu ou t'as pas voulu? _Je regarde le fond de la bouteille puis regarde la rousse. Et répond._ J'ai pas pu. J'ai eut l'occasion mais j'ai pas réussi. Pourtant j'ai bander sur d'autre mais j'ai pas pu _. Je remarque que Natasha a la bouteille de Clint entre les mains. Décidément. Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut de son Clint. Oups. Non ce n'est pas le sien._ Tu as tuer robin des bois pour lui voler sa bouteille?

\- Il a sombrer tout seul. Il n'a pas eut besoin de moi.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours?

\- Cesse de me poser des questions sur Clint Stark... posez les a toi même.

\- Mouais. _Je regarde la bouteille et en bois une longue gorgée._

\- Las drovia mon ami. _Dit elle en frappant ma bouteille avec la sienne._

\- Las drovia.

On amène les bouteilles à nos lèvres et buvons encore et encore... je ne sais pas à quel moment Natasha et moi avont sombrer quoiqu'il en soit mes yeux sont fermés. Mais je continu à l'écouter.

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: déception en tout genre. Couples au bord de la crise.**


	29. lundi 29 juin

**Voici le réveil de nos héros préférés. .. merci de les suivre encore. Et oui le réveil sera difficile pour eux et surtout de faire face aux conséquences.**

 **Enjoy it . Kiss. Aline**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**_

On amène les bouteilles à nos lèvres et buvons encore et encore... je ne sais pas à quel moment Natasha et moi avons sombre quoiqu'il en soit mes yeux sont fermés. Mais je continu à l'écouter.

 **Lundi 29**

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[ We are the best ]**

 **Capsicle :** Tout le monde debout réunion à 9h au shield. _ 7.30

 **Bro :** Ok _7.31

 **Speedy :** Ok _7.31

 **Sorcière :** Ok _7.31

 **Capsicle :** Bruce? Nath est réveiller? _7.33

 **Bro :** J'en sais rien _7.33

 **Bro :** Elle n'est pas avec moi. _7.33

 **Capsicle :** Pietro? Clint est avec toi? _7.34

 **Sorcière :** Pourquoi il le serait? _7.34

 **Speedy :** Non je suis avec Wanda. _7.34

 **Capsicle :** Tony? _7.34

 **Capsicle :** Thor? _7.34

 **Bro :** Tony doit être a l'atelier. _7.34

 **Bro :** Et avec Nath je suppose. _7.34

 **Capsicle :** Ouais je parirais aussi que Clint et Thor sont avec lui. _7.34

 **Capsicle :** On se retrouve au garage à 8h _7.35

 **Bro :** On passera à l'atelier en même temps. _7.35

 **Capsicle :** Ok _ 7.35

Pietro et Wanda sont devant l'atelier quand Bruce et Steve arivent eux aussi.7)

\- la porte est fermé. _Annonce Wanda._

\- Laisse moi faire. Jarvis la porte. _Ordonne Bruce._ C'est quoi ce bordel? _Hurle t-il._

\- Bruce? _Arrive seulement à prononcé Natasha._

\- Tu me déçois natasha. _Ajoute le géant vert._

\- Oh Hey ça va. Laisse moi dormir _. Lui répond t-elle._

\- Fury nous appelle réunion. _Ordonne Steve._

Clint émerge doucement.

\- Oh mon chéri t'es rentré? _Déclare ce dernier._

\- Mon chéri pourquoi il t'appelle mon chéri? _Demande Wanda en regardant son frère._

\- Taisez vous. Mal au crâne. _Je tente de gueuler mais le son est un peu brouillon._

\- Debout Stark. _M'ordonne une voix très familière._

\- La ferme cap. Je viens de dire que j'ai mal au crâne. _Lui répondis je sèchement_.

\- Pietro tu vas où? _Demande Clint en tendant son bras vers lui._

\- On vient de dire quoi ? Réunion au shield. _Ajoute Bruce qui commence à perdre son calme._

\- Sans moi. _Dis je simplement._

\- Lève toi Stark. _Me dis le cap._

\- Peux pas. _Bafouille ai je._

\- Thor? _Tente Steve_.

\- Hryzjdlzo. _Répond ce dernier._

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment bourré la gueule? _Nous demande Wanda._

\- Vous êtes vraiment minable. _Conclut captain._

\- Ouais ouais Ouais... _. Répondis je à cap et non à la sorcière rouge._

\- Qui traites tu de minable? Le plus minable d'entre nous c'est toi cap _. Lançe Natasha furieuse._

\- Natasha ! _Dit Bruce en levant le ton._

\- Quoi? Stark lui dit qu'il l'aime et qu'il se sacrifie pour lui. _Répond la russe._

\- Nath... laisse Steve tranquille. _Dis je simplement. Il a raison après tout._

\- Non Stark. C'est lui le minable pas toi. Il aurait dû comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes. Si C'est pas de l'amour ça. Se sacrifier pour lui et Bucky. _Ajoute Natasha très remonté contre lui._

\- Tu parles pas de Stark. Tu parles de toi là. _Bafouille Clint les yeux fermés._

\- La ferme Clint. _Grogne t-elle à son égard._

\- Pietro.. _.. appelle Clint._

\- Je suis là. _Répond speedy._

\- Je t'aime. _Lâche Clint dans un élan de... courage ou de ... ou sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences_.

\- Pardon? _Dit Wanda toujours pas au courante de la situation._

\- Je l'aime. J'aime Pietro. _Reprend Clint c'est réfléchit tout compte fait._

\- J'ai rater un épisode je crois. _Lançe la sorcière rouge. Sa voix est troublée._

\- Ouais. Bon moi je me casse bonne cuve. _Lâche Bruce_

\- Merci bro à plus _. Dis je simplement._

\- C'était ironique vous me décevez. _Relance Bruce._

\- Ah... toi aussi t'es déçu... J _'ouvre les yeux et regarde Steve._ T'es déçu cap? Dis le. Dis le que je te déçois.

\- Bruce attend moi. _Lançe Steve suivant les pas pressés de Hulk._

\- Ouais défile toi. _Dis je. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau._

\- Je sais pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là Clint? _Dit soudain Pietro. Sa voix tremblante. Fluette._

\- T'es parti sans moi. _Dit Clint pour se défendre._

\- J'étais avec ma soeur. _Répond Pietro pour se défendre lui aussi._

\- T'étais pas avec moi. _Ajoute l'archer._

\- Et quand tu es avec Laura moi je me bourre pas la gueule. Wanda viens on s'en va. _Il ést tellement énervé que son accent sokovien vient ajouter de la froideur à sa phrase. Pauvre Pietro me dis je. Non pauvre Clint. Quel courage surtout._

\- Pietro... _Cri Clint. Pratiquement en pleure. Il me fait trop mal au coeur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme çà._

\- Laisse le partir Clint. _Soupire Natasha_

\- Toi ça t'arrange. _Lui lançais je._

\- La ferme Stark. _Cracha la veuve noire._

\- jdhririfbzk. _Dit Thor._

\- La ferme Thor. _Continu à dire celle ci._

\- T'as compris ce qu'il a dit? _Demande Clint._

\- Vos gueules. J'ai mal au crâne. _Dis je en bafouillant_

Je passe toute la matinée dans la même position. C'est à dire assis. La tête sur le dossier du canapé. Ce qui me vaudra un torticolis phénoménal au réveil. Je m'étendrai bien mais un dieu asgard prend toute la place. J'entends rien. Bizarrement le Thor ne ronfle pas. Lui il s'est fait discrestos. Ni vu ni connu. Personne ne l'a engueuler! Cap à bien essayer mais ça s'est vite retourné contre moi.

Il est 13h je suis toujours en position aie aie aie mon cou. J'ouvre un oeil j'ai mal au crâne. Thor n'est plus là. Yes je vais pouvoir m'étaler. Je m'allonge je souris. Mon canapé. Mon cher canapé. Je tourne la tête. Vers Natasha et Clint qui doivent dormir à terre si je me souviens bien. Bingo ils sont là. Je m'en veux pour cette soirée. Les pauvres Natasha et Clint. Je décide de me lever. Tente de les réveiller. Aucunes réaction de la part de Clint. Natasha me sourit dès son réveil. Je lui montre le canapé. Elle s'y place. Je la laisse et monte prendre une douche. Puis je vais à la cuisine. Je mange un bout de pizza. Ça me fait du bien de manger. Je farfouille à la rechercher d'aspirine. Et en prend deux d'un coup.

Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Une petite sieste.

Je me lève à 16h35 bizarrement je ne pense pas à Steve mais à Bruce. Il faut que je lui parle. Sa conversation d'hier ma beaucoup touché plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je prend mon courage à deux mains descend au labo. Je sens qu'il y est. Il est occupé sir ses recherche. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Salut. _Dis je seulement. Il pivote pour me voir puis me tourne à nouveau le dos et me lance un_ "Salut. . Décuver?"

\- Ouaip.

\- T'en as pas marre de boire _? Demande t-il énervé._

\- J'avais besoin de me bourrer la gueule. _Dis je sur le ton d'une confession._

\- T'avais besoin d'embarquer ma copine dans tes connerie? _Me lance t-il. J'essaye de ne pas l'énerver._

\- Je ne l'ai pas embarquer. Elle nous a rejoint d'elle même.

\- Si elle l'a fait c'est bien à cause de toi. _Me dit il en me pointant du doigt. Je sents la tension entre lui et moi._

\- Non j'y suis pour rien si vous n'avez pas la même vision de l'amour. _Je marque une pause. Choisis les mots. Ne pas énerver Bruce. Garder Bruce. Le hulk ne me servirait pas a grand chose sur ce coup._ Elle pense que ce que je fais par rapport à cap c'est une preuve d'amour. Alors que toi non. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a rejoint. _Reste avec moi Bruce._

\- Tu aurais du l'empêcher de se bourrer la gueule et de rater une réunion au shield. _Dit il en se tournant à nouveau sur ses recherches._ _Le shield? Putain bro. T'en a rien à foutre du shield!_

\- Ta copine se bourre la gueule avec ton meilleur pote et toi tu lui repproches quoi? D'avoir rater une réunion stupide? _Ne pas l'énerver. Bravo Stark t'es sur la bonne voix là._ Et puis comment voulais tu que je l'empêche? j'étais déjà à moitié bourré quand elle m'a rejoint. _Je pose une main sur son épaule. J'ai peur de le perdre._

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire et d'arrêter d'entraîner les autres avec toi. Tu n'aurais pas commencer à boire elle n'aurait pas bu non plus.

Il est trop énervé. Il ne contrôle plus ses paroles. Je ferais mieux de le laisser dans ses recherches. Il est comme moi. Le boulot l'appaise.

\- Bon je vais à l'atelier. Pour bosser. _ajoutai je . Des fois qu'il croit que c'est pour boire._

\- Ok à plus _. Il ne me regarde même pas._

Je retourne au l'atelier. Clint Et Natasha n'y sont plus. Je bosse un peu. Je commande un truc à bouffer. Clint réapparaît.

\- Hello. _Me dit il simplement._

\- Salut ça va? _Ce n'est pas une vraie question. Juste de la politesse. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé._

\- Ça va. _. me répond tout de même Clint._

\- Avec Pietro ça se passe comment? _J'ai peur de sa réponse._

\- On est à deux doigts de rompre. _Merde. Je fais bien d'avoir peur._

\- Pardon? _Je n'ose pas le regarder._

\- Il me pardonne pas de nous avoir balancer à sa soeur. _Dit il en glissant ses mains sous la tête. Ses yeux rivés sur le plafond._

\- Merde... _. dis je sans m'en rendre compte._

\- Ouais... _Acquiesça t-il simplement._

\- Je suis désolé Clint. _Je prend enfin le courage de le regarder. Il ne me regarde pas. Je décide de prendre du temps pour lui. Je m'assois à ses côtés._

\- Je vais arranger ça. Enfin je vais essayer _. Murmure t-il. Il me fait de la peine. Il est ultra sensible. Bien plus que je l'aurais cru avant tout ça_

\- Je suis désolé.. _. ma voix est tremblante. Cassante. J'ai tout foutue en l'air. J'ai foutue mon pseudo couple. Ou futur j'en sais rien et briser celui de Clint au passage. Et peut être bien aussi celui de Bruce et Natasha. Et sûrement peut etre Bruce tout court._

Clint revient en position normal. Les mains tremblantes, qui en temps normal sont si stables et précises.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Tony... je m'en veux pour Natasha. J'avais pas réaliser à quel point elle m'aimait. _Il se tient à présent la tête dans les mains. J'hésite un moment puis pose ma main sur son dos. Et le lui caresse pour le réconforter._

\- Elle a tourner la page. Mais c'est vrai que vous devriez en parler calmement. _Il se redresse. Me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux tremblent eux aussi. Ses yeux si fixes. Si précis. Si lui. Si.. oeil de faucon... Je le fixe. Ses yeux gris. Triste._

\- Peut être ouais. Toi et cap aussi devriez en parler. _C'est a mon tour de baisser les yeux._

\- J'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Vous devriez quand même vous expliquez une fois pour toute. _Il relève mon menton et me fixe à nouveau_ ... Je sais que ça te ronge qu'il soit avec Winter.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je veux pas qu'on en parle parce que moi contrairement à Natasha j'ai pas encore tourner la page. _Lui dis je simplment. D'un trait. J'ai avouer simplement._ Bruce m'en veux d'avoir embarquer Natasha dans cette beuverie.

\- Elle t'a pas attendu pour boire. En Russie elle était pas la dernière tu peux me croire. _Il sourit._

\- Oh mais je te crois. _Je souris aussi._

Nous rions enfin.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ... pietro... après tout je n'ai rien fais de mal non? Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Hum. J'espère.

Clint remonte et me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Je m'en veux réellement. J'ai tout gâché. J'espère qu'il réussira à tout arranger je suis même prêt à investir de ma personne pour les aider. D'ailleurs il faudra aussi je tente de désamorcer le malaise entre Bruce et Natasha aussi. Ca parait plus tendu. Natasha et Bruce ne sont pas les personnes les plus receptifs aux autres et sont surtout de grand foutues cracteriels. Je suis claqué. Je m'allonge sur mon canapé. Et m'endors direct.

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: un nouveau groupe wattapps fait son apparition. Une réunion de crise est engagé. Un Stark troublé. Un ami sur qui on peut compter.**


	30. mardi 30 juin

**Re bonjour je narive plus a parienter de vous ljvrez le prohain chapitre. Alors voici l'avant dernier. Ce chapitre est mon préféré j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire. Il est un peu glauque. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimer l'écrire.**

 **Je voulais tous vous remerciez d'avoir soutenu Tony et steve dans cette histoire. Et de m'avoir soutenu dans mon délire aussi. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font avancer. Je vous laisse découvrir l'avant dernier chapitre de leurs épopées. Qui fait 5000 mots oui je sais c'est un peu long. Enjoy it. Kiss aline.**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre précédent**_

Clint remonte et me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Je m'en veux réellement. J'ai tout gâché. J'espère qu'il réussira à tout arranger je suis même prêt à investir de ma personne pour les aider. D'ailleurs il faudra aussi je tente de désamorcer le malaise entre Bruce et Natasha aussi. Ca parait plus tendu. Natasha et Bruce ne sont pas les personnes les plus receptifs aux autres et sont surtout de grand foutues cracteriels. Je suis claqué. Je m'allonge sur mon canapé. Et m'endors direct.

 _ **Mardi 30**_

Je me réveille dans le canapé par Jarvis qui me Rapelle que le nouvel arc de Clint est toujours en attente. Je souris. C'est vrai j'avais oublier cet arc. Je me lève de suite. Pour Clint. Je continu à faire fondre les métaux et forge les branches. J'assemble la fenêtre sur la poignet, le viseur, le clicker, le stabilisateur. Et scanne le tout. Après quelque réglages le corps est prêt. Enfin il faut encore que je forge les branches les poupées inférieur et supérieur.

Il est 11h quand je fini le corps de l'arc. Je laisse Jarvis le scanner. Je m'attaque aux flèches. Pas d'arc sans flèche ! ! Je lui en ai déjà fabriquer plusieurs. Donc j'ai déjà tout les plans à disposition. Je les fait à l'identique des autres. Même grammage. Même effets. Même portée. La seule différence c'est que elles seront plus maniable et plus résistantes. Wattapps sonne.

 **[Wattapps]**

 **[Team stark]**

 **L'Arachnide :** _vous a ajouter groupe "Team stark" __ 11.27

 **L'Arachnide :** _A ajouter "Legolas" et "Pointbreack" au groupe "Team stark" __ 11.27

 **Vous :** _A accepté l'invitation __ 11.27

 **Vous :** C'est quoi ce nouveau groupe? _11.27

 **L'Arachnide :** Les personnes qui te soutiennent. _11.27

 **Vous :** Elle est bien bonne celle là. _11.27

 **L'Arachnide :** J'ajouterai bien Bruce mais pas sûr qu'il accepte il ne soutien pas l'idée que tu laisses cap avec Bucky. _11.28

 **Legolas :** _A accepté l'invitation __ 11.28

 **Legolas :** Hello les amis. _11.28

 **Vous :** Hello _11.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Salut merci d'avoir accepté. _11.28

 **Legolas :** Alors c'est la guerre? _11.28

 **L'Arachnide :** Biensure que c'est la guerre. Team Stark contre Team Rogers. Mdr. _11.28

 **Vous :** Ça veut dire quoi? _11.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Qu'on est avec toi. On te soutiens. _11.29

 **Vous :** Wowh donc j'ai deux alliés. _11.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Trois si Thor accepte. _11.29

 **Legolas :** Ça va être la guerre à la maison. _11.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Le civil war. _11.29

 **Legolas :** Après je peux essayer de rallier Pietro et Wanda. _11.29

 **L'Arachnide :** Tente toujours mais vu comment il te parle ton Speedy n'espère pas grand chose de lui. _11.29

 **Vous :** J'allais justement demander comment ça aller entre Pietro et toi. :/ _11.30

 **Legolas :** Je l'ai trahis _11.30

 **Vous :** C'est sûr que ça doit pas être simple. _11.30

 **L'Arachnide :** Sa soeur l'aurait appris tôt ou tard. _11.30

 **Vous :** C'est pas faux. _11.30

 **Pointbreack :** _A accepté l'invitation. __ 11.30

 **Pointbreack :** Bonjour les amis quel est le but de ce nouveau groupe? _11.30

 **Legolas :** Un groupe contre cap. _11.30

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est pas vraiment ça. On soutien Stark pour sa décision a vouloir rendre heureux cap en le laissant avec Bucky. _11.31

 **Pointbreack :** Je n'ai pas bien saisie votre phrase veuve noire. _11.31

 **L'Arachnide :** Tony à demander à cap de rester avec Bucky. Car il aime trop cap pour le voir déchiré entre eux deux. _11.31

 **Pointbreack :** Ah Je comprends mieux. C'est triste. _11.31

 **Legolas :** Donc tu es des nôtres? _11.31

 **Pointbreack :** Pourquoi pas. _11.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Bruce pense que c'est un geste lâche. _11.32

 **Pointbreack :** je ne suis pas de cet avis je trouve ça très courageux même si c'est complètement idiot. _11.32

 **Vous :** Dis Nath ça va avec Bruce ou c'est toujours tendu? _11.32

 **L'Arachnide :** Toujours tendu tant qu'il sera du mauvais côté. _11.32

 **Vous :** Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvaise côté. _11.32

 **Legolas :** Chacun a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut. _11.32

 **Pointbreack :** Il faut savoir faire la part des choses. _11.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Et au fait Thor tu nous a lâché toi. _11.33

 **Pointbreack :** Pardon je n'ai pas tout saisi là. Ai je cassé quelque chose? _11.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Nan rien laisse tomber. _11.33

 **Pointbreack :** Comment va vif d'argent Hawkeye? _11.33

 **L'Arachnide :** Thor les pieds dans le plat ^^ _11.33

 **Vous :** Oh doucement. Il n'est est pas au courant. Ne t'en prend pas à lui. _11.33

 **Pointbreack :** Au courant de quoi? _11.33

 **Legolas :** Lundi Durant mon réveil. J'ai avouer à Wanda que j'aimais son frère. Ça ne lui a pas plus. Ni à elle et surtout pas à lui. _11.33

 **Pointbreack :** Oh... drôle de réaction. _11.34

 **L'Arachnide :** Hem... vive les jumeaux ... _11.34

 **Legolas :** Ça doit être ça. ... _11.34

 **Vous :** Mais t'en es où là? Tu m'as dis que tu allais tout arranger. _11.34

 **Legolas :** Je t'ai dis que j'allais essayer. _11.34

 **L'Arachnide :** C'est pas gagné. _11.34

 **Legolas :** Merci de ta confiance. L'Arachnide. _11.34

 **Vous :** L'Arachnide c'est mon surnom! Copiteur donne lui s'en un autre. Chacun ses insultes. _11.34

 **L'Arachnide :** Desolé mon petit Clint. C'était pas méchant. J'aurais dû la fermer sur ce coup la. _11.34

 **Pointbreack :** C'est pas faux. _11.34

 **L'Arachnide :** Hé ho ça va Thor. _11.35

 **L'Arachnide :** Bon allez je vais vous laissez. A plus. _11.35

 **L'Arachnide :** Et allez la Team Stark. _11.35

 **Vous :** Ouais lol à plus. J'y vais aussi. Et courage Clint. Je suis avec toi.. _11.35

 **Legolas :** Merci Stark. _11.35

 **Vous :** Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel heure. _11.35

 **Legolas :** Ok merci _11.35

 **Vous :** Jour et nuit. _11.35

 **Legolas :** Ok j'ai compris Tony.. _11.35

 **Legolas :** Merci . _11.5

 **Vous :** De rien. A plus. _11.36

 **Pointbreack :** A plus tard les amis. _11.36

 **Legolas :** A plus tard Thor. _11.36

 **Vous :** A plus Pointbreack _11.36

Je ferme wattapps et continu mes petites affaires. Mes flèches et les réglages de l'arc.

Je reprend l'arc. Quelques modification sont à faire. Je m'en serais douté. Ce serait facile ce serait pas pour moi. Je règle la fenêtre de visé. Et le stabilisateur centrale.

Pour la code je tresse du kevlar de dacron et de dynema. Je suis pas expert en noeuds moi. J'espère réussir à faire les poupes correctement. Au pire Clint les refera. Mais pour la régler il faut bien que je le fasse.

Wattapps re-sonne décidément.

[ Capsicle ]

Capsicle : Réunion demain à 13h sur we are the best. _17.22

Vous: Ok _17.22

 **[Team stark]**

 **L'Arachnide** : Stark? Je viens de recevoir un message de la Team ennemi. Réunion sur wattapps Veux tu qu'on y participe? _17. 24

 **Vous :** Bien sure qu'on doit y participer . Ça a l'air important ces une réunion avengers. _17.24

 **L'Arachnide :** Je ne suis plus une avengers je suis une Team Stark. _17.24

 **Vous:** Nath arrête tes conneries. Rendez vous à 13h sur we are the best.. _17.24

 **Legolas :** Ok _17.25

 **L'Arachnide :** Reçu chef. _17.25

 **Thor** : Je comptais y répondre . _17.25

J'éteins wattapps. Je demande à Jarvis de faire un check up total de tout ce qui se rapporte sur l'arc. Qu'il calcule toutes les statistiques. Je veux qu'elle soit régler au plus vite et sans l'aide de Clint.

J'en profite en attendant pour finir mes missiles. Enfin J'ouvre les dossiers du moins. J'ai pas trop le coeur aux armes à feu aujourd'hui. Je préfère finir l'arc au plus vite. Je booste tout les protocoles de numérisation et de probabilités de Jarvis en évitant tout de même griller ses curcuits. Le compte rendu arrive 10 minutes plus tard.

\- Analyse effectué à cent pour cent sir.

\- A Yes.

\- J'ai telecharger un cours avancé. Remplacement de corde. Je pense que cela vous pourrais éventuellement vous aidez sir.

\- T'es un génie mon petit Jarv.

\- Merci sir.

Jarvis lance la vidéo d'explication. Je la regarde. Tout compte fait mes capacités à équipé un arc ne sont pas si catastrophique que ça. Je relance la vidéo une deuxieme fois. J'ai tout enregistré. Je reproduis exactement les mêmes gestes que le youtuber deux belles poupes. Je les tends puis les fixent à leurs poupées respectives. Je ne tenterais pas de tirer une flèche mais mesure le banc de celle ci. Jarvis m'affiche les réglages. L'arc étant de 68 pouces. Je dois régler le banc entre 21 et 24 cm. Je la règle à 22.5cm. Le reste il le fera. Je scanne à nouveau le prototype. Toujours ses protocoles booster, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à Jarvis pour tout calculer. Elle lui semble parfaite enfin pour Jarvis. Il n'est pas plus spécialiste que moi sur tout ce qui et attrait a l'archerie. L'expert c'est notre Hawkeye. Je souris face à cette prouesse en espérant qu'elle lui plaise. Il est déjà 18h Je décide de monter. A l'étage commun. Je n'ai pas encore vu personne aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange mais bon par politesse je vais leur faire signe. Personne dans le salon et la cuisine. Je souffle. Je soupire. Ça m'énerve d'avoir monter tout ces étages pour rien. Même si c'est en ascenseur biensure.

\- Jarvis?

\- Oui sir.

\- Ou est Clint?

\- Monsieur Barton est dans ses appartements sir. J'aurais très bien pu vous renseigner sans que vous montez jusqu'ici sir.

\- Très drôle Jarv très drôle. _Il m'exaspère en ce moment._ Demande lui de me rejoindre à l'atelier.

Je descend illico. Il frappe à la porte vitrée quelque peu après. Ah oui il n'a pas le code non plus.

\- Jarv?

 _Jarvis ouvre directement la porte sans que je le lui ordonné_. "Ajoute Clint au protocole entre libre à l'atelier."

\- Bien sir. _Il a du comprendre que je voulais lui ouvrir. En mème temps vu que je l'ai fais appeler... c'était bien pour ouvrir non? Bref. Clint entre. Inquiet._

\- Stark? Tout va bien?

\- Beh oui. Entre! J'ai quelques chose à te montrer. _Je lui montre le prototype. Il me l'arrache presque des mains. Il la manipule dans tous les sens. Il sourit. je souri._

\- Elle est légère. Elle a une bonne tenue. L'alignement des branches sont... parfaites.. L'écarteur et le repose flèche sont biens régler Le tiller haut et bas aussi. Je suppose que Jarvis a bien régler l'équilibrage statique et bien réparties les masses de stabilisation... _il prend une flèche. Et vérifie quelques trucs._.. hum... le band n'est pas trop mal régler. .. c'est rare...

\- Ah oui?

\- 22.5cm non?

\- Oui. J _e suis stupéfait. Sur le cul même. Il est vraiment le meilleur dans ce domaine._

\- 22.3 se sera divin. Mais 22.5 c'est déjà bien... _me dit il pour me réconforter je pense..._

\- T'as plus qu'à la tester.

\- Ouais... _il la regarde comme si elle est toute sa vie. Son bonheur. C'est vrai j'oubliai_ s... parfaite _. Dit il se qui me réchauffe le coeur._ J'ai plus qu'à régler la band en fait... kevlar...dracon. .. dynema?

\- Exactement. . Tu.. tu m'impressionne Hawkeye.

\- Hawkeye? C'est bien rare que tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- Dorénavant je ne t'appellerai plus Legolas où ...

\- Robin des bois? Ça me dérange pas tony.. _Dit il en passant ses doigts le long de la corde._ Manque un peu de cire.

\- Ah... je savais bien que j'avais oublier quelque chose.

\- Elle est en kevlar et en carbone si je le trompe pas... mais ... il y a un troisième composant?

\- Titane.

\- Ah ouais. .. titane. .. j'aurais jamais penser à ça. _Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air. Puis me regarde enfin dans les yeux._ Il est parfait tony .merci. Les flèches? Ce ne sont pas les miennes? Titane également?

\- Elles seront plus solide.

\- T'es un génie.

\- On me l'a déjà dis.

\- Y'a de quoi.

\- En fait on me le dit constamment en fait.

 _Il rit. Me regarde. Ses yeux brillent. Et cette fois ci ce n'est pas de la tristesse que je vois à travers. Mais de la joie. "_ Je suis touché..." _finit il par dire. Je suis tout aussi touché que lui..._

\- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécie. Je suis touché moi aussi.

\- Ah oui? Tu es tomber amoureux toi aussi? _Cette phrase me perturbe. Il parle bien de l'arc là. Pas de moi. Ou de lui._ Tu l'es toi?

 _Il pose à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. "_ Comment pourais je ne pas l'être?"

\- Bonne réponse. C _omment pourais je être insensible à un arc? Amoureux d'un arc.. pourquoi pas. Amoureux de l'arc ou de l'archer? De l'archer ? Qu'est ce que je raconte c'est Clint qui est amoureux de son arc pas moi! Moi je suis amoureux... de la science .. du bricolage... de Steve..._

\- Merci infiniment... _il sourit et semble retomber de son nuage._ Je suis étonné de toi n'empêche. Enfin étonné dans le sens où on a jamais été proche tout les deux. Pas .. enfin je doutais pas que tu serais capable de créer cette merveille.

\- Euh ben merci... _je suis tout retourné._

\- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine?

\- Je sais pas... j'ai réparer ton bo. Ton arc

\- Mon bonheur?

 _Je ris. Il m'accompagne._ "Et puis je me suis dis que... tu méritais d'avoir un arc digne de ce nom."

\- Ben tout les cas merci. Tu sais il faut un minimum de sensibilité pour fabriquer ce genre de chose. Même si je sais que tu peux fabriquer et inventer n'importe quoi. Un arc ça fabrique avec amour.

\- J'en ai ... je t'aime bien Clint. _bien. Je t'aime BIEN J'inspire un bon coup._

\- T'as l'air tout retourné. Ça va?

\- Ouais Ouais. Je suis un peu comme toi. Pas Amoureux de ton arc mais ...fasciné.

\- Par l'arc?

\- Par toi.

\- Pardon?

\- Enfin je veux dire... par ... ta.. ton... par ton amour pour l'arc.

\- Ah... tu m'as fais sur le coup..j'ai bien cru que c'était moi qui te fasciné. _Il rit. Soulagé. Je me suis fais peur à moi aussi je crois._ .. " bon ben va l'essayer hein. Si il y a un truc qui ne va.. tu sais où me trouver." _Dis je en croisant les bras sur mon torse tout en m'appuyant sur mon établi._

\- Ouais. Merci encore Tony. _Il me sourit comme jamais. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. Il est si... il.. 'II' me serre dans ses bras? Mes bras reste sur mon torse. Je suis pétrifié je bouge plus. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait? Qu'est ce qu'il la m'A fait. C'est pas Loki au moins? Ou du moins la magie de Loki. Parce que jai l'impression d'étouffer de ne plus savoir bouger. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose par pitié..._

\- sir? _Je pleure intérieurement. Merci mon dieu merci Jarvis._

\- Oui. _Je le repousse gentiment_

\- Thor est rentre sir.

\- Euh ok merci jarvis. J _'ai jamais demander à ce qu'il me prévienne quand il rentre_... "bon Clint à plus."

Je cours m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. J'ai comme une crise d'angoisse. Je suffoque. _Mais Qu'est ce que j'ai faillis faire? Putain Stark tu changeras jamais. T'es même pire qu'avant. C'est Clint bon dieu.! Voila que je m'engueule moi même. Ça y'est je deviens fou. J'ai la rage contre moi. Si je pouvais me mettre en droite je le ferais... théoriquement c'est faisable. Mais pas trop envisageable._ L'ascenseur s'ouvre. Thor est devant moi. Il me parle du nouveau groupe de Natasha enfin du mien apparament vu qu'il porte mon nom. Je comprend pas tout. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est sans doute de ça qu'il est en train de me parler. Il a l'air joyeux et çà. Ça me fait plaisir. Au moins un ici qui n'est pas morne. Mise a part clint ..biensure... oublie l'archer stark ... purain de merde! On devrait se barrer tout les deux. Ouais bonne idée.

\- Thor? Jane t'en voudra si tu bois avec moi?

\- Je suis le fils d'Odin personne n'a le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Ouais pas faux. Et elle m'en voudra?

\- Pourquoi elle vous en voudrait?

\- Bon ben c'est parti. Je t'emmène boire. Ici l'alcool est proscrit.

\- Je vous suit ami stark.

On s'enfuit comme des ados. Je prend la moto. Thor s'installe derrière moi et on file à toute allure dans les rues de New York. _Je reconnais le bar où j'ai rencontré. .. Pfff. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom en fait. Bref. On va là._

On s'installe au comptoir. Scotch. Même pas à hésiter. Il me suit. Scotch aussi. On boit nos verres. On en reprend un deuxième j'ai pas envie de me bourrer la gueule cette fois ci. Je bois tranquillement. Et Thor aussi.

On est mardi i pas grand monde mais assez pour nous divertir les yeux. Je repère une jolie rousse qui elle repère : Thor.

\- Tu as une touche Thor.

\- Pardon?

\- Cette fille là bas. Elle n'arrête pas de te reluquer. _Il me regarde confus. Il a pas comprit._ Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder.

\- Ah.. _dit il simplement_

\- Ah? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Thor? _Je suis surpris en fait. je ne sais même pas si il est toujours avec Jane . personne ne lui a posé la question._

\- Que voulez vous que je dise? _Me demande t-il en ouvrant les yeux._

\- Je sais pas. Cool. Super. Génial. Que des superlatifs qui énumère la joie. Quoi? _Parfait. Merveille. divin. Clint sort de ma tête._

\- Pourquoi serais je joyeux? _Pitié non. Pas toi aussi._

\- Je sais pas. J'aurais penser que tu voudrais je sais pas. Avoir des relations sexuelle avec une autre que Jane. _Il a l'air Choqué par ma phrase. Qu'ai je dis qui le choque à ce point?_

\- Je ne tromperais jamais ma douce avec une autre femme voyons. _Ah... il est avec Jane donc mais je pensais que ça ne le gênerait pas ce genre de truc._

\- Ah bon? Moi qui croyais que je te plaisais. _Lui dis je en lui souriant._

\- Mais vous me plaisez. _Acquiesce le dieu._

\- Je te plais mais pas assez pour coucher? _De mieux en mieux... je ne fais même plus bander Thor... je bois mon verre cul sec du coup et en recommande un autre._

\- Vous c'est pas pareil. _Me lance t-il en caressant mes cheveux. Ouh là. Je comprend plus rien moi. Et ne me touche pas. En y réfléchissant je préfère que se soit toi pltrot que.. Clint. Je suis déjà déchiré ou quoi?_

\- Comment ça moi c'est pas pareil? _Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'ai du mal à suivre._

\- Vous êtes un homme. _Me repond t-il simplement._

\- Wahou très perspicace Thor. Oui je suis un homme et ?

\- Sur Asgard les plaisirs charnels entre les mêmes sexes sont dites normales mais nous ne tromperons jamais nos femmes avec une autre. C'est totalement interdit. _Dit-il en secouant la tête Choqué par cette dernière phrase._

\- Ok... donc vous pouvez tromper vos femmes mais seulement avec des hommes. _Asgard ... vraiment bizarre..._

\- Exactement. _Il me sourit à présent. Un grand sourire._

\- Et l'inverse ? Vos femmes peuvent vous trompez avec d'autres femmes? _Tout compte fait c'est pas plus mal._

\- Non! Biensure que non. Ce serait une trahison. _Il se lève de son tabouret. Indigné._

\- Hum. C'est pas si différent que Midgard. _Lui dis je en le faisant se rasseoir._

\- Ca fonctionne aussi comme ça chez vous? Je n'ai pas du comprendre la même chose.

\- Non... pas vraiment.. chez vous les hommes ont le droit de tromper leurs femmes mais seulement avec des hommes. C'est ca?

\- oui me confirme t-il.

\- Chez nous 70 % des hommes trompent. Ont trompés ou tromperont leur femmes. Moi y comprit. Contre 30% chez les femmes... au total 50% des humains trompent les autres... moi y comprit... _il me regarde il a rien comprit ... j'ai rien compris non plus à ce que j'ai dis_... " Thor". .. _dis je en soupirant..._ " Steve me manque."

\- C'est pour ça que vous tombez dans l'alcool depuis un moment? _Demande l'Asgardien avec douceur._

\- Je suis un impulsif. Je parle toujours trop vite. Je dis les choses trop vite et mal. Je suis qu'un conard. Et le mot est faible. Je fout toujours la merde autour de moi... Steve Bruce et Nath Clint et Pietro toi... la seule qui a échappé c'est Wanda.

\- Ne dites pas ça ami Stark vous êtes un sauveur. Vous êtes tête de fer. _Lançe Thor presque en colère après moi._

\- Ce n'est pas l'enveloppe qui fait que... c'est l'homme à l'intérieur. .. _Clint. .. Clint à raison sur tout la ligne. .. j'oublie. . Wanda aussi souffre... elle se sent trahit par Pietro enfin je crois j'en sais rien... clint ...non pas clint.. et steve ...mon Steve. Mon cap._ J'étais moins con avec lui que je le suis maintenant. Je suis qu'un mec minable qui a tromper sa petite amie avec un mec pendant plus de 4 mois. J'ai enfin eu les couille de la quitter et de comprendre que j'aimais ce mec. J'ai parler à Pepper comme à un chien. Et j'ai fais pareil avec Steve. Je suis vraiment con. Je suis en colere contre moi... et encore tu ne sais pas tout Thor. ... Thor... _Je m'effrondre pratiquement sur le comptoir. Je pleure à l'intérieur de moi._

\- Que vous arive t-il ami stark?

\- J'aime les blonds.

\- Ça je le sais déjà.

\- Et ben je te le confirme je bande peut être sur tout ce qui bouge mais je... je j'aime les blonds. D'amour je veux dire...

\- Tony. Mon ami. Que s'est il passé? Je vous sent mal depuis un moment.

\- Thor je peux te confier un secret?

\- Mjolnir me punira si je vous trahis Stark.

\- Ok ça veut dire oui je suppose. _J'inspire profondément mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je cherche les mots. Comment retourner la chose? Comment lui expliquer? Finalement je me lance_. J'aime beaucoups Clint. Enfin je... il me fait un tel effet...tu vois ce que je veux dire? ... tout à l'heure il... il est venu chercher son arc et ... il m'a ému. Touché Vraiment beaucoups touche Il était si... touchant... j'étais fasciné par lui. J'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus. Le toucher. L'embrasser je. ..Il... Thor suis je un monstre?

\- Un monstre? Parce que vous êtes fasciné par le plus grand des archer que Midgard possèdes? Les archer et leur arcs ne font qu'un. Enfin sur Asgard. C'est ce qu'on dit des archers. ils sont un peu comme des sirène. Leur sensibilité vis à vis de cet arme est décupler. La magie opère lorqu'ils sont réuni. ... _je comprend rien mais apparament c'est pas si grave que Clint me fasse de l'effet._ En général se sont les femmes qui ressentent de tel chose. La magie les transpercent plus facilement. Mais ... comme vous êtes plus enclin à aimer les hommes que les femmes. La magie à dut vous toucher davantage. Vous embrumé. Vous envoûté. _Je souffle et m'écroule sur le comptoir. Je suis soulagé. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement j'ai cru que tombais amoureux de ce fou de la flèche._

\- Ça va aller ami stark. Ça va aller.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'étais fini Thor et Steve? Il a de la magie lui aussi. Lamour que j'ai pour lui? Il est vrai? Il est réel? Dis moi Thor j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Non... _je me décompose._ "Il n'y a pas de magie en captain america." _Je reprend espoir_. "Mes sentiments sont réels donc?"

\- Je pense que vous êtes éperdument fou de lui. Je le crains.

\- Je suis fou de lui. Je l'aime Thor et si je suis dans cet état en ce moment. C'est ... il le manque tant.. je suis accroc. Je l'aime. Je l'aime Thor.

\- Je le sais Tony. Et lui aussi je pense. _Me dit il en me serrant la main._

\- Après tout ce que je lui ai dis. Je suis pas sûre qu'il le sache. Je lai perdu...a tout jamais... perdu... On rentre Thor? Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Oui rentrons. Ça va aller Tony. _Il m'aide à me relever. Tony?_

\- C'est bien rare que tu m'appelles Tony. D'ailleurs ça fait plusieurs fois déjà.

\- Cela vous dérange? _Me demande t-il gêné._

\- Pas du tout Thor. Au contraire. Tu peux même me tutoyer. ... on sort de là...Après tout on aurait pu presque coucher ensemble alors on peut bien se tutoyer non? _Je ris à ma connerie._

\- Allez venez Tony. M _e dit il en passant son bras sous mon aisselle._

On rejoint la moto. Il conduit. Je m'accroche à lui. Il n'est pas à l'aise sur les deux roues mais c'est Thor. C'est un dieu. Que pourait il m'arriver avec un dieu? L'air frais me fait du bien. Thor s'éclate il accélére comme un fou. J'ai pas peur de me tuer. Je lui fais confiance. Si on se crache je sais qu'il me protégera. Sur çà je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Arriver à la tour. Je décide tout de même d'aller boire un verre en katimini à l'atelier. Toute facon je vais pas aller rejoindre Steve alors qu'il est avec Bucky.

En entrant dans l'atelier une image choquante me saute aux yeux. I peine deux jours je n'aurais pas été surpris de les retrouver ainsi. Mais après l'épisode de son nouvel arc. Tout est différent.

Je suis pétrifié je reste là à les regarder. Clint à les mêmes habits que tout a l'heure. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a échappé. _C'est la magie.! C'est la magie des archers. Ça ne peut être que ça. .. donc toutes les personnes qui ont gravité autour de lui sont en réalité envoûté par de la magie? Personne n'aura jamais ressentit de l'amour pour lui? C'est juste la magie qui fait en sorte que nous sommes tous attiré par hawkeye. Sommes? Pourquoi nous sommes. Étions. Étions oui. Enfin et Laura alors maintenant qu'elle s'est réfugié dans leur ferme. L'aime t-elle encore de ce fait. La magie opère toujours à distance? Et pietro l'aime t-il vraiment? Et Clint dans tous çà. Ses sentiments à lui que sont ils? Que ressent il? Pour qui?_

Dans leurs ebats ils font tomber un verre. Je sursaute puis entre en scène.

\- Ça va ne vous gênez pas. Prenez mon atelier pour un open bar. Je vous en prie.

\- Euh ..je.. _clint à l'air plus que gêné. Il baisse les yeux_

\- STARK. C'est cest Cest pas cque tu penses.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller rejoindre ton homme Natasha. J'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec lui. Et toi va rejoindre Pietro ou va dans ta chambre ou fais ce que tu veux mais retournez à vos vies. _En fait ils m'exaspèrent. Tout le deux . Surtout lui_.

\- Mais.. _on a pas Bafouille Clint._

\- Non! Cet bon vous m'emmerdez tout les deux. Arrêtez de me suivre dans mes délires.

\- Stark tu me parles pas comme ça. Lève le ton natasha. _Elle a l'air moins bourrer. L'était elle? Ou était elle sous l'emprise de Clint? Mais merde non !elle a un mec! Mon bro en plus._

\- Ta gueule Nath et écoute moi pour une fois. Bruce est mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses. Mais tu dois pas t'embrouiller avec lui pour moi. J'ai foutu mon couple en l'air sur un coup de nerf. Ne fait pas la même erreur.! Rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dis. Que tu aurais voulu avoir une chiante pour te dire combien t'aimais Clint et ben je suis le chiant qui te dis combien tu aimes Bruce. ... va le rejoindre s'il te plaît. Excuse toi. Et dis lui que tu l'aimes. Et toi. Bordel couche avec ton mec une fois pour toute. C'est ça qui coince chez vous. Je sais que tu l'aimes. T'es accroc à lui. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête. Et franchement si tu l'aimes tant il va falloir que tu penses à faire un choix définitif. Soit lui soit laura. Ou qui tu veux d'autre . _Je reprend mon souffle._ " Il ne te le dira pas mais... il en souffre crois moi ... être mis de côté c'est pas... c'est. .." _l'archer me regarde intensément puis baisse les yeux. Une goutte perle sur son nez retroussé._

\- Clint... _dit natasha en se précipitant vers lui a nouveau._

\- Il a raison tasha. _Répond seulement l'archer. L'archer oui car à ce moment je ressent qu'il est de nouveau l'archer. Pas Legolas. Robin des bois. Ou même Clint non il est l'archer. Sa sensibilité me vrille le coeur._

\- Je sais... _soutiens natasha_.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlez comme ça. Ça va aller robin des bois? _Je tente la pointe d'humour. Pour le faire rire. Il me brise le coeur._

\- Je vais rejoindre Pietro. _Lâche t-il seulement en rejoignant la porte_.

\- Bonne initiative. _Ajoutais je. Même si je ne suis pas sur quelle soit si bonne que ça._

\- Je vais rejoindre Bruce merci Tony.

\- De rien ma belle. Allez oust dégagez de ma vue. Et n'oubliez pas la réunion à 13h demain.

Ils sont hors de ma vue. _Bravo Clint. Vraiment bavo. Je suis complètement perturbé de nouveau à présent._ Je regarde autour de moi. Aucun arc à l'horizon. Je fais le tour de l'atelier. Aucunes flèches. _Ouf. Dès que la magie de l'archer sera dissipé. Rien ne les maintiendra en vie._ Tout compte fait. Toute cette magie m'a envoûté nulle besoin de boire du coup. Je suis ivre. _ivre d'amour me dis je en riant._ Je m'installe sur le canapé. M'allonge. Ferme les yeux. Et attend impatiemment que la magie de Clint disparaisse. Je mendors paisiblement.

 **Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre est clos. J'ai voulu inclure à ma manière civil war. J'espère que la scène entre Clint et Tony ne vous a pas trop perturbé.**

 **je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous livrez le dernier chapitre demain et l'épilogue. .. demain je passe le concours de gardien de la paix. Donc je verrais si j'ai du réseau et si je suis pas trop stresser quoique écrire est un bon anti-stress.**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: Réunion de crise et mise au point. Câlin et engagement.**


	31. Mercredi 1 juillet

**Bon la salle du concours est dans un trou perdu donc pas du tout sur d'avoir du réseau. .. en plus je suis la bas jusque 20h... ce sera que la quatrième fois que je passe ce foutu concours...**

 **Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez sans la fin... l'ultime chapitre alors ils vont retournés ensemble ou pas?**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Il y aura un épilogue de fin. Je tenais déjà à vous remerciez pour votre soutenir et vous informe qu'une pseudo suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. ..**

 **bon allez direction concours ;) Enjoy it. Énorme kiss à vous. Aline**

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre precedent:**_

Ils sont hors de ma vue. _Bravo Clint. Vraiment bavo. Je suis complètement perturbé de nouveau à présent._ Je regarde autour de moi. Aucun arc à l'horizon. Je fais le tour de l'atelier. Aucunes flèches. _Ouf. Dès que la magie de l'archer sera dissipé. Rien ne les maintiendra en vie._ Tout compte fait. Toute cette magie m'a envoûté nulle besoin de boire du coup. Je suis ivre. _ivre d'amour me dis je en riant._ Je m'installe sur le canapé. M'allonge. Ferme les yeux. Et attend impatiemment que la magie de Clint disparaisse. Je mendors paisiblement.

 _ **Mercredi 1**_

Il est 11h quand je me réveil avec un gros mal de crâne pourtant je n'ai pas bu. Enfin pas trop du moins. Je pense plutôt que c'est mon cerveau qui est en ébullition. Je monte prendre une douche. Puis redescend à l'atelier. Puisque l'arc de Clint est fini. Je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes trucs à moi. Mes missiles.

Cette fois ci J'ouvre le fichier et y travaille. Fini cet histoire d'arc. Et surtout cet histoire de envoûtement. Clint envoûte les gens avec sa magie. Même pas sur qu'il sache quel effet il produit sur les autres. Même pas sur qu'il sache qu'il envoûte les autres avec son arc. Bref. Je me met à bosser sérieusement.

Je suis plonger dans ma création lorsque j'entends le bruit de wattapps. Ah oui j'avais oublier cet histoire de réunion sur wattapps.

 **[ We are the best ]**

 **Capsicle** **:** Tout le monde est là? _13.00

 **Sorcière :** Présente. _13.00

 **Bro :** Présent. _13.00

 **Legolas :** Je suis là. _13.00

 **L'Arachnide :** Moi aussi. _13.00

 **Speedy :** Présent. _13.00

 **Vous :** Je suis là. _13.00

 **Pointbreack :** Coucou. _13.00

 **Vous :** Salut thor ça va? _13.00

 **Pointbreack :** Ça va et vous? _13.00

 **Vous :** Beh écoute ça va. _13.00

 **Capsicle** : Stark ... _13.01

 **Vous :** pardon on t'écoute. _13.01

 **Capsicle :** Depuis un moment il y a beaucoups de tension au sein de la tour. Vivre ici est devenu insoutenable pour certain d'entre nous. _13.01

 **Vous :** Euh il manque pas Bucky? _13.01

 **Capsicle :** Il est parti. _13.01

 **L'Arachnide** **:** Ah bon depuis quand? _13.02

 **Bro :** Depuis que son intégrement au avengers lui a été refuser. _13.02

 **Legolas :** Depuis quand? _13.02

 **Capsicle :** Depuis la réunion que vous avez manqué. _13.02

 **L'Arachnide :** Donc s'il était là c'était bien pour intégrer les avengers... minable. _13.02

 **Bro** **:** Non.. il est parti parce que le vote etait unanime. _13.03

 **Vous :** Comment ça peut être unanime cap n'a pas voté? _13.03

 **Capsicle :** J'ai voté contre. _13.03

 **Vous :** Oh... _13.03

 **Capsicle :** Bon on peut commencer. _13.03

 **Bro** : vas y cap on t'écoute. _13.03

 **Capsicle** : Ça a eut des répercutions sur notre travail. Nous sommes des avengers. Nous avons le devoir en tant que tel a combattre les vilains mais aussi participer aux réunions du shield. _13.04

 **Capsicle :** Chose que vous n'avez pas tous fait. _13.04

 **Vous :** Si il faut brimer quelqu'un c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi s'ils ont rater la réunion. _13.04

 **L'Arachnide** : Non Tony tu nous a pas forcer à boire. _13.4

 **Pointbreack** **:** Je n'aurais pas du venir vous voir c'est de ma faute. _13.04

 **Legolas :** C'est de notre faute à tous. _13.05

 **Vous :** Je suis désolé cap. _13.05

 **Bro :** C'est de notre faute aussi. _13.05

 **Vous :** Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute bro. Tu y es pour rien. _13.05

 **Bro :** Tu étais mal. Et on a pas soutenu. _13.05

 **Bro :** Enfin moi je l'ai pas fait. _13.05

 **Vous :** Je me suis defoncé la tronches bro! Et j'ai entraîner Thor Clint et Nath. _13.05

 **L'Arachnide :** J'ai pas besoin de toi pour boire Stark si je l'ai fait c'est parce que moi aussi j'en avais besoin. _13.06

 **Legolas :** Pareil pour moi Pietro n'était pas là. Il me manquait j'étais mal. Tony y est vraiment pour rien. _13.06

 **Pointbreack :** Moi je n'étais pas bourré juste fatiguer. _13.06

 **Legolas :** Oui on te croit Thor ^^ _13.06

 **Capsicle :** Bon j'ai cru comprendre que certain d'entre vous avez eut une discution pour arranger tout ça. _13.06

 **Bro :** Nous avons une discutions nath et moi cette nuit. Tout est régler entre nous pour ma part. _13.07

 **Bro :** Et je ne t'en veux pas Clint. _13.07

 **Legolas :** Pourquoi tu m'en voudrais? _13.07

 **L'Arachnide :** Je lui ai dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur. _13.07

 **Legolas :** Oh. Pour ma part j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir Laura demain pour demander le divorce. _13.7

 **Pointbreack :** Sage décision mon ami. _13.07

 **Sorcière :** Vous serez divorcé quand? _13.07

 **Legolas :** Je ne sais pas. Le plus tôt sera le mieux si je veux avancer. _13.08

 **Speedy :** Merci vieillard. _13.08

 **Legolas :** De rien gamin. _13.08

 **Sorcière :** Ta femme me plaît l'archer. _13.08

 **Legolas :** Oh...carrément? _13.08

 **Pointbreack :** J'ai coucher avec Loki. _13.08

 **L'Arachnide :** Sérieux? _13.08

 **Sorcière :** Je couche avec Buce et Natasha. _13.09

 **Vous :** Tout le monde le sait. _13.09

 **Sorcière :** Ah... _13.09

 **Speedy** **:** Sauf moi ^^ _13.09

 **Capsicle :** Maintenant tu le sais. _13.09

 **Vous** **:** Cap tu me pardonneras un jour? _13.09

 **Capsicle :** Peut être. _13.09

 **Capsicle :** Oui. _13.09

 **Capsicle :** Bon je.. je propose qu'on clos la réunion. _13.09

 **Speedy** : Ok. _13.10

 **L'Arachnide :** Wanda? Tu nous rejoins? _13.10

 **Sorcière** : J'arrive. _13.10

 **Bro :** Bon journée tout le monde. _13.10

 **Capsicle** **:** Tony? _13.10

 **Vous :** Oui. _13.10

 **Capsicle :** **T'es** à l'atelier? _13.10

 **Vous :** Oui. _13.10

 **Capsicle :** J'arrive. _13.10

 **Vous :** Ok. _13.10

 **Legolas :** Bonne journée. _13.10

 **Pointbreack :** Coucou. _13.0

Je ferme tout mes fichiers. Range mes missiles dans le coffre fort renforcé et attend cap. Je ne sais pas ce que va me dire Steve. J'angoisse un peu. Je suis tout chamboulé en ce moment. Je m'assois sur un tabouret si Steve n'a pas fait le bon choix inutile de lui faire penser que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. J'ouvre un fichier au hasard et fais sembler de bosser. Il est là et entre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- J'ai penser que c'était une bonne idée. ...la réunion sur wattapps. ... Certaines chose sont dur à dire en face... _dit cap en s'approchant de moi._

\- T'as bien fait. _Lui répondis je en me levant._

\- Bruce et Natasha s'était déjà réconciliés. Pietro et Clint aussi.

\- Je sais... j'ai surpris Clint et Natasha hier. Je les ai renvoyé vers leur partenaire respectif. Ils étaient à moitié bourré. Ils n'étaient plus maître de leur geste je crois. _En réalité cap tu me croiras jamais mais. Clint à envoûter natasha._

\- Oh. _Dit seulement le soldat surpris de cette aveux._

\- Oui. _Dis je pour confirmer mes dires._

\- Natasha et Clint ils.. _. Bafouille Steve les yeux grand ouvert._

\- Ils s'aiment bien...enfin Nath était folle amoureuse de lui. Il y a longtemps. _Lui confie ai je._

\- Et Clint? _Dit il étonné en s'approchant plus de moi._

\- Il s'en veut de ne rien avoir vu. Clint et l'amour. .. c'est compliqué. _Dis je en secouant la tête. Trop compliqué pour moi en tout cas_.

\- Ah... je pensais qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères et soeurs. _Il a l'air déçu qu'il ne sont pas._

\- Ça ne l'était pas. Crois moi. Je sais de quoi je parle. _Bruce et rhodey... ça c'est de l'amour fraternel._

\- Tony.

\- Oui. _Dis je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux plus l'ignorer à présent._

\- Je... _il a l'air perdu. Le pauvre._

\- Cap je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'en veux de boire. Mais c'est toujours de cette manière que je procède. Quand rien ne va je bois c'est comme ça. _Lui dis je pour l'aider à s'exprimer. Car je vois bien qu'il ne sait par où commencer._

\- Rien ne va? _Me demande t-il les yeux interrogateur._

\- A ton avis.

\- Je ne sais pas dis moi. _Dit il en agrippant la manche de mon maillot._

\- Je... Bucky? Pourquoi il est parti? C'est sûrement pas parce qu'il n'est pas un avengers. _Lançe ai je . Il me faut des réponses clairs pour avancer._

\- Si.. enfin c'est surtout parce que j'ai voté contre sa venue. _Il baisse les yeux._

\- Je pensais que tu le considéré comme un héros. _Je suis touché qu'il est dit à son héros qu'il le refusait au sein de l'équipe._

\- Personne n'était pour. Enfin si Nath et Clint l'était. Mais ils n'étaient pas là. _De ma faute je pari._

\- Ils n'étaient plus de cet avis de toute façon. _Au contraire. Ils le détestent. Enfin Nath du moins._

\- J'ai cru comprendre... j'ai voté contre du coup...je t'aime tony... à la réunion au shield j'ai pensé qu'à toi. J'étais en colère contre toi. J'étais déçu oui. Mais du coup j'ai encore une fois penser qu'à toi. J'ai non seulment voté contre lui mais jai rompu aussi. I _l ne me lâche pas du regard._

\- Ah bon? _Enfin... il la quitter ..il la quitter pour moi._

\- Oui.. Tony..Tu.. tu as eut des... i _l regarde à terre._

\- Plan cul? Non j'y suis pas arrivé. _Et pourtant j'en ai eut des occaz._

\- Pourquoi? _Il relève la tête._

\- Parce que. _Trop de sexe tue le sexe._

\- Tony parle moi dis moi. S'il te plaît. Dis moi. _Il a l'air si troublé._

\- Je t'aime bien Steve tu le sais très bien ... C'est ça que tu voulais entendre .. Tu me manques. Je deviens dingue. Je crois que je suis complètement fou de toi. Si je t'ai dis de rester avec Winter soldier C'est parce que je voyais que tu avais du mal à le quitter donc pour moi ça pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Que tu l'aimais de trop pour rompre. _Et bien c'est moins dur à dire que je l'aurais penser_.

\- Bah tu vois c'est fait maintenant. Tony donne moi une chance. Laisse moi une dernière de chance de te rendre heureux. _Il s'agrippe à moi._

\- Je... Steve. .. je.. _je fais un pas en arrière. Mais de quoi ai je peur?_

\- Tony je t'aime... tu as quitter Pepper j'ai quitter Bucky. On peut enfin vivre notre amour ... _il comble la distance entre lui et moi._

\- Tu veux dire qu'on serait en couple... on serait plus que de simple amant. _Dis je tremblant._

\- C'est ça. . _Il passe sa main sur mon cou. J'en frissonne._

\- Je.. _je n'arive pas à te dire ce que je ressens là maintenant._

\- Je t'aime Tony. _Me dit il en fixant droit dans les yeux._

\- Moi aussi Cap... si tu savais comme je tiens a toi.. _je magrippe à sa chemise._

\- Mon petit barbu. _Dit il en me caressant la joue._

\- Mon capounet. _Lui dis je en souraint._ Je.. il va falloir que je règle mes comptes. _Dis je en baissant les yeux sur son buste._

\- Régler tes comptes? _Je pensais que c'était arranger avec Bruce._

\- Je parlais de Pepper. _Répondis je en levant les yeux vers lui._

\- Ah. _Je sents le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer._

\- Oui. _Il a l'air anxieux._

\- Que vas tu lui dire? _Captain america aurait il peur de Pepper Potts?_

\- Elle veut rencontrer la personne dont Je suis tomber amoureux. _Lui avoue ai je._

\- Ah.. tu lui a dis? _Sa main est accroché à ma nuque à présent._

\- Que j'étais tomber amoureux. _Je fais une pause puis reprend._ oui.

\- Tu vas lui dire? Pour nous deux? _Je le sents moins confiant là le captain america._

\- Ça te pose problème? _J'adore le voir comme ça. Tremblant de peur._

\- Non. _Dit il mais au fond de lui je vois qu'il a peur._

\- Je le ferais pas. Pas pour l'instant. Mais je lui dois de lui dire que si je ne l'aime plus ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. _Lui dis je pour le rassurer._

\- Je comprend. Tu vas lui dire que t'es bi? _Je le vois deglutir difficilement._

\- Je vais lui dire que je suis gay.

\- Gay? Je pensais que t'étais bi. _Il me sourit à présent._

\- Je le pensais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que mes dévolus se jettent uniquement vers les mec. _Je termine ma phrase par un clin d'oeil._

\- Ok. Donc tu as eu des dévolus quand même. _Il baisse à nouveau les yeux._

\- Je vais pas te mentir cap ... j'ai ... oui... mais il ne s'est rien passé je t'assure. _Je lâche sa chemise t prend sa nuque dans mes mains_.

\- Je te crois tony. _Dit il en levant les yeux._

Cap fait glisser ses bras le long de mon dos puis l'entour de ses bras. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il me dévore lentement la peau. Ça fait trois jours si c'est pas plus qu'il ne m'a pas toucher. Ça me fait quelque chose. Je retrouve mon cap. Je lève les yeux vers lui. "Cap? On monte? "

\- Chez Rhodey?

\- Chez Rhodey, chez moi chez toi je m'en fout. J'ai pas envie de ... de faire. De te faire... Je veux te faire l'amour tendrement... dans un lit et non ici. _Finis je par dire._

Il me sourit me pose un baiser sur le front. Un baiser chaste. J'aime quand il me dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur moi. Il me prend la main et m'emmène vers l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur nous nous bouffons du regard. L'essence de Clint s'évapore au fur et à mesure où l'ascènseur monte.

On s'arrête à son étage. Depuis Bucky je n'ai plus mis les pied ici. Il m'ouvre la porte. Me fait entrer et me sourit timidement. Puis dans un élan de confiance il ferme brusquement la porte et me jette pratiquement sur le lit. Je me laisse faire bien évidement. J'adore voir mon cap dans cet état là moi. Je me mord la lèvre. Il se met à califourchon sur moi. Il ote sa chemise puis retire de suite son débardeur. Ses pectoraux me sautent au visage. Si lisse si parfait si musclé. Je degluti difficilement que va me faire captain? Me violer?

Il glisse ses mains sous mon maillot. Me caresse lentement le buste puis enlève mon t shirt et il est d'abord ébloui par l'ark . Avait il déjà oublier sa lueur? Il sourit, se mord une fois de plus la lèvre. Puis se lève et enlève son jean. Je déboutonne également le mien. Puis il me l'enlève d'un coup. D'un seul. Il est d'humeur sauvage. Il se réinstalle sur moi. Je bande déjà. Face à lui je bande toujours. Mon cap. Rien qu'à moi. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Et me caresse l'entre jambe. Je gémis. Déjà? Ça fait un moment que j'espérais être entièrement à lui. Non que lui était entièrement à moi. Oui. A moi. Il sert son emprise autour de mon sexe. Ses doigts. Musclé. Son pouce caresse mon freins. Je suis déjà presque en extase.

\- Cap. . ..

\- Tony?

\- T'es. .. différent...

\- Différent? Non.. je veux juste que tu n'oublie pas cette fois là. La première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Pour la première fois.

\- Pour la première fois? On la déjà fait pleine fois cap. ..

\- On était pas en couple ça ne comptaient pas. Cette fois ci. C'est différent. Mais t'inquiète pas je reste le même.

\- J'espère bien... prend moi cap...je vais pas résister longtemp...

\- Impatient?

\- A cran.

Il baisse mon boxer encore plus. Me sourit puis continu à faire glisser le tissu jusqu'à mes pieds. Je balance mon boxer au fond de la pièce. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne en moi. "Cap prend moi."

\- Vicelard.

\- Vicelard? C'est toi le vicelard. Moi je suis ton petit Vicieux. Ne connais fond pas capounet. Il me caresse les cuisses. Puis me caresse doucement entre les fesses. J'écarte peu à peu mes jambes. Me mord la lèvre encore plus. Il me titille de l'index. "Tsss. Doucement cap."

\- Tes devenu douillet mon petit barbu.

\- Ça doit bien faire une semaine que j'ai rien fais... un peu moins peur être j'avoue.

Il remonte le long de mon corps et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres. .. je me souviens de ses lèvres... embrasse moi cap embrasse moi.

Il se retire. Se redresse. Se mord la lèvre. Puis me caresse doucement. Il se léche l'index puis me pénétre à nouveau. Je gémis. Il enfonce son doigt plus loin en moi. Puis fait des va et vient. "Ahhhh"

\- Ça va mon petit barbu?

\- Ouiiiii Oh. ..

\- Je touche quelque chose de sensible?

\- Cap ...ste plait...

Il se mord la lèvre. Retire son doigt puis me l'enfonce à nouveau.

\- Cap... arrête de jouer.

Il se léche le majeur. Puis insère son index et son majeur dans sa bouche. Non il ne va pas me l'a faire comme ça. Doigts pas doigts je vais jamais réussir à tenir moi. Il enfonce brutalement ses doigts au fond de moi. "Tsssss. Putain cap... "

\- Là?

\- Quoi?

\- Là... tu aimes ?

\- Cap arrête .

\- La. Tu le sens?

\- Steve merde à quoi tu joues?

\- Je te veux te voir jouir mon chéri.

\- Mon chéri c'est nouveau ça. Ohhhhg. putain...

\- J'espère que tu t'ai bien amusé pendant que tu m'as délaisser parce que tu n'auras plus que moi à présent.

\- Je suis à toi Steve.. tu le sais. Ohhh Arrête de jouet. Hum. je suis pas un jouet. Je ne le suit plus. Syeveeeee Je suis hum... ton petit ami. Alors fais moi l'amour comme il se doit...

\- Très bien. Il sourit. Tu es à moi stark. Pour toujours. Il attrape le gel. En passe sur lui puis s'insère délicatement en moi. Il me fait l'amour. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Steve ... tu m'as trop manqué. .. Fais moi jouir ... captain. Fais moi jouir comme jamais... Fais moi tout oublier ... steeeeeve... Oh. . Vas y ... cap... Ohhhhg. Je mets à crier. Je ne me retiens plus. Rien à foutre des autres. J'ai trop envie de me lâcher. Je suis au bord de l'extase. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais même pas où il en est. À quel niveau. Prend t-il son pied au moins? Il me fixe. Je souris. Je vois ses pupilles de dilater. Il va jouir. Prononce mon nom cap. Dis le moi. Tu ne l'as toujours pas dis... Steve. Dis le moi... dis le... Tony... allez... Steve.

\- To..

\- Ouiiiii.

\- tonyyyyy. Il se déverse en moi. Je referme les yeux. Et relâche tous mes muscles. Enfin. ...

Il s'écroule sur moi. Puis au bout de 10 minutes, il relève à la tête.

\- Tony?

\- Ouais. Je m'endormais. ..

\- A la douche?

\- Ouais...

on se lève. Et on va se doucher. On est silencieux. Épuisé. Non pas seulment par notre partie de jambe en l'air. Mais aussi de tout le reste. En sortant de la douche Steve se colle à moi. Il embrasse mon cou.

\- Que dirais tu d'officialiser notre couple Tony?

\- Euh officialiser c'est à dire? Se marier? J'y ai jamais vraiment penser mais... pourquoi pas... après tout.. _.je le vois blanchir d'un coup._ Steve? Ça va..

\- Je... je pensais pas à ça. . Je pensais plutôt à le dire aux autres tu vois faire une annonce... mais euh... ça veut pas dire que je refuse tout éventualité de ...de de de. _Il commence à begueyer maintenant? Je me tourne vers lui et me lui lance._

\- Steven Rogers veux tu m'épouser? Il a la bouche ouverte. Les yeux également mais aucunes réactions de sa part. Il semble pétrifié. Il va me répondre un jour. Ou me laisser dans l'incertitude longtemps? Ça serait cool si tu me répondais. .. dit oui ou non... c'est pas grave si c'est non... mais bon si tu savais ce que m'a coûté de faire une telle

demande... je suis pas sûre de pouvoir te le redemander.

\- Oui c'est oui. .. tony.. je... tony...je t'aime. . _Dit il en me sautant autour du cou._

\- moi aussi mon amour moi aussi. Il se décolle de moi. Bon ben du coup on va pas aller annoncer aux autres qu'on est en couple... on va plutôt leur annoncer qu'on va se marier.. _. dis je en allant vers la porte de sortie._ tu viens?

\- Oui. _Dit il encore probablement tout retourné par ma demande._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre est clos. L'épilogue suivra bientôt. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Pu plutot a quel heure ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	32. epilogue

**Bon ben voilà mon concours est terminé... je pense l'avoir encore une fois raté. ... bref on s'en fout c'est pas l'important aujourd'hui.**

 **Je voulais déjà vous remerciez tous.**

 **Angelroyu merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi dans ce délire. C'est grâce à toi que cette fiction à vu le jour... grace à tes commentaires plus que farfelu. Je t'adore.**

 **Mero merci pour tout tes conseil que j'essaye d'appliquer à la lettre.**

 **holy blue. Merci pour tes petites reviews qui me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Scorpionne. Ma petite scorpionne. Je t'adore tu le sais. Merci à toi de me motiver et de me pousser à écrire. Et de m'envoyer des petits photo juste pour me motiver. Je t'adore.**

 **Merci à toute celles qui lisent mais ne reviews pas**

 **j'espère que cette histoire un peu spéciale vous a plus. Moi je me suis marrer à l'écrire. Le wattapps était tordant. Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes celles qui en veulent.**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Steve me force à sortir du lit. J'ai pas envie de bouger pourtant. Je suis bien là dans ses bras...

\- Hum... pas envie...

\- Aller on est en plein après midi. Tu vas pas la passé au lit?

\- Si.

\- C'est pas sympa pour les autres...

\- Quel autres? Wanda est monté au 37 ème donc à l'étage de Bruce et Nath. Et On a pas vu Clint et Pietro depuis deux jours. Il reste plus que Thor.

\- Oui ben moi j'ai pas envie de passer la journée au lit. Allez lève toi ma marmotte.

Il me tire par les pieds et avec la force qu'il a je vais être à terre dans la minutes.

\- Steven Stark t'es vraiment un casse couille de première.

\- Langage Tony...

Je fini par capituler et me lever. On rejoint la cuisine. Il n'y a personne. Tout les autres s'occupent sans doute tous l'un de l'autre. J'avais donc raison.

Je mets la cafetière en route. Puis je m'installe a côté de Steve. Wanda entre dans la cuisine. Et s'assoit avec nous. Tout compte fait je m'étais trompé elle n'était pas avec Bruce et Nath alors. Steve se lève et sort trois tasses.

\- C'est bien calme ici. _Lançe la sorcière rouge._

\- D'accord avec toi. _Lui répondis je._

\- Tout le monde a dû faire comme vous. _Ajoute t-elle._

\- Je t'ai pas vu aller au 37 eme? _Lui demande ai je en souriant._

\- Si si... je m'éclipse toujours après. ...pour les laisser à deux. Je ne suis qu'un bonus. Nous ne sommes pas en couple à trois.

\- En parlant de couple à trois. Concernant Clint et Pietro comment ça se passe? Tu leur en veux toujours?

\- Je n'en ai jamais voulu à mon frère.

\- Mais Clint oui.

\- Oui à Clint oui

\- Pourquoi t'en veux à Clint et pas à pietro? Ils sont autant fautifs l'un que l'autre.

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me vole mon frère.

\- Ouch... ben tu vas devoir t'y faire. Parce qu'ils ont l'air d'être très attaché l'un à l'autre la preuve ça fait au moins deux jours qu'on les a pas vu.

\- Ils sont à Asgard. ... elle prend une pause puis reprend. J'aurais pu accepter leur relation si ils m'en avaient parler. Mais là me l'apprendre ce cette manière. ..

\- Peut être que Pietro à eut peur que tu le rejettes.

\- Mon frère? Jamais... il le sait... jamais je ne le rejeterais... je pense surtout que ce qui retenais mon frère de se livrer était qu'il soit en couple avec un homme marié. Clint qui puis est.

\- Clint? Pourquoi est ce si important que se soit Clint plutôt qu'un autre? ... Oh c'est que Pietro s'est? Enfin il est..était. _.je n'ose pas dire qu'il est mort pour lui._

\- Non.. ce... Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère a choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour lui. C'est. .. j'avais confiance en Clint. ... _Avoue cette dernière._

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Moi je lui fais confiance. Je pense que c'est homme mérite tout le respect du monde. Il est droit. Enfin en temps normal. Et puis je sais pas si ils voudraient que j'en parle. Mais..

\- Ouh là là mon chéri je te coupe tout de suite... moi je pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord sur ce point.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Stark? Dis moi. _Grogne Wanda à mon égard._

Je regarde Steve pour me conforter dans mon choix. Je vois qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ... déshonorant... "Clint et Pietro ne... ils ne couchent pas ensemble. "

\- Tony... _Dit Steve décomposé._

Wanda ne dit rien sa bouche est ouvert mais aucun son ne sort... Steve est décomposé et paraît déçu de ma part. Je reprend.

\- Clint n'est pas .. il est pas porter cul.

\- Parce qu'en plus il ne couche même pas avec son amant. A quoi mon frère lui sert il? _Dit elle soudain._

\- A l'aimer. .. Clint l'aime beaucoups et Pietro lui rend cet amour. Il en a besoin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Laura mais je suis sur qu'il aime Pietro profondément.

\- Enfin... je lui en veux toujours autant. Et je n'aime pas être sur le fait accompli.

\- Hum je comprend moi aussi j'aime pas ca... .. j _e bois d'une traître mon café et tend ma tasse à cap avec sourire. Il me à l'air triste. Il attrape ma tasse et en sert un deuxième._

\- Tony... _m'appelle cap_.

\- Oui...

\- Lors de la réunion que vous avez manquer toi Thor Clint et Nath. ... Fury m'a demander un service. Un grand service. _Il deglutit et regarde sa tasse._

\- Ah bon? J'espère que t'as refusé parce que lui et ses services... _je ris tout seul._

\- J'ai accepté... _me dit il en levant à nouveau les yeux vers moi._

\- T'aurais pas dû. .. de quoi il s'agit?

\- C'est ... c'est pas réellement une mission ... à proprement dit.. c'est .. un service... un engagement même. _Sa voix tremble._

\- Cap. Arrête de bafouiller c'est chiant. .. allez dis nous ce que t'as demander Fury. _dis je avant de boire une longue gorgée Je le vois se décomposer. .. il a vraiment pas l'air. Bien.. Puis il enchaîne._

\- D'élever un enfant. _Je m'etrangle . Wanda m'aide à respirer. Elle me tape dans le dos. Steve saute par dessus la table. En manquant de renverser la cafetière complète. Il prend la place de Wanda. Et me donne une grande tape dans le dos. Je tousse et recrache le café. Puis me tourne vers lui._

\- Je me trompe ou tu m'as dis que tu a accepté... Steve t'as pas fais ça. T'as pas accepter ...d'élever un enfant? _Hurle ai je contre lui._

\- On était plus ensemble. Et ...en tant homosexuel je me suis dis que... j'aurais jamais une autre chance d'être patent...tu comprends.? _Il a les larmes aux yeux._

\- Non... je comprend pas non.. Les gosses j'ai jamais rien compris. Mais tu peux revenir sur ton choix non? _Mon coeur bat fort. Trop fort._

\- Le petit est déjà au shield. _M'avoue t-il. Il baisse les yeux._

\- Je vois pas le rapport. _Répondis je en hurlant._

\- Tony... il tiens mes mains... Ces parents ont été tué. .. Fury m'a demandé de l'élever et de protéger cet enfant si il ne trouve personne d'autre en qui il a une confiance absolu. ... _.les larmes coulent à présent sur ses joues._ j'ai donner ma parole et je m'y tiendrais. J'ai toujours tenu mes promesse. Énfin presque. _Il baisse les yeux._

\- Mais enfin cap... un enfant... tu réalisés. ... après tu fais ce que tu veux... dans tout les cas moi je me suis pas engager auprès de fury.. si tu veux être père. Fais donc... _lui repondis je sechement puis je reprend sur le ton de lhumour._ Me voilà donc marié avec un père de famille.

\- J'avais oublier ça aussi... clint à trois enfants... Pietro est l'amant d'un homme marié et père de trois enfants. .. _dit soudain Wanda. J'avais carrément oublier qu'elle était là._

\- Wanda.. Clint va divorcer la procédure vient d'être engager. Pietro est entre de bonnes mains. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Clint en prend grand soin. _Lui répondis je excéder par sa haine envers l'archer._

\- Oui. Je sais mais bon... _dit Wanda qui replonge aussitôt dans sa tasse._

\- Bon... et toi alors... c'est quand que tu vas être parent?

\- Fury pense que tout sera régler la semaine prochaine. _Dit il en relevant les yeux._

\- La semaine prochaine?. ... et tu l'as su quand ça? _Il baisse les yeux aussitôt ._

\- Il m'a appeler la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'il n'a trouvé personne en qui il ait confiance. Et que je

\- Et tu as sut ça la semaine dernière ? _Le coupe ai je sèchement._

\- Oui. D'ailleurs demain je... les pédiatres pensent que je devrais y aller demain pour créer un lien avec lui. _Cette fois ci il ne baisse plus les yeux et me fixe._

\- Ok. _Dis je simplement._

\- Tu veux m'accompagner? _Me demande captain._

\- Sûrement pas. _Dis je en secouant la tête et en la baissant._

\- Tony.. _dis simplement Steve._

\- Quoi? _Je lève les yeux à nouveau._

\- J'aurais espérer que.. _ça voix tremble._

\- T'aurais espère quoi steve? Que je t'aurais dis chouette un bébé élevons le ensemble mon amour. _Dis je énervé. Mais putain à quoi s'attendait il?_

\- Oui... me répond t-il sereinement.

\- Et ben c'est pas le cas... t'aurais du me le dire ... le jour où je t'ai demander en mariage tu étais déjà au courant. Je pensais que tout était dis pendant la discussion. Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis?.. tu savais que j'allais dire non... pourquoi t'as accepter... j'y pense t'étais encore avec Bucky non? C'est avec lui que tu voulais l'élever? _dis je en hurlant à nouveau après lui._

\- Non je pensais l'élever seul... je pensais pas que ... qu'on se remettrait ensemble... et encore moins qu'on allait se marier. _Dit il lui aussi sur le ton de la colère._

\- T'avais déjà abandonner l'idée? _Lui demande ai je._

\- Tu m'as pas éncourager à penser le contraire... _M'avoue t-il._

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir laisser faire tes propres choix... et il a quel age cet enfant?

\- Il a 14 semaines. _Bafouille Steve._

\- De quoi? 14 semaines? C'est pas un enfant Steve c'est un bébé. _Crie ai je après lui._

\- Je sais merci... _me répond t-il sur le même ton._

\- Il faut que je bricole quelque chose... où que je bois.. je croix même que je vais faire les deux. _. Cri ai je en partant vers l'ascenseur._

\- Tony... _Cri t-il après moi._

\- Plus tard steve plus tard... laisse moi le temps de digérer tout ca... _conclu je en mengouffrant dans l'ascenseur._

Je descend furieux contre steve _pourquoi m'avoir cache ça. .. il savait que j'allais refuser. Lui et son code d'honneur. Lui et ses promesses à la con. Je le connais. Il est têtu comme je sais pas quoi. Et surtout il a qu'une parole. Il m'a promis de quitter bucky il la fait. Il m'a promis sa main on est marié. Il a promit à fury d'élever cet enfant... il le fera... il respectés toujours promesses... putain steve va être papa. Mais quel nom il aura cet enfant? Steve est un Stark maintenant. ..donc.. Cet enfant... il sera un stark forcément. ... putain je vais être papa..._

\- Jarvis!

\- Oui sir.

\- Tu vas pas le croire! Je vais être père.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà sir.

\- Pardon? J'ai un enfant caché? Hem avec toutes les liaisons que j'ai eus. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

\- vous navez pas denfants sir. Pas à ma connaissance. Mais comme que vous êtes mon créateur.

\- Oh mon petit Jarv. . Oui c'est vrai je suis ton père a toi aussi. Tu es mon bébé Jarvis... tu as toujours ete ma plus belle reussite... jarv?

\- Je suis touché sir.

\- Tu peux pas être touché jarv... bon allez jarvis mais moi en communication avec Steve.

Jarvis contact Steve et me met en relation avec lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à Tony? _Tu veux que je descende?_

\- Non je... Oh tu peux descendre si tu veux mais bon.. euh... il a un nom? _Lui demande ai je._

\- Qui ça? _Je sents de l'inquiétude dans sa voix._

\- Le bébé.. il a un nom? _Dis moi que non._

\- Non.. il .

\- Edwin. _lui propose ai je directement._

\- Edwin. _Reprit il simplement._

\- Ça te plaît Edwin. Edwin Stark ça le fait non? _Je suis tout gaga d'un coup._

\- Ça veut dire que tu accepe?

\- A ton avis? _Rigolo va._

\- Oh Tony je t'aime. .. _me dit il par le biais de la communication wifi._

\- Oui oui oui moi aussi. Parle moi de lui tu la déjà vu? _Demande ai je en m'asseyant._

\- Oui.

\- Il est comment? _Lui demande ai je en posant mes coudes sur les l'établi et en posant la tête sur les mains. Souriant comme un con._

\- Mignon.

\- Forcément c'est un stark. _Dis je en riant._

\- T'es con... il ..il est brun les yeux marin. .. comme toi.. _. ajoute t-il._

\- Forcément c'est un Stark... tu vas rester dans la cuisine ou tu viens me rejoindre. _Je soupire. ... mon cap. Mon fils._

\- J'arrive.

 **Et voilà c'est vraiment la fin.. une sorte de suite est déjà en cours.. ce n'est pas vraiment la suite. Mais cette nouvelle fic va tenir compte de celle ci... je ne suis pas sur de m'avoir fait comprendre... bref vous bourrez bien si vous la misez.. görs bisous à tous... et encore merci à vous.**


End file.
